Kim Possible - Two of a Kind
by AndrewHester
Summary: [KiGo] Kim and Shego both find themselves fighting the same nightmare from the same night, the Little Diablos Incident. After years of searching Kim finally is able to confront Shego, but the two find there's more to the other than meets the eye, which leads to their relationship going further than either of them thought possible...
1. Chapter 1 - Shego

_**I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney Corporation and used in this story without official permission.  
**_

 **CHAPTER ONE - Shego**

"Say my name…" the teenaged male with blond hair said in the most serious tone the blue skinned villain in a western style outfit, also blue in color, had ever heard the boy say "SAY IT!" the teen barked, ignoring the heavy downpour raining down on them in the dark night.

"Ummm" the blue skinned man started, thinking with all he could to remember the boy's name. It's like the boy wouldn't stop… that's it he thought "It's…. uhhmm" looking up at the boy he finally closed his eyes and as loud as he could cried "STOPABLE!"

The boy folded his arms as the rain with a satisfied grin on his face, "Booyah" he let out as the villain who constantly called him a buffoon finally acknowledged that he had a name.

Several hundred feet away, walking away from the scene of yet another one of Dr. Drakken's defeats, a woman with rain soaked black hair with a length that reached her hips in her trademark green and black cat suit with matching green and black gloves and knee high flat-heeled boots, each pair of which were a different color, looked back at the commotion going on behind her. She began thinking to herself that she needed to get out of there before she ran into a pissed off female red-head super hero, though she could blame the hero for being mad after what happened tonight. However she was so focused on Stoppable and Drakken that she didn't notice the red-headed teenaged super hero in her new blue and white battle-suit had jumped in front of her, cutting off her escape. The pale green skinned villainous looked forward after hearing her boss yell out the sidekick's name, only to gasp as she realizes she's been cut off from her quick escape and facing the pissed off teen. For the first time in her life as far as she could remember, she had a slight ting of worry in her eyes as she gasped at seeing the teen girl, though she couldn't blame the girl after what happened tonight.

"You know what I really hate?" the teenage girl asked the pale green skinned villainous.

Sensing a fight was about to ensue, she got into a defensive combat stance with raised hands, her green and black gloves now completely soaked by the heavy rain. She was anticipating another martial arts fight. "That your date melted?" the replied in her usual snide and sassy manner to the question. She looked in the girls olive green eyes with her own emerald eyes, she felt sorry for the super hero and decided to let her have the first attack but slowly began to realize something was wrong with the girl's stance the longer she looked in her eyes.

"Na…" the girl started, moving from her neutral stance and leaned forward with what appeared to be hate in her eyes, the woman in green and black for the first time in her life felt a slight twinge of fear after the girl finished what she had to say "…you…" the girl leaned back and raised a foot as if about ready to kick the older woman… really, really hard.

As the girl raised her foot, the villainess quickly saw the move and could have easily dodged or even blocked it. But something inside her kept her from even moving, even though she knew the kick was going to be painful, she felt she couldn't bring herself to continue the girls suffering and… LET her kick her. The girl finally kicked her square in the chest with all her might, sending the woman flying in the air screaming with a defining "ahhhhhh" as she flew back what seemed like several hundred feet. She finally stopped screaming and flying in the air as she hit into the giant antenna that moments ago had the communications gear on it destroyed, now… it was a giant antenna with massive amounts of energy coursing through it with nothing to power it, until the villainess slammed into it.

She felt her body slam into the electrified tower, still as powerful as the kick by the superhero who began walking towards the woman on the tower's side and causing a dent into the structure that essentially placed her in a place that would cradle her rather than letting her fall to the tower's base. The villainess began screaming "argugugugug" and convulsing violently as her body and muscles were subjected to the intense amounts of energy that were now coursing through her body. Her long hair had now straightened out and became frizzy from the electricity. To matters worse for the woman, because it had been raining she had been soaked all the way to her underwear under her cat-suit outfit. As she continued to subjugated to the intense electrocution, her super powers began to flare up on their own, green plasma began emanating from her hands and growing in strength the longer she was on the tower. She managed to open her eyes and stared in disbelief as the teenaged hero approached the edge of the building next to the antenna almost to the point of bring tears to her eyes.

The plasma building up in her hands finally discharged with an immense explosion that structurally damaged the tower. The villainess fell from the tower to its base, her body still convulsing and reeling from the intense electrocution she just went through as she looked up and stared at the teenaged red-head again. To her horror she wasn't imagining things as she was being electrocuted, on the girls face was the most sinister smile she had ever seen on someone not even on her boss's face when he came close to winning this time. As she looked on in horror the tower began collapsing on top of itself, and the defeated villainess below. She looked up and screamed with raised hands to defend herself against the falling debris and tower…

Shego gasped as she awoke from her nightmare, breathing heavily she quickly looked around the bedroom of her high rise condo as she breathed in and out. Seeing no threat she quickly glanced at her clock next on her nightstand, seeing it was 2 AM, she didn't know the day as she didn't have any obligations now. Soon she then realized she was freezing, she glanced down at herself in her bed and realized she had been sweating profusely during her nightmare and her bed sheets were in a tangled mess telling her she had been tossing and turning in her nightmare. "Not again" she sighed, putting her hands over her face and wiping away a few tears. "That was four years ago!" she sighed louder as she plopped back down on her pillows, ignoring the cold feeling on her bare sweat covered skin, with her right leg exposed the little light in the room showing the leg with sweat on it. She rarely wore anything in bed, she found it early on was restricting when she moved around under covers on her bed.

She probably would have torn up a few cloths with all the nightmares she had been having, she chuckled a bit at that thought but it still didn't make her feel any better. Her mind went racing as it did when she had the nightmare, she of all people knew that you weren't to mess with a teenage girl's heart, she had it broken several times in the past. The rage she felt as teenaged boys toyed with her all the while making fun of her due to her pale-green skin color, laughing "Little alien thinks she's normal if she has a boyfriend" at her distraught face finding out they only wanted to use her. She closed her eyes, a stream of tears began running down the side of her face remembering her middle school years. She understood why Kim was upset with her, she must have thought that Shego hoped that the synthodrone, Eric, would distract her so Shego could win a fight against her.

She shook her head, her face beginning to show signs of anger. No no no it wasn't my idea! She screamed to herself in her head. It wasn't my idea, it was Drakken's! "It was Drakken's idea!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Now sitting upright she noticed the once dark room was light by two green lights, she looked at her hands and saw they were emanating her green plasma. She plopped back down onto her pillows as her hands returned to normal, letting out a sigh and slowly closing her eyes. Her mind had been racing over and over about that night. "It wasn't my fault Kimmie." She said in a low sad voice to herself, followed by her falling back to sleep.

 **Several hours later**

"You know what I really hate?... You!" Shego gasps as she wakes up again from the nightmare, sweating just as much, if not more, as before earlier in the day. This time she didn't go back against her pillows, she reached for her clock and pulled it closer to her face. It read 5 PM. "Ugh, I've been asleep for fifteen hours!" she cried out as she fell back onto her pillows. It wasn't anything new, she'd been just as depressed, if not more, since that stormy night. The thought seemed like a cliché as she thought about referring to her nightmare's stormy night theme. Still she didn't understand why she had that dream for the second time, till she rolled her head over to the clock and saw the date… it was four years ago to the day since that night.

How did I miss that? She thought to herself. Sighing she got out of bed, her bedding was beginning to smell and not in a good way, she laughed at that a little. Then her face showed her sadness again, her enjoyment coming from being alone and laughing at a sex reference joke she made herself. "How the mighty have fallen." She signed as she put the clock back on the end table. She pressed a button on a remote that opened the shades on her windows, she was on the top floor of the building, her condo occupying the top three floors to be exact. Her bedroom was on the north side of the building and had a near 180 degree field of view of the sky with large windows, and two sliding glass doors on the east and west side. She was especially glad of that as she could enjoy the sunrise and sunsets, she began to smile as she watched the sunset… She then remembered she was alone which slowly turned her smile into a frown. She shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter and went about getting dressed, she may live on her own but if she was going to wash her bedding she wasn't going to do it naked as it wasn't as warm enough for that.

While it may have been late April, it was still too cold for her liking and she never did bother with the thermostat in her condo as she was either in bed or in her exercise room as she'd either be covered by warm trapping sheets or getting warm as she punched a punching bag or running on a treadmill respectively. She walked to the south wall that contained the door to a large spacious walk in closet, it was bigger than her rooms in Drakken's various lairs she remembered and that was one of her top reasons for getting the condo in the first place. She walked in and flipped on the light, revealing a massive room with an endless sea of clothes and shoes slowly getting a large smile as she eyed HER wardrobe. The closet walls were all a lime green color, the same green on her old catsuits and the ceiling was as black as her hair, her two favorite colors. She walked towards a series of closets and dressers that were marked 'casual', she had so many cloths that she had organized her cloths years ago so she could easily get dressed for any occasion. She opened the various drawers and cabinet doors, made of a dark black walnut wood, picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a basic green t-shirt that would come up to her abdomen and revealing her belly button. She then walked over to the dresser that was a match to the other dressers she was just at, this time marked 'underwear' she picked up a random set of black thongs and felt that was enough. "No one's going to see my breasts anyway" she muttered to herself.

After getting dressed she grabbed the sheets off her bed and walked to the laundry room, making a pile out of the comforter and middle sheet on the floor while putting the matrass sheet and its matching light sheet. After starting the washer she looked at the black light sheets she was going to start with and noticed the large dark spots on them, smirking as she thought _boy when I start sweating, I really sweat_. After snapping out of it she picked them up and placed them in the oversized washer, she needed the large washer and dryer mostly due to the old days when she'd have to wash large amounts of cloths at once, however now their size were useful due to the California king sized bed (larger than a standard king). She glanced at the green comforter and black blanket that goes in-between the sheets and comforter, making a mental note to start those in about twenty minutes. After walking out of the laundry room she realized her feet were cold, she hadn't been wearing socks, normally shouldn't mind but the condo was chiller than she remembered.

She headed back to her walk-in closet and went to a dresser marked 'other' and grabbed a pair of ankle high green socks and slipped them on. Shortly after closing the drawers and exiting into her bedroom she noticed the sun was gone and it was only 5:13 PM. Flipping on the lights she saw her room, it was a large room with a black ceiling and an unknown number of lights that could be dimmed to give it the look of being outside on a star filled night with reflective glass that further added to the look but they only seemed to work when the lights were dimmed. She didn't get how that worked seeing as how the ceiling just looked plan black to her but she liked the star light look. The walls were a darker green, due to her dislike of light when she was sleeping she made sure her room was one of the darkest colored places without getting too carried away with black. The shades that recessed into the ceiling were black, seeing as how that seemed to block out the most light and one of two favorite colors she wasn't bothered by that. She exited after flipping the lights off and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She had walked her condo so many times with the lights off she didn't need them by now as she knew exactly where everything was, still she flipped on the lights in the kitchen as she wanted to see what she had for food. _Her stomach growled as she thought of food, god how long had it been since I ate?_ She thought. Walking towards the fridge to her dismay, it was bare save for what looked like expired orange juice, few sticks of butter, something that resembled left over spaghetti and expired milk. She sighed as she threw out the expired items, sniffing the spaghetti she cringed at the fowl odor and tossed it as well. She made her way to the walk in pantry thinking she HAD to have something in there, only to her disappointment it was as empty as the fridge. She had been sleeping for so long and often she really didn't much food. Shego let out her traditional loud ticked off sigh, she had to go out and GET food now. _Why can't I just use that stupid order online and have them deliver?_ She thought, quickly shaking the idea out _no, no, no then people would know where I live and I don't want ANYONE to know where I live…_ her stomach started grumbling, louder this time. _FINE I'll get food so shut up!_ She thought to her stomach, not that it ever listened to her.

She made her way back to her closet and went to the wall that held all her shoes and boots, she pulled out her black phone with a green cover and checked the weather app. _High of 40 degrees Fahrenheit with 70% chance of rain._ "Greaaaat." She muttered her eyes narrowing at the small screen. _Dress warm_. She thought. She grabbed a pair of black tall ugg boots, at first she thought against them seeing as it was going to rain till she remembered that she had them water proofed like all her shoes and boots, short of being fully submerged she should be fine and wasn't planning on playing the freezing rain anyway. Slipping on the right boot she let out a light moan after feeling the warmth only to quickly glance at a green pair that were next to them, thinking of having the left one being green. She quickly shook her head and dismissed the idea, _need to not stand out_ she immediately thought to herself, putting the other black boot on instead.

She went to a rich colored dresser, made of mahogany instead of black walnut, and one of the few non green/black colors in the bedroom, reaching into a drawer pulling out a few green hair clips. She grabbed the tips of her knee long hair and worked them into her scalp and used the clips to hold them in place, swaying her hair back to back and even doing a 360 degree turn to see how her hair flowed. To her she looked like any other woman who would be shopping… except for pale-green skin color she sighed, putting on black sunglasses she necked her black nails to see if she missed anything. Feeling she was finally ready she went straight towards the door, going to a closet right near the entrance she reached in and grabbed a dark green leather jacket that had a skirt of sorts that went down half way over her butt. She zipped it up on herself as she walked out the door, but not before activating the security system and turning off all the lights on her way out. Raising the collar around her neck she headed to the garage where she now had to choose which car to take.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

I'm currently also writing a Star Wars fan fiction here: s/11358648/1/Star-Wars-Return-of-the-Sith which is why this story is taking longer now, I will tell you right now though, that the star wars fan fiction will have a KIGO story to it as well but not for some time, just a heads up. In that story though, Shego has a few sisters though that play a large role there!


	2. Chapter 2 - Kim Possible

**Chapter 2 – Kim Possible**

The red-head raised her foot and for a split second as she looked at the rain soaked pale-green skinned villainess in front of her, in the back of her head something was screaming at the top of its imaginary lungs telling her "DON'T DO IT! IT WAS DRAKKEN NOT HER!" But she couldn't help it, she just had to break something, anything… anyone. Staring into the woman's emerald green eyes she was taken aback… _she's… afraid…_ She noticed. Giving into her anger though, she went through with the kick. She put everything she had into it, feeling her foot make contact with the poor woman who was unfortunate enough to be in front of her.

She watched as the villainess went flying through the air, her new white and blue battlesuit had to have given her kick some more power as there would have been no way for her to have kicked them so hard that they went flying for hundreds of feet! She began making her way towards the giant tower she had sent the villainess flying towards, her mind still racing at the betrayal and underhanded tactics that were used to almost take over the world… messing with her heart. She could hear the woman screaming in agony as the electricity from the tower shot through her, her once beautiful pitch black hair previously soaked by the heavy rain on that fateful night was now frizzled and sticking up. Her face, she had found the smiles before that night to be one of most beautiful she had ever seen, now twisted her emerald eyes closed shut in pain. Her hands emanating a bright green glow of plasma as her powers seemed to be building up by the electricity, shortly before discharging in an explosion of power. Her athletic body that matched her own in strength and even endurance and in appearance… beautiful to the point of sexy now… convulsing and even some smoke emanating from the poor woman.

She didn't care, she had won, despite her heart being taken advantage of. Almost having the bad guys win and take over the world, the closest ANYONE had come to taking over the world. Her supposed boyfriend turning out to be nothing but a fake. And despite everything they through at her… she… won. She looked on with an evil smirk on her face as the tower fell on top of the villainess below. She HATED her… _NO_ the voice in the back of her head cried out. _She didn't do ANYTHING! She was just another pawn in all this! She didn't deserve any of this!_

Kim shot up from her bed, panting heavily. Now twenty-one years old and just out of college with her bachelors in criminal justice and she was STILL dreaming about that night. She laid there in bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Why did I have that dream again?_ She asked herself, as if she knew the answer. Sure she graduated college and didn't have as much to focus her attention on but even before graduating college, heck even before graduating high school and even before the end of that school year of that night… she was still dreaming about that fateful night. Then it hit her like a speeding train… guilt.

She sat up in her bed, pulling her knees towards her chin as she sat up against the head rest. _Wow, it took me almost four years to figure this out?!_ She thought to herself, though she did have school and typical save the world gigs to deal with. _That's no excuse!_ She cried to herself. She glanced at her Kimmunicator, pushed a few buttons to check the time till she saw the date… 4 PM, she wasn't surprised as she had a habit of taking an hour long nap these days. It wasn't _almost_ four years ago… it WAS four years ago. She looked at a picture of her and Shego together, back when Shego was turned good when she and her brothers in Team Go, who were turned evil, were zapped by their old arch nemesis Electronique. She smiled at the picture, remembering the Shego from then. Then she remembered the horrible events after that dark and stormy night, chuckling a bit thinking of the scary story cliché.

 **Kim's memory**

Days after the first anniversary of that night, Drakken and Shego had been released after paying damages to all the countries in the world, no one had been killed or seriously injured and they had cut deals which paid almost a trillion dollars in damages. Where Drakken got his money she didn't know, but he had to get it from somewhere as he kept building billion dollar, if not more, lasers and other technical mumbo-jumbo for his schemes, heck he bought out thousands of shareholders to take over Beano Nacho in his bid to take over the world that failed on that night. After they were released, Shego left Drakken refusing to renew her contract with him even after he offered her a trillion dollars a year! Where he got his money was still a mystery, not even Global Justice knew the answer to that.

Kim remembered heading to Drakken's lair with Ron and Rufus as they felt that after a month of not hearing from the villainous duo that they had to be planning something. Only to find Drakken staring at a giant flat screen television with empty bags of fast food piling up next to his chair and he had a beard growing. The man clearly hadn't bathed and was vastly unkempt, given the appearance of the beard.

"Ah Kim…" Ron started in a hushed voice "I don't think he's planning anything or he's planning on new plans from the television"

Kim rolled her eyes at Ron's comment and walked to stand in front of Drakken and looked at him in shock. The blue man was blue… well bluer than usual, even for him. "Drakken, what happened to you?" she asked with concern in her voice. Sure he was a villain bent on world domination, but to see him in this state was depressing, even to her.

"If this is about your last world take over scheme we're really sorry about it" Ron expressed, which was met by a jab from Kim's elbow. "What did I say?"

"We're not sorry about that…" Kim started, only to be interrupted by Drakken.

"No, no Kim Possible its fine. Ron Stoppable is just trying to help you figure out what's going on." Drakken started, eyes still looking towards the television they were standing in front of with a blank stare.

"You see Kim he… said my name?!" Ron yelled in shock, even Kim was shocked by what she heard.

"Drakken are you…" Kim started.

"Okay? No…" Drakken started, only to look away to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Ron asked. Drakken winced and pointed towards a table that had one piece of pale-green paper on it. Kim quickly walked over to it and began to read it:

 _Dear Dr. D,_

 _I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm leaving. I just… can't do the whole world taking over semantics anymore, I have my own demons I need to sort out and I have to do it… alone. Please don't take this the wrong way and please, please Drak… Drew… please don't search for me._

 _Shego._

 **Outside of Kim's thoughts**

Kim took a deep breath after remembering the days after Shego left Drakken, she knew Shego was a bit of a hot head but her note didn't convey that about her at all. It was almost as if the old Shego was replaced by a new Shego that no one even knew could exist in a million years. _I have to find her!_ She thought. _Where do I start, Drakken doesn't know where she is and Wade still can't find any trace of her!_ She thought. "Well I'm not going to find her lying in bed!" She exclaimed.

Kim quickly got out of her bed, flipped on a light switch. She looked at her room through squinting eyes forgetting she had just woken up and the light was bright. Her room was… well a disaster, clothes everywhere, she couldn't even see the floor it seemed. Kim Possible, typical college student she laughed at herself. She eyed the empty tan walls and white ceiling, realizing she also needed to change a light bulb in the ceiling fan emanating the light in the room. She went to one of her dressers and quickly grabbed a pair of loose fitting black cargo pants and a green t-shirt, the last of her clean cloths. "Great, now I have to do laundry" she sighed. She quickly took off her pink t-shirt and pajama bottoms and just as quickly put on her clean cloths as she looked around for socks.

After finding some she rushed a load of dirty clothes to the laundry room and started the load before walking into the living room, it too had tan walls. _The landlord realllly needs to rethink how he colors his apartments_. She thought, but her lease was almost up anyway as she wanted to get her bachelor's degree before finding an apartment of her own, preferably closer to school. With her degree in hand, she could afford an apartement… just as soon as she got a descent job that paid more that is… _Oi, more to add to the list of things I need to do!_ After finishing the thought her stomach began growling. She let out a loud moan. _Not now!_ She thought then she paused _…why do I want to find Shego so bad again? Oh right, to tell her sorry…_ she continued deep in thought, she was a hero after all and she apologized to everyone she had done bad to, even villains. Her stomach growled even louder, placing her hands on her stomach she decided to eat THEN continue her search. She nodded to herself on the decision.

However when she reached the fridge, she was saddened to see nothing much to eat except a few left overs that had gone bad. "Glad school is over for a few months" she muttered as she cleared out the foul smelling items and looked to see most of the food was gone, she knew all she had was a few crackers left in the apartment. "Great, now I have to go to the store" she moaned, looking outside she could see it was about to rain. _Better make it a quick trip._ She thought as she grabbed a simple pair of black shoes and a bright red jacket then ran out the door while grabbing a deep purple umbrella from the umbrella stand and went to go get some groceries.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Chance Encounter

**Chapter Three – A Chance Encounter**

Shego was feeling up a pair of melons, gently squeezing them to make sure they were firm before putting them in her cart, laughing at herself for doing that. _This is my sad life now…_ she thought to herself _laughing at melons_. She had replaced her sunglasses with colored contact lenses to hide her emerald eyes, reason being was that the sun by now had gone down and she would have looked like she was planning to rob the place or something like that but she really didn't want too much attention. The better part about the whole thing in being in public was that this store's lighting system made nearly every pale person look slightly greenish, coming out of winter that was nearly everyone there save for a few people who had to either tan in the cold or went to a salon to get their rich tans.

As she went about gathering the different things she wanted, of course she got looks from a lot of guys, whom she enjoyed blowing over by not giving them a second thought. _Let's not tell them I don't date guys, else it'll bruise their egos or they'll try to get me to switch sides._ She thought to herself. She had known she was a lesbian after middle school, the reason was still a touchy subject, even painful. She pressed on with her shopping, but she hated dealing with people. _Just get your stuff and get the heck out!_ She cried to herself, quickly racing through what she had left on her mental shopping list.

In another part of the store Kim drove an hour to get to this supermarket. It had a great deal on canned food and that was what she was gathering, quick and easy meals she thought to herself. She didn't have a lot of time to prepare anything more difficult than a bowl of canned chicken noodle soup or anything like that these days. Course she did get a few things good for her, like some fruits and vegetables and the sort but as always she wanted to get her food and leave cause she was really hungry now and felt the urge to 'sample' a few things but her goody-goody two shoed ways prevented her from doing such a thing. She slowed to a near stop after thinking that… _goody-goody two shoes was something Shego referred to me as…_ she shook her head rapidly. No, Shego has to be out there! She retorted to herself.

Kim had continued shopping walking around getting a few things here and there, not much as she had planned on moving out of her small apartment for something closer to her college, and maybe a bit bigger. Everything was going just like every other shopping trip, till she reached down for a green apple and bumped into someone's hand who had also been reaching for the apple.

"Oh sorry," she started to say, trailing off looking at the woman she didn't notice before. Her eyes nearly went wide eyed looking at the black-haired woman she bumped into, look did a quick look over of the woman, her features… looked familiar, and her hair was midway between her bottom and shoulders, shorter than she'd expect but anyone can get their hair cut. To make things even stranger, the woman was wearing black with a green leather jacket and green hair clips in her hair. She thought, _Shego? No it can't be, this woman has brown eyes… color contacts? Her hair is also too short… cut to blend in with everyone?_ Kim's mind went racing in a million places at once trying to process all of this. Till a quiet voice in the back of her mind finally spoke up in if it was said out loud would be a quiet and sad voice… _I found her…_

Shego was in the produce aisle again, she almost forget to get green apples. At first she thought she liked them just because they were green her favorite color but then she remembered that it was also because they were sweet and sour, kind of like her but without the sweet part. She chuckled a bit at herself. After grabbing a few already, she reached for one last apple when she accidently bumped into someone else's hand. "Oh sorry" she heard the woman say.

Shego glanced up to see who it was and then noticed the red hair and the familiar face… _Oh no…_ she thought as her heart sank. It was Kim! _Of all the people to run into a store it had to be Kimmie?!_ Her mind went racing, a part of her wanted to blast the hero to bits for that night four years ago. Another part wanted her to just run and never stop nor look back. However, the side of her that had won out in her internal conflict was doing just what she was doing, stand there look at the woman and say "It's alright, it's my fault." She replied after taking the bag of apples she already had she made a beeline towards the checkouts. _Did I say it was my fault for bumping into her… or that night?_ She thought as she started to have a worried look on her face. _Don't look back, don't look back just keep going!_ The voice in her head kept repeating over and over.

Kim winced as she saw who she thought was Shego leaving towards the checkouts, _NO I CAN'T LET HER DISAPPEAR, NOT AGAIN!_ Her mind screamed as she started to make her own way towards the checkouts. She too had noticed that pale people had a habit of having a green tinge in their skin coloring at this store, she also suspected the lighting. But the woman in front of her had a greener completion and she didn't look sick. She began to follow the woman, taking her cart with her towards the check outs.

Shego could hear Kim's cart approaching her, she remembered a cart that had a distinct squeak to it but didn't know that it was Kim's till she saw her. _Kim had grown up since I last saw her_ she thought, Kim now stood at the same height as Shego, and neither of them were wearing heels. To top it all off Kim also had long flowing hair, almost half a foot from her waist line, it was never that long. _Why would she have let it grow out?_ Shego asked herself. _Her hair is lovely though._ She drifted in her thought, she always had a thing for red-heads but Possible, of all the red-heads! She slightly picked up speed to the checkouts so she could get out fast.

Watching the way the pale green woman walked, Kim was positive it was Shego. No one else had that curve appeal as they walked that Kim knew of, the walk of someone who felt above everyone else around her the walk of someone who was in a hurry… the walk of a goddess… _err, did I just… think that?_ Kim began to lose focus. Ever since joining cheerleading in high school Kim had struggled with her sexual orientation, she had caught herself several times checking out the other cheerleaders… even Bonnie. While at the same time she did check out the guys as well, heck even dated a few of them but the more she thought about it the less sparks she felt with them… She shook her head _I need to focus on the task at hand and find out if this is Shego._ She declared _what do I say to her? Sorry for nearly killing you four years ago?_ Well it's a start at least. _Great, I'm starting to sound like her…_

They both got to the check outs and were both getting ringed up at the next checkout from each other. Kim was behind Shego and couldn't look at her face to see her facial expressions or any other detail that only Shego had and no one else did.

Shego on the other hand was in a similar position, she could only look forward, else she would risk being exposed if she tried to stare at Kim for an extended period of time. Though when she had to pay she did catch a glimpse of Kim through her hair as she reached into her purse for her credit card, even playing a little 'search for the card' game even though it was one of the few items in her purse. She saw Kim's puzzled look on her face, _she doesn't know it's me…_ she rationalized in her head, _then we both can move on with our lives._ She declared.

Both women finished checking out at the same time, but Shego was closer to the door than Kim. Shego wasted no time trying to get out of there as fast as she could, she counted four bags in her cart so it would be a quick 'open the trunk, pop in the bags slide the cart into the cart stall that's right next to her car and get the heck out as fast as she could' kind of situation. Plus she parked in the very back away from EVERYONE else so it would be weird if two women went to the same car that each had their own carts, as a couple wouldn't do that unless they had a lot of stuff to get and Kim only had two bags. _If Kimmie keeps walking with towards me then she'll expose herself._ Shego schemed, almost with an evil grin forming on her face. Shego saw her car about a hundred feet away, it was a black two door sports car with dark green colored tire rims and two dark green streaks down the front with a dark green leather interior. It was obviously hers, but she rarely drove anywhere anyway so it didn't matter, plus her other cars were similar in appearance even if not the same make and model.

However as they kept walking Shego had panic in her eyes as she saw another car parked a few spots from hers and as they finished passing where the last 'normal' person parked and Kim was still behind her… _Kimmie parked near me?!_ _This can't be happening! It just CAN'T!_ She began to panic.

Kim looked passed the woman in front of her and noticed the woman was heading to the sports car that was green and black. There was no more doubt in her mind that THIS was Shego! As they kept getting closer to their perspective cars her mind raced faster and faster. _What do I say? If she gets in her car I may never see her again! I need to say something! What do I say?!_ Finally Kim's brain turned off and it was no longer guiding her actions, she felt her body change states as her brain ceased its control over her. Her heart was calling the shots now…

"Shego!" Kim heard herself shout towards the woman in front of her. By now Shego had opened the trunk of her car and had put two bags into it and holding the third. Kim noticed how the woman in green and black stopped moving, it was dark but the lights in the parking light clearly showed her skin color to be pale-green. _Gotcha_ Kim heard herself think but she felt it wasn't coming from her brain at all, but her heart.

Shego froze as her name was called out towards her from Kim. Her veins running ice cold as she stood there, frozen in time and unsure of what to do. _I've been caught!_ She cried out in her mind. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! Why couldn't it have been Drakken? At least with him I could raise a glowing green fist and he'd yelp like a little chiwawa and back off._ Shego began to mentally break down. It was as if the last four years had finally caught up with her at this very moment.

She loaded her fourth bag and closed the trunk of her car intending to race out of there as fast as her car could go, despite the speed limits. Then she noticed the red head next to her. Gasping she looked at Kim, she had a serious but scared look as she stared into Shego's eyes. _What do I do now?!_ Shego just… stood there, motionless and unsure of what to do. In a past life she would have lit her hands up with her green plasma and try to fight the woman standing her off so she could escape but since renouncing crime she felt… nothing… no urges to push Kim away, no thoughts of a snide comment of how poorly dressed she was… just stood there doing nothing. She felt a tugging sensation in her chest, a sensation she hadn't felt in years and never thought could happen again. As if on cue, her brain seemed to stop controlling her actions, while it screamed at her to run and never look back… her heart too began calling the shots she never would have made otherwise.

"Kim…" Shego said as both women looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both sets of eyes fixed on the other.  
Kim looked into Shego's piercing emerald green eyes, looking for some glimpse of the old Shego that would try to beat her daylights out but the longer they stood there the longer she realized that Shego was gone…

Shego too was looking into Kim's eyes, olive green in color, she wasn't sure of what she was looking for. Her heart wasn't exactly telling her brain what it was searching for. Shego stood there as if her heart wanted to hear or see what Kim wanted.

After four long years to the day, both women saw each other face to face not two feet from each other and stood there, all the questions they had wanted to ask the other and had years to figure out suddenly vanished. They weren't sure if they forgot or if it didn't want to do it. Kim was the first to figure out that her heart had overrode her brain and abandoned all the built up questions she wanted to ask, Shego wasn't too far behind.

"So…" the said in unison, followed by more silence as they didn't want to interrupt the other.

"Been a while…" Shego managed to get out, scratching the back of her head as if she was in an awkward discussion, though she felt like she was a VERY awkward discussion.

"Yeah…" Kim replied. "Four years."

"Exactly." Shego continued as her sucked her lips to her teeth as if trying to contain four years of emotion. "Talk about a chance encounter…" she trailed off.

The short conversation was interrupted by a bright flash and loud thunder as the night sky began to rain on the two. Shego was visibly shaken by it and wasn't unnoticed by Kim. _It looks as if she's about to cry… do something!_ Kim's brain commanded her heart to do.

"Look about that night…" Kim started in a low soft voice.

"Yeah? What about it Kimmie?" Shego blurted in a mad demanding voice. _What the hell are you doing?!_ Her thoughts went racing again.

"What's your problem?" Kim responded to the anger Shego began showing.

"Oh, let's see how you like it when someone kicks you into an electrical tower and nearly get shocked to death!" Shego's voice began to raise. "Then to top that have the said tower nearly crush you to death to boot!"

Kim winced as the woman's words. The rain was pouring by now and they both stood there unmoving even while getting soaked, their hair clinging onto them as they let up four years of built up emotions run wild. Though of the two, Kim was soaked as her jacket wasn't repelling water like Shego's leather jacket. The saving part of this engagement in the rain was that Kim had opted for plastic bags instead of paper like Shego so her bags weren't about to fall apart due to getting soaked.

"Look, I'm sorry for that! But let's see how you like it when someone you thought cared for you turns out to be nothing but a fake!" Kim replied on the verge of tears.

"I already have!" Shego shot back.

Kim was visibly taken aback by that. "Y-you have?"

"What's it to you?" Shego folded her arms

"I-I didn't kn…"

"What? You didn't know?" Shego was clearly not in the mood despite her desire to apologize. "Just leave me alone princess."

"Fine!" Kim barked, hitting the ignition start up on her car's keypad. While her car wasn't as new looking as Shego's the white sedan she had did have a startup button on her keypad, allowing her to start it up from a distance. _Very handy in winter._ Her thoughts commented on. But as the engine started up, the car burst into flames as an explosion destroyed it. The concussive blast knocking both women to the ground, the sound of the explosion was covered up by the sound of the severe thunderstorm and went unnoticed by the people in the parking lot.

Shego recovered first, looking over at Kim who started to get up, still holding onto her bags. "You alright?" she asked with concern in her eyes. _Why do I care?_ She asked herself though.

Kim nodded, rubbing her head as several masked men ran towards her as if ready to take her down or away. She was in no position to fight as she was still disoriented.

Shego quickly got on her feet and saw the men racing towards Kim. To her surprise she had lit her fists with her green plasma and fired three quick bursts at the assailants knocking all of them onto their backs.

Kim looked in shock at what Shego had done. _She seems faster than I remember… has she been practicing?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Shego hit her own keypad ignition, the engine on her sports car roaring to life as loud as the thunder.

"Snap out of it princess." Shego said, with concern behind her words as she grabbed Kim by the wrist and opened the passenger side door and practically threw the woman into her car, still holding onto her bags as if they contained money in them or something.

Kim watched in muted silence trying to process what was happening as she watched Shego slide over the hood of her car as if watching a live action movie as the woman reached the driver side door and got in as she opened it in a swift motion. Too stunned to say anything Kim realized that the car had already raced out of the parking lot with a squeal of the tires on the pavement and raced off.

"You alright?" Shego asked a few minutes later as she drove on the highway towards her condo. Kim picked up the concern in the older woman's voice.

"Yeah I think" she said rubbing the back of her head as she put her bags behind her seat. "Who were those men?"

"I don't know" Shego said, constantly checking her rear view mirror.

"You mean you don't…" Kim trailed off.

"What do you want me to say Kimmie?" Shego cut her off. "What? "Oh yeah those guys were there to kill you and they work for me" I'm done with that!" Shego shouted.

Kim's brain suddenly stopped working again and her heart took over. "So the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Shego had a puzzled look form on her face as she drove.

"That you had gone straight and had given up crime and villainy"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"What's with the twenty questions Kimmie?"

"Would you just answer me?"

Shego began to tense, she had finally been found the girl, now woman, and she wanted to apologize too and yet couldn't form the words to come to do it. "Fine, but not while I'm driving or else these people will have something else to worry about than rush hour traffic." Shego replied as she caved in and let out a long sigh as if the years of hiding seemed to have come to an end and she was going to be free again.

The sigh didn't go unnoticed by Kim, she starred at Shego for the longest time practically examining every detail. From the wet hair to the way she drove. There she was, Kim Possible the girl who could do anything couldn't come to grips that she found the woman she had been looking for, for four years to apologize for nearly killing but couldn't bring herself to do so. Though she realized that she hadn't because Shego wasn't in the mood and would probably bite her head off for even trying.

"Nice car…" Kim said nervously, getting tired of the awkward silence.

"Thanks." Shego replied without taking her eyes off the road.

"Shouldn't we be trying to dry off?" Kim realized the seats were leather and they were still soaking wet?

"Kind of hard when driving on the highway and no means to dry off there Kimmie." Shego replied in her usual snide way.

"That's the Shego I know." Kim replied. Both laughing at that. _This is good._ Kim thought, _least it's a start._ She spent the next few minutes letting everyone know what had happened, the police began gathering what evidence they could with Global Justice soon taking over, told her parents and Ron that she was fine as well.

A few minutes later Shego pulled off the highway into downtown Middleton. Kim looked on at all the tall building, she drove by the buildings everyday she went to school. She had always wanted to live down here too so she could walk to school rather than commute for an hour but didn't have the means to afford a place down here, even to rent. Kim didn't seem too surprised that Shego lived down here considering her past life as a criminal and suspected she had money stashed away from her misadventures.

After a few minutes Shego pulled into the parking garage of a tall building. A few minutes more and she passed doors marked 'private', this perked Kim's interest as Shego swiped a plastic card and the doors opened. As Shego pulled in the lights turned on, Kim looked on in amazement by the assortment of different cars with most, if not all, seemed to be high end sports cars.

Kim looked at all the cars, several of them were sports cars with a few sedans that weren't a green and black color scheme but solid black. Kim suspected Shego had a few vehicles like that as she would stick out like a sore thumb and needed a few cars that didn't have the former villainous' looks.

Shego glanced over at her passenger while looking around and watching where she was going in the parking lot. She smirked seeing how Kim was reacting to the different cars in there, most weren't hers. "Not all of them are mine there princess." She stated.

"Wha?" was all Kim could let out.

"I only have four cars in here Kimmie, one for all round purposes that no one would ever suspect was mine and three sports cars like this one." Shego said as she pulled in next to two other cars with the black and green color scheme.

Kim looked at the fourth car in the lineup Shego parked into, looking at the driver with a 'that's yours?' look on her face. She watched as Shego nodded. Looking back at it, it was a blue sedan with tinted windows. "You're right, I would never have called that." She admitted, hearing a little snicker from the driver seat. She then pulled out her phone as if to call someone.

Shego instantly saw this and had a concerned look on her face as the redhead had already notified everyone what had happened. "What are you doing?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Seeing if my dad or mom can pick me up." The redhead replied.

"Oh nononono, you're not." Shego replied as she grabbed the phone and hung up on who ever Kim called.

"Why not?" Kim demanded, glaring at Shego.

"Cause for all we know, whoever decided they don't like electric cars, especially ones owned by women who foil people's plans for world domination might be waiting for you to strike again." Shego pointed out in her trademark sarcastic way as she unlocked the doors of her car. "No one knows where I live and I'm the last person anyone would think would be either helping you or you would be with."

The more Kim thought about it the more Shego had a point. "Alright, you win." She caved in letting out a sigh.

"Really, giving up already?" Shego snuffed at Kim "you've gone soft there princes."

"I think I'll let you win this…" Kim smirked "for once…"

Shego glared at the redhead with a snarl and an audible grrr with clenched fists. Finally easing up as Kim got out of the car and smirking a bit.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ron and Monique

**Chapter Four – Ron and Monique**

Ron sat at a booth at Bueno Nacho with Monique looking out for Kim. He was wearing his favorite red t-shirt with bagging cargo pants and white shoes. Monique was wearing a light blue blouse with skin tight jeans and her calf length boots and a gold bracelet. While on the table eating nachos was Rufus, who let out a burp.

"Would you chill already?" Monique asked. "You know Kim has a life outside of Bueno Nacho right?"

"Yeah it's just… oh I don't know, just hasn't been the same without K.P…" Ron started as he began to trail off, scratching the back of his neck.

"Since the Little Diablo incident?" She asked while folding her arms, getting a little grrr from Rufus, who went back to his nachos. She had heard Ron complain about Kim not setting foot in a Bueno Nacho for almost three years now. She had during senior year in high school but even then it wasn't as much as it had been before. _Can't blame the girl for not wanting too_. She thought.

"Yeah, she hasn't…" Ron started. Monique just sat there with her arms folded staring at Ron as he went on, thinking she had to have heard this story at least a hundred times now. _How many times is he going to go on about this?_ She asked herself. She finally returned to listening to Ron when he got to a new part he rarely blabbed about. "Then when we broke up… just hasn't been the same you know?"

Monique nodded. "Mhm I hear ya, though come to think of it you never did tell me about the break up, even Kim hasn't told me. You guys keeping it hush, hush or what?"

Ron blinked a few times as if his gears needed to shift. "Oh, Kim never told you?"

"All she said was that you guys had broken up about three years ago, not much else after that." Monique shrugged.

"Hmm, another thing not like her." Ron looked away and put his right hand on his chin as he thought. He returned his gaze to Monique. "Well it was actually a mutual thing, not kidding, one day she and I meet here and both said we needed to talk at the same time and pretty much broke up." Ron admitted.

Monique looked confused. "Seriously? It was a mutual thing?"

"Yeah, I mean yeah she changed since that night but she's still the K.P I know from Pre-k but while it was nice going we never really connected, if you know what I mean?" Ron elaborated.

Monique was shocked that Ron was actually making sense instead of his usual mumbo jumbo. "Yeah, I hear ya. I've had a few guys like that, but you two seemed like you should have clicked you know each other for so long and do the same things nearly one hundred percent of the time!"

"Yeah, though I wonder if Kim isn't into guys…" Ron thought out loud before catching himself in mid thought.

"Makes sense, caught Kim checking me out when I got this blouse few days ago when I wasn't wearing a bra." Monique stated.

"Y-y-you sure she wasn't just checking out the blouse?" Ron asked.

"Dude, when was the last time you saw her even looking at a guy?" Monique pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Ron sat back, putting his right hand over his chin again deep in thought. Rufus finishing his nachos began snacking on a salad. "Come to think of it, can't say I have. That doesn't mean she's gay does it?" He shrugged.

"Just saying…" Monique started, till Ron's kimmunicator began beeping.

"Hold that thought Mon." Ron started, pushing the talk button.

Monique's eye twitched thinking _did he just tell me to shut up?!_

"Slow down K.P what happened?" Ron said.

"Someone blew up my car at the supermarket, I'm fine though." Kim said over the kimmunicator. "Already told my mom and dad and Global Justice."

"Need any backup? Where are you staying? You somewhere safe?" Ron had slight panic in his voice.

"No, no I'm fine I'll be staying with someone and I'll be safe. It's no big. Talk to you later Ron." Kim said as the line went dead.

Monique just stared at Ron with a shocked expression. "Someone blows up the girls car and she's fine?!"

"Well this IS Kim we're talking about, she spent all of high school around stuff that blew up." Ron pointed out.

"True, but her own car?" Monique countered.

"I'm sure Global Justice will figure it out, though K.P didn't say who she was with…" Ron started.

"Oh no, if Kim says she's safe then she's safe, she said her safe word." Monique pointed out.

"True, she did so it was 'It's no big'" Ron realized letting out a sigh.

Monique put her hand on Ron's. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't like change." Ron started.

"It'll be fine. Least we can still have a Ron and Monique night." Monique said with a smile, being interrupted by Rufus burping again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

**Chapter Five** – **Confrontation**

Kim and Shego walked into the elevator, still soaking wet. They had left the groceries in Shego's car, either forgetting or otherwise. Kim stood in the back with mixed emotions as she saw Shego push a button for the top floor accessible to the elevator, swiping another card as it asked for authorization to go to the requested floor. On the one hand, she had found the woman she nearly killed those years ago who seemed to be on the straight and narrow path on the side of the law. On the other she didn't know quite how to let the words out to actually apologize.

Shego took a few steps back standing next to Kim, who was now within her peripheral vision line of sight. The feelings of being found after so many years returning to her, she no longer had to hide from Kim while at the same time it was likely now that anyone could find her. She felt herself shiver a bit, at first she thought it was due to people possibly finding her until she remembered she was soaking wet.

Kim looked forward as Shego stepped next to her in the back of the elevator. Her thoughts soon turned to sympathy towards the woman, she had been hiding for years from the outside world but didn't know why she felt the need too. Course Drakken could try to get her to join him again if he found her. _I can't tell anyone where Shego lives…_ she thought to herself. Her concentration was broken by feeling suddenly warm. At first she didn't know what was going on, while heat rises it wouldn't be this warm half way up the building but at the same time it felt good against her cold wet clothes and skin. Then she pinpointed where the heat was coming from, she turned to her right to see Shego emitting a green field around herself.

Kim looked in awe as Shego's field was warm and something she hadn't seen before, even standing a foot away though she could feel its warmth. The more she looked the more she also saw Shego's clothes getting dryer, by the time Shego was fully dry she hadn't noticed her mouth was hanging wide open with wide eyes as she stared at Shego.

Shego opened her eyes inhaling deeply after the field disappeared, the feeling of being in warm cloths as if they had come out of the dryer bring a slight smile to her face. Her happy feelings being interrupted by the gapping maw and bulging eyes of the redhead she was with.

"What?" Shego asked with a slight worried look now.

"S-s-since when could you do that?" Kim asked, the stuttering not going unnoticed by the green woman who was now smirking.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kimmie. I could do that since that meteor turned me into this 'healthy' shade of green." She turned to Kim now, the elevator was about five floors away and was starting to slow down. "Ready to play twenty questions again or are you going to drag your mouth against the floor?" Shego stated in her usual snide way and smirk. Kim finally closed her mouth as the elevator came to a complete stop, it was the smoothest stop in an elevator she had ever felt. However as they proceeded to step off the elevator when the doors opened she staggered a bit as if she was light headed and was about to fall over. A few seconds later Kim found herself holding Shego up by her armpits. She didn't remember rushing to stop Shego from falling _did I just?..._ Her mind began trailing off as Shego came too.

Shego let out an audible moan as she placed her hand over her forehead. Muttering "that full body heat up really took it out of me" finally coming too, she realized someone was holding her up, their hands under her arms. Her first instinct was to light up her fists and blast the person into next week, but the hands supporting her up were feminine. She remembered Kim was with her and as she walked out from Kim's support she was beginning to blush a darker shade of green as she looked at Kim who placed her hand over her mouth to hide the slight smile that had formed. The awkwardness was broken when both women's stomachs began to rumble and they both let out a loud moan.

Shego gestured with her hand for Kim to follow as she began walking towards a black door, the only door on the whole floor now that Kim looked around at the opulent hallway. Kim noticed several means of opening the door, hand scanner, security card swipe, eye scanner and of course a key.

"Paranoid much?" Kim asked with a bit of a laugh as she looked at all the security features.

"Hey the weakness into getting into my apartment IS the door." Shego pointed out. "Not even a helicopter or aircraft can approach without setting off alarms and even then the balconies have way more sensors on them than a communications network." Shego was smirking at this point as she seemed satisfied with all the security she had, and didn't need a single guard.

They walked in after Shego opened the door for them. Kim stood in awe at the way the condo looked when Shego flipped on the light. The living room was at least three stories tall with a large window on the roof with windowed walls, while the condo was listed as three stories tall the very top of the condo wasn't considered a floor as that part wasn't as accessible. Naturally the predominate colors where black and green, mainly darker greens with a black flat screen television against a dark green wall. The predominate piece of furniture was an oversized black leather couch that looked as if two or even three people could cuddle on it. With various black end tables and a few black love seats.

The floor itself was one of the few things not green or black but instead was pure white, bit of an eye sore Kim thought but considering the color pallet options white was about the only thing that went with green and black. The entry way floor though was made of what looked like black marble. Kim took two more steps, still in the entry way before she shivered.

"Gee, think you keep it cold enough?" Kim asked, placing her hands on her forearms.

"Hmm?" Shego turned towards Kim and suddenly realized the girl was still soaking wet. "Oh nononono wet shoes and socks off princess!" She demanded as she pointed towards an empty boot tray next to the door.

Kim looked down at the boot tray she had missed when she first entered then back at her apparent 'host'. "That's not fair!" she started before being cut off.

"Look at me Kimmie," Shego began motioning her hands for Kim to check her out. "I'm nice and dry and won't track water on my clean floors." She smirked.

Kim couldn't help BUT to check out the pale-green woman in front of her, from her long hair and leather jacket down to her boots. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach about her that she hadn't felt before as she looked at Shego's figure.

"Fine." Kim moaned as she took off her wet shoes and socks. As she put them neatly in the tray she noticed the room getting warmer, at first she thought Shego must have a good heating unit until she noticed a green glow. She quickly turned towards Shego's direction and saw her entire body was glowing, she couldn't help but being in awe again as Shego displayed more of her ability that Kim didn't understand again, this time though the glow was brighter and it looked as if Shego was now a green flame on a candle. Kim couldn't help but be mesmerized by what Shego was doing, she found herself drifting in thought again.

Shego stopped glowing after what seemed like minutes to Kim, only to find herself light headed again and started to fall. When she came too again she found Kim was holding her up again, rather than show herself being weak she went into a defensive stance.

"What's with the touchy feely Kimmie?" She snipped at the redhead.

"I was trying to keep you from falling against the floor!" Kim shot back, placing her hands on her hips.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Shego shot back, even beginning to snarl.

"Alright, next time I'll let you hit your head against the floor." Kim fired back, replying as if Shego was the one replying. She closed her eyes and smirked as she heard the raven-haired woman grrr at her, knowing she had won that new argument.

"Ya done there princess?" Shego snarled.

"Yep." Kim beamed. "But why is it so cold in here? Even if you set the thermostat down before you left it wouldn't be THIS cold as I know this building is almost ten years old and when renovated five years ago the commission said this apartment was the most energy efficient in Middleton."

Shego put her hands against her triceps as if she was cold and looked down, ignoring the fact that Kim knew a lot about her condo despite not knowing that she was its owner. "It's… "Shego closed her eyes and looked away, her hair covering her face. "Because I always kept the thermostat off, I've either been in bed or in my exercise room."

Kim was shocked to hear that. "But… why only those two rooms? Why not do something rather than lay in bed or exercise? Like read a bo…" Kim was cut off.

"It's because of that night four years ago!" Shego was now looking at Kim with fire in her eyes. Shego turned towards Kim so fast that her hair went from being over her eyes to her back or the right side as she turned from her left.

Kim winced at those words from that stormy night. "Why?" she quietly asked. She looked deep into Shego's emerald green eyes, noticing that the fire in Shego's eyes didn't hold any anger like they used to when Shego would get mad back in the day ready to strike the redhead.

Shego lowered her head after hearing the question letting out a sigh. In her heart, she wanted to confess and apologize for that night but her brain finally took over again. "I…" she started, "I'll tell you later. You're freezing and wet and we're both hungry. You can use my shower and the stuff in there in the master bathroom while I get our groceries and make us dinner, THEN you can play twenty questions with me, no need to turn this into a confrontation." Shego offered, her arms now rubbing her triceps.

Shego's sincerity hit Kim like a freight train. _This is a new Shego, she's never this nice even to me of all people._ She thought to herself. She simply nodded and took a step onto the white carpeting.

"But if you get my carpet dirty you'll be the one to clean it up with your hair!" Shego threatened with a snarl.

 _Course some things NEVER change._ Kim smirked as she heard Shego's 'threat' "no biggy" she replied as she carefully walked by Shego who gave her directions to the master bedroom and she left for the elevator, letting out a sigh that Kim heard from about twenty feet away.

Kim looked in Shego's direction as she went to the elevator to go to the garage, turning away as Shego entered the elevator and turned towards Kim. Kim began thinking while in the hallway; _she's changed A LOT, I haven't seen her like this since… Electronique_ _turned her good little over three years ago…_

* * *

 **Author's notes** :

Yes I know it seems strange that the events from So the Drama happened before Electronique, be patient as it'll explain itself out!


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner with Shego

**Chapter Six** – Dinner with Shego

Kim moaned as she felt the warm water beating down on her skin when she went into Shego's shower. She closed her eyes as the warm water poured over her and felt as if all her troubles from that day were washing away with the water down the drain.

Kim was surprised to see the bathroom didn't have as much of the normal colors Shego went with, while black seemed to be the dominate color in the bathroom there wasn't as much green. The tile on the floor was a light gray marble with some black diamond shaped marble tiles placed at the corners. The vanity was black marble with light gray painted cabinets. The master bath was even large enough to hold a good sized hot tub that looked like it could fit about six people in it and it was black.

The only piece that stood out in the master bath was the shower Kim was in. It was oversized, as if it could hold roughly four people if they were to lay down on the floor. Looking around she saw it had more black marble but interestingly enough it had what looked to be green marble. _Shego sure does love marble_. Kim thought. The floor of the shower though was rougher than the walls, which were smooth, giving the shower a spa like feel to it which didn't surprise Kim at all given how much she knew of Shego. While at the same time she felt she didn't know her at all.

Kim glanced over to the shampoo and conditioner Shego had in there, she remembered Shego said she could use them, and she felt she had too considering her day. The shampoo smelt of an apple cinnamon scent as she smelt it sent her brain spinning as she remembered smelling Shego when she had to hold her up those two times and how pleasant she smelt and felt in her arms. She started to get wobbly legs the more she thought about it, deciding to instead lay down on the floor but not before switching the shower from the normal showerhead to one that made it feel as if it was raining from an overhead showerhead face from three heads.

Kim closed her eyes and resumed thinking about Shego. _How much about her do I_ _ **really**_ _know?_ She asked herself. She hadn't known Shego could use her plasma ability on her whole body, though it shouldn't have surprised her as much as it had even though she only saw Shego use her powers from her hands though more to attack than heat up a room. Though Shego using that ability did seem to drain the energy out of her as she nearly fainted on both occasions. _I wonder if she's been eating regularly…_ Kim trailed off, remembering what Shego said about only being either in bed or in her exercise room the last several years. _Even if Shego was prolific with her powers as a whole as much as she was using them in a fight bursts of energy like that wouldn't have drained her that much._ Kim rationalized opening her eyes with slight worry on her face.

She chuckled a bit as she got up. Here she was, Kim Possible, worrying about a former villain, Shego no less. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered her hands up before applying it to her long hair. _Why DID I grow out my hair this long?_ She asked herself, but still not knowing the answer. She had just finished washing out the shampoo and applying the conditioner until she began to smell food and her stomach really began rumbling. She quickly rinsed out her hair and turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and rapidly hoped out of the shower, slipping on the wet surface.

Down in the kitchen next to the living and dining rooms, Shego was just wrapping up making a lasagna dish. It wasn't fancy but something she had a craving for, for a few days but didn't have the stuff to make it at the time. In a large wooden bowl was a salad with lots of green leaves with freshly shredded carrots, sliced tomatoes and a little bit of radishes. She heard a second timer go off, this one was for garlic bread. She grabbed a pair of green cooking mitts and pulled out the bread, now steaming warm, taking a deep wiff of the bread her stomach resumed growling.

Shego snarled at her stomach as it had ben growling the whole time she had been cooking the last twenty minutes. Her ears perked up when she heard the shower stopped running, then proceeded to chuckle when she heard the sound of someone falling on the floor. "Kimmie must be hungry." She muttered to herself with a smirk, taking the pan of lasagna and bread to the dining room table.

Kim rapidly dried her hair after getting off the floor, muttering a few choice words to herself in the process. She opened the door to the master bedroom checking to make sure Shego wasn't there to see her naked as she went over to the neatly made bed that had a pair of clean close for her to barrow, least until she could go to her apartment for her own. She slipped on the black thong first thinking how weird it was putting on someone else's underwear. She followed that up with dark green sweat pants and a black blouse. "Does this woman have anything that's not green or black?" she muttered to herself.

Kim rubbed the towel some more on her wet hair until something on the end table next to a black clock caught her eye. She put the towel in a clothes hamper and went back to the end table. She stared in disbelief at the green picture frame. It was a picture of when Shego was good, thanks to Electronique over three years ago, smiling with Kim. Kim's legs began to give way and she quickly sat on the bed staring at the picture in disbelief. "She kept the pictures?" she asked herself in shock. The more she thought about it in all the rooms she had seen there hadn't been a single picture of anyone or anything else in the whole condo, not even pieces of art and of all the pictures Shego could have, it was from when she and Kim were the best of friends those years ago. Kim came too after a few minutes after smelling the food again and started making her way to the living room downstairs, her mind racing again.

Kim went down the stairs into the living room and saw Shego running about putting things on the table, she looked fairly calm for someone playing hostess to her former archenemy. Then it dawned on Kim that Shego had taken off her leather jacket and saw she was wearing a green t-shirt that exposed her belly button, she tried not to stare but couldn't help it when she saw Shego's curvy body that the jacket hid.

Shego finally looked up when she noticed Kim reached the dining room, which sported a large black table with matching black chairs with green cushions on them and a large crystal chandelier. The table had spots for eight people but with a cross like line in the middle suggesting the table could be split either way to add extensions allowing for more people. Shego had set two places at the table, one at the end and one to the right of the other placement.

"You look good in black and green." Shego smirked, causing Kim to blush.

"Don't you have any other colors?" Kim asked, still blushing.

"Sorry princess, but not many colors go with pale green skin." Shego replied in her sassy way. Bringing the salad bowl to the table where she sat at the head of the table. Kim looked a bit shy as she slid into the chair to Shego's right.

They both began digging into the food on the table, Shego starting with the lasagna then salad and then the garlic bread. Kim going in the same order, but starting with the salad and ending with lasagna. Shego began eating her lasagna followed shortly behind Kim, the redhead letting out a long moan. "This is the best lasagna I've ever had!" Kim stated before scarfing down a few more bites.

"Easy Kimmie, last think I need you is throwing up!" Shego exclaimed as she watched the redhead rapidly empty her plate of lasagna. The concern in Shego's voice reminded Kim of the picture in the master bedroom.

"Shego…" Kim started, biting her lower lip as she saw Shego visibly braced herself. "You said I could do twenty questions after the shower…"

Shego let out a long sigh, longer than she usually did even when Drakken would start goading about his latest scheme. "What… do you want to know?" Shego finally let out, looking away from Kim as she ate some garlic bread waiting for the questions to start flooding out at her.

"I saw you had a picture in your room on an end table…" Kim started slowly, before being cut off.

"You want to know why I have it." Shego guessed as she looked at Kim, who slowly nodded. After letting out another sigh Shego looked into Kim's eyes. "It's because… oh how do I put it? I never had a lot of friends growing up, even before the meteor turned me…" she looked at her pale green skin, closing her eyes "…into this. After the meteor hit the tree house and turned my brothers and me into who we are now, it just got worse. You were the only friend I had." Shego looked back at Kim, her eyes clearly getting glazed over as if about to cry.

"Shego…" Kim started.

"Don't try your heroy goody-goody two shoes vocab with me princess." Shego blurted out but in a hurt way and not her usual snide manner. "I burned one copy I had as Drakken came into the room I was in, nearly forgot about the extra copy I made and put in my suit's leg pouch." Shego let out a slight laugh. "The blue 'genius' wanted me to open a can of pickles for him."

Kim went from feeling sad to slightly humored. "Hold on, you mean to tell me that the 'Operation: Gerkin' I heard him tell you about as you took off was…"

"To open a freaken can of pickles!" Shego said, resulting in both women laughing. Only to be followed shortly after by awkward silence. They both finished their meals during the new silence, Kim wanted to continue the picture story while Shego waited for the question to arise again but Kim saw how much it effected Shego and didn't want to push Shego to hard. _Heck she's letting me of all people stay with her in her home…_ Kim paused, Shego had never mentioned this being her 'home' just her apartment… by now Shego was putting away dishes in the dishwasher and putting leftovers in the fridge.

Kim followed suite and put away her own dishes. She then saw an opportunity to take a fun shot at Shego. "Who would have thought I'd survive a dinner with Shego." Kim smirked making real sure that she said it in a way that sounded like Shego.

"Now I just have to wait for the poison to kick in." Evilly grinned Shego who seemed to have saw that shot from a mile away. Kim's eyes narrowed at Shego, who in turn started walking past Kim. "You can't win against me verbally… either." She smirked as she walked passed the redhead towards the living room.

"Either?!" Kim was shocked. All Shego did was turn her head and winked before looking forward again.

Kim had the urge to tackle the woman but Shego's body language suggested she was ready for that to happen. _I'm not going to give her the satisfaction._ She thought and followed her to the living room. Kim watched as Shego undid the green hair clips in her hair, which began flowing to its full length. Kim couldn't help but be in aw the way Shego shook her head as if coming out of the water in a cheap slow-mo scene. Shego finally reached the oversized couch and began taking her boots off while Kim took a love seat and grabbed the remote.


	7. Chapter 7 - Confession

**Chapter Seven – Confession**

Kim turned on the large flat screen television, must have been a ninety-six incher she thought as it turned on, conveniently it was on the news. Shego finished putting her boots neatly next to her couch as her gaze went to the news.

" _In other news there continues to be no leads as to who is responsible for the destruction of an electric white sedan at the Middleton supermarket earlier this evening."_ The news reporter, female wearing a yellow rain jacket at the scene where Kim's car was blown up. _"It's been suspected that the car belongs to local hero Kim Possible however authorities refused to comment on "an ongoing investigation" we'll keep you posted."_

"Hey Kimmie's famous." Shego tried to joke, joking was never one of her strong suites unless it was a sarcastic comment.

Kim rolled her eyes. "As if I wasn't already." She stuck her tounge out, getting a snarl from Shego.

They both yawned after a few hours of watching random shows they could find that they both agreed to, which turned out to be action packed shows whereas before Shego wanted a few cooking channels that Kim didn't want to watch. While Kim wanted to watch a few of the romance shows that came up but Shego didn't want too.

Shego glanced at the clock below the television and it read 10:16 PM. "Alright princess, I'm calling it a night." Shego stated as she got up to stretch her back, the sounds of popping vertebra could be heard by Kim who did the same. "This way to the guest bedroom." Shego finished as she grabbed her boots to take them back to the closet.

Kim followed after turning off the television and putting the remote down on the black coffee table and smirked at what a neat freak Shego seemed to be, looking behind her everything was set as it was when they first got to the condo now despite the dinner and watching television, heck Shego even had her hair clips in her pant pockets.

They walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms, Shego stopped at an open door right next to the master bedroom. "This one's yours." Shego said, turning on the light for Kim. It was fairly large, as large as Kim's living room at her apartment as she thought about it. It seemed to be the only room in the condo that wasn't a pure black and green color scheme. The bed was black with a blue comforter bedspread on it while the walls were a soft blue.

 _Guess Shego either never got to this room or she only touched rooms she knew she'd be in for extended amounts of time_. Kim thought. Continuing her examination of the room it also had a balcony outside sliding glass windows. Shego even pointed out a remote that controlled the shades on the doors and windows to block the light. Kim was taken aback by the whole day, she finally found the woman she nearly killed those years ago, was saved by the same woman, was served dinner and was spending the night at her condo. _Shego sure has changed since we last encountered._

"However if I hear you snoring I'm kicking your butt to the couch downstairs!" Shego said as she entered her own bedroom.

 _Well, maybe hasn't changed THAT much._ Kim laughed to herself.

"Night, Shego." Kim replied.

"Nice Princess." Shego fired back as both lights turned off and both sets of doors closed.

Kim was the first in bed and was soon fast asleep while Shego went to change into something else, she figured she'd have to seeing as how if she woke up to get something to drink she didn't want her guest seeing her naked. The more she thought about it as she changed she didn't seem to mind, she shook her head to snap herself out of it. She too was taken aback by the day as she claimed into bed, she was found out by the woman she felt blamed her for what happened to her on that stormy night four years ago, fed her and was letting her stay at her apartment. In a past life she would have rather ate poison than let Kim Possible into her condo now… _I think I can pull off not being a criminal…_ she thought to herself before falling asleep after crawling into her bed.

"What do you mean Kim Possible is still alive?" the male voice asked in an irritated way by the bad news.

"All indications and intercepted Global Justice…" the man was interrupted by the fierce barking from a Chihuahua.

"Quiet Pepe it's alright!" the man shouted at the dog, who then settled down but growled. "Please continue."

"…reports indicate that Kim Possible is still alive and managed to escape, we're not sure how as all security footage in the parking lot and store have been erased."

"Hmm, interesting. Keep me updated!" The man shouted as the henchman winced.

"Yes sir!" the henchman saluted before making a beeline for the door.

Kim woke up in a daze, she looked over to the end table that had a clock on it and it read 1:57 AM. She slowly opened and closed her eyes moaning and looking around for why she was up, the shades were down because the full moon was annoying her as she slept. Then her hearing finally caught up, there was the sounds of someone screaming. Kim could clearly make out what was being said. "IT WASN'T MY IDEA!" Along with "IT WAS DRAKKEN'S IDEA!" Kim was fully alert now and in action mode and remembered where she was at. "Shego!" She gasped as she realized the screaming was coming from Shego's room.

Kim raced out of her room and into Shego's, flipping on a light on an end table. She could see Shego twisting and turning heavily in her sleep, still moaning and shouting. Kim's old babysitting instincts kicked in but seeing as how this situation was with a full grown person she went into the bed and tried waking her up. "Shego wake up!" she shouted while gently shaking Shego to come to.

Shego finally came too after a few attempts by Kim, her mind racing back and forth after the nightmare suddenly stopped and she looked up to see Kim's face while panting heavily. She pushed Kim off onto another part of the large bed and pushed a button that opened the shades in the room and deactivated the security system and rushed out onto the west balcony to get some air.

Kim recovered from the push and slowly made her way to the balcony after getting off the bed, stopping at the doors. She had a worried look on her face as she looked at Shego. In the light of the full moon, she could see Shego was clearly shaken by the nightmare she had been having, the reflection off her skin indicated she had been sweating a lot, she was wearing black short shorts with a green crop top that exposed her belly button, no bra, and her hair flowed and waved in the light breeze. Shego's breathing slowly began to normalize after a few minutes.

Shego glanced over to the door and realized what happened. _Dammit Kimmie, why did you wake me from the nightmare? How many more awkward encounters do we have to have?_ She thought to herself. "Thanks…" Shego said. _Why am I thanking her?!_ Kim walked out onto the balcony, ignoring the chills she was getting due to the low temperature outside, but still putting her hands on her forearms to keep them somewhat warm.

"What was Drakken's fault and not yours?" Kim slowly asked, noticing clearly how visibly shaken Shego was at hearing the question.

Shego closed her eyes and looked away from Kim. _Shit finally came to hit the fan._ She thought, ignoring how cold she was as her sweat magnified how cold it was outside, she guessed around 38 degrees while she failed to notice how clouds began making their way towards the moon to block out the light. She looked back at Kim who seemed more worried now, there eyes meeting. Shego could see the worry in Kim's eyes while Kim could see the fear in Shego's. The silence was broken as loud thunder broke the still night, causing Shego to gasp and flee back into her bedroom passed Kim who followed Shego with her head to see where she fled too.

To Kim's shock, Shego fled to her bed and dove to put the covers over herself. Biting her lower lip she could hear the rain begin to beat down on the balcony and even roof. _I haven't seen it storm this bad since… oh._ It soon hit Kim hard, it finally all made sense. She had taken psychology as part of her criminal justice degree and she finally saw enough 'coincidences' to piece it all together. But there was only one person who could confirm if her suspicions were correct. After closing the doors, Kim slowly walked towards the bed, remembering which buttons Shego pushed on the remote to engage the security and shades. Looking at the lump on the bed where Shego was hiding Kim sat down next to her.

"Shego…" Kim started, pausing as she noticed how the lump under the bed didn't seem to be shaking as she spoke. "Your nightmare was about that night, wasn't it?" she slowly finished, anticipating a green plasma bolt or fist flying out from the covers.

Shego couldn't see anything from under the covers, but she knew Kim was sitting on the bed next to her as she felt the blankets tugged in that direction. She thought about just making a dash for the door and rush to the elevator to the garage and just drive as far and as fast as she could away from Kim. All her feelings of retaliation and fighting against Kim suddenly disappeared as she got the same feeling she got during their near confrontation after getting out of the car.

"Yeah..." Shego slowly replied as she closed her eyes, not as if Kim could see tears in her eyes.

Kim's eyes began to glaze over, putting her hand on what she hoped was Shego's shoulder to offer some sort of support to the covered woman. "Come out of there and talk to me please, don't bury it." Kim suggested, taking her hand off Shego's shoulder as she felt her ruffling out of the sheets. Kim could see in the older woman's eyes that she was on the verge of tears, her once emerald eyes replaced by olive colored eyes as if Shego's eyes were changing color based on her emotions.

Shego looked up at Kim, she wanted to pour her heart and soul out from that night but she just couldn't find the words and bit her lower lip and looked away, her black upper lip visibly trembling.

Kim's defenses crumbled at the sight of Shego, the once proud thief, the one person who could stand toe to toe against Kim in a fight now… on the verge of tears. Kim instinctively gave Shego a hug, shocking both women.

Shego looked the most shocked by what just happened. They sat there frozen in time for what seemed like an eternity as they were comforted by each other's embrace. Kim fully expected Shego to push her off her any moment, but was surprised nothing happened till she heard the other woman take a deep breath and slowly said. "Alright, I'll tell you." Leaving each other's embrace Kim sat with her legs crossed in front of Shego who went against her bed's headboard. "This doesn't leave this room, got it?" Shego demanded in her old way. Kim simply made the motion across her lips like she was zipping it shut, which seemed to suite Shego enough to start talking.

Shego let out a long sigh. "Drakken's plan to use the Synthodrone, Eric, wasn't my idea you know." She said, looking ashamed while not looking at Kim who winced when she heard the name Eric.

"I know, I actually have a confession of my own as well." Kim admitted, causing Shego to look at Kim with a bit of surprise on her face.

"I'm sorry I nearly killed you that night, I was just… so frustrated with what had happened that night and you were the first person I came into contact with after seeing Drakken's plan and it… just wasn't enough to win against him I needed…" Kim trailed off searching for the word to which Shego knew very well the answer too.

"Revenge." Shego finished for Kim.

"Yeah, but that's not who I am! It shouldn't have gotten that far!"

"A woman's heart is not something to be messed with, I of all people know that and should have blasted Drakken into next week for the idea…" Shego brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Shego's response surprised Kim.

"Y-you have?" Kim nervously asked.

"Yeah." Shego burred her head and sniffling a bit, the subject clearly wearing down her emotional defenses. Kim's brain immediately being overridden by her heart again.

"Tell me about it, I know it'll be hard on you. But it'll be harder if you keep it to yourself, nothing you say will leave this room." Kim offered, smiling to offer some much needed comfort to Shego.

"You really know how to get into someone's head princess." Shego glared at Kim, getting a smile back in return. Sighing again she resumed. "I never had a lot of friends growing up, not many kids wanted to play with someone who was highly competitive and who always won. Then after the meteor hit…" Shego's eyes began to water returning to the topic. "After the meteor hit the tree house and gave my brothers and me our super powers… that's when NOBODY wanted to be around me."

The words hit Kim hard, who winced when Shego put emphasis on 'nobody'. "I like being around you." Kim offered to make Shego's statement untrue.

"You don't count princess, you were an enemy I'd fight practically every other day." Shego looked up, still holding her legs against her chest.

"But you've given up being a criminal and villain for years now and I'm still right here." Kim pointed out while smiling. Shego's guard seemingly lowering, her eyes still glazed though.

"I guess you have a point, but after the meteor I would have welcomed the kids ignoring me. Instead they taunted me, made fun of me with names like 'little green alien' or 'green freak'." Shego's mood went back down. "Got worse in middle school when kids started dating, there'd be a few guys who knew me though turns out I didn't know them. A few 'dated' me but after a few 'dates' all they really wanted to do was get in my pants since they thought I'd be that 'easy score' because I was insecure."

"Shego…" Kim slowly said with a shocked face.

"That's when things started falling hill from there, the few people who accepted me were known criminals. You know me, once I got into that crowed, I HAD to be the best. After that…" Shego's mood seemed to improve a bit as a faint smile formed on her face. "I fell in love…"

"What was his name?" Kim asked, thinking she was making progress with Shego.

"Her name was Sara." Shego said smiling, causing Kim's jaw to drop and eyes to go wide open.

"S-Sara?" Kim stuttered out, jaw still wide open.

"Yeah, a feisty redhead who could match me move for move, score for score." Shego's mood seemed to be a complete one-eighty than it was before now. "We were only fiveteen, by this point I left Team go thanks to Hego, but we were in love we did everything to gether, except… well sex, we both wanted to wait until we were married, even if it wasn't with each other but we still wanted to wait." Then Shego's mood seemed to be dropping again, this time hard but she didn't say a word.

Kim gulped as quietly as she could as she could tell this could push Shego. "What happened?"

Shego put her head against her knees again. "She was killed, and it was my fault."

"What happened?"

"One of our rival's jealousy proved too much, he knew he could get to me through Sara, so he…" Shego stopped mid-sentence, the topic clearly too much for her.

"So he killed her…" Kim said with sadness. "That's… terrible, especially for a teenager."

"Yeah and to top all this off it didn't get any better at home!" Shego was clearly getting angry by this point. "My parents made every excuse they could to not be around me, out of all their kids I was the only one who went from having fair skin to pale green!"

"Hold on, Mego's skin is purple." Kim tried pointing out, only to be waved away by Shego.

"Mego's skin changes to pale-purple whenever he puts on his suit. You know how I filed the gloves on my suit?" Shego replied, to which Kim nodded. "All our suits get a buildup of our power use, that build up will have some sort of effect over time, Hego's hair turns blue, Mego's skin turns purple, heck last I saw the Wegos skin it seemed to be turn slightly red."

"What about you?" Kim asked, noticing Shego didn't count herself.

"I'm already green and you've felt the gloves first hand a few times, sharp titanium with microscopic openings in them to allow the power through. If too much plasma build up lingers in the holes, my gloves will explode." Shego calmly put out.

"No way!" Kim replied.

"Believe it Kimmie," Shego held up her hands "I found that out the hard way a few times, only reason you don't see scares is because unlike the others I have accelerated healing."

"That explains how after giving you a good beating with a few broken ribs you'd come at me a few days later." Kim joked, trying to liven the mood.

"Hah." Shego blurted laughing. "Your turn!" Shego evilly grind, which got bigger after seeing Kim's reaction.

"Wha…" Was all Kim managed to say.

"I cut open my heart, your turn!" Shego smirked, lowering her legs and folding her arms in a proud stance.

"But all I felt was that I was sorry for nearly killing you that night!" Kim claimed. Shego raised an eyebrow which caused Kim to cave in. "Alright, alright. Another reason was because I cared for you and felt you had to know, that's why I've been searching for you for the last three years since you disappeared."

The words hit Shego hard, she'd never had anyone say they cared for her in the longest time since Sara, to make matters worse… Kim was a fiery redhead who could stand toe to toe with her.

"Why did you disappear a year after the night though? Why not a few days after it?" Kim asked.

Shego once again didn't want to admit anything, Kim had replied to all of her questions and didn't get the satisfaction of watching the redhead nervously answer them. Most likely due to her pouring her heart into her friends which Shego lacked, not counting villains who would use that information against her if she opened up to them.

"It was because of Electronique." Shego slowly said, avoiding eye contact with Kim again as her eyes glazed over.

Kim was taken aback, glancing over to Shego's left to see the picture of her and Kim together with large smiles.

"I got over the physical pain within a few days and didn't think anything of it, till she turned me good and you and I hung out like it was something we did every day. Those were the best days of my life since Sara." Shego began to sniffle a bit. "You were the only friend I had till that buffoon of a boyfriend of yours zapped me with the Attitudinator back to evil again." Shego snarled.

"He's not my boyfriend… now. I've been single again for a few years now." Kim didn't know why she said that, but subconsciously she knew why, but was thankful Shego didn't see her blush after she said that.

"After that the first anniversary of that night went unnoticed until Drakken spewed on about how he failed after getting so close to taking over the world that night one year ago and then shit hit the fan and went everywhere. I couldn't get out of bed to even rob the most secure locations that weeks prior I would have gladly robbed them just to prove I was still the best thief in the world, but after remembering what happened that night… everything changed. I'd kill Electronique if I could get the chance." Shego closed her eyes and a few tears could be seen running across her cheek.

"No you wouldn't." Kim stated, reading Shego's body language after saying that proved she was right as Shego was closer to coming to crying. Then her brain failed to register anything again and her heart reminded her of what Shego said before Ron zapped Shego with the Attitudinator to turn her evil. "Shego…"

"Yeah?" Shego slowly said, still processing the fact that she was opening up to Kim of all people. While at the same time, she was enjoying having an actual human connection with someone who's idea of a good time didn't involve schemes that landed her in jail but actually having a conversation, even if the conversation was uncomfortable for her.

"Before Ron shot you with the Attitudinator, you said you had something to tell me that you couldn't do when you were evil…" Kim said, watching how Shego's expression changed to shock followed by blushing a darker shade of green.

"I… might have mislead you about 'telling' you… and I probably wouldn't have done it in front of Ron or anyone else for that matter…" Shego started, scratching the back of her head as her blushing got worse while her eye color seemed to return to its normal emerald green. _Am I REALLY thinking about doing this?!_ Her brain was screaming at her heart not to do it.

Kim sat there wondering what it was, at first she thought she was going to get slapped but she remembered Shego say said she couldn't do it will evil, but something began nawing at her brain that should couldn't quite figure out. She felt she was ready for anything. "What it is?" Kim's curiosity began getting to her. Kim began getting closer to Shego, who's blushing kept getting worse, or better depending on how you look at it, which only perked Kim's curiosity more.

 _Dammit Kimmie you're not helping!_ She's mind screamed, her brain seemingly in control of Shego's body, however she felt she was losing control of it. _Don't do it! Don't you fucking do it!_ Kim and Shego were now a foot from each other, they both could smell each other's scents despite Kim using Shego's shampoo from earlier. Shego stared Kim down, looking as if she didn't want to do it but urged to all at once.

Kim sat nervously staring back at Shego, catching faint whiffs of Shego's. She didn't know why she was getting closer to Shego, at first.

 _Do it…_ Finally Shego's will broke down and she caved into her desires. She lunged at Kim, tackling her with her back against the bed, Kim both seemed caught off guard but expected something and didn't fight her. "She…?" Kim started but was interrupted as Shego pressed their lips together in a kiss…


	8. Chapter 8 - Kimmie and Shego

**Chapter Eight – Kimmie and Shego**

There they were, Kim Possible the woman who could do anything and Shego the former master thief, locked in a kiss. As surprised as Kim was, she also wasn't at the same time but would never admit it to anyone outside of the room. Shego admitted she was gay and her one true love in the world was a feisty redhead like Kim who, also like Kim, could stand toe to toe with her. And Kim had been struggling to figure out her own sexual orientation for years, yeah there was Eric but they never shared a kiss and she dated Ron… but the more she thought about it the less she felt in the few kisses they shared.

The kiss was innocent enough, in the beginning. Their lips only touching until both seemingly made a move to push their tongue in-between their lips and into the others mouth. Neither wanting to admit this was a huge turn on. By the time Kim's brain registered what was happening, she had already found herself wrapping her arms around Shego's back. Thinking back, once upon a time Kim imagined what it would have been like to kiss Shego when they first meet and the kiss she was experiencing now was going exactly how she expected, long, fierce, passionate and fast just the way they fought each other.

Shego's brain had already registered what was happening before Kim, mostly due to Shego being the instigator of the kiss. But after they moved from a simple peck on the lips that had one pulled away from they could laugh it off and gone into the tongue phase of the kiss… there was no turning back now. It was just like a fight with Kim Shego thought, and she wasn't about to get bested, even in kissing.

After what seemed like minutes passed, they both pulled out of the kiss. Shego lifting her head up while Kim pushed her head as far as she could go into the bed. Both were gasping for air and panting heavily and having slight beads of sweat forming with the room feeling warmer. After catching their breaths, to their equal surprise they dove in for a second kiss, however Kim surprised Shego in rolling her onto her back. The second kiss was just as passionate as the first, Kim sliding her hands from Shego's waist when she initially grabbed her to roll her over slowly making their way up to her head to end up caressing Shego's cheeks. While Shego hands found their way to Kim's hips. The second kiss lasted a little longer than the first by a few seconds but like the second one, neither backed down and both pulled out of the second one panting.

Kim plopped down next to Shego, panting heavily her mind was sent racing. _Oh my god I just kissed Shego TWICE!_ She screamed in her head. _…but… I enjoyed it…_ she admitted, while a smile formed on her face.

Shego laid there, also panting heavily and her thoughts also racing. _I… just… kissed… Kimmie… but I loved it…_ she couldn't deny her feelings any longer, she REALLY enjoyed both kisses. Shego too formed a smile on her face.

Both let out a long satisfied sigh, their hair going in all sorts of directions because of their length and the speed they were going a few moments ago. After they heard the other sigh, was the moment they came out of their own little worlds as reality sunk in… they kissed, not once… but twice. They looked at each other for a moment, Kim blushing a bright red while Shego blushed a dark green as they realized the gravity of what just happened.

Kim was the first to speak up. "We just…"

"Yep." Shego didn't even need to think, just knew all the questions Kim was going to ask.

"Not once but…"

"Twice? Yep."

"Long and passionate like our…"

"Fights? Yeah."

"Oh boy…" Kim let out, to Shego's chagrin.

"Oh you know you loved it." Shego smirked, propping her head up on one hand while the elbow was against the bed.

Kim's blush increased, getting a smirk from Shego. _Oh who the hell am I kidding?!_ Her brain caved in and let her heart guild it through this. "Yeah…" Kim smiled "I did…" _Atta girl!_ She thought to herself."I've never kissed another woman before though."

"You get used to it."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!" Shego's smirk turned into a large grin with her teeth visible, clear as day.

"What does that make us?"

"Right now nothing…" Shego trailed off looking off to the side of Kim, she hadn't been with anyone in years but for the first time since those years she thought she finally found someone to fill that hole in her heart. _Am I even ready to… date… again?_ Her mind went to. _Especially if it's Kimmie?! Sure we have a lot of things in common… but that doesn't mean I like, like her… does it?_

Kim could practically see the smoke come out of Shego's head from trying to process it, she too had her mind racing and looked off to the side of Shego. _I've dated plenty of guys before, and kissed a few, even Ron. But none of the guys I dated or kissed had the same click I feel with Shego… A woman and a publically known criminal, least in the underworld, not many people have ever seen her in action._ She felt kind of bad thinking about her reputation, pushing that logic out she looked at how she herself felt, _I find it strange that the one person I feel a strange connection I haven't felt with someone is my old foe, never mind that she's the same gender as me. But we have soooo much in common, plus I know she'd always have my back and I'd have hers… We could take it slow_ Kim began to plan out. _I mean, she said she and Sara planned not to have sex until they married and sex isn't everything in a relationship… it's worth a shot!_

Kim looked back to Shego, who was clearly still trying to think it out… a little too much for Kim's comfort, but she finally got the courage to speak up. "We could… maybe see if it'll work…" Kim offered.

Shego was shocked out of her thinking when she heard that. "So… you'd be willing to take a shot at being girlfriend and girlfriend?" Shego's emerald eyes meeting with Kim's olive eyes.

"Yeah, we can go slowly as well we don't have to go too fast for both our sakes." Kim offered, with a faint smile now sitting up right, followed by Shego.

"Yeah I guess we can." Shego replied, with a smile forming. She took her gaze off Kim, the smile fainting just a bit.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, with slight worry in her voice.

"Nothing, just picturing people's response to a Kimmie and Shego relationship." Shego replied, almost smirking at how many heads would perk up at the thought.

Then it dawned on Kim… telling her parents… and Ron. "Oh what am I going to do?!" Kim began to panic a bit, as if she didn't think it through. "What would my parents think? Oh man then there's Ron and Moni…" Kim was interrupted when Shego put her index figure from her right hand against Kim's mouth.

"Shhh, like you said; we can go slowly, meaning no one has to know until we're sure this would go somewhere." Shego offered, almost with a devious smile like she'd have Kim all to herself while taking her figure off Kim's mouth.

"But it feels wrong to keep a secret like this from my parents and Ron's my best-friend." Kim replied.

"True." Shego replied, leaning back against the head-board of the bed. "Or you can tell them later today (since it was passed 2 AM by this point) you're dating a sexy pale-green woman who used to fight you in hand to hand combat." She said in her practically trademarked sassy way, with a sinister smile.

"You're enjoying this way too much!" Kim smirked as she glared at Shego.

"Ehh, I don't have Drakken around anymore to pick on." Shego replied "That honor is yours now, and I intend to get my money's worth." She stuck her tongue out. Her tongue was meet by a sudden kiss by Kim to Shego's surprise. It was much more passionate than the first two and longer, once again being broken by both of them.

"Doesn't mean I can't have my own fun." Kim countered, with an evil smirk.

"Ooh, Kimmie's got a dark side." Shego smirked. Causing Kim to blush.

Kim smirked "Don't under estimate its power." She countered, getting close to Shego before trailing off when she looked at her hair with a puzzled look. "Err, Shego…"

Shego's face went from amused to concerned. "What is it pumpkin?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, the only light source was still the lamp on the end table, but she thought she was making out something different in Shego's hair. "There seemed to be green at the bottom of your hair…"

Shego's concern left. "Oh… that." She replied, slightly embarrassed almost to Kim's surprise. "I actually have something to show you… this isn't my true full hair color…" She admitted, further surprising Kim who raised an eyebrow.

"You're hair's not black?" Kim asked with a puzzled look.

"No, no I am it's just… as I said… not fully true…" Shego tried to explain but gave up. "Give me a few." Shego slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 **Unknown location**

"Did you find anything?!" The man demanded, with the Chihuahua growling in the background.

"No sir! We… questioned a few shoppers and even some employees at the store but no one seems to know anything about how Possible escaped so quickly and knocked out three of our top guys without apparent injury." The henchman reported, with obvious fear in his eyes.

"How is it possible for Possible to have escaped an explosion when her car started up?!" The man raised his voice, causing the three henchmen present to shake.

"It's possible that Global…." The henchman eyed the Chihuahua who began shaking. "That G.J. got to the evidence first… why we don't know and don't know where to begin. And a lot of cars these days have engine starters on their keypads now, it's possible that Possible used hers to start her car ahead of time due to the inclement weather."

"Blasted automotive technology, I remember a time when you had to physically get into the car to turn it on!" The man stated. "When someone started their car then… BAM!" The Chihuahua began barking uncontrollably. "Easy Pepe, it's alright." The dog settled down, still growling.

"What are your orders sir?" The henchman asked.

"Continue your search, maybe even contact lesser known criminals in the area. SOMEONE had to have seen something!" The man calculated, putting his metal and flesh hands together.

"Sir!" The henchmen saluted then rushed out of the office.

 **Shego's condo – a few minutes later**

"How much longer Shego?" Kim asked impotently. "You've been in there for almost ten minutes!" To Kim's surprise the answer came almost immediately when the door opened, but Shego wasn't in the opening.

"I'm not sure about this… you might laugh…" Shego nervously said.

"Shego come on, your skin is pale-green and I'm fine with that." Kim said, finding it cute that Shego of all people was feeling insecure about her appearance.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Shego even more nervously asked, still not in the door opening.

"I promise, though if you don't come out after I'm done with this threat." Kim smirked. "I'll tell everyone what a big baby you are about this." Kim's plan worked. With that Shego came out of the bathroom, but Kim was flabbergasted by what she saw.

Shego walked out, turning off the bathroom light, her hair flowing behind her. It was still mostly black but seemed to have a green tinge to it and a few green highlights to it. Kim's mouth and eyes opened wide at the sight. _She's a goddess…_ Kim thought. Kim didn't take her gaze off Shego as she walked up to the bed.

"Princess?" Shego got a concerned look on her face while looking at the redhead who seemed frozen with her mouth wide open. She waved her hand in front of Kim to see if that would get a response.

Kim slightly snapped out of it when Shego waved her hand in front of her face, shaking her head but still in awe by what she saw. "That's… your natural hair color?" Kim asked, still flabbergasted.

Shego looking nervous about responding. "Yeah… it always had a bit of a green tinge to it while maintaining its black full color but after I crashed into the tower my powers seemed to have activated on their own and when they discharged I had full green streaks in my hair since…"

Kim looked like she understood what Shego was saying. "So why dye your hair full black then?"

"Think about it Kimmie, I wouldn't be good at blending in with everyone if I had long billowing green and black hair!" Shego pointed out.

"Alright touché." Kim conceded "You look great though, why are you so nervous about how your hair looks?"

Shego began tugging at her figures and occasionally her hair. "I don't know, it's just I'm already green skinned, now my hair's green… just looks… I don't know."

Kim fought the urge to make fun of how Shego was behaving about her appearance, normally Shego would have just punched or in the case of Drakken, intimidated her way into getting people to back off how she looked. Now Shego was acting like a teen about to go to prom in a new dress. "You look beautiful." Kim smiled. That at least got a smile out of Shego.

"Thanks." Shego replied, like a nervous teen which Kim found cute. Shego then glanced at the clock and now it read 3 AM. "Oi."

Kim glanced over towards the clock as well. "Wow, this has been an eventful hour."

"Yeah, it's not often you go from panic driven nightmare to getting a girlfriend whose name is Kim Possible." Shego said with her usual sass and a smirk. Then there was a loud crack of thunder, they had been so focused on each other they hadn't heard the storm for the last hour. Shego instinctively dove under the sheets, her hair not fully under covers and sticking out from the sides of the bed.

It was clear to Kim that Shego's mental healing from that night would take time, (Yay psychology!) knowing Shego it wouldn't take that long so long as Kim was there to help. Then it dawned on Kim… _she's my girlfriend…_ As if on que she went under the sheets after Shego and embraced her from behind to give her comfort while pulling the sheets off the two.

Shego's eyes were closed but she looked at peace, as if the outside world didn't exist and it was just her and Kim with Kim resting her chin on Shego's right shoulder. Shego opened her eyes just a little bit looking in Kim's direction. "Thanks." She quietly said.

"No big." Kim replied, equally quietly.

After a few moments Shego let out a yawn, followed by Kim after breaking the embrass. "I know it's not quite slow for the relationship… but if you want you can sleep here." Shego offered, looking at Kim.

Kim simply nodded with a smile. _This is good though still strange, in a strange way I kind of miss the old Shego._ She thought.

Shego began pulling the covers over herself after turning off the lamp, with about a two foot distance between herself and Kim. "Any funny business and I'll blast you out onto the balcony." Shego said, laying on her side towards the picture of Kim and herself.

 _Okay maybe not THAT much._ Kim laughed at herself. "Night Shego." Laying down on what seemed to be her side of the bed now.

"Night princess." Shego replied. Followed by both women falling asleep.

 **Later that night**

Kim woke up feeling the sheets being tugged and the bed moving constantly, she looked over and from what little light was in the room saw Shego laying on her back with what looked like panic as she slept, leaving Kim unsure what to do. _We're trying to take this slowly… but if I don't do anything she'll have that nightmare again… I need to do something._ Kim thought, seeing Shego turn to her side again, Kim took a chance and cuddled with Shego, pressing her body against Shego's while intertwining their right hands' figures together. Shego then instantly stopped tossing and turning and seemed to settle down into a state of serenity, bringing a slight smile on Kim's face for helping. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Shego awoke unsure what had just happened, she had started to have that nightmare again but suddenly found herself at ease which shocked her awake. Upon doing a metal examination of her current state, she felt a warm body pressed up against hers with her right hand grasping the hand of another person, feminine in feeling and really soft skin. After a few seconds it registered that Kim was cuddling with her… _always the hero_ Shego smirked at the thought that Kim just saved her for a second time that night from the nightmare. Rather than make good on her earlier threat to blast Kim outside onto the balcony she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - What do you want to know

**Chapter Nine – What do you want to know**

Kim awoke first, she wasn't quite sure where she was to begin with for the first few seconds, only feeling that she felt safe. As her vision improved form just waking up she began to move her eyes around, glancing around she noticed up in the ceiling that it was sparkling like the night sky out in a rural area. _Shego definitely has good tastes._ She thought, then remembering where she was she checked on the woman she had just thought of and realized they were in the same position as when Kim rushed to cuddle with the woman to prevent her from having another nightmare, bringing a smile to her face. _I can't believe we stayed in the same place for so long…_ bringing a larger smile to her face. _She feels… warm… does she have a fever? Or is it her powers? Could be why she doesn't keep the heater on._

Kim's mind kept racing as she analyzed the situation they were in. As she laid there, pressed against Shego, the pale-green woman with her seemed to emanate more heat than most. _She's hot… in more ways than one…_ Kim thought, bringing a smirk to her face at the thought. Then after examining the situation some more, she then realized that they were still holding hands. Her eyes began to widen. "Whow." She whispered, barely audible to all… but a highly attuned thief.

Shego slowly opened her eyes after hearing the sound of a faint word she didn't quite catch. Still drousy as all hell, as she would have put it, she began examining her surroundings. _Okay, I'm still in my bedroom… clock says is 11:54 AM… someone's pressed against my back… the lights are stil… someone's against my back…_ Her mind began racing, fearing the worst until she remembered what happened last night. _Okay it has to be Kimmie… she was almost killed, I brought her to my condo, fed her, watched TV then we went to bed… had the… nightmare… spilled my guts to her about it… kissed her…_ a smile came to her face as she remembered the two kisses. _We confessed our like for each other and became girlfriends… I'm dating Possible… how is this possible?_ She laughed on the inside at that. _Guess it is true, anything is possible for a Possible._

Shego paused for a few seconds as her dating Kim sank in, she had been too tired to process that earlier in the night but now that she was rested and thinking clearer, the true impact hit her. Then she barely remembered what happened last night after. _I had… started to have the nightmare until… Kimmie… cuddled… with me I felt… safe…_ her eyes began to water as memories of another person who had the same impact on her life began coming into her head. Her thoughts were broken upon the realization that she was holding Kim's hand. _We're still… holding hands?_ At that moment her hand twitched ever so slightly and she could feel the breathing on her neck increase in its rate, indicating to her that Kim was up.

"Kimmie?" Shego slowly asked.

"Yeah?" Kim, just as slowly, replied.

At that moment they both broke the hand holding and Shego rolled over to face Kim as Kim pulled back a few inches so as not to get smoked in the face by an elbow. They came to rest on their sides, gazing into each other's eyes.

 _Are her eyes… glowing?_ Kim thought, swearing that she was seeing Shego's eyes glow. Her face looking as if she was getting lost into the eyes in the process.

"See something you like?" Shego smirked.

"Your eyes… they're…" Kim started, unsure if she was seeing things.

"Glowing?"

Kim nodded, not taking her eyes off Shego's eyes. "They're beautiful."

"Another result of the tower electrocution." Shego stated. "They didn't start glowing at this level until two years ago and they've stayed here since."

Kim was visibly saddened by Shego bringing up the Little Diablo incident and was about to say something until Shego put her figure to Kim's lips.

"Don't apologize Kimmie, we've been through this, and it wasn't your fault." Shego stated, not once breaking tone or her gaze.

Kim closed her eyes _I want to believe her…_ Shego sensing Kim's disbelief of the words leans in for a kiss.

Kim opened her eyes as she felt Shego's warm lips touch hers. It started out like the first, a simple peck, until Kim leaned in pushing her tongue into Shego's mouth. Letting out a small moan, Shego fallows suite and slips her lounge into Kim's mouth. After their third long, passionate kiss, Kim glances over to the clock, seeing that it was now noon. Normally she would have been frantic, but she wasn't in college at the moment and didn't have a job, as she was waiting to get her degree before searching and she was enjoying the company of her new girlfriend.

"Noon, glad I don't have to be anywhere." Kim said with a smile.

"Let's see, no sex, only kissing, not much reason to stay in bed." Shego smirked, starting to get out of the bed.

"You're no fun." Kim pouted.

Shego smirked turning to her head back towards Kim as she pushed the button on the remote to open the shades and turning off the security. Her hair flowing with her movements, black and green clearly visible in the dim light coming in. Shego's smile disappeared at the sight of the downpour that was still going on, wincing when lightning was streaking across the night sky.

Kim went into her old babysitter mode again and went over to Shego, though slowly so as not to spook the ex-thief who clearly wasn't paying attention to her. She looked at Shego with a worried look.

"I used to love rain and thunderstorms…" she slowly said, surprising Kim initially as she thought she hadn't been noticed but figured Shego was more attentive than she thought.

"And now you don't because of that night…" Kim slowly replied. _Glad I took those psychology classes._ She thought.

Shego nodded slowly, then realizing she was showing weakness again tried shrugging it off. "Don't play psychoanalyst with me princess." She said in her sassy manner while walking towards the door.

"Pardon me for caring." Kim replied, in an equally sassy way. She iniatly thought they were going to start a verbal, if not physical, fight until she saw the smirk on Shego's eye as she turned her head to look at Kim. That in turn brought a smirk to Kim, though she was still worried in the back of her mind. "So what are we doing?"

"We?" Shego asked as they walked into hallway and stairs towards the living room.

"Well I doubt it's safe for me to stay at my apartment on my own…" Kim slyly said. "Else I risk injury, capture or dea…"

"Alright, alright eesh you're even persistent outside of fighting." Shego replied with her hands held out in front with her figures curved as if she was ready to claw something, causing Kim to smirk again.

They made their way to the living room, at first Kim thought they were going to have brunch and possibly watch more TV. But Shego kept moving until she reached a black door that when opened, reviled stairs to the "basement" of the condo. This raised Kim's interest as she hadn't seen the basement yet. As they proceeded Shego flipped on the light, showing more black and green _obviously_ as Kim thought as they entered a large room that looked like an exercise room.

The room, just like the rest of the condo, was neat and clean. In the center was a large black mat that took up about a quarter of the room, possibly for sparing was Kim's first thought. The rest of the room though, was sparse. To the sides was a treadmill, a few dumb bells, bench press. What caught Kim's eye though was a punching bag set up, and against the wall seemed to be a pile of damaged or destroyed punching bags, a few of which looked as if they exploded in a fiery explosion of debris.

Shego got onto the mat and turned on a TV that seemed to have blended into the black wall well enough for Kim not to have noticed. Shego got into a familiar stance as Kim saw the same yoga video she watches. Without a word said, Kim went over next to Shego and got into the same stance, this surprised Shego a bit but given Kim's fighting style she wasn't all that surprised.

 **Unknown location**

"ANYTHING?!" the man's voice boomed over the intercom system, causing all the henchmen to cry out in pain. A short time later a few went into the man's office with a bit of a fright in their eyes.

"Only a homeless guy saw what happened, but all he said was he saw a black car speed off after someone seemed to have grabbed Possible and bolted." One of them said. "Seemed that…" he paused looking at the Chihuahua which was shaking. "Seems that G.J. cleaned the pavement of any tire marks. Though the likelihood that they would have Possible under some protection given her hero status has made her a likely target is probable." He hypothesized.

"Hmmm." The man said, taking his eye off the henchmen. "Seems like my sister has gone soft on our hero friend. No matter! Find Kim Possible NOW!"

"Yes sir!" The henchmen saluted and quickly exited the room.

"Now where is she hiding? And why does my sister take great lengths to protect her?"

 **Shego's Condo – Two hours later**

Shego and Kim were now covered in sweat as they finished with their yoga, they gave each other a quick look then the sparing mat.

"For old times' sake?" Shego asked with her smirk.

"You sure you can keep up? We haven't fought in three years, think you might be rusty." Kim sassily replied, also smirking.

"Bring it on princess." Shego's eyes seemed to have gotten back that same sparkle they gave off whenever she and Kim would fight.

Kim attempted correctly that Shego was going to strike first and turned to block a fist that was aimed for her head. "Ugh, cheap shot much?"

Shego smirked "Had to make sure you were paying attention."

Kim countered with a pass at Shego's waist. "Always playing dirty."

Shego blocked the fist aimed at her waist. "Me? Never." Shego replied in a joking manner. Squatting to the floor Shego spun around with her left leg out, aimed at taking out Kim's footing.

Kim saw the move to late as Shego had been distracting her with her banter, and looks. Next thing she knew she was on the floor looking towards the ceiling as Shego approached her with a smile.

"Looks like I win, princess." Shego declared, folding her arms in a smug victory pose.

Kim didn't reply, instead putting one foot against Shego's left angle and the other behind Shego's knee and pressed each other towards the other, causing Shego to lose her balance.

Shego felt her knee buckle and she was heading for where Kim was laying, who only moved out of the way as she caught herself before her face planted the floor. Looking over towards where Kim rolled out towards and panting from the yoga and now the fight, "What, don't want a kiss?"

Kim blushed slightly. "Not if it's coming at me at 50 miles an hour from you falling on top of me." She smirked.

"Party pooper." Shego shot back, immediately pouncing on top of Kim, straddling her by the waists.

Kim could feel her heart racing as she looked up at the pale-green woman straddling her. But the longer she looked at her, the more she thought her skin was different, it almost looked as if it was a neon pale green. She began to wonder if that too was a part of the electrical shock but quickly shook the idea out of her head, trying to stay in the moment though she couldn't could care about the cause nor could she deny that she was very attracted to the color.

"If you think you've won, you're sorely mistaken." Kim said, her gaze in Shego's emerald green eyes.

Shego smirked as she pinned Kim's arms down at her wrists. "Is that so princess? Cause I think I've won."

Shego leaned against her 'helpless' captive, Kim catching a whiff of Shego's aroma. Even though they were both sweaty and panting, she could still smell apple cinnamon from Shego's hair, sending her libido into overdrive. Her desiring of Shego was puzzling at first but the longer she thought about it the more it made sense and for the first time in years she didn't give it a second thought.

Shego likewise was catching Kim's own aroma, while she smelt the apple cinnamon from her own shampoo in Kim's hair, she also detected a slight hint of orange. She wasn't sure if that was from Kim's shopping or her own shampoo though.

To Shego's surprise Kim used her free legs to push Shego over her, landing on her back with an "oof". Kim followed up with straddling Shego in a similar manner, knowing full well that Shego could do the same thing to her but she didn't care, she was having fun.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you hadn't won." She laughed, looking at the surprise in Shego's face.

Shego's eyes narrowed and she smirked before saying. "Like hell you won."

Kim yearning to see what Shego would do shot back, "Prove it."

Shego used what energy she had to pull Kim over to her side, Kim followed suite and they began spinning around each other until Shego ran into the wall and they both looked at each other on their sides.

"Draw." Both women snarled, they were both competitive it seemed to both women as they eyed each other while panting.

 _I have to hand it to Shego, she's as good as me… even if out of practice. Hehe_ Kim thought to herself, not taking her gaze off of said woman.

 _Have to hand it to Kimmie, she's as good as me… even if not as experienced as me. Hehe_ Shego thought to herself, also not taking her gaze off Kim. "You're as good as Sara." She stated. _Why the fuck did you just tell her that?!_ Her brain screamed, seemingly trying to retake control.

That statement by Shego sent Kim's mind racing, she couldn't understand what she was thinking and simply asked. "What was she like?" _WHY DID YOU ASK!?_ Her mind finally rationalized.

That question sent Shego's mind racing, she wanted to tell Kim but at the same time didn't as it was too painful and she didn't want Kim to know about her past. _She deserves to know, Sara was a past girlfriend!_ One part of Shego's brain said. _No, I don't know nothing about Kimmie's past, she goes first with past girl/boyfriends!_ Another part demanded.

Shego immediately got out of the position she was in with Kim. Kim now having worry on her face only watched as Shego sulked her way away from her. "Shego…" she started.

"I know we're… dating now… but…" Shego began slowly, Kim still towards her back as tears began to build up in her eyes. "But it's too soon, please understand this. This is as personal as personal information as it gets with me, by that it is THE most personal I have and I want to know this relationship will last before sharing it, with you or anyone else if ours didn't work out." Shego turned towards Kim, who was taken aback by how much the topic of Sara was on Shego. "Please don't ask me until I'm ready too and I promise to tell you when I feel comfortable with our relationship."

By now Kim watched as a tear made its way down Shego's face and fell onto the floor, she caught a quick glimpse of it as it hit the ground and thought that was the biggest tear drop she had ever seen. Kim instinctively went and grabbed Shego's hands to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for prying and I understand it's a hard topic for you." She said softly with a smile. "When the time comes and you do share, I'll promise you that I won't share it. And I promise I won't ask again and will wait for you to share it."

Shego wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you." She barely managed while trying hold back her sniffiling. _I'm getting soft…_ she thought to herself.

The mood was interrupted when both women's stomachs began rumbling and they both let out moans at the same time. They looked each other slightly blushing as they seemed to react the same way to nearly everything, for the most part.

"Come on princess." Shego said as she made her way to the stairs, followed by Kim shortly after. They were both sweaty and began to smell of body odor but their stomachs took precedence over smell as they weren't going out to eat.

A few steps and stairs later Shego was in her fridge and they decided to have leftovers from last night. Shego took a sneak peek at Kim who had sat down at the table, her mind once again racing. _It breaks my heart seeing her like this_. She thought, looking at how Kim seemed down in the dumps. _I haven't seen her like this since… don't start or you'll start crying! We'll tell her eventually, we seem to have a lot in common and seem pretty open to each other… even if we've only been dating for a day… not even that!_

Kim looked at Shego after sitting down, neither had said a word since they came upstairs and it was gnawing at her. _Did I push too hard? What if I had Wade look up… no, when the time comes she'll tell me about Sara. She must have been someone special to have this much of an impact on someone like Shego… especially Shego. She wasn't even attached to Drakken even though he paid her and had a contract. Speaking of which…_ "Shego…" Kim slowly said.

Shego turned towards Kim, "Yeah?"

"Okay, there's one thing that's been bugging me since you fell under the radar." Kim started. "How did you manage to get your entire criminal record cleaned and all your prior outstanding warrants dropped? Some of the countries you hit don't have statute of limitations."

"Oooh, Kimmie's now a fancy lawyer." Shego snipped, followed by a glare by Kim who folded her arms. "Fine, one sec." Shego left Kim's sight heading upstairs, returning a few minutes later slapping down a tan folder in front of Kim.

"What's this?"

"How I 'managed' to wipe my slate clean." Shego said dryly. Kim opened the contents and looked shocked by what it said.

GLOBAL JUSTICE

DIRECTIVE NO. 45679-S

The master thief known as Shego is hereby ordered too:

Forfeiture of all illicit funds and assets from her criminal activity,

Turn over all evidence against all outstanding criminal activity from known criminal associates,

Return to society and live a _**crime free**_ life.

In return Global Justice will provide Shego with the following:

All outstanding warrants against Shego are to be dropped in all countries,

Any properties listed under Shego's name are to be replaced with a new alias,

All properties with a security system will be monitored by Global Justice for protection,

Global Justice protection from past associates,

Guaranteed no publicity.

Signed,

Shego

Doctor Betty Director, head of Global Justice

Kim's mouth was wide open along with her eyes as she read the document, especially the part where Dr. Director authorized it while Shego smirked.

"I don't believe it." Kim muttered.

"Ohhhh you have no idea princess." Shego grined, tapping her figure on a second document, this one stapled. It was a list of all of Shego's "Illicit Assets" Kim skimmed through the packet, ending on the total amount at the bottom of page ten. It read: _Total assets to be ceased: $6,153,567,897.38._ Kim fell out of her chair, Shego covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing so hard at the redhead's reaction to the total amount. Kim returned to her seat, ignoring the fact that she fell out of it.

"I don't believe it…" Kim slowly said, checking the amount again. "How the hell did you even get this kind of money?!"

"Drakken." Shego replied, pulling the left over salad out of the fridge and taking the lid off the bowl.

"Where did he get that kind of money?"

"Can't say, though as I told Global Justice as I'm telling you now. I suspect Drakken had to have owned some legitimate businesses to finance his weird devices. I mean how else could he have pulled off the hostile takeover of Bueno Nacho?"

"You have a point… but how do you still own this condo then?"

"Well you remember I was a part of Team Go right?" Shego asked, to which Kim nodded. "Hego's 'brilliant' idea was to sell merchandise to help fund our teams operations and headquarters. At first I thought it was a stupid idea until I saw the first royalty check after that well… here we are, just one of the places I own."

"One of?" Kim raised an eye brow.

"What? If I'm found out here I can go to another one, get a rental car so no one can find the other locations just in case my cars are tracked or like your car, rigged to go up in my face." She calmly stated as she pulled the leftover lasagna out of the microwave.

"You've got this all figured out don't you?" Kim smirked as she folded her arms.

"Pretty much… though there is one thing I haven't figured out…" Shego admitted while putting down the lasagna and a few dishes and silverware for them to use.

"What's that?"

"You…" This caused Kim to blush.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I hadn't counted on dating anyone. Especially not you… no offense."

"None taken."

"But I know what I'm capable of, while I've seen you in action a few times I still don't know all that much…" Shego admitted, slightly blushing while Kim giggled a bit at Shego's reaction.

"…What do you want to know?"

 **Author's notes:** I'm off vacation and won't be able to do a chapter a day like I've done last week, sorry for this taking so long otherwise. Fridays and Saturdays will be better for me to write stuff though!


	10. Chapter 10 - Made a Date

**Chapter Ten –** **Made a Date**

It had been a week since Kim poured her heart to Shego, she was now at her old home at her parents' house on her bed. She moved back to her parents the day before as her lease on her old apartment was up. She was surprised when Shego asked if she could help, but Kim turned her down as deep down she didn't want to say openly she was dating her ex-arch-nemesis. She thought about extending the lease on the apartment as it was closer to school than her parents' place but she wanted to look for an apartment closer to school.

The more she thought about Shego the more she felt… alone. _Why do I feel like this?_ She asked herself, but she knew the answer instantly. _I miss her…_ they had been 'dating' for a week but she felt like she couldn't be without Shego. Course they couldn't exactly call it dating as they had just stayed at Shego's condo the whole time, either watching TV, eating or exercising with the occasional fight like the 'good o' days' but as always they ended in a draw which didn't bother Kim all that much, that was another reason she was attracted to Shego. _We're trying to take this slow… but at the same time… I want to be with her more… oh what do I do?_ Kim thought, putting her face her pillow letting out a moan.

She remembered the second night she stayed at Shego's. Shego kicked her back to the guest bedroom that night, only to end up with Kim in her bed again as she was having the nightmare again and even then they had to cuddle in the same position before Shego would stop thrashing in the bed. Shego didn't want to admit to anything, but neither did Kim as the first night away from Shego, she had the nightmare again. _Why?_ She asked herself, she apologized to Shego for nearly killing her but it seemed as if something was still making her feel guilty about the whole night.

The more she thought about it though, the more she missed her. _What about… a first… date, date…_ she thought to herself. They had been staying at Shego's for almost a week and got along well for the most part, only time things heated up was when they watched TV, Kim didn't get to watch her romance shows while Shego didn't get to watch her cooking channels they only watched action shows and movies, though those ended with the two just glaring at each other. Though Kim mostly did that for an excuse to look at Shego more.

"I need to make a move." Kim said, she looked over at the phone on her bed end table and reached for it…

 **Shego's Apartment**

Shego was sitting at her table in the dining room eating a chicken salad, she had forgotten Kim had gone back to her apartment and had made more salad than she would have. It was noon and Shego had finished her yoga exercise and was a bit down in the dumps. _I can't believe I miss her already! We've only been dating a week!_ She was thinking as she ate. _Well can't really call it dating… we never left the apartment. Wait… I could ask her out on a date…_ she began to think, bringing a smile to her face until she shook her head. _No, no, no we're trying to take this slow… but I miss her… how can I miss her this early?!_

The more she thought about it though the more happy she felt and she couldn't argue with that. _No, Kimmie won't go for it, even if she is into that gushy puppy love romance crap on TV._ Shego pouted as she thought of that. _Since when did I act out what I'm thinking?..._ she glared her eyes in no particular direction. _Make the call stupid! Don't let her get away!_ She screamed, she glanced at the phone in the living room with determination. Getting up she began walking towards it. _What do I say? "Hey Kimmie, let's go out! It'll be spankin!" … did I just think that?_ She paused after she thought that word. _Spankin is Kimmie's thing… and a weird thing at that._ She thought, resuming her walk towards the phone she reached down and picked it up when it rang to her surprise.

No one knew she lived there save for Global Justice and Kim, so it was one of three possibilities: The first and most dangerous was someone figured out she lived there and wanted to get under her skin, the second was that she was compromised and Global Justice was calling to tell her this location wasn't safe anymore or three, it was Kim…

Biting her lower lip, she picked up the phone and hit the answer button, waiting to see who it was before saying anything.

"Shego?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Hey princess." Shego replied, relieved it wasn't the first two possibilities.

"Paranoid much?"

"Hey you know I'm hiding from the rest of the world!"

"You can't hide forever... How've you been?"

"Alright I guess…" Shego admitted, she wasn't the greatest at the moment but her mood did get a boost from hearing Kim's voice again.

"I was thinking…" Kim started, before being interrupted by Shego.

"Don't hurt yourself princess." Shego said in her old sassy ways with a smirk.

"Stop smirking." Kim knew Shego had to be smirking with that. "Not funny by the way."

"Was to me, anyway, what were you thinking?"

This was it, Kim bit her lower lip knowing there was no turning back now.

"I was thinking, you want to go out to dinner some time?" Kim asked, biting her lip again with a worried look in her eyes. _Please say yes, please say yes!_

Shego couldn't hide the excitement she was feeling even if she tried, though she was being quiet about it very well. "Yeah, I'm buying though."

"Oh no you're not, I'm asking YOU out so I'M the one paying." Kim pouted, even though Shego couldn't see her.

"Oh stop pouting, I'm not keen on going out to a fast food place. Besides, I know a place that's more romantic and intimate than what you could think of, so dress very formal and nice." Shego replied.

Kim's eyes light up. _She said romantic and intimate!_ "So what time were you thinking?" Kim asked, twirling her long hair around her index figure.

Shego paused, thinking, she heard the excitement in Kim's voice and didn't have the heart to put it off. "How about tonight at six?" she asked, looking at the time. "I'll pick you up."

Kim was so excited she couldn't hide it from anyone, her parents had a seminar to go to at five which was supposed to last until ten and the tweebs were at a friend's house out of town for the weekend. "Sounds great!" She said.

"See you then Kimmie." Shego replied.

"Bye Shego." She replied, to which they both hung up at the same time. "I can't believe we made a date!" Kim screamed to herself, not loud enough to tip off anyone else. She looked at the clock and knew Shego would be there in three hours, but to ensure no one asked what was up she descided to just pick out her outfit. _Shego said to dress 'very formal and nice'… where is she taking me?_ She asked herself while going to her closet, she didn't take her nicer clothes with her to her apartment so they weren't in a box like the rest of her stuff. _What to wear…_

 **Shego's apartment**

… _I have a date… with Kimmie…_ it hit Shego, she stared at the phone in her hand for what seemed like an eternity. She knew where she was going to take Kim and glanced at a clock and saw she had three hours left until she had to be at Kim's. _Now what to wear…_ she pondered as she made her way to her walk in closet.

 **Kim's Parents' house – 5:51 PM**

Kim was alone in the house now, she made extra sure of it at four when her parents left, and was now in the process of finishing her hair. She was going with a single pony tail that came out from the top back part, where it was barely visible from the front, with a few bangs to the sides of her face. She had picked out a pink sleeveless dress with a v neck opening that exposed her cleavage where the skirt ended at her knees that also had black trim around the openings at the neck, arms and bottom. She hadn't picked out shoes yet, she knew it was going to be heels though as it was more formal than black flip flops.

She had just finished putting her hair the way she wanted it when she heard the roar of an engine, it sounded hefty for a car. She looked out the window and saw a female figure exiting, it was too dark due to the low hanging clouds to see who it was exactly, but Kim had a pretty good idea. She grabbed a pair of black heeled shoes and her purse and ran down the stairs, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. She paused to put her shoes on real quick, rather than seem like she's desperate and took a deep breath before walking to the door and opened it.

Shego and Kim's eyes both went wide upon seeing the sight of the other, they both knew the other had good figures but not seeing each other for a day seemed to have made them forget what the other looked like with as much skin exposed as they had, given their fighting clothes back in the day covered nearly all their skin.

Shego was wearing a dress equal in length to Kim's, ending right at the knee. But was a backless ensemble that had a central gold ring right above her belly button holding the two halves together. The top half was black and fit snuggly against Shego's breasts, just barely hiding them while exposing her cleavage the bottom half was dark green and when viewed from the side looked like a crescent starting from just above her butt to her neck. To finish off her outfit Shego was also wearing black heeled knee high boots (not stilettos like Kim's) and her hair too was in a ponytail the could be seen from the front.

They both gave each other a quick look over, thrice, and when they got to each other's hair they looked at the other and went "Copycat!" at the same time, blushing their usual colors. They felt like teenagers again going out on a first date.

Shego was the first to speak up. "You look beautiful, princess." She said, slightly blushing.

Kim giggled a bit at Shego's blush, which made her blush even more. "Thanks, you do too." She replied with a smile and a blush of her own.

"Thanks…" Shego replied, smirking at Kim's blush. "Ready?"

Kim looked closly at Shego's car and her jaw dropped, it was a solid black Aventador Lamborghini. Shego smirked at Kim's reaction, using her index finger to try to close Kim's mouth, only to have the mouth open back up when her figure stopped keeping it closed. Shego snapped Kim out of it when she hit the startup button on her keys, the roar of the engine getting a satisfied moan from Kim causing Shego to smirk and Shake her head.

"Come on princess." Shego said, Kim nodded and they both walked over to the car, Kim was somewhat sad it wasn't a convertible but with the appearance of more rain and they were just going out now, taking the top off would be out of the question. Shego surprised Kim when she opened the passenger door for her, she got in with a smile and Shego closed it soon as she got in.

Shego got in a few seconds later and revved the engine a few times watching Kim look as if she was getting an organism, shaking her head with a smirk she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm currently also writing a Star Wars fan fiction here: s/11358648/1/Star-Wars-Return-of-the-Sith which is why this story is taking longer now, I will tell you right now though, that the star wars fan fiction will have a KIGO story to it as well but not for some time, just a heads up. In that story though, Shego has a few sisters though that play a large role there!

Also, I know the car only came out in 2013 but given this is a fan fiction this could take place then or this year etc.


	11. Chapter 11 - Meet the Parents

**Author's notes:** Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story, I'm also working on my Star Wars - Revenge of the Sith story, which is also a KiGo story though that's later in the story. I also have YouTube videos that I need to put out before working on these stories but I won't give up on these stories! Anyway, enjoy!

 **Chapter Eleven –** **meet the parents**

Kim sat nervously in the chair at the restaurant. When Shego said 'nice restaurant', Kim had thought of something like an Applebee's. But this… was well beyond her expectations.

Shego was looking over her menu, hiding her smirk at the sight of Kim. _Better get used to this princess._ She thought, lowering her menu and stopping her smirk. "Step up from Buenos Nachos right?" She asked smiling.

"A massive step up." Kim replied. The tables had the whitest tablecloths she'd ever seen, fancy cutlery and plates with lit candles and soft orchestral music was sending the college student's mind racing.

"Relax Kimmie." Shego said, offering a rare smile.

"Easy for you to say." Kim replied. A few people had been whispering when they showed up, everyone knew who Kim was and the sight of two highly attractive women together raised a few eyebrows, especially when they were holding hands. Kim laughed as she remembered when the ballet took the keys to Shego's car, she told the nervous teen who went bug eyed when he saw he had to park it that she'd give him a 'plasma enema' if there was a scratch on it, glowing her hand to show she wasn't bluffing too.

"Do you go out to places like this a lot?" Kim asked.

"Sadly no, this is the first time in years." Shego replied. "Going out to a place like this tends to attract attention, as I'm sure you've noticed, not especially good when wanted by the FBI and GJ."

"True, not even with Drakken?"

Shego sighed. "Oh please, that man's idea of 'gourmet' eating would be a restaurant where you didn't have to get your own plastic 'silverware' from a cup!"

"So why now?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why not after you left being a villain?"

"Please, you saw the ballet. That kid is going to be blabbing about how he got to drive a car like mine, I do that too many times and the whole world would know I was still in Middleton." Shego sarcastically said. "Plus, this is our first… date, date…" Shego said, in a normal manner which took Kim by surprise.

"I guess…" Kim started. "I could get used to this." She smirked.

"Can't do this every night princess, the Team Go merchandise only makes so much money. And while I have been good about investing the money I don't spend on property taxes, I'd have to get a pretty good job to do this every night." Shego said, looking at her menu again.

"You… with a legitimate job?" Kim snickered, covering her mouth with her hand to hide the big grin on her face, getting a glare from the woman opposite from her. Kim snickered.

After a few moments of looking over their menus and ordering their dinner, they both went for a glass of red wine, a salad and food that Kim couldn't pronounce and Shego had to order for her, to her embarrassment. Then somehow she went back to remembering she needed to find an apartment closer to school. Shaking her head mentally she looked up to see Shego's emerald eyes staring at her with a smile.

"Something on your mind princess?" Shego asked.

"Oh, it's no big…" Kim said, getting an eye raise from Shego who folded her arms.

While the restaurant was dimly lit, the candles on their table still betrayed the natural neon-green highlights in Shego's hair and parts of her green skin, but especially her emerald eyes as they bored right into her. For some reason though, Kim felt guilty. _Well we are dating… we have to be honest._ She thought.

"Alright… it's just that…" Kim trailed off, scratching the back of her head, avoiding eye contact with Shego.

"Go on…"

"Well you know I moved out of my old apartment right?"

Shego simply nodded.

"Well classes don't start again for a few months and I still need to look for a new apartment to stay at, preferably closer to school than the old one." Kim said, finally looking Shego in the eyes who by now had stopped folding her arms.

 _She after my money?_ Shego thought, but quickly shook off as it wasn't Kim's style to be a gold digger. _How the hell do I help her though? Wait, did I just think about helping… someone else!? Especially Kimmie?! Well… she is my… girlfriend…_ "You could stay at my place…" Shego offered. _WHAT?!_

The offer floored Kim in her head. _Did she just offer to let me live with her?!_

Kim's blank surprised face at the offer told Shego a lot, but she was more concerned that she didn't break Kim. "Kimmie?" She asked, waving her hand in front of Kim who snapped out of it shaking her head quickly.

"That's a pretty big step given we've only been dating for… a week. You sure about it?" Kim asked, nervously.

"I know… but…" Shego started, looking off to the side more nervous about what she was about to say more than Kim.

This got Kim's attention. In the week she spent with Shego she knew that when she was like this, it meant that Shego was about to admit something that made her seem weak. Kim often reminded Shego that she was still human but Shego being Shego only made the older woman act tougher than she wanted too.

"Shego…" Kim started, putting her hand on Shego's.

Shego looked over at Kim, biting her lip. _For the love of god, TELL HER!_ "I…" She started, before looking away. "I can't…"

Kim knew this part of Shego by now, she wanted to tell Kim something important but didn't want too. But usually by now Shego spilled her guts in previous conversations. Kim knew she'd have to do something… drastic.

"Shego…" Kim said, in a serious tone.

This got Shego's attention, she slowly turned towards the red-head who by now clasped her hands together to her side. Her lips trembling as her eyes went into a sad, yet wide, state.

Shego looked at Kim's appearance in muted horror, with her right eye twitching. "What… is… that?" She slowly asked, putting a figure at Kim's face.

"Please…" Kim said in a sad whimper voice, trembling her lips more.

"Gah, make it stop!" Shego said, covering her eyes. She peaked through her eyes only to see the facial expression by Kim was getting worse. "Alright I'll tell you, just put... that away and never show it again!" She said, her hands up near her face in a claw like position about ready to scratch someone, her black nails shining with the candle light.

Kim nodded and stopped her trademark puppy-dog pout, smiled and propped her head on her hands with her elbows on the table waiting eagerly for Shego to spill it.

"You really do have a dark side princess." Shego started.

"Well it does get people to agree to what I want." Kim smirked.

Shego took a deep breath, Kim braced herself.

"It's just that… ever since the first night we had together…I've never been so…" Shego slowly admitted too, she also wondered where their food was, especially their salads till she remembered that the waiter did tell them that the restaurant was understaffed at the moment due to a lot of employees having been college students and graduated and moved on, she wanted ANYTHING to get out of this admission. "I've never been so at ease, with anyone or even myself…" She continued carefully watching Kim as best as she could without making eye contact, but failed as she couldn't help but see not just concern but sadness in the red-head's eyes.

"Well you've seen it yourself, second night when I kicked you to the guest room you had to come in and be the hero when you heard I was having the nightmare again…" Shego continued, her pause gave Kim enough time to speak up before she could continue though.

"…You had the nightmare again… didn't you?" Kim slowly asked.

Shego simply nodded, slowly before continuing. "I know it sounds pathetic but…" Kim cut her off.

"It's not pathetic! You're a human being." Kim stated.

"I know…" Shego said, looking away again. She was cut off though, not by Kim speaking but by the red-head's hand being placed on her own again. It felt so warm and soft, not at all like the hand that years prior would have been a fist ready to hit her in the face.

Despite being with Shego for a week, Kim felt she knew the woman a lot better than she was being given credit for. Shego always gave off the impression that she was a strong person who didn't need anyone in her life, but now with them dating it was clear to Kim that she had to be there for Shego.

"Are you… serious about me moving in?" Kim slowly asked.

Shego slowly nodded her head with her eyes closed. "Yeah." She quietly replied.

"I'll do it!" Kim said with excitement in her eyes and a big grin from ear to ear.

"Don't you feel though like we're moving really fast?" Shego asked, she had a point though. "I mean we've only been dating for a week now and now we're talking about moving in already?"

Kim took this new bit of information and tried turning into something positive and funny. "Well we do move faster than most people." Kim pointed out. "I mean remember when we fought?"

Shego chuckled. "Yeah, Drakken would watch and say it was like watching a red, green and black blur from our hair and clothes."

"Funny, Ron said the same thing."

"So what? This mean that we live life faster than other people?" Shego replied, quickly sticking her tongue out as she didn't want to stand out in a high-end place such as the restaurant as it was out of character here.

"I guess…" Kim started.

"Still no sex!" Shego hissed, cutting Kim off.

"That's not where I was going with that!" Kim hissed back. They were obviously keeping their voices down so as not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Shego merely smirked. "Whatever you say princess." She replied, in her sassy manner. Kim was about to shoot back until their salads arrived.

They ate their salads for a few minutes before resuming their conversation.

"So, when's the full tour of the condo?" Kim asked.

Shego raised an eye brow. "I never gave you the full tour?"

"No."

"And you never explored on your own?"

"No."

That didn't surprise Shego all that much. "Goody-goody two shoes." Shego smirked.

Kim was about to stick her tounge out at the pale-green woman, but remembered where she was. So instead she simple smirked with her eyes narrowed, which was followed by their main courses.

After finishing their dinner, and opting out of desert. The two made their way to Shego's car, Shego jokingly went around it making sure there wasn't a scratch on it, causing the teen who parked it for them to sweat. Kim smirked and shook her head as Shego made the guy sweat and nearly wet himself before getting back into the car. They had started the drive away from the resteraunt before Kim spoke up.

"So, you going to help me move in?" Kim asked, slightly hopeful that the answer was yes.

"Yes." Shego replied quickly, almost too quickly in her opinion.

The quick replay from Shego didn't go unnoticed from Kim. _It's almost as if she's desperate for me to move in with her…_ Kim thought, dismissing the idea as she remembered what it was like when Ron was out of town for a vacation a few years back and she didn't have anyone to be with.

After checking a text she got on her Kimmunicator from her parents leaving the seminar early due to it not being as long as was expected, Kim had a devious idea pop into her head. "You know…" She started, causing Shego to get slightly nervous. "Since you're driving me to my parents' house, you can meet them now…" She continued, before being cut off.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Shego rapidly shot back, as fast as a machine gun. "I don't do the whole "meet the parents" thing!"

"Oh come on, I'm moving in with you, they'll want to meet you!" Kim fired back.

"I said no!" Shego fired back, having the clear advantage as she had to focus on driving them to their destination without crashing her expensive car. But, like nearly everyone else in the world, she wasn't immune to Kim's trump card. Looking over to see why Kim hadn't replied to her yet, she saw it again… Kim's puppy-dog pout. "GAH! I told you to put that away and never bring it out!" Shego screamed in horror at the adorable sight.

"preuty please." Kim asked, purposely slurring her 'pretty' to make it more irresistible.

After glancing over one more time, Shego took her hands off the wheel for a second to make it look like she was going to claw Kim. "Fine! Just put that away!" She replied, placing her hands on the wheel again, moving her eyes over to see that Kim put her pout face away.

Kim replaced her puppy dog pout face with a beaming smile. "Yay!" She shouted.

"And I thought I was a villain." Shego mumbled, getting a snicker from her passenger.

 **Possible Residence**

Shego pulled her car back towards where Kim was currently staying. Noticing the lights on she let out a long exhausted sigh. She didn't want to meet any parents, not that Kim would understand why, she and parents… didn't get along to put it mildly.

"Do I _have_ to?" Shego asked, for the thousandth time in Kim's mind, making it obvious she really doesn't want to do it.

"Yes, the deal was; you meet my parents, I move in with you." Kim replied, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Shego simply let out another moan, putting her head against the steering wheel as she undid her own seatbelt.

"What's wrong with meeting my parents?" Kim finally asked, slight concern mixed with curiosity on her face as she looked at her girlfriend.

Shego closed her eyes to make sure she didn't look at the red head, not that she was moving away from the steering wheel anyway. "I don't want to talk about." She slowly replied.

Kim could tell from Shego's voice that she wouldn't get anything, except maybe a fist if she pressed it too hard and she doubted her puppy-dog pout face would help either given Shego's mood.

"Meet my parents and I promise I'll stay the night tonight with you after grabbing some of my cloths." Kim offered, with a smile.

Shego finally looked up from the steering wheel at the red-head. "Alright." Shego sighed, she knew that no matter how bad it could be, being alone was worse so long as she had that nightmare. Both women got out of the car and looked up at the sky as thunder and lightning could be heard and seen respectively.

"Is it ever going to stop raining?" Shego snarled, it reminded her too much of that night from four years ago and it was eating at her. Kim too was put off by the amount of rain, she was just glad Shego didn't bolt under covers as much when she heard thunder. Soon both made their way towards the front door as the rain started to come down, much to their relief as neither of them had an umbrella on them at the moment though Kim knew she could get hers before leaving if it was still needed.

Opening the door they entered with Kim first. Shego closed the door behind her and noticed how little had changed in the house, save for a few of Kim's graduation pictures on the wall.

"How was your night out Kimmie-cup?" Kim's dad called out, possibly from the living room.

Kim's face instantly started blushing as red as her hair when she heard her parent's pet name call out and reach Shego, who was snickering with a hand covering her mouth as she tried not to bust out laughing real hard.

"Kimmie-cup?" Shego snickered, still trying not to laugh as she wanted to put off meeting the parents as long as she could. _Oh I am so using this new name for Kimmie!_ She thought to herself, delighted by finally getting a new pet name for Kim.

"Don't…you…dare…" Kim warned, glaring at the pale green woman. Her eyes narrowed more as Shego kept snickering, finally her face resembled what she looked like when she felt satisfaction from kicking Shego into the tower.

This horrified Shego who instantly stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Ah Kimmie…" she began as Kim grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the living room. Kim's smirk grew larger the more Shego struggled to break free, the heels of her boots dragging as she tried to resist being pulled like a child who didn't want to go anywhere. "Kimmie!" She hissed, to no avail.

They finally reached the enterence into the living room when Kim let go and eyed the backs of her parents, who were watching the TV. To her surprise the tweebs, as she called them, were there.

"Hey mom, dad…tweebs." She said, she didn't want her brothers there, they were going to start making fun of her for dating another woman, let alone her arch-nemesis. Though the thought of letting Shego fry their butts with her plasma did run threw her mind and she liked the mental image.

"Hey Kim." Her mom, Ann, said turning towards where Kim and Shego was standing, blinking when she saw the pale green woman standing with her daughter, both in nice dresses. "Err, Kim. Isn't that…" she began, soon drawing the attention of the whole family, causing Shego to blush.

"It is…" Kim began. _Oh think fast!_ She thought as her mind raced, the more she thought about her response the more she realized she hadn't prepared the meeting between her girlfriend and family.

"Mom, dad…" Kim began, ignoring her brothers which seemed to make it easier for her. "You remember Shego…" she continued, gesturing towards the said woman who nervously raised her hand with an awkward smile as if about to wave.

"Ah Miss Go, I thought she went back to working with Drew?" Kim's dad, James, inquired while raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"She did… but she's since given up her life of crime, even cut a deal with Global Justice to have her record wiped and has been crime free for years." Kim said, coming to Shego's defense before it got weirder, though she knew otherwise. Kim watched with relief as her parents just nodded their heads in understanding, fortunately they were used to some pretty weird stuff, though this was going to top the list.

"But why…" Jim, one of Kim's younger twin brothers started.

"Is she here?" Tim, the other brother continued, doing their usual conversation style of finishing each other's sentences.

"And why…"

"are you both wearing nice dresses?"

"You don't think…" Jim began, before Kim interrupted.

"TWEEBS!" Kim yelled slash snarled out.

"Boys, let your sister talk." Ann said. "Go on Kimmie."

 _Only I get to call her Kimmie._ Shego pouted in her head.

"Mom, dad." Kim started again, ignoring her brothers again. "Shego and I are… dating." She finally said, causing Kim's dad to spit out water that he had been drinking and causing Kim's brothers to go wide eyed as their mouths dropped. About the only one who had a "normal" reaction seemed to be Kim's mom, who had a beaming smile.

Shego too had wide eyes with how blunt Kim had put the fact that they were dating. _Geese, she could have gone a little less blunt with that_. Shego thought.

James just sat there with his mouth moving but nothing coming out, same with the twins who gave each other looks to see if they could come up with something together like they used too. Ann on the other hand, got up from her seat and came over to hug Kim.

"Well it's about time!" Ann cried out.

"Thanks… say what now?!" Kim started with both her and Shego crying out "say what now" at the same time.

Ann pulled back and looked at the couple standing in front of her. "Well it was obvious you two had a thing for each other, especially you Kimmie." Ann began to explain.

 _Only_ _ *****_ _I* get to call her Kimmie!_ Shego screamed in her head again.

"Huh?" Kim asked, with her mouth open in confusion and surprise.

"What? I remember you coming home after a mission involving Shego and you wouldn't stop going on and on about how well she fought." Ann explained more. "And don't get me started when she was turned good and became Miss Go for those few days, we couldn't do a thing to break you two apart from each other."

"So… you're alright with this?" Kim slowly asked. Shego just stood there unsure of what to do, which was a surprise to her.

"Well I do have _some_ reservations about you dating your arch nemesis, but so long as you're happy…" Ann paused.

"We are!" Both Shego and Kim said, looking at each other with a surprised look followed by their blushing.

"That settles it!" Ann said, giving Kim another hug.

"Well there's more…" Kim started.

 _Ah crap, here we go._ Shego thought.

"What is it sweetie?" Ann asked. James reached for his glass of water again, feeling his throat dry up and unable to speak about the new developments.

"I'm… moving in with Shego…" Kim said, causing James to spit out his water again in surprise.

"What?!" All four Possibles, except Kim, said at once.

"I know it's all of a sudden, but it just feels right…" Kim started, kicking the floor like a nervous teen. _Well this brings back memories._ Kim thought.

Before James could interject, Ann put her hand over his mouth. "And you're comfortable with this Shego?" Ann asked, turning to the still blushed green woman.

"Yeah…" Shego started, scratching her head a bit. It was obvious to everyone that Shego wasn't comfortable being in this environment, especially to Kim. She was just glad no one asked how long they've been dating.

After receiving, and surviving, Ann's stare for a minute, which greatly impressed Kim, Ann relented. "Alright, I suspect you were going to your room to get some clothes to change into and over night?" She asked as she turned towards Kim, who nodded.

"Yeah mom." Kim replied.

"Alright, I won't keep you any longer." Ann replied, giving James an "I need to talk with someone else" look that she'd give whenever she had to talk to Kim alone, mainly about girl things. James was all too much aware of that look.

"Alright boys why don't I show you the miniature rocket prototypes I've been developing at the science lab?" He asked his sons.

"Yeah!" They said at once, rushing to the garage with James.

Ann immediately nodded towards Kim to go to her room to pack before turning her attention towards Shego, with a serious looking face.

Shego for the first time in years, felt nervous by the older woman's look. She knew she could take Ann on in a fight, but this… was different and she knew it.

"We need to talk." Ann said in a serious tone, causing Shego to gulp.


	12. Chapter 12 - Shego Ann

**Chapter twelve – Shego Ann**

Shego and Kim were now in Shego's car, driving down the highway towards Shego's condo. _Our… condo…_ Shego's mind kept repeating, though she was more focused on the grilling she got from Kim's mother about her intentions with Kim. _And I thought I was scared of princess after that stormy night four years ago… her mom's a whole nother level._ She thought.

Kim was still wearing her date outfit, deciding to change at the condo. She glanced over at the driver who by now she knew was deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kim asked happily.

This snapped Shego out of it. "Huh, what?"

"I know you were deep in thought, what was it about?" The red-head asked again.

"Just the… talk I had with your mother…" Shego replied slowly, causing the red-head to raise her eyebrow. She never saw Shego this nervous about someone else, though given it was Kim's mother it didn't surprise Kim too much.

"What was it about?"

* * *

 **Possible residence**

James were lying in bed with his back against the headboard while reading a paper from the science center about a project he was working on as Ann walked out of the walk-in closet in her PJs.

"I still don't feel comfortable about our Kimmie with Miss Go." He declared, looking up from the report. "Never mind she's a woman but she's tried to kill our Kim for…" He continued, stopping when Ann pressed a figure against his lips.

"I know it's a weird combination, but I think Shego has pure intentions." She replied, plopping a piece of metal onto her husband's papers and her smart phone with a video ready to play.

James looked at the metal carefully, it was clearly titanium to him, and he'd been around enough to know how much it weighed based on how much volume it was taking up. It had to have been the titanium from the rocket the twins launched that nearly slammed into Shego's expensive car, nearly causing her to go ballistic in the process, fortunately it had missed and the parents and Kim got a good laugh at the sight of the woman looking in horror as it nearly missed. But what he didn't know was how it got turned into a small little disk, the titanium had been used on the rocket's thruster nozzle to withstand the intense heat from the combustion process.

He pressed play on the video and watched as Shego's hands emanated their trademark green glow as she cupped the nozzle in her hand. After a few seconds the metal began to glow and then melt, dropping it into a puddle of water it cooled rapidly before she picked it up and the video stopped. James simple squinted trying to figure out what he just saw examining the hunk of metal in his hand while watching the video for a second time.

By this time Ann had climbed into bed next to her husband, she knew him long enough to know when he has this look on his face its best not to interrupt him as he was deep in thought. After a few moments he finally came too.

"I fail to see why you're showing me this." He finally declared.

"Think about it, Shego is able to melt even titanium with her bare hands. Yet Kim would come home after a fight against Shego with barely a few scratches or bruises." Ann pointed out, watching as her husband put the pieces together.

"So even those years ago… she cared for our Kimmie?" James finally rationed.

"Yes."

"Alright… I guess I can let Kim do what she feels right. But if she hurts Kim, black hole!" He declared, causing Ann to laugh before kissing James good night.

* * *

 **Shego's car**

"So, my mother wanted proof that you weren't trying to kill me those years ago?" Kim asked, after hearing what Shego and her mother talked about.

The ex-thief nodded. "Yeah, at first I thought she was going to be the fatherly figure that was about to intimidate me, though it… might have worked if she had done that." Shego admitted, slightly blushing to the fact that someone intimidated her.

"Well, all my dad would do would be to shoot you into a black hole." Kim laughed, causing Shego to shake her head as she pulled into the parking garage.

They got out of the car once Shego pulled into her private section of the garage, popping the trunk hood she, to Kim's surprise, grabbed one of the bags Kim brought with her to the condo. _Since when does she help other people? Then again she was a hero at one point and is going straight, least in terms of the law._ Kim smirked as she thought about the new person in front of her, actually helping her with her stuff who just four years ago would have gladly punch her rather than help her.

The ride up the elevator and walk towards the door was uneventful, though going into the apartment was another story.

"So…" Shego started, as they entered the living room, the only light coming from the hallway and barely lighting the condo as usual.

"So…" Kim replied, neither of them sure what to do. They both hadn't gotten to this stage in a relationship with anyone before in moving in with their partner. Their awkward conversation however was interrupted by a lamp light on an end table by the love seat being turned on.

"So." The one eyed woman sitting in the loveseat spoke up as she turned on the light.

"Doctor Director?!" Both woman said in shock.

"…how did you get into my apartment?" Shego asked pointing a figure at the director, Betty.

"You do know that because Global Justice is protecting you, we have means of getting into your properties since you registered them with us so we could protect them?" Betty started. "Not to mention the likelihood of wiretaps was too high to call you."

"So ya just decided to break into my apartment?" Shego snarled with her trademark sass behind her words as she got into a fighting position, ready to strike. "And they called me a criminal."

 _There's the Shego I know._ Kim thought, though keeping a straight face at the exchange between the two other women in the room.

"Well _you_ wanted protection and this is the best way to protect you in case any of the villains, however unlikely, have bugged Global Justice communications." Betty pointed out.

Deep down, Shego knew the one eyed woman leader of GJ was right. But the thought of anyone else other than her, and now Kim, in her apartment or any of her properties was more than what she bargained for.

"Then tell me why you're here so you can leave." Shego commanded, lowering her guard.

"I'm here for both of you actually." Betty stated, eying Kim with her one eye.

"Us?!" Both women replied in shock.

"Wait, you know about us?" Kim asked, pointing her figure at Betty.

"Indeed, it's not every day that a million dollar car pulls into one of the higher end restaurants carrying two beautiful and highly attractive women, especially when one of the said women is Kim Possible." Betty stated with a calm demeanor. "Employees still use their cell phones while on duty, especially when they say they drove the said million dollar car and take selfies of themselves in the car while driving it."

Shego's left eye twitched at the thought of the teenaged punk who valet parked her car taking selfies of himself while driving it. Causing Kim to smirk and giggle a bit at the sight of the pale green woman in her current state.

"Laughing it up princess." Shego glared at Kim who then put on the 'innocent' look like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Anyway." Betty spoke up, interrupted another lovers quarrel between the couple in the room with her. "You are aware that going out into the public like that will only make GJ's obligation to protect you all that much more difficult right?" Betty asked, folding her arms.

"What? Kimmie and I should never go out?" Shego shot back, folding her arms as well.

Kim noticed as Shego folded her arms how full the woman's breasts were, she clearly wasn't wearing a bra, even if she could also notice how there wasn't anything around her back or neck that would have shown a bra to begin with aside from how large the breasts were. Kim finally snapped too after a second or two of making the observation.

"I never said that, I'm merely pointing out that we can't guarantee your safety from the other villains. Though I do have a question to ask you Kimberly." Betty said, turning towards Kim again.

"Me?"

"Yes, you still haven't gotten back to me about joining Global Justice." Betty said, ensuring her tried patience wasn't shown.

Shego's eyes went wide with surprise. "When were you going to tell me you were going to join them?!" She asked as she turned towards Kim, glad she wasn't the one getting grilled now.

"I was offered it _before_ we started dating!" Kim stated, clearly put off by the accusations. "And I never said I would, just that I would consider it!" Kim continued, now looking deep into Shego's eyes.

In another time and place, they'd let their fists do all the talking. But here and now, they were girlfriends and they'd admit that fighting with their fists would be easier than dealing with anything that came with being in a relationship.

"And…" Betty inquired again, seemingly adding fuel to the already heated fire.

"I need more time!" Kim snapped. "A _LOT_ has changed since the last time you asked me!"

"Very well." Betty calmly stated. _I figured that would be her response._ She thought as she got up to see herself out of the apartment.

"What that's it? You're just leaving?" Kim asked as the head of Global Justice proceeded to walk past her and Shego.

"Yes, I'll be in touch." Betty replied, before turning back towards Shego as she stood in the doorway. "Though, the offer now extends to you Miss Go. You could even be on the same team with Kim." With that, Betty took her leave with a smirk on her face, guessing accurately as what she did to the pale green ex-thief.

Shego's eyes went wide eyed and her mouth dropped at the offer of joining Global Justice, her mouth started moving with no words coming out as she slowly lifted a figure before it fell back to her side as Betty got into the elevator. Kim snickered a few times with her hand covering her mouth at Shego's reaction. This brought Shego out of her system shock.

"Laugh it up, princess." Shego snarled, glaring at Kim.

"Whatever you say… Miss Go." Kim fired back.

"That's not my name anymore!" Shego snapped. This caught Kim's attention, she had often wondered what Shego's real name was, given her and her brother's status as Heroes they would have changed their names to protect their family, at least that's what she suspected.

"What is… was your real name?" Kim slowly asked, her face slowly changing to a mix between worried that she did something wrong and curious.

This caused Shego to let out a long and deep sigh as she put her hands over her face. She didn't want to go through with this, it was a part of her past that she wanted to forget. _Leave it to Kimmie to make me relive my…_ her thought were interrupted when she felt Kim wrap her arms around her from behind. Lowering her hands from her face, Shego was glad Kim was behind her as she felt the comfort and safety emanating from the redhead, something she would have laughed at if someone told her that it was something Kim was going to do to Shego four years ago, it was beginning to make her eyes water more as a faint smile soon formed. Her mood was only further improved when the redhead placed her chin on top of Shego's right shoulder, not breaking the embrace. Which was something she could do as even though they were both wearing heels, Kim had grown a few inches in the last four years that made her the same exact height as Shego even without heels.

"Alright princess, you win…" Shego started to slowly say, nearly chocking up as she said it. This caused Kim to faintly smile.

 _Did she just say…I won?_ Kim thought with surprise

"…this time." Shego finished, glaring in the redhead's direction.

 _There it is!_ Kim wasn't surprised that was added at the end.

They slowly made their way towards the couch, the silence being broken by the creaking of the black leather on the oversized couch. Shego by now was playing with her black and green hair while Kim looked at her girlfriend fiddle with her hair. To Kim it was obvious that Shego, as always, didn't want to open up. But she figured she could get her to open up without her puppy-dog pout face, her thought was confirmed when she placed her hand on Shego's exposed leg just above the knee. Even as she put in on, she could feel Shego tense up a bit, her athletic leg muscles tensing up and easing just as quick. It had been the first time that Kim had placed her hand on the bare pale green skinned leg, it felt powerful and she wanted to feel more but she knew she had to stay in the moment.

"Sheridan Ann Go…" Shego slowly said.

"What?" Kim quietly asked.

"My old name…" Shego replied, turning towards Kim now. "Sheridan Ann Go." Her eyes told Kim everything, it was clear she wanted to tell Kim everything but at the same time it was too hard on her, almost as hard on her when she mentioned Sara last week.

Kim kept her hand on Shego's leg, enjoying being able to feel it as long as she could, and to comfort its owner. "It's a pretty name, why be ashamed of it?"

"Because it's not who I am anymore!" Shego snapped, the anger in her voice being obvious along with her eyes as well as a slight glow emanating from her hands. Remembering who she was talking with, she softened up a bit while dousing her powers. "You might not believe it… but back before the comet made me into…" holding up her hands, Shego looked at her hands. "This. I was actually an average girl that people liked, except for being competitive."

"I thought you said people didn't like being around you?" Kim asked, remembering how last week Shego said otherwise to the contrary.

"Didn't think we'd get _this_ close, I might have… fudged that part a bit…" Shego admitted. "Plus I did say you wouldn't believe it."

"Fair point." Kim replied. "Still mad you fudged your life story."

"Anyway." Shego continued. "After the meteor hit, the rest of the story I told you was true though, as much as I wish it wasn't. Then Hego… Henry, had the _brilliant_ idea of changing our names so as to protect our family, parents especially as much as I hate them, when we went into the "hero business". Of course his idea was using our stupid names anyway, with our parents' consent we had our legal names changed to ensure even more protection. So I am legally Shego Ann, not that you'll find my middle name floating about as I'm protective of my grandmother's name."

The look on Kim's face was that of shock with her mouth slightly open.

"Err, princess?" _crap did I break her or something?_

Kim shook her head. "Sorry, but did you just say you kept your middle name of Ann?"

"Yeah…"

"You do know that's my middle name right?"

"Saywhatnow?" Shego rapidly asked in udder shock.

"My full name is Kimberly Ann Possible." Kim's response caused the pale green woman's jaw to drop, causing Kim to giggle, which then caused Shego to glare her eyes after closing her mouth.

"What don't we have in common other than our first names and skin color?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kim replied. "You were saying though?" Kim asked, trying to get the conversation back on track with Shego opening up. Kim was just glad that that little break in the tension was making Shego spill her hidden story with her.

"After my name changed to Shego, well you've seen her yourself. I'm a hostile bitch that…" Shego started describing her new personality, before being cut off.

"You're not a bitch, though you are hostile." Kim interjected. "Your name doesn't make you what or who you are, it was the comet that made you who you are today! When people shund you for looking different that is where you got the traits you have, the traits I'm attracted too sometimes." Kim backed up her words with a hug, catching the older woman off guard.

"You like it when I'm a bitch?" Shego replied, slowly bringing her hands around Kim to finish the hung.

"Granted, sometimes no but other times, when not directed at me or people I care about yes." Kim replied.

Shego just smirked. "What and I suppose you like the coloring of my skin?" _There's no way she'll…_ Shego began to think, until her thought process being broken by the nod from Kim. _Say what? Someone likes my skin pigmentation?!_ "You're… attracted to my skin color?" Shego asked slowly, in a state of obvious shock.

Kim nodded. "While I'm more attracted to who you are on the inside. Your skin color is exotic and one of a kind, and one of my favorite colors." Kim smiled.

"Then you going to stop making fun of me for having green in the apartment?" Shego sassily asked, sticking her tongue out at the redhead.

Kim just smirked.

"So what are your favorite colors then? In order of favorite to least." Shego asked.

This threw Kim off guard a bit, though they were dating and it could help her in the future if she had to get Shego anything and Vis versa.

"Well it goes, pink, black, green, white and yellow as my top five. You?"

"Green, black, red, orange and purple. Pink being my least favorite…"

"What?!"

"I will NEVER wear anything pink!"

"You wore that pink apron when we were mind controlled by Drakken." Kim smirked.

"Yeah… because I was MIND CONTROLED!" Shego blasted back, her figures ready as if they were going to claw something… or someone. "Don't remind me about that apron…" Shego pouted.

The rest of the night was uneventful, with them watching TV as usual with fighting scenes, before going off to bed at ten.

"So…" Shego started as she turned off the TV. "Your first night living here." She smirked.

"Yeah…" Kim slowly replied, it just now hit her that she was living with someone, her girlfriend of all people and it was Shego of all people further. The weirdest part in her mind was that they had only been dating for a week again, though she rationalized that they were so comfortable with each other due to all the fights they had over the seven years they knew each other. Getting a bit, naught, Kim faintly smiled. "Show me to my room." She slowly said.

The way Kim worded that tugged at Shego in ways she hadn't felt in a long time, smirking she got up and desided to throw Kim off further by offering a hand to get her off the couch. The hand offer had its desired effect, much to the ex-thief's delight, Kim was at first shocked and then blushed despite them being the only people in the room. Taking the offered hand they proceeded towards Kim's bags, each picking up the two they carried from the car before hand and made their way towards the master bedroom, _their_ bedroom.

"This… way…" Shego slowly replied, leading the redhead on, while causing her to blush again. That put a large grin and Shego's face when she turned her head in front again. _It's a shame we're not having sex, this is a hell of a way to start the foreplay._ She thought, glad the red-head wasn't in front of her to see herself blush a darker green.

As they reached their room and set the bags down the turned and eyed each other's outfits and each other. Both were feeling the urge to peel each other out of their perspective dresses for a long night of passion fill excitement. But both knew they made a commitment towards keeping their virginity until they were married, though not to each other, but in the past and had expressed to continue that desire. As they thought about it, the more they didn't have sex the more intense the desire would be and if they did end up married… well, it would just make their first time all that more intimate and special for them. Though Kim was surprised Shego was twenty-five and still a virgin, of all the people in the world to be that old and never have had sex, Shego was the last person she thought would fill that role, especially with her looks. They both came to when they realized that they were blushing after seeing the other blush at the thoughts they had been having.

"I'll… change in the bathroom, there are a few unmarked drawers in the walk in closet over there you can use till we figure things out tomorrow." Shego said, pointing towards the door in question to her closet. Kim nodded and they both slowly made their way to where they were going to change and unpack, stealing a few glances on their way of the other as much as they could and catching the other in the process too.

* * *

Kim's mind was racing with the new information she was told from Shego. By both had the same like of black, being their second favorite colors. And most importantly, they shared the same middle name which was possibly the most surprising. Even despite Wade having never finding out Shego's full name, she suspected it was Go but didn't know it wasn't her actual name anymore. Her mind kept racing as she put away some of her clothes in the drawers, she began distracting herself as she look around jealous about the size of Shego's walk-in closet. _This is as big as my old whole apartment!_ She thought, though it was large about half of the space didn't seem used, something she thought she was going to do now as she chuckled at that.

She finally began slipping out of her dress, putting it gently on a hanger before proceeding to slip into a black t-shirt with pink short-shorts. She walked out of the closet pulling out the scrunchy she used to put her hair in a pony-tail, shaking her head a few times, with her eyes closed, to let the hair go where it naturally does.

"Nice entrance, and outfit." Kim opened her eyes as she smirked towards Shego, going wide eyed when she saw what the pale green ex-thief was wearing. Shego had changed into a green t-shirt that exposed her belly button and short shorts that were black on the front and back, with lime green lines on the sides with dark green sides, which seemed to hug the green woman's upper thighs and butt. "Don't start drooling princess."

Snapping out of it Kim began to reply. "Think you're wearing too much?"

"Actually yes, I found it more comforting to sleep naked." Shego started. "But… since we're not going to be… sleeping together in that way I had to wear something."

Kim smirked. "Even if it's almost just as close as being naked?"

"Pretty much." Shego shrugged. "If we do get to that point, I want us to see each other naked when we're going to have sex. To make it… special…" Shego blushed as she admitted that.

"If?"

"Well not if you have that attitude Kimmie." Shego shock back as she stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

"No fair! You do that all the time!" Kim cried back.

"Because it's me." Shego replied with her usual sassy way with a smirk as she crossed her legs while sitting on her side of the bed. Causing to Kim to blush, putting an even bigger smirk on Shego's face.

"No…f-fair…" Kim replied, watching her girlfriend play with her desires like that, though she had to admit it was a good way to see if she had self-control at least.

Shego pouted looking at Kim, leaning back she began sticking out her chest which caused her breasts to seem larger than they actually were, causing Kim to gulp as her breathing increased. Feeling the need to fight fire with fire, Kim pouted by folding her arms which caused her own breasts to seem larger as well. The tactic worked as Shego found her eyes moving from Kim's face towards her breasts with her own breathing increasing. Both began fearing where this might lead and quickly look away from the others' breasts and made eye contact again.

"Truce!" Both shouted in perfect unison, followed by a mutual glare at the fact they said the same thing at the same time again. Shego broke the glare by pulling back the bed sheets and patted her hand for Kim to join her, which she did. As they both slide into their spots the sat upright against the headboard looking at each other.

"Shame we're putting off sex unless we're married." Shego finally stated after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Kim put her hand on Shego's. "It'll just make our first time all the more special to us." She smiled.

"Yeah… I guess. Night princess." Shego replied, giving Kim a light kiss on the lips, wanting to do more but Kim was right, she wanted to wait.

"Night Shego." Kim replied, before they turned off the lights and laid down on their backs.


	13. Chapter 13 - Same Nail Polish

Apologizes for this being so long since the last update, as I've said before I put my YouTube channel before this and work and school before that so I don't have as much time to do this. However I do have more time now so I will get as many chapters out as possible!

* * *

 _Kim laid there with Shego on top of her, both of them panting heavily from their intense kissing. As always, neither of them backed down from the series of kisses. Shego was on top of Kim, a first but in this case it was agreed to in advance and this time was different. Shego wasted no time moving from Kim's lips to her cheeks, then slowly towards Kim's neck as she grasped one of Kim's naked breasts with one hand, and began moving her other hand towards…_

A song playing muffled through the walls but the words could still be made out.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Kim began stirring in the bed, reaching out to where Shego normally is when in bed. It was the first day waking up since moving in but she already searching for her girlfriend in the bed with her arms with her eyes closed as if a child searching for their teddy bear.

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

Kim finally opened her eyes and looked to see Shego's side of the bed was empty, the curtains still down on the room but just enough light in the room to see. She began breathing heavily as she realized she just had a dream about her and Shego… having sex, or at least starting to in the dream. She knew that from their banter the night before she could see in Shego's body language that she too seemed highly attracted to Kim as well.

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

 _Did she have a similar dream?_ Kim asked herself before the music made her come back to reality. _I know that song…_ she thought as she put her feet over the side of the bed and made her way towards the song, getting louder as she moved closer towards it.

 _Until you find it there and lead it back… home._

Kim finally reached the living room where the song was coming from, the TV was on with multi colors, a clear indication that the song was being played off of it. She saw Shego on a love seat leaning forward with her back towards Kim, a rare opportunity for Kim to sneak up on the catlike ex-thief. With a devilish grin, she used the loud music to muffle her already quiet approach towards Shego. _This is going to be great!_ Kim thought with clear excitement visible on her big cheesy grin.

 _Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark._

Finally reaching her target, she couldn't tell what the green hued woman was doing but Kim didn't care, she had her right where she wanted.

"MORNING!" Kim shouted.

Shego jumped with a yell in surprise. She looked behind her with a glare at Kim, who was now laughing. At this point Shego turned down the volume to where neither could hear it and glared at Kim.

"Thanks princess." She said, motioning towards her leg which now had black nail polish up the ankle.

"My bad." Kim laughed, as Shego began cleaning her leg. Shego had separators in-between her toes as Kim began looking at what color Shego was going with for her nails. Which was black, no surprise to Kim, what was a surprise was the fact that there seemed to be green glitter in the polish as well. This caused Kim to go wide eyed a bit.

"Kimmie?" Shego asked, with slight concern in her voice.

"I have the same nail polish." Kim replied.

"Say what now?" Shego asked. _This is too freaky…_ she began thinking, they had a lot of other things in common and now nail polish?

Kim ran upstairs back towards the master bedroom and came back down just as fast, by now Shego had finished cleaning her ankle. Kim plopped onto a loveseat next to Shego's and showed her the bottle. Indeed it was the same brand and color, black, but what stood out to Shego was that the glitter wasn't green, it was pink.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Shego said.

"Hey, you have your two favorite colors, I have mine." Kim replied, sticking her tongue out as she opened the bottle. Shego just rolled her eyes as she looked through the music selection as Kim glanced up to see what Shego listened to. To her surprise, they also seemed to have similar tastes in music.

"Evanescence… Tayler Swift… Demi Levato!" Kim started to say with a little surprise.

"Yeah…" Shego slowly replied, then it clicked in her head. "Don't tell me you have songs I do…" To both Shego's horror and delight, they had the same taste in music as well. "Well at least now driving anywhere won't be irritating trying to find a station or CD to listen too." Shego mused, watching as Kim began painting her bare figure nails with the black and pink nail polish and shivering a bit at the thought of pink.

"What's wrong with pink?" Kim dryly asked, finishing her thumb and index figure nails.

"Too girly." Shego fired back.

"You were a tomboy growing up weren't you?" Kim smirked, enjoying the new bout of picking on each other.

"Only after the comet hit, couldn't beat up the guys in a skirt after I had to start reminding them that this 'freak' could kick their ass." Shego replied, finishing her toe nails. She put her feet out as she reclined the love seat admiring her handy work, not to mention the colors, letting them dry. "Though, that makes you the girl in this relationship." _Take the bait princess._

Kim gasped. "Excuse me?!"

 _There we go…_ "Well, you like pink and you said it yourself, I'm a tom _boy_." Shego smirked, folding her arms with her tongue sticking out, since she started with her hands before her feet they had dried by this point. "I kick men's asses almost on a daily basis."

"Excuuuse me?" Kim asked again, finishing her left hand with her nail polish, she didn't remember going this fast with painting her nails but brushed it aside as she carefully did her other hand while her left hand's nails were still wet. "I kick guys' butts more often you do!"

"True, but you wear pink." Shego smirked, with her trademark sass behind her words. "I win, go pout princess." Kim's response was her puppy dog pout, though without the grasping of her hands. "GAH! Put that away!" Shego screamed holding out her hands in front of her to block the view. Kim did so, knowing full well Shego wouldn't relent to Kim being the alpha dog in the relationship and didn't want her pout to lose its 'magic' finishing her right hand's nails.

"You're not winning this Shego." Kim fired back, finishing her right hand she decided to let her hands dry and not touch her feet as she expected this argument to turn into another sparing match. "I'm…" Kim paused when she looked up towards Shego, all color drained from her once tanned face in horror at the sight in front of her.

Shego, clasping both her hands to the side, her eyes big and watery with her black lips quivering. Shego, using a puppy eyed pout of her own! This gave the moss colored woman great satisfaction seeing her girlfriend's once tanned face drain of all color to a pale that matched her own, without the green coloration. "Yes?" Shego asked in a sad tone that made Kim shiver.

"T-t-t-that's n-n-not f-fair…" Kim tried to say, horrified yet entranced by Shego's puppy dog pout, finding it cute and adorable, and surprisingly alluring.

"But life's not fair." Shego said, still in a sweet sad tone. She finally relented and stopped her pout, knowing its effects would lose meaning after a while if she kept it up.

"Copy-cat" Kim fired.

"You can ask my brothers princess." Shego started with a sly smirk on her face. "I've been doing that face for years." She was now grinning devilishly as the words came out of her mouth. Kim glared at her girlfriend as she finished her hand and held them out to dry as they continued. _Let's see how far I can take this…_ Shego thought. "You're still the girl in the relationship."

"As if!" Kim replied, waving her hands around a bit to speed up their drying.

"Let's see, responds in a girly way, check. Wears pink…" Shego starts, eying Kim's nails. "Check, yep you're the girl in the relationsh…" Shego was about to finish, until Kim got up and grabbed Shego by the wrist and soon had them both heading towards the door heading to the 'basement' of the condo, also the exercise/dojo room, causing Shego to smirk. _There we go._

* * *

 **Somewhere in Middleton**

Ron was out walking around, no particular place as his destination. Even though there was a low overcast and the occasional light sprinkle he didn't bother with a rain coat or umbrella, he was wearing his usual clothes instead. No one had seen Kim for almost a week after her car was destroyed, she had called once shortly after it had happened but then vanished, and not even Wade knew where she went. Ron's thoughts were pushed aside when he heard a scream for help. He ran towards the direction where the scream came from, he could hear thunder in the distance as he ran on but shrugged it off, he just wished Kim was there. Even if they hadn't been dating he still liked her company, they've been friends since preschool after all, not to mention saving people was pretty much their thing.

Ron reached an alleyway where the scream seemed to have emanated from, he could see a woman in a dark blue rain coat and boots trying to use an umbrella to keep what appeared to be a man in all black and a mask covering his face from doing who knows what to her. He began sprinting towards the pair after analyzing the situation.

"Get away from her buddy!" He screamed, causing Rufus to pop his head out from Ron's pocket and screak in terror as he popped back in.

The man turned, keeping a knife ready against the woman who looked passed her attacker to see who had come to save her. To Ron's surprise, it was Bonnie Rockwaller who was the damsel in distress.

Bonnie's face of joy of rescue soon turned sour upon seeing her knight in shiny armor, as it were, turned out to be Ron. "Great, Stoppable is my rescuer? I'm sooo joyed." She sarcastically remarked.

"Ha, you better leave pipsqueak else I'll snap you like a toothpick!" The man proclaimed, beforing turning his attention back towards Bonnie who had a new look of terror as the main stepped towards her.

 _It may be Bonnie, but she still needs help!_ Ron declared to himself, though he didn't like who she treated him, he did feel a tad something for her appearance and Kim stated herself that when she meet Bonnie's family that she really wasn't a bad person to be a bad person but seemed to feel the need to make others miserable because her sisters made her miserable.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Ron said, this time in a macho demanding voice that made even Bonnie think twice about Ron.

 _This… isn't the Stopp… Ron I know…_ Bonnie thought upon seeing Ron get closer and tensing up as if he was ready to strike her attacker. As she saw this unfold in front of her, she felt something within her that she never thought she'd feel with anyone, especially with Ron. _Am I… getting attracted to him?!_ She panic thought.

"This is going to be fun and easy, just like this dumb bimbo here." The man said, he could be seen grinning under his mask.

At that comment of being called a dumb bimbo, Bonnie snapped and went into self-preservation mode. "EXCUSE ME?!" she cried out, swinging her umbrella at the man who used his right arm to block only to grunt at the pain he didn't expect to feel from the block.

With his knifed arm useless to him and in pain, Ron used this opportunity to let his inner monkey ninja flow out and he jumped up into the air and landed a powerful kick square into the guy's chest, knocking out the air in his lungs as he 'oof' hitting the ground hard and out cold.

Bonnie just stood there with her eyes wide open looking at Ron. _That… was unexpected… maybe I misjudged him…_ she continued to think. "Whow." She said quietly.

Ron slowly eased up and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

Bonnie snapped out of it. "Huh, what?"

"I asked if you were okay?" he repeated, slightly smiling.

"Yeah… thanks…" she replied, look uncomfortable at thanking someone, especially someone she thought was below her, least in the past. "Sorry for making fun of you all those years… it's just that…" she began, before Ron interrupted her.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize, Kim told me about your sisters." He smiled.

"It's not alright!" she shot back, her eyes glazing over a bit. "I just…" she paused.

"Hey." Ron started, hugging her to comfort her. "Trust me, it's alright, you don't have to apologize for anything. I… probably would have behaved the same way if Cousin Shaun was a sampling…" he started, shivering at the thought.

Bonnie giggled a bit then they both realized that they were still in a hug, and that Bonnie had replied to Ron's hug with her own. They looked at each other close up and didn't feel the urge to get out of it, then Rufus popped out again with his signatory 'hi' pop out, causing Bonnie to scoot back quickly letting out a slight 'eep' covering her mouth to keep from screaming as she saw the naked-mole rat pop out whom she'd seen numerous times.

What neither of them knew was that Rufus had saw them embarrass, and instantly jumped out of Ron's pocket and ran towards Bonnie and hugged her booted foot. While she was inniately put off by the hairless rodent, Rufus' show of affection caused her to let out an "aww" and she held out her hand for him to hope on.

This perplexed Ron a bit. "You seem majorly different."

"Aside from moving away from my sisters and theory…" Bonnie started. "Pretty much the same Bonnie… though less hostile." She smiled, causing Ron to raise an eye brow.

The loud thunder ended their pause, causing Rufus to let out an "eep" and leap from Bonnie's hand into Ron's pocket, causing Bonnie to giggle a bit.

Ron scratched the back of his neck, unsure if he wanted to ask what he was going to say but decided it was worth the long shot. "Want to go get something to eat and out of the oncoming rain?" he nervously asked, expecting a 'hell no' to come flying his way.

"Sure." Bonnie replied, smiling. "Lead the way."

Ron blinked a few times, getting more giggles from Bonnie who started walking towards him and undoing her umbrella as the rain started coming down and holding it under both of them. Finally coming too, Ron started walking with her as they left the guy moaning as the rain poured down.

* * *

 **Back and Shego/Kim's condo**

Kim and Shego made a loud grunt as Shego hit her back against the wall for the second time, first time though being Kim hitting the wall with her back, as they rolled on the ground. Both sweating profusely and breathing heavily as they had another sparing match.

"Draw!" They both snarled as they glared at one another. This was becoming all too apparent that they seemed evenly matched. They just laid there, holding onto the other's sides as they glared at one another between breaths. After a few moments in this position their breathing began to slow down and they took stock of their current situation.

To Kim, Shego seemed just as warm as ever. She found it interesting that despite the fact that Shego's 'normal' body temperature was higher than that of a 'normal' person, and this was another thing that drew her to cuddle against the older woman. However she felt something that seemed like Shego wanted to pull away from it but forced herself to continue, which worried Kim till she realized that while Shego will feel warm to her, Kim will feel cold to Shego.

Indeed Shego did feel Kim's body to be cool to the touch and while she would on occasion want to pull back, she strangely enough felt something warm about the physical contact. Not to mention she loved pushing Kim's buttons to get them to spar because it would cause Kim's body temperature to go up, though not to Shego's level but enough to be more enjoyable to her. Though she also found that prolonged contact also caused their body temperatures to even out as well. She hoped Kim understood that without her having to say so.

Kim smirked as she thought about the situation. "I could get used to this."

"Used to what? Constantly drawing?" Shego asked back.

"No…" Kim started to reply, pausing only to pull herself and Shego closer together. "This." She smiled.

Shego couldn't fight the blush that came after but smiled and launched into a kiss, catching Kim off guard though quickly recovered and the simple kiss once again turned passionate. It only came to a stop when they both realized that they were rubbing each other with their limbs, causing both of them to blush.

"Say… did you have a dream last night where we were…" Shego started to ask, being interrupted by Kim.

"About to have sex?" Kim interjected.

"Yeah…" Shego replied.

"Yeah… the music woke me up before anything happened though." Kim answered, almost disappointed that the dream was interrupted.

Shego smirked. "Did I interrupt your fun?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she got up, leaving a pouting Shego on the ground. "Humph" Shego let out as she crossed her arms on the floor, making her breasts larger, though unintentionally, causing Kim to pause and steal a look. "Like what you see princess?" Shego smirked, upon seeing Kim staring at her chest again. Kim just moved her mouth like a fish out of water until Shego got bored and got up.

"So now what?" Kim asked, looking at a clock it was noon.

Shego too glanced at the clock, _oi is it too much to ask for it be later?_ She asked herself. "How about another date later tonight?" she asked.

Kim playfully gasped. "Are you asking me out again?" battering her eyelids as a form of flattery.

"Why yes my princess." Shego replied in an equally playful manner. "You are the girl in the relationship so it's only fitting that _I_ ask _you_ out." Shego smirked, which started another round in the sparing match.

* * *

I'm not as good with fight scenes as I am everything else, so for now I won't be doing their sparing matches, just that they always end in a draw. I will however do the fight scenes against the bad guys!


	14. Chapter 14 - Used to be a Redhead

**Chapter fourteen used to be a redhead**

Kim was brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror, she and Shego had their date in an hour but Shego wanted them to be done in thirty minutes to make their reservation, though Shego didn't mention where it was, again.

Kim was in the same light pink dress that ended just above her knees with a v-line collar that ended just above her cleavage along with black leggings and black heeled ankle high boots, she planned on making Shego drool over her. A semi-devilish grin soon come on her face at the thought. Even in terms of beauty and sexual appearance, they seemed to be competing against one another. As weird as it was to her, Kim actually thought it was something good about their relationship, they had nearly everything in common; movies, tastes in music, same middle name, love of sparing and overall health. Though they did have a difference in favorite colors though they could move passed that and just wear what they liked, though it made wanting to change the bedding a conversation that lead to another sparing match to see what colors would be used, this happened after their first three rounds over who was the girl in the relationship, since once again no one came on top, literally, they opted to just use all black sheets until one of them won for a different color.

Though the more she thought about it, the more she wondered what Shego was going to wear. She herself was wearing the same dress from their previous date, though it was actually the only real dress she had. Considering the size of Shego's walk-in closet, she probably has every known dress style. Since they wanted to see each other naked only when they were having sex, and putting off sex until they were married, they still changed in separate rooms. Just as she was finishing her hair, the door to the closet opened up, causing Kim to instantly look to see what Shego was wearing as if she was paranoid about getting jumped from behind.

"Paranoid much there princess?" Shego asked as she walked out of the closet.

Kim turned towards the mirror playing it off as she applied black lipstick on. "Finally coming out of the closet there Shego?" Kim giggled. Shego merely smirked and rolled her eyes at Kim's joke. Just as Kim finished and puckered her lips to get the lipstick on evenly on both her lips she finally turned towards Shego and was floored once again by her girlfriend's outfit and body.

She was wearing a spaghetti v-shaped dress, different than the one from their last date. It was solid black, but still backless and didn't have a golden ring in the center, while also being ankle length as well with a slit on the side. As Shego leaned over to the opposite side of the slit it exposed a bit of her booted leg, Kim couldn't tell if they were calf high or knee high or what exactly but they weren't stiletto heeled again and black. What added more to Shego's allure was the fact that her already known fluffed hair was combed in a way that had half of it cover her left side but still showed its known shape. Kim was floored by Shego's appearance and her jaw immediately dropped, with Shego using her figure once again to close her girlfriend's mouth for a quick kiss.

"Don't keep your mouth open like that for too long there Kimmie, flies might get in." Shego laughed. Taking a step back she hadn't had time to admire what Kim was wearing only to look a little irritated when she looked at Kim's boots. "What the hell are you wearing?!" Shego cried out.

Kim looked down at her ankle boots. "What's wrong with my boots?!"

"Kimmie, those aren't boots! Those are oversized shoes!" Shego fired back, immediately walking back into the closet, returning a few seconds later tossing a pair of knee high black boots at Kim who caught them. " _These_ are boots, much better support than… those ugly things."

Kim didn't question it, though she quietly admitted to herself that she didn't much care for ankle boots either, but they were the only other shoes she grabbed and didn't want to look exactly like their first day the night before. She quickly unzipped the pair she had on and tossed them to the side and just as fast zipped up the knee high pair and stood up, doing a little twirl around showing off for Shego. "Better?" Kim asked. She was a bit surprised by the fact that they had the same shoe size as well as the boots fit like a glove, so to speak.

"Much." Shego replied. Going in for a kiss.

Kim returned Shego's kiss, pulling back after a couple seconds. They were both glad they had on matching lipstick else they'd of mixed their colors if they hadn't. As Kim walked some more she noticed her feet and ankles felt much better in the new pair of boots she had on, and less cold. Shego noticed this from examining how Kim was walking and facial expression on the mirror.

"They feel good, don't they?" Shego asked with a smirk.

Kim grudgingly nodded, knowing she would have to be right about something Shego wasn't to get back at her. "They are, hard to believe we're the same size here too." Kim replied.

Shego smirked and walked over towards one of the doors leading outside to the balcony seeing the heavy overcast and rain, glaring out the window. _Is it_ ever _going to stop raining?!_ She asked herself.

"Hey Shego, I left my jewelry at my parents place, do you have a bracelet I could barrow to add to my outfit?" Kim asked, looking at Shego's direction at the door.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they'll be in the top left drawer of the dresser." Shego replied, still distracted by the weather. However, the dresser has four drawers, two on the left and Shego failed to specify the middle left drawer and not the left most drawer. Shego only came back into the moment when she heard a distinctive squeak of the left most drawer, she quickly turned around with her hair showing the terror on her face as she saw Kim mistakenly opening the left most drawer and reaching in.

"Kim…" She said. The first time in a long time that she ever called Kim by her first name and not a pet name. But by now, it was too late. She took a few steps towards Kim only to pause as she saw Kim reaching into the drawer and pulled out two pictures. "Kim…" Shego repeated.

Kim was too distracted to hear Shego and looked at the two pictures, the one in her left hand was with two red-heads with tanned skin and beaming smiles. The girl on the left in the picture having her arms wrapped around the girl on the right. The girl on the left looked strangely close to a younger Shego while the girl on the right looked similar to Kim though a few differences but still curiously similar.

Kim then looked at the picture on the right, this was in far contrast to the one in her left hand. In this picture, it was the same setting in the background, someone's home perhaps, but the girl on the left was now pale with green skin with a half-smile with her hands on her lap. Her red hair now had black in the six inches closest to her scalp as if her hair had changed from red to black. The girl on her right was hugging the pale-green girl who looked as if she was comforting the other girl.

Kim slowly put the pictures on the dresser and just as slowly turned towards Shego, who was glad the hair on her left side was covering her face as she felt like crying.

"Shego…" Kim slowly said. "That's… you?"

Shego simply nodded slowly. "Yeah…" She answered in a sad quiet tone.

"And that's Sara?" Kim took a few steps closer towards Shego, feeling the sense that she would have to give Shego a hug, though at the same time she also felt the need to get ready if Shego was going to strike. In the few days they had been dating, Kim knew a lot of Shego's mannerisms by now, but Shego on the verge of tears was something very new to Kim and given Shego's hostile demeanor to cover up her emotions, anything was possible.

Shego could feel her lips tremble slightly as she silently cried. "Yeah." Chocking a bit as she tried to hold back her tears, which by now slowly turned towards Kim.

Kim could only see Shego's right eye, but it was glazed over and looked like a dam ready to burst and let the water out like old faithful. Her eyes too began to glaze over, though out of grief that her girlfriend was hurting because of her, even if unintentional.

Shego then sat down on the bed, wiping away the unused tears building in her eyes and then looking at the ground. To Kim, it was sad to see that the same person whom she'd known for nearly eight years who was tough and hard going, was turning into an emotional wreck. Kim immedietly sat next to Shego on her left side, her hair still covering her face.

"I'm sorry Shego, I didn't know that wasn't the right drawer." Kim slowly said, trying hard not to tear up.

"It's alright Kim. I should have specified the middle left drawer to you." Shego replied, in a depressing sad fashion.

Kim gently placed her hand on Shego's chin, turning it towards her then moving Shego's hair away from her face. "Don't do this to yourself."

Shego immediately stood up and away from Kim, placing her arms on her biceps as if she was cold. "You don't understand, their still bad memories!" Shego cried out.

"You can't mean to tell me you didn't have good memories!" Kim fired back.

This caused Shego to pause, turning her right side to Kim. "You're!..." Shego started, causing Kim to cringe thinking they were about to get into their first verbal fight. Taking a deep breath Shego continued. "You're right… we did have good memories, before and after the comet." Shego faintly smiled as she now faced Kim, who was listening intently. "In a lot of ways… Sara was a lot like you…" Shego smiled, her eyes showing happiness for the first time since the pictures came out.

"She was?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Shego answered, leaning her head to left side, causing the hair to show her left eye as she continued. "She was strong, determined, stubborn to the point of never giving up, even a fight. And most of all… special."

 _Whow._ Kim thought. "You… think I'm special?"

"Yeah. Though you can, like Sara, be a bit of a hot head." Shego said, in her usual sassy manner.

"As if!" Kim replied, then blushing as she realized Shego was right, who at the sight of her blushing was now giggling. "Ok, you may have a point." Kim continued, this smiled at the sight of Shego laughing again. "See, you need to stop thinking about the bad memories with Sara and continue thinking of only the good memories. Then you won't be as depressed over it." Kim said.

Shego's beaming smile soon slipped into a regular smile as she leaned her head to the side, her hair flowing into its position over her face again. "Yeah." Shego admitted.

To Kim, it felt like they were making rapid progress as a couple, as strange as it sounded to her. They were most definitely faster than most couples in terms of the progression in their relationship, definitely faster than the guys she had previously been with, though she suspected they were slow relationships due to her sexuality.

Shego on the other hand was also thinking nearly the same way, though she was more focused on how much she was changing from being around Kim. She admitted numerous things she would have adamantly denied if it was anyone else other than Kim. Though they both knew the relationship was picking up speed and seriousness.

Shego finally glanced at the time and saw it was thirty minutes till their reservations. "Alright princess, all this gushy feeling talk is making me hungry." Shego stated, grabbing her green purse. "We… can talk more at dinner." She offered, surprising herself just as equally as it did Kim.

 **At the restaurant**

Shego parked her Lamborghini herself, knowing the valet would blab about it to their friends if she didn't. She chose a different restaurant, but just as classy and upscale as the one from the previous night. However, it was now pouring and the thunder and lightning was just as intense.

"Not exactly a romantic night out." Kim said, looking at the water fall onto the windshield and listening to the sounds of thunder and occasional flash of lightning.

"Depends on the kind of person." Shego smirked, sticking her tongue out at Kim. "I'm starting to like it."

"Says the woman who just a few days ago was cowering under her bedsheets like a frightened little girl." Kim shot back.

Shego snarled. "You're lucky I'm in a dress and we're going out right now, else I'd be starting something."

"Whatever you say firefly." Kim replied.

"Firefly?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow. Her hair was brushed aside during the drive due to her driving, so Kim knew full well it wasn't just her looking as if she was in shock by the nickname.

"What? You can have pet names for me but I can't have a pet name for you?"

"Fair point, princess." Shego responded, handing Kim an umbrella as she was holding one already, both were black.

They quickly opened their perspective doors and opened their umbrellas as they got out. Kim waited as Shego went around the car for them to link up as they began walking the hundred or so feet to the restaurant. As they walked the rain didn't let up, if anything it seemed to pour harder, causing them to walk slowly so as not to risk their umbrellas getting overwhelmed from the water.

"It's never rained this hard before, or at least for this long." Kim pointed out.

"Eh, global warming." Shego joked. Getting an eye roll from Kim.

As they continued walking, Kim stepped into a puddle of water. It looked like a simple small puddle, but turned out to be ankle high. By the time she realized the depth, she had her foot in it for about three seconds.

"Oh sh-, sorry about your boot." Kim exclaimed, barely catching herself before swearing.

"Relax Kimmie." Shego said, stopping to turn towards Kim. "I take it no water seeped in?"

To Kim's astonishment as she paused to see if her foot was wet, she realized Shego was right. "Their… dry?"

"Like I told you, all my shoes are boots are waterproof, right down to the zippers and seams. In the case of my boots your feet will be dry so long as water doesn't go above the shaft, even then only your feet will get wet, and the boots would be fine." Shego explained.

Kim suddenly found her mind drifting towards a new sexual fantasy from that, but quickly shook it off as the rain, as impossible as it seemed, was picking up again in its intensity.

They soon managed to get into the restaurant and folded up their umbrellas, which were then taken by some of the staff and put away in the coat room. Kim looked down at her feet and was still a bit amazed that her feet still felt dry despite the downpour and puddle, she then glanced at Shego and her boots which too had water rolling down them. _She must have known about the rain and chose a shorter dress._ Kim suspected upon seeing Shego's dress was still perfectly dry. The waiter soon took them to their booth and left them with their menus while taking orders for drinks, red wine for both of them again. After a few moments they both ordered pasta with a salad. Kim eyed Shego, noticing how the lighting wasn't bringing out her pale green skin, disappointing her a bit as she was strangely attracted to it.

"So, you used to be a redhead?" Kim asked, finally breaking their silence.

"Yeah." Shego answered.

"That explains a lot." Kim smirked, hoping Shego would take the bait.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Shego asked, narrowing her eyes as she knew she couldn't raise just her right eyebrow due to her hair covering her left side it would just look like she was in shock by the question.

"Well, for starters you're… fiery personality." Kim smirked. "Something I'm not complaining about though, I find it attractive."

Kim's tactic had one desired effect, it caused her girlfriend to blush a darker green. Granted her other option was starting another sparing match, but she doubted the staff would appreciate two women starting an altercation in their establishment, would probably drive most of them away anyway along with their patrons.

Shego answered, with a fairly larger than usual sip of wine.

"So, the comet made your hair black?" Kim asked, in a more serious yet caring tone.

Shego simply nodded.

Kim could tell she wasn't going to get much from Shego unless she asked more detailed questions. "Was having the powers… that bad?"

"Kim…" Shego started, making Kim wince as she knew it was a serious issue, fortunately Shego had her eyes closed as she started so she didn't notice. "…I wouldn't wish this on even my worst enemies." She finished, looking at Kim.

"…Not even them?" Kim asked.

"Not even them." Shego stated.

Thinking back, Kim remembered that Shego mentioned that someone had killed Sara to get at Shego. "What about… the guy who killed Sara?" Kim asked.

Shego's eyes went from saddened to a fiery hate that seemed to burn with a passion. "This fate would be a merciful one!" Shego stated, her tone serious but still low enough not to scare anyone around them.

"…Do you… want him… dead?" Kim asked, ashamed to even think it. But she had to admit, if anyone had harmed anyone close to her, her parents, even the tweebs, she'd probably think the worst.

This made Shego's eyes widen then return to normal as she looked to the side, deep in thought. "Not by my hands…" Shego said. Still looking away, Shego noticed how her hand got a bit cooler as Kim put her hand on hers to comfort her. She turned her head back towards the redhead who was offering a sincere smile.

"If he's still out there and still comes after you, I'll be there to help." Kim said.

Shego merely leaned forward to give Kim a light kiss that ended up bit longer than planed.

 **Elsewhere in the restaurant**

Ron finished his dinner across the table from Bonnie, who also finished her dinner. He had brought Rufus along, but as pointed out by Bonnie the staff wouldn't take too kindly to a naked mole rat in their restaurant so he kept Rufus in his pocket, sneaking a little to the little guy on occasion.

Bonnie was wearing a red spaghetti dress with matching red heels while Ron was in his dad's old tuxedo. Ron was surprised that Bonnie hadn't made fun of him but he doubted she would have agreed to him buying her lunch earlier at Bueno Nacho. After a fairly successful 'date' there, Bonnie insisted on taking Ron to this restaurant, which was off putting to Ron as this was well outside of his means, but he wasn't arguing.

"Little guy doing alright?" Bonnie asked.

Before Ron could check a faint "uh huh" emanated from Ron's pocket, causing them both to smirk a bit.

"Still can't believe you braught me here." Ron said.

Bonnie merely rolled her eyes while smiling. "Still on about that?" She asked. "Face it Ronny, get used to it." She continued, with a slightly devilish grin, causing Ron to raise a worrying eyebrow.

"You really have changed." Ron said. _Don't know whether to be turned on or freaked out!_ He thought.

"Like I said, combination of getting away from my sisters and seeing a shrink." She said smiling.

Ron was still uncomfortable about all this, but knew there would have been no way Bonnie would have done any of this if she hadn't. Plus given how things went with Kim those few years back, he hadn't dated anyone really and saw no harm in at least trying as time would tell if Bonnie was faking or not.

After paying the bill Bonnie looked at Ron who was glancing over her shoulder in surprise.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Is that… Kim?" He asked, pointing over Bonnie's shoulder at a redhead in a pink dress in a booth.

Bonnie slowly turned around to look. "I think so…" She started to say, casting her gaze at her company. Though she couldn't make out the woman's face due to her hair covering it, she could tell it was a woman due to her outfit and overall appearance. "Who's with her though?"

"Can't tell…" Ron said.

They both saw a glimpse of the woman's face when she turned slightly towards them but didn't look at them. Nor did the lighting in the restaurant give away her green tinted skin color.

"Close friend of Kim's?" Bonnie asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised, could be a college friend of hers." Ron rationalized, until Kim and her 'friend' took a somewhat long and slightly passionate kiss causing both Bonnie and Ron's eyes to go wide.

"More than friends." Bonnie said, turning back towards Ron who's eyes were now narrowed and his right hand over his chin as if deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"That would explain a lot." Ron stated.

"What?"

"Why our relationship never took off." Ron stated. "She was into girls the whole time."

"Well at least you're still friends." Bonnie pointed out. "Brick won't even look at me much less talk to me."

"True, though I am curious as to why she didn't tell me, she is still my best friend after all." Ron said, while his tone changed to a more sad tone.

"Probably wanted to tell you when she felt the time was right, I didn't tell many people when I dated some of the guys I dated until we had gone out a few times." Bonnie said.

"True, hey want to go catch a movie?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Bonnie answered, grabbing her purse.

On their way out Bonnie got her umbrella back and unfolded it as they exited the restaurant towards valet. As they drove off, they didn't notice the three unmarked white vans across the street, each with their visible occupants putting on masks and eying the restaurant.


	15. Chapter 15 - I Love You

Author's Note: Once again I applogize for not adding new chapters for so long, YouTube still eats up a lot of my time but seeing over 50 of you following this… well I shouldn't avoid this so I'll do more fan fiction updates in between recording the videos I do! :D

Though speaking of YouTube, I want to make you guys as much apart of my stories as I am. I'd like to do an image contest for a good cover picture for this story, you can message me here or YouTube (I go by Andrew Hester there, shouldn't be too hard to miss me) and winner will not only get a mention in the author's notes but I'll mention you on YouTube! :)

 **Chapter fifteen – I Love You**

The men all jumped out of the three unmarked white vans, all dressed in purple jumpsuits wearing black masks. Numbering twenty-seven in all, one of the drivers went into the back of his van that was the command post van to monitor police radio-traffic.

"I have a bad feeling about this." One of the men said as they ran towards the restaurant, the outside staff all running for their lives away from the group.

"For the hundredth time, she's here with a female friend of hers. Against the twenty-six of us going in, she and her friend don't stand a chance!" One of the bulker men said.

Over their ear pieces the guy in the van piped up. "Put a sock in it! Let's just rush her, grab her and take her back to the boss." With that said, they all picked up speed as they ran inside.

 **Inside the Restaurant**

Kim and Shego looked at each other in the dimly lit restaurant with faint smiles on their faces.

"You would have liked Sara if you meet her." Shego said.

"Knowing your taste in… women, I bet I would have." Kim replied.

"Fairly certain she would have kicked your butt." Shego smirked. _Take the bait princess…_

"Excuse me?!" Kim asked in shock.

 _There it is._ Shego merely smirked before landing a more passionate kiss than the one a few moments ago. She had noticed how much of a better kisser Kim was when she was a bit niffed, even let her mind wonder if the same could be said if they were going to have sex.

As they landed their second kiss for the night, the twenty-six purple dressed men ran into the restaurant. Still distracted by their passionate kiss, the couple didn't notice everyone panicking and running away or trying to hide.

"Target… sighted…" One of the men started as the surprise in his, and the rest of his team, clearly visible by the sight they were seeing before them.

The man over the radio was clearly anxious about why they had seemed to be distracted. "What is it?!"

"She's… kissing… her friend…" another man spoke up.

"SHE'S KISSING ANOTHER WOMAN?!" The man in the van asked. "Well don't just stand there jacking off, GET HER!"

By now Kim and Shego had finished their kiss and were in a defensive poster looking at the men who seemed too distracted to notice them get ready to defend themselves.

"Why is it when I'm out does someone decide to cause trouble?!" Kim asked, clearly annoyed by the guys' presence. As Kim said that, Shego was putting her hair into a pony tail to keep her hair out from her face, as she looked at their would-be attackers their eyes told Kim and Shego a lot.

"SHEGO?!" They all cried out at once.

What the twenty six guys in the restaurant didn't see was the guy in the van speed away, knowing full well where this was headed after hearing who Kim's company was.

Kim and Shego continued to analyze their attackers, seeing the W.E.E on their outfits causing Kim to try to crack a joke. "Better not wee yourselves when we kick your butts." She said, causing Shego to let out a moan and putting her right hand over her face as she shook it.

A few of the guys chuckled a bit, providing Kim the opening she hoped for as she performed a forward flip while landing the heels of her feet on two of the distracted guys' chests, knocking the wind out of them so hard they stay down and out cold. Shego winced at the sight of how hard those guys got hit, feeling a bit sorry for the poor guys due to the boots she gave Kim having heels on them, though not stiletto. But not wanting to be outdone, even with an ally she cracked her knuckles and blasted two guys of her own with her plasma, concussive blast only with little heat.

Kim, now in a swatted position with her left leg away from her body and full weight on her bent right leg just narrowed her eyes at the two downed guys. It wasn't much of a fair fight if Shego could use her powers, but given the odds against them they needed everything they had to win. To ensure she was going to win on who could take down the most guys in this fight she immediately went into a squatting frog like position and hoped onto another guy and grabbing his neck with her shins, spun him around before letting go of him. Upon letting go of him she went back into her swatted position, this time with her right leg out, as the guy ran headfirst into a wall, collapsing to the ground out cold.

Shego meanwhile was performing a back-flip to get away from one of the guys that grabbed a knife and made a downward slash at her. However after finishing her flip she failed to hear the ripping of clothing until she realized she was in the same position Kim was, with her left leg sticking out and putting her full weight on her right. To her horror she looked at her dress which now had the front cut open, she looked at the man responsible.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST?!" Shego bellowed, causing all the guys to let out 'oh boy'.

Kim meanwhile saw Shego with her dress cut and was a tad disappointed but relieved at the same time by the fact that she too was wearing black leggings, so her skin nor underwear wasn't exposed. But was threw her off was Shego's footwear, she had previously thought she was wearing the knee high boots from the night before but was surprised to see instead this pair was thigh high. Kim felt a little wetness around her vagina which added to her relief in that she too was also wearing black leggings so there was no risk of it showing on the front of her dress. After hearing Shego cry out in frustration about her now ruined dress, Kim couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle as she remembered the Lil' Diablo incident how the bottom of her prom dress got singed and she cried out to how much baby-sitting she had to do to pay for it.

As Kim recovered from the new development, as fast as it started, the fight ended when Shego lit up her plasma, by now engulfing the entirety of her arms and she fired in rapid succession at each and every one of the guys still standing, knocking them all down and out cold, some even moaning in pain a bit. Kim's mouth dropped at the sight, in all the years she and Shego fought she had never seen Shego use that much of her powers. _Perhaps… she's been practicing?_ She thought, though she knew this was going to be the next subject for a serious talk.

Kim walked over to Shego whose eyes seemed to be glowing green until she put out her arms, and when Kim put a hand on her shoulder. Kim could feel the change in temperature when Shego put out her arms, the warmth emanating from her girlfriend was to be desired, especially in winter she rationalized.

Shego, upon finishing recovering from the fact her dress was slashed was glad by her decision to wear the leggings. She had thought of wearing them due to the fact that it was still cool outside, now she was glad they were covering the remains of her legs not covered by her boots and underwear.

By this time the police had arrived on scene with guns drawn. "FREEZE!" One of the officers commanded. Upon seeing the downed men, some still moaning, and the sight of both Shego and Kim standing in the middle of them, especially Kim, realized the threat had been neutralized.

"Officer Sanchez!" Kim said, recognizing the officer who gave the freeze command. "How's your wife and kids?"

"Great now thanks to you. You really helped by getting her to the hospital for the delivery." Sanchez exclaimed.

"It was no big, I…" Kim started, before one of the staff who was still present approached them.

"Miss Possible…" He started, before turning to Shego. "And Miss…"

"Go." Shego replied, dryly. As much as she wanted to ignore her past name, it was the only last name she had, plus it was a good cover and hinted that she wanted people to leave her alone.

"Thank you for stopping these thugs from causing too much harm to our patrons, you can consider your meals here on the house!" He exclaimed, causing the girls to grin as the man walked away to begin assessing damages.

"I think we got it from here ladies, why don't you go home and relax for a job well done." Officer Sanchez suggested.

"My thoughts exactly!" Shego said.

After grabbing their umbrellas on their way out, the storm had let up enough that they didn't need their umbrellas, though there were still the occasional sprinkles but they struggled it off as they made for Shego's car. Upon reaching Shego's car they got into their seat and Shego started driving them back to the condo.

Kim's eyes were usually placed in front looking out the windshield, but she occasionally caught herself checking out Shego's legs. With her dress sliced open in front, the sides of Shego's dress exposed her legs as the sides were now under her.

"You know it's not polite to stare Kimmie." Shego said, knowing Kim was checking her out without looking. Despite not having committing a crime for years she still had her 'sixth sense' about when she was being watched, something she was a bit glad to have.

"Sorry, it's just… I never expected that you'd wear those." Kim said, blushing. She was glad Shego seemed more focused on driving than wanting to look at her to embarrass her.

"What, my boots?" Shego asked.

"Yeah!" Kim exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?"

"They're thigh high."

"Hey, you don't seem me walking down the street in them trying to pick up other women now do you?"

"Touché." Kim conceded, though stealing another look. She had to admit, they did look irresistible on Shego. Kim soon began finding her mind trailing towards new fantasies with Shego… she immediately shook her head, which caught Shego's attention.

"Something on your mind princess?" She asked, sensing something was up based on the conversation they were having about her wardrobe.

"Nothing." Kim quickly replied, clearly lying.

Shego picked up early, in their first year of knowing each other, that Kim was the worst liar on the planet. She looked at Kim, who looked back with worried eyes wondering what Shego was about to do until she realized it was too late. Shego pulled her right leg out, while using her left to drive the car, and caressing her leg sensually while occasionally checking the road so they didn't crash. "Nothing… you say?" Shego asks in an equally sensually way.

Kim immediately pressed her thighs together as if fighting the urge to pee. But thanks to the confined environment Shego knew exactly why Kim did that, both to her delight in kicking Kim's butt again so to speak and to her dismay as she too began feeling the urge the more she smelt Kim's… scent. As Shego added her own scent into the air, it made Kim's heart race and her breathing intensified, all the while Shego too felt her heart race.

"Truce!" They both exclaimed, with Shego using her right foot to drive again as they both began to blush.

They couldn't believe how out of hand that got, but at the same time enjoyed it while it lasted. The scent of the other driving them up the wall and adding a new layer of intimacy they hadn't felt with another person.

Kim looked out the passenger window, seeing a slight reflection in it. She looked at herself as her blush disappeared. _Wow_ she thought, not quite sure what to think about what just happened. She then looked at the reflection of Shego.

Shego kept her eyes on the road, on the one hand she loved how much she effected Kim and on how intimate they had just got. While not exactly the intimacy she imagined, sensing Kim in a new way was more intimate than she ever got with another person. On the other hand however, Kim sensed Shego something no one had never done before and it made Shego feel vulnerable. Something she absolutely hated more than anything.

After a moment or three of silence, Shego couldn't take the quite anymore and rather than start up another conversation that could get out of hand like the last one she turned on the radio that had already been on her favorite station. She looked down at the title of the upcoming song and immediately felt her heart skip a beat. _…out of all the songs that could play, why this one now?!_ Her mind screamed as the song started to play.

Kim too recognized the song as its intro started before the lyrics started.

 _Tell me what you want, what you like, it's okay I'm a little curious, too._

Kim's mind too was racing as the song played out. _A little too perfect for us…_ she thought.

 _Tell me if it's wrong, if its right, I don't care. I can keep a secret, can you?_

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind. Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite._

By this point in the song Shego had already pulled into the garage and had parked the car. Though with her car being a newer model even though she turned off the engine and pulled her key out of the ignition the song kept playing.

 _Don't tell your mother,_

Kim and Shego slowly look at each other giving each other a long look.

 _Kiss one another, die for each other. We're cool for the summer._

After that, they kissed long and passionately. The rest of the world around them was drowned out by their kiss, only being restrained by their seatbelts that they neglected to undo when they gave into their desires.

After a good long while of kissing, they both pulled back taking deep breaths as they looked at each other with Shego turning off the radio so the next song didn't spur anything else. They both knew that kiss was different from the others, less explorative and more intimate in a strange way.

After both began smirking with a slight blush they got out of the car and headed for the condo. Shego opened the door and they both went into the condo, Shego finally undoing the pony tail she made for the fight and her hair fell back into its original place, though not covering the left half of her face as it was now used to being behind her again in its usual place.

"Well that date was more excitement than we bargained for." Kim joked. Shego merely smirked, plopping down onto the oversized black leather couch in the living room while closing her eyes. The remains of her dress's bottom part flowing down to her sides as if it had always been an open front dress.

Kim's eyes moved up and down Shego's figure, pausing on the boots. She soon began to blush again as her face betrayed what she was thinking.

Shego slowly opened her eyes exhausted after expending so much energy in such a short time. She felt out of shape after that fight, which didn't surprise her considering she rarely used her powers since she and Kim stopped fighting years back after she had been 'Miss Go.' Her eyes opened all the way open and saw Kim's red face and smirked.

This caused Kim to show worry in her eyes and her blush got bigger, fearing where this might lead.

"Relax princess." Shego said. "We made a promise of no sex unless we were married and I intend to keep it." Shego continued, letting out a sigh before continuing again. "Even if I can't have my fun with words beforehand." By now Shego got up and was walking over towards Kim.

"Thanks." Kim replied, not sure what else to say.

"Though if you're lucky." Shego resumed, causing Kim to get worried again, much to Shego's delight. "Maybe I just might wear these boots and… nothing else…" She whispered into Kim's ear.

Kim's mind was sent racing again as she pictured what Shego would look like. She came to when she felt moist again causing her to cringe a bit and let out a small moan.

Shego, sensing Kim's desires began walking away so as not to catch whiff of Kim again. _Hehe I win!_ She declared to herself with a smirk as she walked away, climbing the stairs towards their bedroom. She felt exhausted and after sitting on the couch, felt like going to bed early. Though the more she thought about it she realized that they hadn't eaten due to those guys barging into the restaurant.

Kim followed close behind, not wanting Shego to win this new bout of theirs.

Upon them reaching the bedroom Kim pounced on Shego who just as quickly spun around to face Kim sensing what was about to happen from the sounds of Kim's heels hitting the floor. They both landed on the large bed, the force of Kim's jump onto Shego causing them to be on the bed with only their shins bent over the side but with Kim's in the air.

"Looks like I'm on top." Kim smirked.

Shego immediately looked surprised by the statement but soon they both were laughing as Kim rolled off, not wanting things to get out of hand again.

As she rolled off her eyes caught glimpse of the pictures with Shego and Sara. Getting up she walked over and picked them up again.

Shego watching Kim pick up the pictures propped herself up on the bed and looked away as Kim looked towards her.

"Why don't you keep these out?" Kim slowly asked, walking slowly towards Shego and the bed. She suspected her girlfriend wouldn't want to talk about it, but based on her past experiences with Shego the last few days, she knew by now that if Shego was in a good mood, and trusted you, she'd open up. And this was something she wanted to know, deep down in the back of her mind.

"I… did have the one after the comet out for a time, until Sara…" Shego slowly stated, not wanting to finish the sentence. "After that I couldn't look at it without crying. The one from before was equally as painful, though it reminded me of what used to be when I was normal."

"You _are_ normal." Kim stated.

"How is this normal?!" Shego retorted, showing out her hands and arms as she sat upright. Pointing out the green pigment in her skin.

"It's what makes you unique!" Kim answered. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Both women felt their hearts skip of a beat, or more, as they stared at each other. Both were shocked by what Kim had just said, the cardinal rule of relationships, at least as they knew them to be, being not to say the L word unless you were sure the other felt the same, else you'd scare them away. But at the same time, both knew by now there was no denying how close they had been getting the last few days. Even if the feelings they had for each other had been built over their years of fighting one another as rivals.

Shego was glad she was sitting as she seemed the most surprised and caught off guard of the two at the mention of 'love' from Kim. _Does she… love me?_ Her mind quickly asked itself. _Do I love her?_ After a moment pause she knew her answer, _yes._ After finding her answer she let a smile slip.

Kim too was caught off guard by what she had said, however she was even more unprepared by the smile coming from Shego more than what she had said. _I know I love her… does she… love me?_ Kim thought. Still holding the pictures she walked over towards Shego.

"What else do you love about me?" Shego slowly asked, her eyes looking up at Kim in a sensual way but not overly done to inspire a romantic encounter.

Kim, feeling confident by the fact Shego hadn't bolted out the door nor throwing a plasma fist at her for dropping love decided right then and there to find out where their relationship was going to go.

Kim slowly inched closer to Shego as she spoke. "I love your eyes…" she started, now halfway between Shego and where Kim had initially started. "Your one of a kind personality…"

Shego smirked at the mention of her personality.

By now Kim was confident enough to guess how this was going to go. "And you…" Kim finished, by now leaning down with her face close near Shego's her eyes looking down at first before finally looking up at Shego's face. What threw Kim off completely was what was going on, on Shego's face, specifically her eyes. They looked like they were glazing over as if about to cry. Shocked by the new development, Kim was about to say something until Shego pulled Kim in for a long and highly passionate kiss with Shego laying on her back.

Giving into the heat of the moment, Shego pulled Kim further up on the bed and got on top of her, all the while intensifying the passion level of the kiss as they placed their hands at their girlfriend's sides.

Kim's head was on her pillow, or at least her side of the bed's pillow, the slight angling slightly off putting but strangely felt right to her as they continued. It was only until they tried reaching each other's butt did they pull back, or tried too in Kim's case, and looked at each other.

As Kim looked in Shego's eyes she could feel her warmth emanating from her like the sun on a warm summer's day as her eyes glowed a slight bright green. She still felt bad for kicking her into the tower, but with her natural green highlights and slightly glowing eyes just added to her appearance.

Shego too looked into Kim's eyes, though to her Kim felt cold due to the temperature differences between them. Though the kissing and passion this night did make Kim feel warmer to her, she felt like a traitor thinking Kim was cold due to this despite not being her fault. Shego just had a higher body temperature than most, if she went to the doctor they'd be shocked that she wasn't dead as they'd see the temperature being well above 108 degrees Fahrenheit.

As they regained their composure Shego slumped off of Kim onto her own side of her bed, her dress flowing to the sides again as she bent her right leg before rolling over to Kim again, who in turn rolled over to face Shego.

"I love you Kim." Shego said. _FINALLY!_ Shego thought, thinking she had been putting off saying that for far too long.

"I love you too Shego." Kim replied, before they engaged in another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16 - Two of a Kind

Thank you guys for the continued you need a good laugh or suffer from depression, like I do, you can always come to my YouTube channel, just search for my name here (I got lazy with usernames and doesn't seem as personal if I hid behind a screen name). Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen – Two of a Kind**

 _Right after Kim's I love you, Kim immediately rolled onto Shego and began a series of passionate kisses while placing her hands around Shego's waist. Shego in turn wrapped her arms around Kim and replied with her own kisses back. Slight moaning could be heard_ _as they continued with Shego's hands slowly making their way towards Kim's butt. Once they reached their 'destination' she gave Kim's butt a light squeeze, causing the red-head to let out a slight moan. Kim then moved her kissing to Shego's neck, who in turn moaned as well while leaning her head back further to allow more of her neck to be exposed._

 _After a few moments of kissing and butt squeezing Kim finally ripped off what was left of Shego's dress, who glared at the red-head as a result but couldn't complain that much as it had already been destroyed at the restaurant by the knife wielding henchman. To both Kim's surprise and expectation all at once, Shego wasn't wearing a bra and her cup size appeared to be a C. Kim's mouth immediately pounced and began lightly sucking on the nipple end of the right breast, causing a light inhaled shock from Shego both from the pleasure but also the heat difference in their bodies but Shego pressed passed that._

 _Before Shego could react to the current situation to please Kim, one of Kim's hands immediately rushed into Shego's leggings and passed her thong right into her vagina opening…_

Shego's eyes immediately shot open in surprise from what she thought and hoped was dreaming and immediately moved her eyes down to see that both her and Kim were still wearing their cloths and had fallen to sleep in the same position they had been in after they exchanged I love you after the other for the first time. Though Kim seemed to have placed her right hand from her side that wasn't pressed against the bed on Shego's thigh half on and half off of the top of the shaft of her boot on her left leg. _Fetish much Kimmie?_ Shego thought before noticing that Kim was stirring.

Kim became aware that Shego was awake due to the increased warm breathing on her face, slowly opening her eyes she looked into Shego's bright emerald eyes.

"Hey there princess." Shego said tiredly.

"Hey firefly." Kim replied.

"Firefly?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ohhh." She finished, getting that she glowed.

Kim mearly faintly smiled as she continued looking into Shego's eyes before Shego resumed.

 _Banter time!_ Shego thought before another 'voice' popped into her head. _It's too early for that!_ "So you always make it a point to grasp a woman's leg or did you just want to feel my boot?" Shego said. _Take the bait princess!_

"Hmm?" Kim started, before finally sensing her right hand was fondling Shego's leg right where the boot was. _Do I have a boot fedish or something?!_ Kim screamed in her head, yet didn't stop. Looking back at Shego she smirked. "Maybe I like what I'm feeling."

"Kimmie." Shego replied in a stern tone not wanting this to go further.

"Fine." Kim replied in a hurt voice as she pulled back her hand from Shego's warm thigh.

The hurt tone in Kim's voice made Shego barely noticeably cringe, it wouldn't have been obvious to other people but to Kim it was and she immediately regretted using the tone. And Shego too noticed that Kim regretted using the tone, but rather than have them start crying and going all 'gooshy' as Shego would put it Shego instead merely gave Kim a light kiss on the lips to which Kim replied in kind.

They both finally leaned up and sat against the headboard, with Kim looking at the pictures that were still on the bed unmoved. She picked them up again and looked at them, she was surprised that there was more light in the room than when they fell asleep but the extra light brought out something she hadn't noticed. Shego's appearance before the comet was, aside from the red hair, had olive green eyes while the new appearance had the emerald.

"You were impressive last night." Kim said, finally breaking the silence.

"Wore myself out too." Shego remarked.

"You made taking down all those guys look easy, must be nice to…" Kim started, before being cut off by Shego.

"It's not! Look at me!" Shego barked. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone! The torment I went through, only Sara was the one who still accepted me for me!"

By now Kim had enough and placed the pictures down before straddling Shego and leaning over her, which caused Shego to go wide eyed a bit as she saw the anger in Kim's eyes as if it was that stormy night all those years ago.

"I accept you for who you are." Kim said, half sensual and half sincere while easing her facial expression.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Shego."

They then proceeded to kiss again, Kim enjoying the warmth while Shego put up with the cooler feel. After they were done Kim placed the pictures on the end table next to Shego's side.

Letting out a long sigh Shego relented. "Fine, they can stay out." She said, faintly smiling as she looked at the pictures, before glancing at the clock. "Wow."

"What?" Kim asked, at first thinking it was something with the pictures.

"It's almost nine AM!" Shego stated.

Kim looked at the clock. "Crap!"

Shego gasped. "Language Kimmie." She smirked.

Kim began feeling especially naughty after that. "Fuck you Shego." She said in a low sensual way as she smirked.

That sent Shego's libido racing. "Kimmie…" shego said, her mouth open in shock to which Kim merely kissed and walked away to the bathroom after grabbing some of her cloths. They were going to her parents' house so she could get her stuff and properly move in with Shego by ten. It was a thirty minute drive there and they were still starving. She walked out a few moments later to see Shego fixing the bed spread to make it smooth. She was wearing a white t-shirt and hot pink fleece pants with black socks.

Shego noticed Kim leave and took a look at her. "Love the shirt…" She slowly said. "Hate the pants." She smirked. _Now how to get Kimmie's shirt wet…_ Shego thought.

"Hey! They're my pants!" Kimmie pouted.

"Girrrrly." Shego replied before heading towards her own cloths.

Kim merely let out a moan as she glared at Shego who walked with a confident smile. "I'll go make breakfast while you change." She said as she headed to the kitchen.

 **Unknown location**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The man in the eye-patch screamed.

His henchman that returned without the others cringed as he stood there. "Kim Possible was kissing Shego…"

"I don't believe it!" His boss stated. "No wonder Drakken hasn't been active the last couple years. But them dating? This never occurred during the surveillance patrols we had on Possible!"

"From what I've been able to find out it seems this is a new occurrence as a valet at another restaurant was ogling the car and women that occupied it, least according to his tweet." Another henchman said, with the word "Intel" on one of his shoulders read.

"Hmm, this is going to complicate matters if Shego is there with Kim…" The boss started before an unexpected visitor interrupted him.

"I can help with Shego…" A mysterious man said with two katana swords on his back in an x form…

 **Shego/Kim's Condo**

Shego just stood there, wearing black tight leggings with lime green socks and a black and lime green jacket with the sleeves being black and the rest being lime green. She was holding a fire extinguisher and glaring at Kim.

"How the hell… did you manage to burn eggs?" Shego asked dryly, staring in disbelief at Kim.

"It… was an accident?" Kim replied.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU MANAGE TO BURN EGGS?!" Shego cried. "I thought you can do anything!" On the stove rested a skillet with chard marks with a little white powder around the area.

"Cooking was never my forte…" Kim admitted.

"But burning EGGS?!" Shego exclaimed again.

"Can we… not talking about this?" Kim asked nervously.

Shego pointed to the living room. "Out." She simply stated.

"B-b-but." Kim started.

"No butts! You're not allowed in the kitchen." Shego replied, cutting off her red-headed girlfriend.

"But." Kim started again.

"Yours looks hot but still isn't allowed in this kitchen. Out!" Shego said.

Kim merely pouted and sulked into the living room and turned on the tv as Shego let out a long sigh as she slowly shook her head at the charred remains of what was once eggs in the skillet.

A few minutes later Shego came out with some pieces of toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice. They were short on time so she just came out with a lot on one plate so they could both eat and head out as they were meeting her parents as well. Though Shego didn't want to be around the parents, she had to admit they weren't as bad as hers, not that she wanted to talk about it still.

After finishing breakfast and loading the dishes in the dishwasher Kim grabbed her black shoes from the night before and was now wearing a pink jacket with black sleeves, similar to Shego's but pink. While Shego was now wearing black shoes with lime green shoe laces as they made their way to the garage for the drive to Kim's parents' house.

 **Kim's Parents' house.**

The drive to Kim's parents' house went by without much conversation and they arrived five minutes before ten, though there was some worry about the overcase as there had been a few rain drops here and there. As they pulled in, Kim took note of a blue car in Ron's parents' house driveway. _Must be a friend of the parents, he still drives that moped of his._ Kim thought as Shego pulled out the keys. Once again, they had taken Shego's black Aventador Lamborghini. Kim thought it was too much and would draw a lot of attention but she knew it was futile as Shego was notoriously known to be a lover of sports cars.

As they got out of the car Kim's mom ran over to hug Kim before she had even closed the door.

"Morning Kimmie!" Kim's mom said while embracing Kim in a hug.

 _KIMMIE IS MY THING!_ Shego screamed in her head again only to go wide eyed when she realized that she was now being hugged by someone who wasn't Kim. She had been so focused on what Kim's mom had said that she hadn't noticed her come around the car almost as fast and give her a hug as well. Shego looked at Kim who was not even trying to hold back the fact that she wanted to laugh out loud.

"Uh… nice to see you too Mrs Possible…" Shego said, returning the hug in an awkward way. _I'll never get used to this…_ Shego thought.

"Please, Shego it's either Ann or mom." Ann smiled. Causing both Shego and Kim to give each other a look as Ann turned away to walk back to Kim. They both were clearly caught off guard by Kim's mom tell Shego that she could call her mom already. Although Kim was the first to recover.

"Welcome to the family." Kim said, beaming a smile at Shego who's only reply was a mere dry stare at Kim.

Ann had surprisingly been helpful with loading Kim's belongings into Shego's car, though it helped that Kim hadn't unpacked them since moving back in. A few moments after they had arrived a familiar blond showed up.

"KP!" Ron said, wearing his usual cloths as he walked across the yard while a female figure walked behind him with a blue umbrella, which covered her face up.

"Ron!" Kim said, now holding a suitcase. "How've you been?"

"Not bad… nice car, whose is it?"

"Mine genius." Shego replied, now standing in the doorway holding a box.

"SHEGO?!" Ron screamed.

"Shego…" Kim started, in an unamused voice. "Be nice."

Shego merely let out a loud moan. "That's no fun." She pouted, to which Kim gave a stern look with her eyes narrowed at her girlfriend. With that, Shego relented. _Am I whipped?_ Shego asked herself.

After a few seconds of pause, Ron spoke up again. "So what are you ladies doing today?"

"I'm moving in with Shego." Kim said with a smile as she and Shego put in the items they had been carrying into the car.

"So… are you two…" Ron started to say, not sure if wanting to finish the train of thought as Shego was there.

"Dating? Yes." Shego said, clearly annoyed at how long Ron was taking at asking his question.

"Well it's about time!" Ron and his mysterious friend said as she walked up next to Ron and put down the umbrella.

"Bonnie?!" Kim asked in shock.

"You were expecting someone else?" Bonnie asked with a smile. She was wearing a blue blouse with jeans and brown tennis shoes and a blue hoodie type zip up jacket with the hood down.

"Why are you here?" Kim asked.

"To meet my boyfriend's parents." Bonnie answered.

"YOU AND RON ARE DATING?!" Kim and Shego asked at the same time.

To Shego it made no sense, she took one look at Bonnie then Ron. _Why the hell would this hottie pair up with a guy like Stoppable?_ _He's a buffoon!_

To Kim as well it made no sense. _She hates him! And me!_

What Kim and Shego still hadn't noticed was the fact that their mouths were still open in shock.

"Are you to two just going to stay like that all day with your mouths open?" Bonnie jokingly asked.

"You and Ron are dating?" Kim and Shego asked again, though not as loud.

"Why yes we are." Ron said with a beaming smile as he and Bonnie intertwined their hands together, with Rufus popping out and saying 'uh huh' before running up Ron's shirt and onto Bonnie's shoulder to give her face a hug.

"Awww." Bonnie said, before picking Rufus up and scratching his belly with one of her figures with Rufus laughing with happiness.

Kim and Shego finally came to with Kim asking. "Wait, what do you mean it's about time Shego and I were dating?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked. "You'd constantly go on about hopping the missions would involve her."

"Not to mention the picture of her you had on your locker door in high school." Bonnie pointed out.

"You had a picture of me in your locker?" Shego slowly asked Kim.

"…yeah…" Kim replied.

"Stalker much princess?"

By now Bonnie looked at the car and realized what it was. "OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE AN AVENTADOR LAMBORGHINI?!"

Ron moved his head to side from the loud volume that emanated from Bonnie while Rufus dove back into his pocket. "Ow."

"No touché my Ghini!" Shego demanded as Bonnie moved closer.

"I'd kill to have a car like this!" Bonnie said.

Ignoring Bonnie for the moment Shego turned to Kim. "You had a picture of me in your locker?" She asked again.

Kim merely blushed.

"Well she also had one of Drakken but she always said you were her favorite opponent." Ron chimed in. "And now you two are dating, aside from Kim not having glowing powers from a comet, you two are pretty much two of a kind."

 **Sometime later**

After about an hour after they had finished packing Kim's stuff they were invited to stay for lunch with Kim's family, Ron and Bonnie included. They had basic sandwiches and water and all caught each other up on how they got together with each other. Kim and Shego however omitted a few parts, specifically the nightmares they had been having about that dark night four years ago and how they couldn't be apart in bed without having them.

Shego on the other hand was impressed with Ron and how he saved Bonnie from an attacker. _Maybe he's not as big of a buffoon as I thought_. She thought after hearing the story.

"…and that is how I saved this lovely lady from an attacker." Ron said, going into kung-fu mode and kicking an end table across the room, which Kim caught as she returned from the bathroom.

 _Okay he's still a buffoon._ Shego concluded. _A lucky buffoon._

By now Kim and Ron began remember their childhood and the treehouse they played at that was between their two houses. Bonnie and Shego meanwhile were talking about sports cars and hitting it off rather nicely. As the darker clouds began to form up again it seemed like the perfect opportunity to either head back inside or everyone go their separate ways.

As Shego pulled her keys out of her pocket Kim noticed and snatched the keys from Shego's hand, causing everyone now including Kim's brothers, to snicker at how they began to bicker.

"I'll drive!" Kim said happily.

Shego meanwhile had a rather vicious snarl on her face. "Like hell you are Kimmie!" She stated.

"Shego, watch your mouth young lady!" Ann said, causing Kim's brothers and Ron to laugh a bit at that.

"I'm… driving…" Kim said with a confident tone and smile like she had already one.

"Ain't happening princess." Shego said, getting ready to go into a fighting stance.

Bonnie seemed to be getting the most excited. Since not being around her sisters she had taken an appreciation of Kim and what she did while in high school while maintaining her cheerleading role and her GPA and had never seen her in action, even if this time it wasn't high stakes like world domination.

"You want them…" Kim said in a challenging tone while holding up the keys. "Come and take em."

With that, Shego leapt like a graceful cheetah. To everyone but Kim it was a blur and the next thing everyone knew was that Kim was on her back, though she had braced herself for the pounce and didn't feel anything when she landed on the soft grassy lawn. However the consequences of the pounce was that the keys went flying into the air and in the tree house. Shego having been distracted at where the keys went was easily pushed off of Kim and could only glare at Kim as she raced up the tree to get the keys.

After a few seconds Kim was waving the keys outside of one of the windows with a sort of "haha I win" stance.

"Nice try princess, you have to come down here to drive and I'm right here." Shego pointed out with a confident smirk and her arms crossed.

Letting out a long winded sigh Kim gave up, by now the storms were starting to thunder and lightning and they couldn't get wet before driving back home and tossed the keys back to Shego. "Fine, but this isn't over!" Kim said.

"Oh it's over, I win." Shego smirked, catching the keys with her right hand. As Shego turned away towards the rest of the people gathered in the backyard, all of whom were rather amused by that small tidbit of banter the couple share with each other Shego stopped in mid step noticing something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked with concern, before seeing Shego looking up. Everyone else followed suit.

Shego's pupils dilated at the horror of what she saw in the sky. A rainbow colored comet, heading towards them. After a few split seconds she realized where it was heading and looked over to see that Kim was still in the tree house. Without uttering a word she immediately began racing as fast as she could towards the treehouse, everyone else beginning to realize what was about to happen, but to the full extent Shego knew all too well.

Before Shego could scream out to Kim to get out of the tree house as fast as she could, the comet struck the treehouse knocking Shego back onto her back with a loud grunt and everyone else ducking to avoid any debris flying at them.

After less than a second of recovery Shego looked at the destroyed tree and the house that had once been on it. "KIIIIIIMMM!" She screamed at the top of lungs as she raced harder than ever to get to the remains of the house.

"KP!" Ron screamed as well.

"KIM!" Ann screamed with Bonnie and the twins still at a loss for words as they all began following Shego towards the fiery remains of the treehouse now on the ground.

As soon as Shego got to the burning remains though, she stopped in mid sprint as she noticed a piece of a wall go flying away and seeing Kim alright with a few scrapes and bruises but very different. Shego dropped to her knees in horror and looked as if she was about to cry.

Everyone else gasped with Ann and Bonnie putting their hands over their mouths in horror at the sight.

"What?" Kim asked. With no one else saying anything, Jim and Tim merely pointed at her. Kim looked down at her arms to see if it was there as she felt fine but wanted to make sure. However, it was at this point Kim too noticed it, she no longer had a fairly decent tan, now she was a deep pale… with pink skin.

Kim gasped in horror before dropping to her knees as they gave out from under her. "I look like a freak!" She screamed before looking up at Shego who winced and looked away with tears racing down her cheeks…

 **Middleton Hospital**

Several hours or so since the comet impact, they had all gathered at the hospital and were now outside of Kim's room. Ann had contacted her husband James who was now racing down the hallway towards them. Everyone was there in the hallway, except Shego.

"What happened?!" James asked in a winded tone as he caught his breath in his usual suit. _Boy I'm not a young man anymore!_ He thought to himself as he caught his breath. "Where is she? And where's Shego?"

"The doctors ran some tests and have concluded she's fine, as fine as she can be in the circumstances. They say she can leave but we should keep an eye on her all the same." Ann started. "As for Shego, she and Kim have been in the room for several hours without a word. No arguing, nothing, it's just been dead quiet in there." Ann finished with ovious concern, the hospital walls weren't that good at dampening sounds, at least in this particular wing of the hospital as few patients are awake to notice though some of the floors were under renovation to improve that for when patients did wake up before they were moved to the less critical areas.

"Is she alright?" James asked. To which everyone merely shrugged before looking back at the door to Kim's room with concern in their eyes.

"Poor Kim." Ron said. To which Bonnie merely grabbed his hand and squeezed.

 **In Kim's room – Middleton Hospital**

The room was only lit by the lamp on the end table with the main lights off. Kim didn't want to see what she looked like, she was still trying to process it. Kim was sitting on her bed, still in the cloths she had on for the day with a few holes here and there but nothing revealing with her shoes off and at the foot of the bed. She was holding her knees up her to chin and she looked as if in a panicking thought with her eyes looking back and forth as if examining a difficult math problem on a wall about her current situation.

Shego meanwhile was sitting in a chair next to Kim, she looked like she had aged considerably since the comet hit Kim with serious bags forming under her eyes and the worry in her eyes was there too. She was a bit shocked yet understanding when Kim's mom said that she should be the only to see Kim while and after the doctors were done examining her as she obviously had the experience of what Kim was going through and the others wouldn't help as much, even if they meant well.

The hours of silence was broken when Kim made a muffled. "I'm sorry."

"Kim?" Shego asked, delighted that the silence was broken. She didn't know quite what to say though, but she knew what Kim was going through more than even her brothers would have. Her brothers looked normal for the most part unless they put on their suits while Shego, and now Kim, had their appearances change drastically. Shego used to be a redhead with fair skin like Kim and after the comet had black hair with pale green skin and after the electrical tower electrocuted her and sent her powers into overload she now had lime green high lights that were natural despite the unnatural color. _I have to admit, she looks so cute with pink skin…_ Shego thought, trying to cheer herself up.

Kim looked up from her siting position, lowering her knees to let her talk clearer. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"For what?" Shego asked.

"What I said earlier… about looking like…" Kim started before trailing off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"A freak." Shego finished, looking away.

"Yeah…" Kim replied.

"That was actually the first thing I said when I saw what I looked like." Shego admitted.

"Really?" Kim asked, partially happy with the fact that she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, here I am looking like Shrek while my brothers all got by scotch free from any physical indications that they were different." Shego said, her tone going from sincere to more angry and as she got angrier her eyes began to glow a brighter emerald green.

"You love me any differently?" Kim asked, albeit reluctantly as she suspected she knew the answer, but it would feel good to her to hear it from Shego.

"Are you kidding?" Shego asked with surprise as she looked back at Kim. "Of course not! I could care less if you were pale blue like Drakken or looked like an oompa loompa!"

The mention of oompa loompas made Kim laugh, which too made Shego smile that Kim was happier now.

Kim than cringed at the thought of looking like Drakken. "Don't give me that image of me looking like Drakken." Kim demanded.

"Why? Don't want to look like a smirf? Shego asked in her trademark sassy manner.

"I mean it!" Kim said, starting to get a little annoyed which made her hands glow causing her to let out an eep.

That made Shego's eyes go wide. "Do that again." She ordered, grabbing a piece of paper from the end table.

"Why?" Kim asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Just do it…" Shego said holding the paper out for Kim to touch as her hand started glowing a pink and black glow. After a few seconds of touching the paper, it caught fire. Upon seeing it catch fire, Shego immediately pulled it back and blew out the fire before it got too large and Kim too pulled her hands back and put them over her chest before looking down at them in surprise.

"I have the same powers as you…" Kim said.

"Yeah… looks that way." Shego said before putting down the chard paper and looking at Kim who seemed to be snickering a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, its just that what Ron said." Kim said.

"Which part?" Shego asked.

"That we were pretty much the same person aside from me not having powers, at the time." Kim said, slowly getting up and walking towards Shego. "Now that I do have powers and they're the same as yours…"

"That really makes us two of a kind…" Shego concluded, realizing the blond buffoon was right. "Two of a Kind."

"One in the same." Kim finished.

Shego leaned her forehead against Kim's with her eyes closed before slowly opening them and looking into Kim's now emerald green eyes. "Tanned, powered, unpowered… pink. I love you all the same Kim." Shego stated, the sincerity in her voice all too apparent.

"And I love you too Shego." Kim stated. "Though now I guess I can't call you firefly."

"True, but you can always work on it." Shego pointed out with a wink. "Ready to face the world?"

After letting out a sigh and putting her shoes back on, she nodded. "Yeah. Let's go home."

 _Home…_ Shego repeated in her head. Until now she had never considered it anything more than just the place she slept, ate and worked out. With Kim… it was a home. Without a word she immediately hugged Kim who hugged her back unsure why they were hugging, not that she was really complaining.

"Sheg…" Kim started before Shego cut her off.

"Shh, I'll explain later." Shego said before ending the hug and they opened the door to their family members.


	17. Chapter 17 - Home

Once again, sorry this took so long to get out as I said, YouTube takes up most of my free time! But enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen – Home**

Everyone in the hall outside of Kim's room all jumped up from their seats when they heard the door knob click around and the door opened. From where they were, they could all see the lights were off except for a small light source that they couldn't see directly. The anticipation in everyone's eyes was apparent, they hadn't had time to coup with what had happened after the comet hit as everyone was in shock by what had happened as Shego had grabbed Kim so fast to take her to the hospital to ensure Kim wasn't going to run the risk of having dying from radiation exposer so no one really knew what Kim looked like now.

A pale green hand and black sleeved arm could be seen gesturing to allow Kim to leave first, who did so slowly. Upon exiting her room Kim's parents immediately jumped her for a long hug before pulling back a few seconds later to get a good look at their daughter to make their own minds up if she was alright.

Kim, as everyone noticed before, was pale pink, similar to Shego but pink. Her hair had a slight trace of pinkish tinge to it similar to Shego's green tinge around her black hair. But what struck everyone the most was her eyes, her once olive colored eyes were now replaced by bright emerald eyes similar to Shego's.

By now Shego had walked out of the room with Kim's shoes in her hands as she closed the door behind her, the worry in her eyes was apparent to every as well but what everyone hadn't noticed was the fact that she looked worse, before Kim laughed which was a huge relief to her.

"Are you alright?" Kim's parents asked, the concern in their voices could be heard clearly.

"How you feeling KP?" Ron asked, who turn looked and sounded concerned for his friend since preschool. Bonnie merely looked concern, she and Kim hadn't been the best of friends and this was the first time they had seen each other since their graduation from high school and didn't think it was appropriate to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Shego." Kim said as she turned to give Shego a smile. This caused Shego to blush a dark green as she was clueless as to how should could have helped Kim so much to be mentioned like this.

"So, know what powers you got?" Ron asked with excitement, knowing full well when Kim says she's fine, she usually is and in this case it was clear the only thing Kim had against her was adjusting to her new looks.

"Ronald! Hardly the right time to ask that." Bonnie said, sounding slightly annoyed at Ron as he said that.

"Its fine Bonnie, thanks." Kim said. This threw Bonnie off as she hadn't expected Kim to thank her for anything, at least for a while. "And… we know." Kim answered, turning towards Shego who nodded.

Kim's parents raised their eyebrows. Their daughter mentioning having super powers certainly was a shock to them, but the more they thought about it, Ann especially, the more it made sense. Shego had powers from a comet so it would only be logical that Kim would now, as she wasn't dead from radiation exposer, as James soon rationalized.

Kim slowly held out her right hand and 'lit it up' and was soon glowing black and hot pink. The gathered people around her could feel the heat emanating from her hand and was almost mystified by it.

Ron seemed the most surprised and excited about it, having seen Kim fight Shego so many a times in their world saving adventures before graduation, to him it was cool.

Kim's brothers too were excited at the sight of their sister having super powers, they gave each other a look similar to how they were going to use something for one of their rocket projects.

Bonnie was the most confused out of all of them, she had heard the stories of not only Shego but of superheroes from Go City that had super powers. But she still couldn't believe it when she saw what was going on with Kim's hand and the heat it was giving off was also amazing.

Kim's parents didn't know quite what to think about the whole thing. On the one hand it made their daughter even more special to them while on the other, it was going to completely change her life and possibly not for the better.

 _Geez tone it down Kimmie._ Shego thought as she felt the heat's intensity from a few feet away, she knew it was going to take some time to get Kim used to the idea of having powers, much more to use them without hurting or killing anyone. _This is going to be fun!_ Shego thought.

After Kim had put out her hand, Ann spoke up as she turned towards Shego. "Maybe you two should get back to your place, it's been a rather eventful day for the two of you and you should probably get some rest Kim."

Kim nodded, thinking about it, displaying her new powers like that actually made her more tired than she normally felt at this hour. If it had been a school night she would still be working on homework and would have been exhausted from that in its own right but using her power felt considerably drained.

Shego put Kim's shoes down to which the later put back on while Shego thought about more. Teaching Kim to control her new powers was going to not only be enjoyable and fun, but also easy. Not that Shego was going to admit it, she expected Kim to get as good as her with using her powers as Kim seemed to be a quick learner about most thing, except cooking. But another lingering thought of hers was what Ron had said earlier and what they agreed on in Kim's room, they were essentially two of a kind but one in the same as people and with Kim having the exact same powers as herself it made that statement all the more true.

 **Shego/Kim's condo**

The drive back to the condo was uneventful with Kim slightly slouching thinking and hoping no one could see her threw the tinted black windows. Though to be fair, if anyone was looking at the car, they weren't looking for the occupants of a multi-million dollar sports car.

As they got into the apartment, Kim immediately made a dash for their bedroom. After hearing the door slam shut Shego let out a very long winded sigh. _Well this brings back bad memories._ She thought to herself. As if the door slamming was the tigger to all of Shego's bad memories of when she first got her powers, and change in skin tone. Her brothers all got away without any physical effect on them on the outside while she had been the only one to get changed on the outside.

But Kim has something Shego never did when she was going through this, someone who understood what she was going through. Yeah Shego had Sara at the time, but Sara hadn't been effected by a rainbow comet and was merely there offering her feelings like she had before the comet. Shego on the other hand could help Kim through it on the same level as Kim as she had experienced it all herself.

Shego slowly made her way towards their bedroom. Putting her ear on the door she didn't hear sobbing. _Glad she's not crying about it like I did…_ Shego though before slowly opening the door. As she opened the door Shego saw Kim's shoes on the floor and their owner face down on her side of the bed with her head buried in the pillows. Her waist long hair flowing down the sides of the bed like a waterfall, though still red Shego could barely make out a pinkish tinge similar to her own green tinge around her black hair.

"Kim?" Shego quietly asked, nervous enough to wonder if she was going to have to dodge a fist or not.

"Yeah?" Kim asked with her head still in the pillows.

"Well I can't hear you with your face buried in the pillows!" Shego said, in her sassy manner. This caused Kim to let out a few muffled laughs as she pulled her head up.

"Happy?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Much. You alright with… what's happened?" Shego asked. Putting her left hand on her right bicep looking nervous.

"Alright with it… debatable." Kim answered. "What about you?"

"Me?!" Shego asked back, shocked by the question if _she_ was alright with it.

"Yeah you, no one else in here with us."

"No I'm not fine with this, you shouldn't have to go through the torment of looking like a freak!" Shego replied, her anger slowly taking over the tone of her voice.

"Shego…" Kim slowly said.

"I'm sorry… it's just…" Shego started. By this point Kim got off the bed and slowly approached her girlfriend and gave her a hug. However, they soon discovered another effect of the comet on Kim.

 **Unknown location**

"So do we have a deal?" The mysterious man with the katana swords asked.

The man with the eye patch and his dog on his desk shivering uncontrollably gave the man another look over. He hadn't expected Shego to interfere with his plans to kill Kim Possible but help comes from the strangest places and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Before I accept, what's your interest in Shego?" The man asked.

"Unfinished business."

"What kind of business?"

"Just settling an old rivalry once and for all."

The man suspected he wasn't going to get any information out of his uninvited guest. _Hopefully he'll monolog his plans at some point._ The man thought.

"Deal." He said.

 **Shego/Kim's condo**

Shego pulled out of the hug first, looking at Kim with watering eyes. Kim merely looked at Shego with concern at Shego's reaction to the hug.

"Shego?" Kim asked with a heavy tone of concern.

Shego didn't reply through her mouth, she merely put her hand on Kim's cheek before slowly moving in for a kiss. While not passionate like most of their other kisses, Kim surely felt love behind it for sure but also something else she couldn't explain.

After pulling out of the kiss Kim repeated. "Shego?"

"You feel… normal…"Shego slowly said.

"Come again?" Kim asked with a raised eye brow.

"Kim… we have the same body temperature!" Shego exclaimed with excitement.

Kim merely kept her confusion as to what the heck Shego was talking about.

"Kim…" Shego started, trying to find the words to explain their situation better. "You never noticed before how I felt warm to you?"

"I've noticed…" Kim answered.

"While I felt warm to you, you and everyone else I'd come into contact with would feel… cold." Shego explained.

This made Kim visibly wince. The thought of her feeling cold when touching Shego was visibly effecting her but she realized that the comet was probably a good thing after all. And as she put her hands around Shego's waist to hold her she noticed how Shego didn't seem as warm to her anymore, while she was a bit saddened by that she was delighted knowing now that she wouldn't feel cold to Shego now.

"I think I can live with this." Kim smiled, putting her forehead on Shego's.

Shego smirked with a little huff from her nose. "Not like you have a choice now princess." Shego said, sticking her lounge out.

Kim immediately bit Shego's tongue with her lips before sucking it into her mouth for a kiss. After a brief moment of kissing Kim responded with. "Or I could ask DNAmy to find a way to get rid of this." Kim then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Shego.

Shego scoffed at that remark. "You'd be missing out. While visibly this is torture…" Shego started, as she began 'lighting' her left hand as she held it out in front of her. "Can be quite fun when used in the… proper applications…" Shego smirked.

Before Kim could quip Shego's blatant open ended insinuation of how Kim could use her powers, Shego 'lit' her hands up with a faintly mild heat generation and placed them on Kim's waists while bringing her closer to her.

Kim let out a loud moan from the pleasure of the warmth, despite having a higher body temperature Shego's touch felt irresistibly pleasurable and her mind began wondering with other ways their powers could be used to increase said pleasure.

Before Kim could shake those thoughts out, Shego moved her lit up hands onto Kim's back and began massaging it, causing the still red head to let out a deeper moan of pleasure. To her disappointment Shego stopped after a few moments and looked into Kim's eyes.

They just stood there for what seemed like hours, but they didn't care. The level of intimacy that had grown between the two of them had grown far beyond what either of them thought possible in such a sort amount of time. Though as Kim's friends and family have said, with the amount of bickering they do, they've essentially been dating for years now anyway.

Kim began getting light headed and went to sit on the bed, followed by Shego who took her shoes off and climbed into bed, not as tired as Kim but after a glance at the clock, it had been a _very_ eventful day, so much so she didn't feel like putting on sleep ware. The brief silence was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder.

As Kim was about to say something to break the silence, but paused when there was a _meow_ that came out of nowhere and it didn't come from Shego.

"Shego, what was that?" Kim asked.

As if on que, a black cat, roughly fifteen pounds, jumped onto the bed and just stared at Kim with its emerald green eyes. Kim was caught off guard by the fact that a cat was in the condo that she hadn't seen before in the nearly two weeks of living with Shego.

"Hey Jewels." Shego said, rolling over to pet the cat who immediately began purring as Shego gently scratched behind the cat's ear.

"Since when did you have a cat?!" Kim asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I've had Jewels for years. Found her in an ally barely alive and brought her home with me." Shego explained, as Jewels rolled over while purring as Shego began scratching the cat's stomach. "She actually doesn't have a litter box, she goes outside in the urban garden keeping the plants well fed a constant stream of natural fertilizer." Shego explained further. "For some reason though she hates people, except me. Well I found that out the hard way when she would scratch me and then she bite me, which drew blood, and I thought for sure that she was going to eat me in my sleep but after that she just… kind of liked me."

Kim looked at the cat as it purred away like a quite machine before looking at the fur a bit more closely. "Ah Shego…"

"Hmm?"

"Look at Jewels' fur…" Kim said with a little concern.

They both looked at Jewels' black fur and noticed a faint green tinge around it similar to Shego's hair.

"Err…" Shego let out, not sure what to think. "To be honest I never noticed, that's why I like cats, they keep to themselves and take care of themselves only coming out to give a little support when you desperately need it and leave you alone when you don't want anyone around you."

By now Shego had stopped petting Jewels who rolled over onto her legs and walked towards Kim and let out another meow while looking into Kim's emerald eyes with her own.

Kim looked at the cat not sure what to think until the cat began scratching her head against Kim's breasts and chest.

"That's one lucky cat…" Shego muttered. Causing Kim to blush a darker pink. "So what you're implying is that Jewels… has my… our powers?" Shego asked while looking over at Kim.

Kim merely shrugged. "Oh!" She exclaimed before reaching into her pockets.

"Oh what?" Shego asked.

By now Kim had taken out her Kimmunicator, its durable build had kept it from any damage from the treehouse incident earlier.

Turning it on she saw the familiar face of her cyber genius, Wade. "Hey Wade!"

Wade's eyes went wide eyed after seeing Kim's neon pink skin. "Ah… You're pink!" He finally said.

"Yeah…" Kim responded with. "Long story short, rainbow comet and now I have powers similar to Shego."

"…You're pink…" Wade said again.

"We get it nerdlinger!" Shego snapped before coming into the picture.

"Shego!" Kim responded.

"Shego?!" Wade asked with shock. "What are you two doing together?"

"We're dating, now what's up with our cat?!" Shego asked.

"You're dating?" Wade asked.

"Yeah." Both Kim and Shego answered at the same time.

"About time!" Wade said.

"Why does everyone respond like that?!" Shego asked, slightly annoyed by it.

"Well Kim would constantly ask if a mission I'd give her had you involved specifically and was less than wholehearted when I said they didn't and couldn't contain herself when I said the missions would have you involved." Wade explained. "And after her and Ron broke up, it was kind of apparent she was into women, you specifically."

"Stalker much princess?" Shego asked, looking at Kim who was now scratching Jewels' stomach.

Kim merely blushed again before recovering. "So Wade, about Jewels…"

"Hold the Kimmunicator up to Jewels and I'll run a scan of her biometric readings." Wade said while typing up furiously on his computer.

"Yawn." Shego replied, getting a glared look from Kim as she held the Kimmunicator up to Jewels who just looked up at Kim and Shego as if wondering why they stopped petting her.

After some more furious typing from Wade, followed by squinting at his screen to make sure what he was reading was accurate. "Yeah I can most definitely say that the cat…" He began to say before Shego interrupted.

"Jewels." Shego said, slightly irritated.

"…That Jewels… most definitely has the same comet powers as Shego, though I'm also detecting the same in you Kim…" Wade said.

"That's right." Kim said. "A comet hit Ron and my old treehouse earlier, we just got back from the hospital." Kim exclaimed.

"Huh." Wade said. "Guess that makes you two a two of a kind."

"Sure does." Kim replied.

"I'll let you two get some rest now, you look beat." Wade said.

"Spankin! See you Wade." Kim said.

The second Kim said spankin, Shego had the mental image of her spanking Kim's naked butt, the thought both made her libido run wild and made her shake her head. _Damn I'm tired…_ Shego thought, luckily Kim was too distracted to notice the head shake.

After putting away her Kimmunicator Kim yawned as she resumed petting Jewels who started purring again while arching her head back for Kim to scratch her neck, to which Kim did so.

"Guess that would explain why she decided to come out in front of you." Shego mused.

"Yeah." Kim replied as she crawled up against Shego. "Hard to think of a cat having our powers."

"I doubt she knows even how to use them, she doesn't eat that much and when you use your powers, and you get drained considerably." Shego stated.

Kim felt what Shego had said, using her powers only breiefly in the hospital drained her considerably, along with couping with the fact that she had the powers and looked different than before. Just then, she remembered what Shego had said about explaining something to her at the hospital. "Shego?"

"Hmm?"

"You were going to tell me something later after the hospital?"

"Oh…" Shego said, not sure if she wanted to share it. She still hated being vulnerable, even though she was confiding in her own girlfriend. "It's just…"

Kim placed her hand on Shego's leg, hoping to show her that she cared through the contact.

Shego, felt it and after taking a deep breath resumed. "I never thought of this place, or anywhere else I lived in as anything other than the place I lived at. After you or Drakken blew up one of the hideouts, we'd move onto the next one. There really wasn't any place I kept my personal stuff since we were always on the move, it wasn't until I left Drakken and found out that they were building this condo building that I gave input on what I wanted on this building, and literally paying for it, that I had a place that I didn't move from for years now." After pausing to let Kim soak what she said in, Shego resumed. "It wasn't until we started dating… 'Officially'." Shego joked, getting a little chuckle from the redhead. "And it wasn't until you moved in that this place actually felt like… home."

Kim was surprised by what Shego was saying. She knew there were no words to convey how she felt about hearing what Shego just told her, instead she lunged at Shego for a long hug with a kiss.

Shego, caught off guard by the lunge returned in kind after getting her bearings on what just happened. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too Shego." Kim replied.

After their exchanges, Jewels piped up with a loud _meow_.

"Love you too Jewels." Shego smiled, petting the black cat some more. After letting out a long yawn and turning off the lights, Shego not caring that both of them were still wearing their clothes from the day decided to just forgo changing and just go to bed. And with what she had planned for tomorrow, changing would be mute anyway. With that thought she had a big grin as she cuddled up against Kim, who couldn't see the grin.

After a yawn of her own Kim said. "Night emerald."

Shego looked shocked at the idea of having a new pet name for herself from Kim but smiled before kissing her girlfriend. "Night princess.

Jewels meanwhile walked in front of Kim and layed down next to her stomach, with everyone enjoying the newfound heat from all present.


	18. Chapter 18 - Training

Once again, sorry for the delay in this chapter. With my going back to school and still with work and especially YouTube I still don't have as much time to do this like I like, but here's chapter eighteen nonetheless! Hope you enjoy, and see the author's notes below for a few things you guys brought up in the review/comments. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen – Training**

Kim began stirring in bed upon smelling breakfast, which told her that she should probably get up. But instead of getting up… she rolled over, moaning as she put her face into her pillow, her hair a chaotic mess. Jewels, meanwhile jumped off the bed as if sensing something was about the happen. Though after moving she went outside through her very well hidden pet door on one of the walls leading out onto the patio.

Shego by now entered the room after placing the tray of food down on one of the small tables in the hallway. Still wearing the outfit she had from the day before she shook her head at the sight of Kim. _This REALLY brings back old memories._ To her, this was just like the day after when she got her powers but in her case she was in Kim's position and Sara came in with food to get her lazy butt out of bed to practice.

She walked over to the bed and gently pushed Kim's torso a little. "Kimmie…" she said in a hushed tone.

Kim merely moaned more into her pillow.

"Kimmie…" Shego said, pushing a bit harder and speaking up a little bit.

Kim now rolled over with the sheets exposing her backside towards Shego. "Five more minutes!" Kim pleaded.

Shego now noticed Kim's exposed backside, specifically… her butt was a bit more exposed, not fully uncovered, but she could definitely see the beginning of the crack line of Kim's butt and a devilish grin appeared on her face. "RISE AND SHIN PRINCESS!" Shego yelled as she fired off a pin sized plasma bolt aimed directly at Kim's exposed butt.

Kim immediately screamed at the sharp pain into her backside and jumped in the bed. As she recovered her hair was now a complete mess and she glared at Shego while moaning loudly with her lips outward as if to kiss but clearly in a pissed off mode.

"Ah, much better." Shego exclaimed as she walked back outside to get Kim's breakfast.

"Did you have to be so rough?" Kim asked as she put some of her hair out of her face.

"If you think that's rough, you ain't seen nothing yet Kimmie." Shego said looking over her shoulder at Kim as she reached the door, a faint fiendish smile forming. She soon returned carrying a tray that as she put it down in front of Kim, clearly screamed 'work out food'.

On the tray was a large bowl of steaming oatmeal, with a hint of cinnamon finding its way into Kim's nostrils. Two pieces of toast with a little butter smeared on them with a few rolls and a glass of orange juice finishing it off.

"Carbs much?" Kim asked, looking at Shego who by now sat on the bed half way.

"Its training day princess, and you're going to _need_ those carbs." Shego stated.

"Seriously?" Kim asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes Motor Ed, seriously!" Shego stated. "I saw you last night after showing your powers to Stoppable, your family and the hottie. You were starved of energy big time!"

"Fair point… wait a minute!" Kim started, before glaring at Shego again. "You think Bonnie's a hottie?!"

"Cute name." Shego said teasingly.

Kim merely looked in shock at Shego before looking at Shego sternly. "No three ways with her if we get married!" Kim declared.

Shego pouted. "You're no fun!"

Kim answered by sticking her tongue out.

"But at this point princess…" Shego said leaning in for a quick kiss. "It's not a question of _if_ so much as it is a question of _when._ " Shego finished as she walked away, her long green and black hair flowing behind her like a cape.

Kim was about to reply to that but the more she thought about it, the more right Shego was. In effect they had been dating for years without actually making it official, they knew each other more through their fighting when they had quick whips with each other and in their fighting styles to know what the other liked and disliked in most areas. It was the in-depth items that was beneath the other woman's being they were exploring now and at the rate they were going it was now down to who was going to propose.

A few minutes went by and Kim, much to her surprise, had finished the entirety of what was on her tray and was surprisingly still hungry a bit but felt so much better. As she used the cloth napkin, a bit overkill in her opinion but didn't mind as she was getting used to Shego's upper life-style by now, Shego returned now wearing glossy black rubber boots that ended right under her knees with another pair in her hands.

Kim found herself watching as Shego walked towards her, the tops of the boots hitting Shego's leg with each step, the openings clearly a bit larger than they should but Shego was still wearing her black leggings rather than a pair of jeans that would be normally considered when wearing those boots.

By now Shego had reached Kim and after Kim pushed the tray to the side plopped the boots meant for Kim onto Kim's lap.

"…so… what are these for?" Kim asked. She could tell it was still raining but they hadn't bothered with rain boots the entire time it had been raining the past week when they went out as Jewels came back inside shaking her fur around like a dog on a rug before walking out the door.

"We're going to need them where we're going." Shego stated as she grabbed a set of keys that looked different than the Lamborghini set.

"Okay… But, all your shoes and boots are waterproof, why these over those?" Kim asked as she slid the boots on. In her opinion, she still looked like a mess as she hadn't changed out of her torn pink sweats or white t-shirt from the day before but remembering Shego mentioning something about training she figured they were going outside somewhere so Kim could start practicing with her new powers. As she walked the boots felt just right in the foot area but the shafts seemed just as oversized as Shego's as if she should be wearing something more bulky like jeans.

"Because these are more appropriate for where we're going." Shego answered.

As they made it into the parking garage, after Kim grabbed her jacket from the day before, Shego clicked the thumb pad on the keys and a dark green Jeep Wrangler roared to life, this caused Kim to raise an eyebrow. However Shego still wouldn't tell the red-head where they were going.

A few minutes after leaving Middleton Kim saw a sign that said they were a quarter of the way between Middleton and Go city and the silence was killing her.

"So… where are going?" Kim finally asked.

"To practice using our powers." Shego stated, avoiding directly telling Kim as to _where_ it was they were going.

" _Where?"_ Kim asked, slightly annoyed by the question dodging. By now she knew Shego liked to play surprise games, but not know where she was heading was slightly annoying. Dates were one thing, power training was another.

Shego could tell she wasn't going to hear the end of it unless she told Kim before she got there. "A forest clearing between Go city and Middleton." Shego finally answered. "Away from prying eyes."

"Oh." Kim said in slight surprise. It made sense, she remembered leaving missions against Shego with her ears ringing after a successive barrage of plasma bolts impacting the area around herself and now that they both had the same ability, and it was going to get very noisy, though in a less intimate way. With that new thought, Kim soon found her eyes checking Shego out. The black leggings were clearly showing off how powerful her thighs were and the green and black form fitting jacket showing her curves rather nicely as well. As she got to the boots, with her legs bent at near 90 degree angles the back parts were bending against her thighs. Realizing what was about to happen Kim snapped her head back to staring outside the windshield.

Shego noticed what Kim was doing, but after their past experiences decided against pushing the red-head's libido as she knew by now that her own libido would be sent racing which would magnify Kim's in a never ending circle leading to who knows what. Instead, Shego decided to turn on the radio.

 _So close no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

… _Interesting timing with this song…_ Shego thought as she recognized Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.

 _Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters._

" _Never opened myself this way."_ Kim sang, singing in tune with the song on the radio.

That caught Shego by surprise as she didn't expect Kim to listen to Metallica, faintly smiling she decided to join in.

" _Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say."_ They sang as they looked at each other briefly " _And nothing else matters…"_

A few moments later, they soon arrived to Shego's destination. A clearing in a forest that took the four wheel drive of the Jeep to get to. The rain had lightened up to a sprinkle but there was still heavy overcast over them as they walked into the center of the clearing.

Shego then turned to look at Kim. "Alright princess, time for plasma training 101: Using your powers without killing someone."

Kim rolled her eyes, she was sure she wasn't going to kill anyone but yet the idea of powers that could cut solid titanium that had a melting point of over 3,000 degrees kind of intimidated her as well. Relenting Kim kept following Shego through the forest.

The forest itself was denser than Kim was used too, tall trees over a hundred feet tall all packed mere feet, some even a few inches from each other. Which was fortunate for them as given their apparent pention for moistening at the sight of the other in boots or even a sexy outfit they had been walking on the exposed roots to avoid the mud, mainly so it didn't slow them down trying to get out of the muck but also so they didn't lose it at the other with muddy boots.

As they kept walking and avoiding the mud, Kim noticed the shafts of the boots hitting her knees just like Shego's. It was a bit annoying but Kim again rationalized that normally they'd be wearing thicker pants than what they had on now as the foot part felt fine. Glimpsing Shego as they ducked below the low branches of the younger trees Kim found herself enjoying the view, to her surprise she was moistening even though they were moving but to her relief not to the extent to where she would start moaning even if a whimper. _Don't get wet…_ Kim told herself and Shego but given the fact that the thunderstorm hadn't subsided it was highly unlikely they weren't going to get wet, one way or another.

They soon reached a clearing in the forest with Shego still moving towards the center. As Kim looked around she could see burn marks on some of the trees that looked old. _Must be when Shego practiced after she got her powers…_ Kim mused.

Finally stopping in the middle of the clearing Shego turned towards Kim. "Light up princess." She instructed.

As if on instinct Kim lit up and found it was much easier than the night before.

"Good." Shego said. "Now shoot it at a tree over there."

Kim, thinking quickly on her feet held out her hand and thought about it shooting off like a gun and the pink and black glow immediately fired from her hand towards a tree, destroying the trunk and the tree fell over. This surprised Kim greatly as she hadn't expected to be able to do that this early on.

"Not bad. But that's the easy part, the hard part is toning it down so you don't hurt anyone more than you want." Shego said, before lighting up herself. _She's ready._ Shego deemed before lunging towards Kim.

Kim shot back, un-lighting her hands as she did so. "Shego I don't think I'm read…" Kim pleaded before getting cut off.

Shego thought back to when she got her powers, she and Sara would spare on occasion, but not to the amount of her and Kim do now. She too found it easy to just let her powers go, unlike her brothers who had to improve their powers overtime, Shego had to learn the ability to _control_ hers. And the strategy Sara used that she was now using with Kim, putting herself in harm's way as Kim wouldn't want to hurt her. "You are!" Shego claimed, lunging again as she hit Kim's arm who had raised it to block the chop down. _If there's one thing you are Kim… is quick on your feet._ Shego thought, thinking of all the times her quick wit would ruin one of Drakken's world domination plans.

Kim felt the light heat from Shego's hand as it rested on her arm, it wasn't over powering yet the glow was there. After closing her eyes and thinking, she lit up and slapped Shego's hand away. Opening her eyes after a few seconds of fear, saw to her amazement that Shego's arm wasn't dismembered.

Shego smiled. "Impressive." The heat she felt from Kim was barely noticeable, a far cry than the night before when the heat felt like it could cut a steel bulkhead open with ease.

 **Hours later**

Panting heavily in the light rain, Shego and Kim were now soaked from sweat and rain as they glared at each other. They had been going at it for hours practicing and Kim had hand to hand nailed down perfectly. _She's learning faster than I ever did._ Shego admitted to herself, not that she had plans to let Kim know that because as Shego saw it, she didn't have someone with the powers to teach her like Kim does now.

As they looked at each other again, Shego decided to play a little 'dirty' by firing a plasma bolt at Kim who rolled out of the way.

Deciding to fight fire with fire, Kim fired one back with Shego rolling to dodge it as well. She purposely dodged shorter than she could have so she could feel the heat level of the bolt as it passed her face. _Warm not hot, keep it up Kimmie and I might admit you're as good as I am._ Shego thought. _… almost that is._ Shego smirked and decided to fire a beam of plasma at Kim.

Kim without thinking fired a plasma beam of her own at Shego, but soon found herself locked with Shego as their beams hit each other and began building a large ball of energy.

They looked at each other through the growing plasma ball as it started getting larger, Kim looked as shocked as Shego with neither thinking that they'd ever hit each other's plasma with their own.

 _Keep it down…_ they both thought as they tried toning their powers down as low as they could. From where they stood, if one stopped the likelihood of the plasma ball heading towards them could blast them to kingdom come. But as the ball grew larger both began feeling the built up heat as it inched closer towards them before finally exploding in a loud blast of released energy and bright light.

The blast sent both women flying in opposite directions with Kim landing in a small creek. After a few seconds Kim began stirring, shivering slightly at the cold water against her back. The water was about six inches deep and flowing from her left to her right. With that information she lit her left hand and the water began bubbling but by the time it reached her torso, the water felt nice and warm. She let out a slight moan as the sensation of her mussels having the tension released from them after the hours of practice was released. Kim finally snapped out of it as she remembered that Shego had also been blasted away and soon stood up and after taking one step her foot got stuck in the mud and she fell forward face first back into the creek. Lifting her head, Kim's face was covered in mud with her now emerald green eyes glaring through the mud as she let out a frustrated moan.

"Nice to see you care that much Princess." Shego said smirking.

Kim lowered her head into the creek and rubbed her hands over her face to knock the mud off before looking up at Shego who too was covered in mud now as well. Kim let out a sigh of relief seeing Shego was alright as she stood up again and began walking, rather than sprinting, towards Shego. As she got closer she felt the ground get firm again and Kim went into a sprint and tackle hugged Shego who merely smirked and hugged Kim back.

"Feeling sore yet?" Shego asked with a smirk on her mud covered face.

"Yeah." Kim cried. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah." Shego replied with another smile. "First we should clean off more, come on there's a small lake over here." Shego suggested as she and Kim got up.

After walking towards the lake they walked onto a peer with Shego just jumping off fully clothed. Kim watched as the water began to bubble for a few seconds before Shego, using a blast of her powers, to propel herself from the lake and back onto the peer. She was not only clean but dry as the light rain continued to pour onto her.

"Show off." Kim said as she walked towards the edge of the peer.

"Jealous much Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"As if." Kim replied.

"Uh huh. Full body powers are nice." Shego smirked.

"Well I know one way to get that." Kim replied.

"Don't you dare electrocute yourself!" Shego demanded. She remembered when she hit the electrical tower those few years ago that when her powers went 'haywire' so to speak, that they went from being able to not only be fired from her hands but to engulf her entire body as well. It also made her eyes glow slightly along with giving her hair neon green highlights without them having to be dyed that color.

Kim's response to that was just to jump into the lake, making sure the splash was large enough to get Shego's lower half wet again.

Shego just shook her head as her lower half glowed as she put her hands on her waste while her legs began to dry again.

Kim took a few more minutes than Shego getting off as much dirt as she could before going to the edge of the peer.

Without even thinking Shego offered a hand to Kim to pull her out of the water, not realizing what was about to happen.

Kim, smiling reached for the hand of support and upon grabbing Shego's hand, immediately jumped off the bottom of the lake and kicked off the peer's supports and pulled Shego into the lake with a large splash.

Shego as she landed back into the lake was slightly amused as she had expected this to happen given Kim's playfulness and as she slowly popped her head above the water she glared her eyes at Kim who had a playful smile. Forming a more fiendish smile underwater Shego held out a finger while still underwater and shot a small plasma bolt at Kim's waist who yelped and glared at Shego for that new pin prick of a plasma shot on her person.

Shego and Kim both got out of the water with Shego once again glowing all over her body and her clothes drying up again watched as Kim lifted each of her feet to let the water out of her boots and then watched Shego in envy of the fact that she could dry her entire body while she could only light her hands up.

Sensing Kim's envy Shego immediately lunged at Kim in an embracing hug all the while still lite up and now drying Kim who returned the hug.

Hours seemed to pass them by as they stood there in this position, neither one of them wanting to let go despite the rain picking up again. However, as the rain began causing thuds against the wood of the peer Shego knew her power wouldn't keep them dry and broke off. But rather than simply walking away and leaving Kim behind, she instinctively yet to her surprise held onto Kim's hand as she began walking back to their vehicle to leave.

Shego's hand hold surprised Kim greatly as she knew Shego to not be one to have anyone 'hold her hand' as it were. Kim was glad it was raining hard as she felt her eyes water from tears that were masked by the rain.

A few moments later they reached the parked Jeep, it was under the trees and thus only got hit by large water droplets from the trees and wasn't in the direct line of fire of the heavy rain. As they got a few feet from the vehicle Shego resumed the hug with Kim, lighting her whole body in doing so.

Without the cool feel of the water from the lake nor the rain adding more water to her being, Kim felt the warm from Shego. Like standing outside on a warm summer day under the basking sun. Minutes passed by with them in this position, neither wanting to let go, until the loud crack of thunder and lightning convinced both of them that it was time to go home.

The drive home wasn't eventful, neither was their assent back from the private garage to their condo.

As they entered the condo, Shego stopped in her tracks, her old thief senses kicking off that something was amidst. Quickly turning on the living room lights she immediately saw Dr. Director sitting in one of the reclining chairs in the room.

"How the hell do you keep getting in here?!" Shego exclaimed, her hands looking ready to claw something as she held them up in frustration with Director's constant breaking into the condo despite the security only _she_ can get through.

"You forget Shego that Global Justice has the best computer hackers in the world." Betty coolly stated with a straight face showing no emotion.

"With one exception." Kim pointed out, clearly indicating Wade.

"Actually Ms. Possible, Wade agreed to join us moments ago, hence why I'm here." Betty said, turning towards Kim.

"He did?" Kim asked.

Kim's question threw Shego off, Kim's response wasn't as surprised as she would have expected. _Nerdlinger must have told Kim he got an offer like Kim… er us._ Shego thought.

"Yes he did, he also told me personally of your… condition…" Betty said, pointing out Kim's new powers.

"Sounds like you just want us on a short leash." Shego broke in, folding her arms in a clearly ticked off mood.

"Actually ladies." Betty said, before Kim could side with Shego. "The offer still stands: You would be freelance Global Justice field agents, you can do as you have been for years but get paid for your services. You would still have the ability to turn down missions as you choose. You would also only report to me, with no middle men save for a few occasions with Will and Wade, as you're used too. Powers or not." Betty finished, still sitting in the chair. Betty had taken plenty of psychology to know that when you remain seated with others when making a substantial deal where you offered more, the other party was more likely to accept. Stand up and it would make it seem like you were more demanding than you were.

Kim turned towards Shego, they had talked about it briefly a few times but Shego was still on the fence. Well, to be honest they both still were. But by now they knew each other's body language so well that they knew _exactly_ what the other's response to something was and when Kim noticed Shego's body stopped tensing and Shego's eyes went from ready to kill Betty to a more… softer look, Kim knew Shego would agree. Though unsaid, Kim suspected Shego would only join if Kim did.

"We accept." They said as they turned towards Betty.

"Excellent. I'll have Wade contact you as missions pop up." Betty said as she stood up and began making her way towards the exit the couple had entered.

As Betty exited the door Shego had a thought pop into her head. "How the hell have you been getting passed Jewels?" She asked.

"I have two cats of my own. And Jewels likes having her stomach scratched." Betty said, less formal like than she had been. "Ladies." Betty said before departing.

As Kim closed the door Shego opened up. "I hate that woman."

"Oh liven up Shego, with us accepting she won't intrude so much." Kim pointed out.

"Alright." Shego said, holding up her hands conceding the potential argument before it began. As if all of a sudden Shego could feel her body was tired and sore.

"As Kim did a 'ready for bed' stretch she looked at Shego. "So how much more training you planning?" She jokingly asked.

"Actually…" Shego started, she wasn't sure if she wanted to admit what she was about to say. "I feel as though you're just as good as me…"

"Heh?" Kim asked, completely shocked by what Shego had said. "I am?!"

"Yeah… you're a fast learner, you're able to move without hurting others, or yourself, and especially me." Shego said, as she got closer to 'especially me' she slowly inched closer to Kim before landing a kiss.

To both women, this kiss was like none of the others. Unlike the others where both women felt different from the other, with Shego's admitting that Kim and her were equals this kiss marked just that. They felt the emotions flow from the other and back again, not from the intensity but from what it represented.

"I love you Kim." Shego said as they slowly pulled back from the kiss, their hands around the other's waist.

"I love you too Shego, and it's nice that you think I'm as good as you with my powers." Kim said, her eyes slightly glossing over.

"Well… _almost_ as good." Shego teased.

Kim let out a slight growl as she lite up one of her hands and began chasing Shego who immediately laughed and began racing towards their bedroom with Kim in hot pursuit.

As they made it to their room Shego spun around to meet Kim head on but was closer than she expected and Kim tackled her onto the bed. They laid there with Kim on top as they shuffled their feet to kick off their boots before Shego began to fight Kim off to get on top of her. After a few more Kim on top of Shego and Shego on top of Kim both women felt their bodies ache again.

Letting out a sigh, Shego turned towards Kim. "I don't know about you, but I'm aching for sleep now."

"Same." Kim admitted. "You're a hard teacher to please."

"And you're a tough student to teach." Shego replied, sticking her tounge out.

Kim responded by sucking on Shego's tongue and pulling it in for a quick kiss before they got off the bed to get ready for sleep.

A few moments later both women exited the bathroom and closet. Kim was wearing black short- shorts with a light pink tank top with Shego also wearing black short shorts but with a lime green tank top.

Both women stopped and looked the other one over. Both women could sense the other's desire to rip the other out of their shirts and shorts, despite the pain they were in from the day's training and have at it in a new level. They slowly walked towards the other, their long waist length hair flowing gracefully behind them before, instead of kissing, just grabbed the other's hand and made their way to the bed and crawled in. As they began tucking in for the night, Jewels jumped up letting out a meow and settling down on her side in front of Shego as Kim nestled up against Shego's back. Both of them smiled at the sight of Jewels with Shego lightly petting the black cat, who began purring.

"Night princess." Shego sleepily said.

"Night firefly." Kim replied.

And with that they both instantly fell asleep, with Jewels rolling her head back to see why no one was petting her. Letting out another meow she nestled up against Shego's chest.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Thank you guys for all the support you've been posting the comments.

To answer you Orionslave, I think I mentioned that Kim's eyes were now emerald (someone correct me if I'm wrong) however with her hair I don't think her hair color would change right away without getting died so until it grows out Kim's still a redhead, plus I have plans for her hair later and in the second story.

I will let you guys know that I have four to five stories planned for this series. Hope to see you guys there!


	19. Chapter 19 - The Same Dream

**Chapter Nineteen – The Same Dream**

 _The two women looked at each other through their long hair, panting heavily and sweating profusely after both had just orgasmed. They had taken it to an all new level after a long day of training and some well-earned rest._

 _Kim looked at Shego's curves, from her pronounced waist to her size-c breasts to her powerful thighs, admiring the faint coloring of her girlfriend's pale green skin in the dimly lit room. Smiling she began twirling her still red hair looking into Shego's emerald eyes. "What are you thinking?" Kim asked._

 _Without a word, nor hesitation, Shego pounced on top of Kim for what seemed like the twelfth time that night, her body screaming at her for all the number of times Kim and her had been having sex on top of the previous day's training of Kim. But she didn't care, she was having the time of her life with her girlfriend. Shego held down Kim's arms with her own while using her legs to pin down Kim's legs as well, all the while Kim fanned struggling while making barely audible whimpering sounds. To Kim, her temptation of Shego seemed to make her girlfriend's emerald eyes glow slightly._

 _Meanwhile, Shego too admired Kim's body, glancing her over again, admiring Kim's near identical curves and size c breasts and now emerald eyes, the only difference of course being Kim's pale pink skin. After taking in the view of Kim again, Shego began kissing the red-head and moved her fingers down Kim's cleavage towards her vagina…_

Kim's eyes shot wide open, she quickly moved her eyes about without moving her head and saw quickly that she and Shego were still cuddled against one another, but they were both sweating.

"Kim?" Shego quietly asked, having noticed the increased rate of breathing on the back of her neck. "You awake?"

"Yeah." Kim slowly said. In response Shego rolled over to face Kim and they both noticed how incredibly sweaty the other was.

Shego was just as surprised as Kim as to how much they were sweating as she looked at her girlfriend. "So…" Shego started to say, but didn't finish.

"So…" Kim replied. "You didn't have a nightmare did you?"

"Far from a nightmare…" Shego replied while trailing off and breaking eye contact. _Best damn dream I've had in years!_ Shego thought. "You?"

Kim's reply was blushing.

 _Alright princess, let's have a little fun._ Shego deviously thought as she noticed the level of Kim's blushing. However, before Shego could act on her idea Kim immediately got on top of Shego with her legs straddling her by her waist and her hand pinning her hands to the bed. Shego blinked a couple times as if trying to register what had just happened. After registering she immediately retaliated and put Kim on _her_ back.

"Oh no you don't princess." Shego stated looking down at her girlfriend who was shocked by being on the bottom. "If anyone is on top." Shego continued putting her face an inch away from Kim's before continuing. "It's me."

Kim, feeling challenged put Shego back onto her back once more, surprising her pale-green girlfriend again, however this time not pinning down her hands. "Like hell you are!" Kim said, with a playful glare into Shego's emerald eyes.

Shego playfully gasped, putting her hands up to her chest. "Language Kimmie…" Shego sensually said, followed by a slight moan from Kim.

Kim could have just rolled her eyes and called this whole thing off and move onto another topic, but her curiosity was getting the better of her as to how far Shego was willing to go with this. "I'm sorry." Kim replied in a hushed voice, however smirking she resumed with "I've been a bad girl." Kim finished with a sexual look in her eyes towards Shego and her lips puckered as if to kiss but looking as if she was putting.

Shego's response was priceless to the redhead. Kim could feel Shego shivering from her libido running wild with Kim's response and looks. But what really clenched it all was the fact that she could feel Shego's vagina moistening through whatever her underwear was, if any as far as Kim could tell with Shego, and her shorts. Kim knew Shego wasn't wetting herself from lack of bladder control as by now they knew exact what the other smelt like, and Shego's was highly distinctive to Kim, more so since she acquired her powers from the meteor impact. However, smelling Shego's scent was having an unexpected effect on Kim as now her libido was going wild now and she felt _herself_ moistening. _Damnit! I didn't think this through!_ Kim screamed at herself.

"Truce!" Both women exclaimed as they realized they _really_ wanted to literally rip the cloths off of the other if they kept going. With that said they looked at each other with wider than average eyes and then they began laughing as Shego fell off to Kim's side, still laughing.

"To think, if someone had told me in junior year that in four years at 21 I'd be in bed with my arch-nemesis, I'd laugh in their face." Kim said, ending with a smirk and rolling over to face Shego who was far from smiling after Kim stated her age. Shego had a worried face whilst looking up at the ceiling, though Kim hadn't noticed, it come on her face when Kim stated her age.

"Shego?" Kim asked, in an obviously concerned voice. Shego went from so cheerful and playful, to looking like she was told that her cat just died in less than a second. "Shego?" Kim repeated, slightly louder but not less concerned.

"Yeah?" Shego replied. _Don't ask, don't ask!_ Shego thought.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, still concerned.

 _Damnit!_ Shego thought. Instinctively she let out a long winded sigh to state that she really didn't want to share her thoughts on the matter.

"Shego…" Kim repeated. By now Kim knew all of Shego's tell tell signs of not wanting to share her feelings but at the same time this seemed like a really important discussion. And she knew that if she pressed it, even without her puppy-pout face, Shego would cave in.

 _Geeze Kimmie alright I give!_ Shego thought. Letting out another sigh, Kim knew that Shego caved in. "Alright princess, you win." Shego said, before sitting up with her back against the bed's headboard.

Kim too sat up against the headboard, wanting to look at Shego face to face and to show that she truly wanted to hear what the pale-green woman had to say.

"You may or may not have heard about this…" Shego started, still looking straight ahead without looking at Kim once, not even with her eyes. "But there was a rule in the villain underworld," Shego continued, using her fingers to quote 'underworld' adding emphasis to it. "Because you were under aged, there was an unofficial rule amongst all the villains, Drakken and myself included."

"What was the rule?" Kim asked, slightly worried where this was going.

Shego looked at Kim as she started to answer Kim. "That you were not to be killed." Shego replied, slightly dryly at that, not that it made a difference how she stated it.

"Come again?" Kim asked, blatantly confused.

"I never came princess." Shego joked with a slight smirk.

"Shego." Kim said, clearly unamused by Shego's poor attempt at a humorous change in topic.

"If there is one good thing I could say about the villainous underworld, it was that we had one rule and that wasn't to kill minors." Shego continued. "When people first started encountering you and saw your skills for the first time, we all just assumed you were of age to actually do whatever it took to stop you, until you let it slip that you had high school homework to do. After you said that the first time, it quickly spread to the other villains, again Drakken and myself included." Shego continued.

Kim simply nodded. This was a lot of information to take in despite the short explanation of why Shego was down in the dumps about Kim's age. On the one hand it made sense to her as now Kim is of age that all bets are off on what to do with her, but on the other, she had the same powers and abilities as Shego and no one in the villains' world dared to piss Shego off, save for Drakken.

"I suspect the main reason the villains didn't want to kill you due to being a minor was the fact that of anyone you could kill in the world, a child was the worst person you could kill and no court, city to federal, would look kindly on that and you'd be lucky to get life in prison." Shego surmised.

"What did you think of all this?" Kim asked, looking to explore her girlfriend in greater depth.

"When I saw you in action and heard that you were under eighteen, to put it mildly, I was shocked and impressed." Shego admitted.

"So… why are you scared of all this now?" Kim asked.

Shego looked down and after a few seconds to come to grips with what she was going to say, turned back to face Kim. "Because I don't want to lose you." Shego admitted before continuing. "With you being well past being a minor, villains won't hold back anymore."

Kim nodded in understanding. "True, but now that I have the same powers as you and with you at my side." Kim started, grabbing Shego's hand with her own. "That won't happen." She finished with a faint smile.

Shego's emotional barriers completely broke down, if not by the words, then by the physical contact and feeling the weight of the words through Kim's hand. Shego immediately lunged at Kim with a long and passionate kiss with Kim on the bottom. Kim could have fought Shego off and put her on her back, but felt this wasn't the time, especially when she opened her eyes for a brief moment and looked at Shego's closed eyes. _Are those… tears?_ Kim asked herself, noticing slightly shinny streams from her eyes to her chin, by now their sweating at dissipated and their skin was normal.

Pulling back from the kiss Shego quickly wiped away any trace of her emotional tears and looked at Kim. "I just don't want to lose you." Shego admitted.

Shego had changed _a lot_ over the years since she was Miss Go, Kim thought. Shego never did hurt or vulnerable, she did tough and unmoving with a hint of sarcasm. But here she is, the ex-master thief that went straight, least in the eyes of the law, who would punch a 400 pound pro wrestler for ogling over her cleavage had just admitted to Kim… that she didn't want to lose her pale-pink skinned girlfriend and crying a little over it.

"And I don't want to lose you either, more so than Ron." Kim admitted. It still amazed her how much she and Shego had grown in the last few weeks. While they still hadn't known each other as long as Kim and Ron had, they have grown much closer to each other than Kim had with Ron, even when they tried dating. Not that she'd admit it out loud, if a villain was about to kill either Shego or Ron and Kim could only save one, Kim felt she knew which one she'd save, as painful as it would be to lose the other.

They laid there for several minutes, after Shego rolled off of Kim and cuddled against her princess. It felt a little weird to Kim because she was usually the one cuddling Shego when they were in bed, though feeling Shego's comfort did feel nice.

The silence was finally broken by Shego, feeling they spent enough 'gushy time' for the week, felt a need to change the subject. "So what'd you dream about?"

Kim's eyes went wide and she resumed blushing, she was glad Shego's back was to her. That was until Shego pulled out of Kim's embrace and looked at her girlfriend's pink/red blush.

"Kimmie…" Shego said with a semi-serious tone, looking at Kim's blush.

"Am…" Kim replied, the blush only getting darker.

Shego's response was merely arching one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"It was…" Kim started, the blush somehow still getting darker.

"Go on…" Shego replied.

Kim finished what she was saying with her lips still moving but in a barely audiable response that even Shego's heightened thief senses couldn't hear it.

"Kim." Shego said, her tone clearly getting more forceful as she narrowed her emerald eyes.

"US HAVING SEX!" Kim suddenly blurted out.

Shego's eyes went wide hearing that and then _she_ began blushing a darker shade of green.

Kim immediately got suspicious as Shego never blushed unless she was embarrassed about something, like anyone else, but Shego rarely _ever_ got embarrassed. "What were _you_ dreaming about?" Kim asked, clearly suspicious of Shego's blush.

Shego repeated what Kim had done, moving her lips and Kim couldn't make out what Shego said despite her heightened senses.

"Shego…" Kim said.

"Us… having sex…" Shego said.

Kim went wide eyed as well. "Weird… were… you ontop of me and moving your fingures from my cleavage to... down there?" Kim asked. This was all too weird, how could they have been having similar dreams, not to mention if Shego had the _exact_ dream it would be even weirder.

"After having sex twelve times? Yeah. Why?" Shego answered.

Kim just stared at Shego for a few seconds before opening her mouth again. "How… did we have the same dream?"

Shego merely shrugged, as best as she could laying on her side. "How the hell should I know?" Shego replied.

Kim's eyes squinted as she contemplated how it was possible. _Coincidence?_ She first thought. _Probable… our powers linked?…_

Shego watched with amusement at how hard Kim was thinking about, though she had to admit. It was kind of cute, though the topic in which she was thinking so hard about also did somewhat puzzle her. Not wanting to make her head explode she decided to just probe what was left of Kim's brain this early in the day. "Any ideas?"

"Eh, I'd say it could just be a coincidence but another possibility could be that _maybe_ we can sense what the other is thinking about due to us having the same power." Kim surmised.

Shego was skeptical and wanted to tell Kim she lost her mind, but at the same time Kim had a point as Shego had, up until a few days ago, had been the only one on Earth to have the ability to emit plasma from her body. Getting a quick idea she grabbed onto one of Kim's hands and lit up hers. "Light up." She asked.

Kim instinctively did so, she was actually surprised that Shego hadn't rebuffed her with a sarcastic remark.

 _Her hands are soft._

Kim and Shego immediately pulled their hands apart in shock. It sounded as if the other one had just spoke to them, but their lips hadn't moved. "What the hell?!" Both women exclaimed at once.

Kim blinked a few times at her and Shego's hands before looking up at her girlfriend. _That was so weird!_ She screamed to herself. _But… so much more intimate…_

Shego on the other hand, felt immensely vulnerable. _KIMMIE READ MY MIND! SHE WAS INSIDE MY HEAD!_ Shego screamed. She felt like she was just molested by a stranger. _It's Kim though, she's my girlfriend! I'm supposed to tell her everything!_

Kim just stared at Shego the longer they didn't talk. Kim knew, even without having to touch her in the manner with which they seemed to be able to read the other's mind that Shego would have felt like she was opening herself up to something she wasn't ready for. So Kim just waited for Shego to make the next move to let her process this, though Kim also needed to process what just happened.

"That was… weird." Shego finally said after what seemed like a few minutes.

"Yeah… at least that explains how we had the same dream." Kim said.

"You mean the dream _you_ had." Shego stated, in her trademarked sassy manner before sticking her tounge out. Kim just sat upright and smacked Shego with her pillow. After getting hit by the pillow Shego just started laughing before Kim joined her in laughter. The moment was only broken by Jewels plopping up onto the bed, letting out a long meow in the process. "What's wrong Jewels?" Shego asked before the crack of thunder with flashes of lightning being heard. "Whow."

"Sounds bad out there." Kim said. "Didn't… you say that Jewels goes to the bathroom outside in your garden?"

"Yeah… worst part is that these walls are soundproofed." Shego replied, getting up to open the curtains. After pressing the button on a remote on a dresser, both women looked outside to see that the down pour was a monsoon.

Kim meanwhile grabbed a TV remote from Shego's end table and turned the flat screen in the room to the weather/news channel for a weather report.

"And now for weather forecaster." The news anchor stated.

Then a fairly good looking young woman popped up on screen, even by Kim and Shego's standards, wearing a basic grey dress suit with a view of Middleton popping up.

"We can expect to see a down pore of anywhere of eight to twelve or more inches of water per hour for the next week." She stated before continuing as the view of Middleton was replaced with a view of the Rocky Mountains. "The recent weather has been due to larger than average increases in runoff of the snow from the Rocky Mountain peaks and evaporation adding to the…" by now Kim had turned the TV off in shock.

"Wow…" Shego said.

"Yeah… doubt we're going anywhere in that." Kim guessed.

"Yeah…" Shego said. Before Jewels letting her presence known to the two women again. "I hear yeah." Shego said. By now Kim had gotten out of the bed before watching and then joining Shego as she walked out of the room and towards the living room where Shego walked over and opened the door to the 'basement' of the condo and Jewels immediately rushed down the stairs.

"Kitty litter box down there?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, been meaning to install a kitty door for her but it's never rained bad enough for her to not want to go outside." Shego replied. She then glanced over at a clock to check the time only to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"We slept for over 36 hours." Shego stated.

"WHAT?!" Kim asked in surprise.

"What? I did the same thing after my first training regiment" Shego said. That seemed to put Kim at ease and then they came back to the then and now issue. What to do…

"So, we're essentially trapped inside… now what?" Kim asked.

Shego slowly moved towards Kim, kicking and looking down at the ground light a nervous boy walking up to the pretty girl in school. "Well, we could… have a date night at home…" Shego offered.

Kim fluttered her eyes. "Are you asking me out… in?"

Shego, deciding to play along. "Why yes madam, I am."

"I don't know, I'd have to check my schedule…" Kim joked, getting an eye roll from Shego.

"Oh please princess." Shego started.

"I accept." Kim said with a smile.

 **Author's notes**

 **Once again, sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. I will work on this more than before. This time however I have been working out on what to do with the villains and the fight scenes as I struggle with those the most as I have to picture it in my own mind before committing to it, hence the lack of any major fight so far.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Looks Like I'm on Top

**Chapter Twenty – Looks like I'm on top**

Kim was in the process of combing her hair for her and Shego's in home date. Due to the weather being abysmal. They had spent some time watching the rain as they couldn't believe that at some points over twelve inches of rain was falling an hour, the worst they've seen had been four to six but twelve plus was ridiculous. Jewels on the other hand, their cat, couldn't go outside to go to the bathroom and seemed to protest to this, almost as much as Shego, as it seemed that Jewels had gotten used to the idea that she didn't have to put up with the smell of her own waste as she never went in the same spot outside while now… she had a cat litter box. The worst part was that the weather was supposed to be this bad for a week.

It was days like this week that Kim questioned why she stayed in Middleton, sure she still had family here, but only tropical areas saw this much rain and even then it wasn't twelve inches an hour. Though it was rare for this amount of snow to melt this quickly as some cold or warm front moved quicker than it usually did, or something, Kim went to school for psychology not meteorology. Still, this gave Shego and Kim a chance to just have a nice dinner date at home. It had been hours since they woke up after their long rest from Kim's training with her new powers. They had already had dinner however in their regular cloths as they didn't want to make a mess of their outfits. Kim didn't really see the whole point of getting gooshied up if they weren't going to go anywhere but Shego insisted that they did it just cause and for a special night, and for themselves without anyone being able to see them.

Kim was in the process of combing her hair, she was in the process of having her red hair replaced with black already. Shego told her that her hair would grow at an accelerated rate, in Shego's case it was three inches a month, and indeed Kim could see traces of black at the roots of her hair already. She was somewhat saddened to see her red hair going away but the more she thought about it, the more she kind of liked the idea as she loved Shego's black and green hair, though Shego's green highlights were the results of Kim kicking her into the radio tower four years ago and Shego's powers going haywire. But she couldn't imagine Shego with the red hair she had been born with.

After finishing up with combing her hair, Kim took one more look at herself in the full length mirror. She was in the bathroom, Shego had been there first after Kim offered to do the dishes since Shego cooked as she was still banned from using the stove or microwave, so Shego was in the walk in closet getting herself ready. Kim was wearing a basic black with pink trim knee length dress with a v shaped form and backless and side less with a spaghetti string neck collar. When Kim had been picking out her outfit she had taken into account Shego's high up life style and looked up what was 'in' in the upper class fashion world, something she never thought she had to do, but she wanted to please Shego since she seemed excited of being able to look "damn good" without other people gocking over how they looked. Though she hoped that she wasn't showing off too much skin but was still glad they were spending the night in.

So Kim was also wearing opera length soft leather gloves that came up half way from her elbow to her shoulder when she bent her arms, though curiously the gloves were a bit shiner than she would have thought until she found the water proofer Shego seemed to worship with her cloths and when Kim used it on one of her old leather belts as a test it had made the belt a bit shiner than it had been.

Kim dreaded seeing Shego in anything leather and shiny as she could barely control herself now even when Shego was wearing nothing but short shorts and a t-shirt that practically showed more skin than a bikini. Not to mention the woman seemed to despise bras unless she went in public, making it more difficult not to get turned on. Though getting curious Kim had explored the walk in closet while she had the free chance to roam about and did find a lot of other leather wear, pants, jackets and even a couple trench coats that seemed reminiscent of the coat from Underworld, which gave Kim an idea for Halloween that year.

To finish off her outfit Kim, once again felt rebellious, and took a page from Shego's play book and was wearing a pair of her green skinned girlfriend's thigh high boots. Growing up she would hear her mother complaining every time they saw movies where a woman was wearing said boots that it made them look like a hooker, especially the semi shiny pleather style Kim had on. But Kim did note that in those movies they wore the boots bare skinned. Kim on the other hand was wearing black leggings, not that anyone would see unless they got under the knee length skirt part of her dress, or she got into a fight where she had to start doing cartwheels and backflips. Kim did note that she loved the fact that they weren't stiletto heeled and had a round tips where her toes were as she felt that they'd not only crush her feet, but the high heel would cause her to lose her balance. Instead they were a fairly respectable and comfortable three inch heels and her toes had plenty of room to move about if needed. While they looked like they were made of pleather, the fact that they were a bit shiner told Kim that they were water proofed as well.

"You done yet princess, or do I have to come in and get you out?" Shego sarcastically asked from the bedroom.

"I'm almost done!" Kim replied. Doing one last check of her appearance in the mirror before applying black lipstick to her upper lip. _I look like a pink Shego_. Kim thought, giggling a little at the thought. Feeling like she was done she walked over to the door, taking one deep breath in anticipation for what Shego might have on.

"Any day now Kimmie!" Shego shouted after a few seconds.

With that Kim opened the door and turning off the light Kim turned to look at Shego who was sitting on the bed. _She's a goddess!_ Kim thought.

Shego was sitting on the bed, her feet too high up to be touching due to the height of the bed. Shego had her hair fashioned in the same manner as their first public date with her long black hair covering the left half of her face. She was also wearing a v-neck dress similar to Kim's but with a lime-green trim and the front part of the skirt was slit open and went to right about Shego's ankles if she was standing up. Another note Kim made was that it also appeared to be backless as Kim could see Shego's sides, making her feel more at ease with her own dress and her fear of showing off too much skin. To Kim's horror however, and secret delight, Shego was also wearing opera length leather gloves, just as shiny as Kim's. Kim noted how much they added to Shego's attractiveness against her pale-green skin. But another worrying thing on Shego, essentially the same pair of boots as Kim and Kim could most definitely see black leggings against her girlfriend's powerful thighs. Looking over Shego once more, she felt she was starting to get aroused. _Damn…_ Kim thought, also thinking of how glad she was that she was wearing extra perfume to mask her scent, hopefully, from Shego.

Shego meanwhile had been looking patiently, contrary to what she had been saying, looking at the picture of her and Kim from her time as 'Miss go' three years ago. She had been slightly swaying side to side with her crossed right leg swaying as she did so before she finally snapped out of it and saw Kim standing with her hands against the door frame of the bathroom door. Shego was nearly floored by Kim's appearance and immediately felt herself moisten, ready to tear Kim out of her knee length dress and ravish her. She too felt glad that she was wearing extra perfume, though she didn't know which one could set Kim off yet so she was wearing a different one than she had before.

Checking Kim out once more she noted that Kim's dress ended right at her knee and noted that the boots she was wearing seemed to go _above_ the knee. _So princess does have a kinky side._ Shego thought, enjoying that mental note for later. However as she checked out Kim for a third, or a fourth time as she lost count she feared if she could control herself or not. If she did, she felt like their first time when they got married would be so much that more enjoyable. If not…

"You look fantastic." Kim stated, Shego noted the nervousness in Kim's voice and enjoyed that part. _She's like a nervous boy asking out the hot girl._ She thought.

"You good great too." Shego said, picking up on the fact that she just did what Kim did and went wide eyed, getting a giggle from her red-head girlfriend.

"We've known each other how long? And we're getting this nervous?" Kim asked, walking over to Shego.

"Well, we've never got intimate except with trying to see who the better fighter was." Shego pointed out as she stood up to walk over to Kim. To her surprise her heart rate was going faster as she approached Kim.

"True." Kim agreed. "But it's just us, it's not like we're going out." The two women finally got to within a foot or two from each other before Kim resumed. "Plus, we've kissed, many times now."

Shego smirked and had a slight sharp exhale emanate from her nose as if a faint laugh at Kim's poor defense of their intimacy stemming from kissing. "Kissing might be intimate." Shego began. "But it's nothing compared to the appreciation of another's body." Shego continued, placing her hands around Kim's waist in an embrace as if to prove a point. "To feel another's body pressed against theirs… to embrace and to show the ultimate sign of trust and love and letting another inside them." Shego said, ending with kiss.

Kim's sexual desires nearly took over once Shego placed her gloved hands on the bare skin of her waist. All at once she wished she was in a dress that covered her sides as the leather gloves felt insanely soft to the touch and warm. And adding to all this was the kiss. Kim lost herself in the kiss wanting nothing less than to give in and let Shego do whatever she wanted to do to Kim.

Though Shego had made a very compelling point on intimacy as Kim knew she'd never let anyone but the person she loved have sex with her, playing on Shego's rational of allowing someone get 'inside' her, despite being lesbian though a woman could certainly use their fingers to achieve that with similar results short of getting pregnant. _Kids…_ Kim thought.

Kim pulled out of the kiss first, raising Shego's concern detection as they almost always pulled out together rather than one or the other. "Princess?" Shego asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

It took a moment before Kim snapped out of it, mentally shaking her head. "Wha… nothing." Kim lied, betrayed by the dark pink bordering red blush.

"Kim." Shego said, she knew Kim was _the worst_ liar in the universe as even her 'goody-goody two shoes' nickname implied that. And if there was thing she absolutely despised was when someone close to her wasn't being open, and honest, with her.

Shego's use of Kim's real first name made her visibly saddened and guilty for trying to brush it off. She knew this topic was going to come up eventually, but this early in the relationship?

Shego meanwhile could tell something was seriously out of place. She had known Kim long enough to tell what set her off, laugh, but not wanting to talk… she was clueless. But at the same time, Kim does it all the time with her so why not do it to Kim?

After a few more seconds of neither one of them talking Kim relented and mentally prepared herself for the conversation to come, though the more she thought about it the more she felt she still wasn't ready. "It's about… children." Kim finally and slowly said. _Please don't freak! PLEASE DON'T FREAK!_ Kim screamed in her head.

Shego's eyes went wide then back to normal with her raising one of her eyebrows with suspicious of Kim.

Kim eased someone with Shego not slaping her or fainting or some other form that showed the pale-pink woman that her pale-green girlfriend wasn't totally freaked about it.

Having had nothing said by either of them for almost a minute Shego finally questioned Kim about it. "What about kids?"

"Well it's just that… we got a large dose of radiation and I'm worried that we'll…" Kim started to say, before a leather covered finger covered her lips. Kim could feel her libido rising the longer she felt the glove touching her skin.

"Relax princess, I asked about that minutes after the doctors were examining me." Shego said, before removing her finger from Kim's lips to keep her from worrying so much. "The one good thing, if anything, from the countless hundreds of tests the lab monkeys did with me was to see if my uterus could bear children. Which it can. In fact I've been so worried about it that despite my distain of needles and doctors getting anywhere near me that I've had it checked each year to make sure it still works."

Kim nodded as Shego explained. It was a major relief for Kim, who had felt like an entire weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Feeling as though the children discussion could wait until later, most likely when they were married, Kim decided to change the subject. "So… about tonight… what did you have in mind?" Kim asked, clasping her hands behind her back while moving one of the tips of her feet around against the floor like a bored kid.

Shego merely rolled her eyes. _Of course Kimmie, I guess we can talk about kids_ after _we're married._ "Well…" Shego started, making extra sure to use as much of a sensual manner as she could. "I was thinking…" Shego continued, still sensual to drive Kim up the wall as she put her hands around Kim's bare skinned waist once more. "Since we already ate, we could maybe dance for a while, cuddle on the couch and watch a movie for three and if we still have the energy… spar again." Shego looked into Kim's eyes with her exposed right eye, kind of regretting covering her left eye with her thick black and green hair as she was enjoying the sight of Kim who looked like she was losing her shit with how she was sexualizing their evening plans with the only thing missing, being sex.

Kim was listening to all this and indeed nearly losing control. Shego seemed to be able to push all the right buttons, noting how perfect this night would be if they _had_ been married and the night ending in sex.

Just as Kim was going to approve of the plans for the night, a faint beeping could be heard causing Kim to look around in confusion as it wasn't the usual beep from her Kimmunicator. Shego on the other hand let out a long winded sigh.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"One of the drains on the patio is clogged and water is building up outside." Shego moaned. _Of all the times this could happen, it had to be NOW?!_ Shego screamed to herself. Opening the curtains of the bedroom they saw that there was a rare break in the storm and the only rain drops were those occasional droplets coming from the roof.

"How convenient." Kim mused. Shego just rolled her eyes. "Hey, come to think of it, you never have shown me the patio."

"Patio might be too small of a word." Shego stated as she opened one of the doors to the balcony. Turning to her left she looked up once more and seeing no rain motioned for Kim to follow her while they still had the chance to see it now.

Kim followed Shego as they walked along the balcony and down a set of stairs and ran into the 'patio' and indeed, the term patio was doing what Kim saw injustice. It was essentially a fully rounded yard in the sky. While not in open, there were numerous flowers Kim could make out, their flower heads all closed for the night. Strewn about in patches and a few fairly large areas was grass that looked very well kept, a few light brown spots could be made out though Kim didn't have to guess what those were. And to Kim's surprise, there were a few trees and several water features, mainly a large waterfall rounding out the 'patio'.

"It's beautiful…" Kim started to say, not realizing that Shego had stopped a few stairs short of the bottom Kim knew why when she stepped into just below knee deep water. She had only noticed the water by the fact that there was pressure against her shins and the fact that walking was much more difficult. Kim began blushing when she heard a faint snicker from behind, turning towards the sound she could see Shego standing a few steps up covering her mouth with one of her hands. Kim merely glared at Shego before saying anything. "Laugh it up firefly."

Grabbing the bottom of her dress, thankful it was an open slit dress, Shego pulled her dress to hold it right about waist level as she descended into the water next to Kim. "Oh I am princess." As Shego made her way to the blocked drain both women were glad that even the zippers of the boots, somehow, was waterproof and wasn't letting water in.

Shego soon walked over to the side of the building, which had a thick glass railing/fence on the edge, were there some faint lighting. Using her free hand she stuck her hand in the water to feel around for where the submerged drain was, the water just an inch away from the top of her glove.

Kim meanwhile, just a few feet away had a devious thought pop into her head. _Don't do it! You'll lose control of yourself!_ Her mind screamed. However, seeing Shego pull out the blockage and seeing the water start to drain out properly she gave in and fired a pink plasma concussive bolt at the water near to Shego.

Shego let out a slightly loud yelp as the surprise and splash of the water next to her still lowered face followed by the natural reaction of her head jerking caused her to lose her balance and fall into the water with a large splash.

Kim snickered as a wave slapped against her knees, getting the lower part of her dress wet but she didn't care as her snickering turned to laughter as she saw Shego glare at her in un-amusement.

Shego had propped herself up with her hands behind her as she glared at Kim through her soaked hair from when she was fully immersed in the draining water. She felt her gloves slide down her arms as they filled with water along with her dress cling to her. Adding to all of this she felt the water sloshing inside her boots as she bent her knees slightly to get up when the water was gone. Yeah her boots and gloves were waterproof from the inside out, she made especially sure of that as she always wanted to be prepared for when/if she had to fight in the elements and her clothes were expensive, the dress she could just dry out like normal. But the fact that Kim did what she had just done was a little more than irksome to the pale-green soaked woman.

As the water drained, Shego noticed where Kim was standing. Smirking fiendishly, Shego quickly fired a blast of her own towards Kim's chest from the palm of her hand. It wasn't like the ones she would fire at Kim that would cause serious injury, or any injury for that matter. It was large enough to go over the entirety of Kim's torso, essentially a plasma push.

Yelping as she fell, Kim soon made a large splash as she landed into the unsubmerged swimming pool, splashing a now smiling Shego who got up as soon as the splash was done. Making sure she didn't step on the skirt part of her dress, Shego looked at a now glaring Kim.

Kim, now thoroughly soaked, was standing in the three foot section of the pool. The pool itself only went five feet deep and from its position it was clear that there was a load baring wall and a support column under it based on the pool's position compared to Shego's room and what was below them.

Kim glared at her girlfriend and thought that she should have seen that coming had she known there was a pool behind her. She raised her hands to let the water flow out of the gloves before raising a middle finger at her girlfriend before climbing out of the pool.

Shego busted out laughing soon as she saw the bird from her 'goody-goody two shoes' girlfriend and walked over to help her out of the pool.

Kim laid on the pavement by the pool, raising her legs to let the water flow out of her boots. Before she could get up she was pushed back down by her girlfriend who then rolled a now surprised Kim on top of her and started glowing.

Kim let out a slight moan as the warmth of Shego literally engulfed her. She looked around them as green and black flames surrounded them, but she wasn't burning, instead she felt herself getting dried along with her girlfriend as the flames danced around them.

After a few moments in this position, both Kim and Shego were a hundred percent dry, along with a good couple feet around them. As Shego put out the flames, she looked up at Kim who was smiling. Shego momentarily went wide eyed by that but then smiled herself as she looked into Kim's eyes.

After sharing a quick kiss Kim looked down at her girlfriend. "Looks like I'm on top." She smirked. They both started laughing as Kim rolled to the side so Shego could breathe enough to laugh.

The moment was interrupted as Jewels ran over them towards a grassy area of the patio in a mad dash…


	21. Chapter 21 - Secrets

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the LONG delay, but I'm still in college and still doing YouTube everyday. But I don't plan on stopping till I'm finished!**

 **Chapter Twenty-one – Secrets**

Jewels made a mad dash over the two women towards a grassy area of the patio. As they stood up they soon heard a very audible cat-like moan-meow mix emanate from the area Jewels ran towards, causing both women to laugh.

"I swear she's holding it in for moments like this." Shego mused.

"Seems like it." Kim agreed.

"Can't blame her, I hate cleaning out the litter b…" Shego continued before Jewels made a beeline over their booted feet back towards the door to the master bedroom.

They look towards the bolting cat, a black blur even by their standards and especially Shego's catlike reflexive standards until it became clear when a couple rain drops began falling. Without saying a word, they both ran towards the balcony to the master suite after Jewels to escape the impending monsoon.

They made it just in time for the storm to pick up in its intensity, all without losing their breath. _A shame_. Shego thought as she closed and locked the door behind them. She really wanted to make her Kimmie loose her breath. After looking over her still red-head girlfriend once more, from her black-base red hair, to her black and albeit semi tolerable pink dress and finally to the fact that she was wearing a pair of Shego's thigh high boots Shego didn't really want to fuck Kim's daylights out, she REALLY wanted too.

"A little more excitement than I was expecting tonight." Kim said.

Shego turned to her girlfriend with a disappointed frown and raised eyebrow. "Oh? You don't think I could provide excitement without leaving the condo?" she asked questioningly.

Kim raised an eye brow of her own. "What'd you have in mind?" Kim asked.

Taking one of Kim's arms with her own, intertwining them, Shego began to lead Kim out of the master bedroom as she turned out the lights. "Now why would I want to spoil the fun telling you?" Shego schemed, she knew Kim well enough by now to know Kim wasn't a real fan of surprises and preferred planned things, dates no exception, with little to no surprises. But tonight, was different, Shego felt especially, as if more secrets could be shared. Though she was no fool when it came to one secret she never wanted Kim to know about, as strong as Kim was Shego felt it might be too much for Kim to handle.

As they proceeded walking towards the living room, Kim could already hear music emanating from the living room's direction. As they got closer, the lyrics could be heard near the end of the song:

 _Forever trusting who we are, No nothing else matters…_

By now Shego and Kim had reached the living room and Shego twirled Kim around, almost ballet style and placed her hands-on Kim's shoulders while Kim, almost out of instinct, placed her hands against Shego's waste.

Both women's libetos went racing when their girlfriend's warm soft leather gloved hands touched their bare skin, for Shego her waste and Kim her shoulders.

Right before the song was about to end however, the music was interrupted by an image on the TV screen with "GO" on it in team go's signature logo.

Shego was the first to see it as she was looking towards the TV's direction. "Ah hell." She said in a dry irritated voice.

"Wha…" Kim started to say, before Shego without warning pushed her onto the large leather couch. "The hell?"

Shego put her index finger against her lips as a sign to Kim to keep quiet. As Shego turned to the TV, a familiar large man with blue hair appeared in his 'macho superhero pose'.

"Greetings Sister." Hego asked.

"What the hell do you want now Hego?" Shego dryly asked, folding her arms and glaring at the TV's built in camera. "You know I hate it when you call unannounced…"

"True, but you also hate it when we try to give you fair warning…" Hego pointed out.

"Gee, I wonder if it has anything to do with I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE…" Shego said in her old sassy manner.

"Now sis is that anyway to treat family?" Hego asked.

Shego just rolled her eyes at the question, after doing so however she looked at the screen and saw what Hego was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?" Shego asked, not hiding the obvious disgust in her voice.

Hego wasn't wearing his typical black and blue jumpsuit that was similar to Shego's green and black. Instead it was a solid blue jumpsuit, if Shego had to guess, made of spandex which made her want to cringe.

"This my fair lady." Hego started, before Shego wanted to vomit at not only the outfit but also Hego's 'hero voice' "Is Team Go's new uniform!"

"It was _my_ idea." Came Mego, who was wearing a purple version of the suit. Who after taking his hand off his chest when he said 'my' and opening his eyes to see what Shego was wearing raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway." Hego interrupted. "We called to let you know if you'd like to get your own…"

"I'm not joining Team Go, EVER!" Shego interrupted, clearly disinterested in where Hego was going.

"Now sis, since you've lead a crime free life for…" Hego continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Shego replied.

"Question is though, why are you dressed so nice? Its horrendous outside." Hego asked after he finally saw what Shego herself was wearing.

"Gee, you ever stop to think maybe we're having a night in and didn't want to be interrupted?" Shego asked, clearly annoyed as she leaned to the side, exposing one of her legs and thigh high round-toed boot.

Letting out a sigh. "Shego, what did mother say to you about that kind of boots?" Hego asked, clearly indicating his dislike of Shego's choice.

Kim meanwhile, keeping very quiet and still only moving her eyes from the screen to Shego as they went back and forth could clearly see how pissed Shego got from the mention of her mother. _Note to self, let's not talk about Shego's mother… for now…_

Though thinking of the boots, she thought about a conversation she and Kim had about her boot collection and asked why none of them were stilettoes. Though explaining it to Kim was easier than it was explaining it to someone else. It was simply because due to Shego's former career line and her constantly fighting people like Kim, though no one else could compare to her Princess, that fighting in the right footwear was a must and anything with a heel that could easily cause you to lose balance.

Though Kim found it funny that Shego admitted that the closest she got to stilettoes was the days leading up to the little diablo night where the heels were close to stiletto but not fully. And Kim couldn't help but chuckle a little as Shego's boots were like Trinity's from the Matrix in terms of being around at the toes and the size of the heel, though as Kim felt her feet in the boots she had on, she did admit that they were comfortable and felt she could take on Shego in a fight… _does she plan that for tonight?_ Kim asked herself.

"Oh please, I'm not some whore that wears stilettoes against bear skin. As you can see…" Shego explained, raising one of her feet. "They're not 'hooker boots' and their heels are the size of my own heel with the front being rounded!" Shego's voice getting clearly annoyed at the line of questioning. "Of course if you'd like a closer inspection I'm sure I can put my foot so far up your ass I'll kick your teeth out and you can look down at them that way!" Shego offered.

As if on que to save the day from their favorite sibling, the Wego twins popped up. "So whose..." One twin started.

"With you?" The other finished.

Shego just stared at the screen, just looking clearly annoyed.

"Yes Shego, who's the special lad that clearly has wooed you?" Hego asked.

"Yeah, who's the guy that was brave enough to ask you out sis?" Me go asked.

"Ukk." Shego replied in disgust. "As if I'd tell you _her_ name." Shego stated, clearly satisfied with the results that followed.

"…her?!" Hego asked in shock, as if he hadn't remembered Shego was gay. "her…" he repeated.

"Yeah genius, her being a female… NOT A GUY!" Shego continued.

Kim meanwhile was watching how much joy Shego seemed to be getting from 'breaking' Hego, or something…

"Her?!" Hego continued, before being pushed aside by Mego.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" Mego asked. "Surely you'd be willing to tell _me_ at least?" He asked, placing his hand on his chest again.

"No." Shego replied.

"Us?" The Wego twins asked eagerly.

"Not you two, yet." Shego replied. "Now why was it you called?"

Letting out a long sigh as Hego kept repeating 'her' in the background, Mego decided to finally get to the point. "Well since we have a new uniform and since _I_ was right when I told Hego that you still wouldn't want to join us again. We've sent you the rights to the old uniform look, not that it matters but lawyers and all that though we should at least give the design to someone and well I did say you were the better choice."

"Thanks…" Shego replied, with slight sass but also some sincerity as she did still like the design of her cat suit, even if she hadn't worn it in over three years.

"HER?!" Hego continued.

"We'll let you go now and try to fix Hego… did you really have to do that again?" Mego asked.

"You can see why I did it." Shego replied with a fiendish smirk on her face before the Wegos began waving goodbye and the screen went back to the music between songs. With Shego letting out a long-winded sigh. "Damn I hate it when they call." She exclaimed to Kim as she began rubbing her temples as if getting a severe headache.

"Come on Shego, they're your family." Kim pointed out as she got back on her feet.

'Except our family isn't as happy go-lucky as yours Kimmie." Shego said as they got back to their original dance position as the next song began. The screen by now had green, black, pink and purple as the swirling colors during the new song. _Same old Love._

 _Take away your things and go, you can't take back what you said, I know._

"Hmm, nice song to start with…" Both women said at the same time, going bugged eyed as they went from looking at the TV screen to each other. Though Shego's hair on the left side of her face still covering her left eye. "Jinx!" Both women say at the same time again, causing both women to blush.

 _This is… weird, but in a good way._ Kim thought, she had used Jinx with Ron for years and now she felt like it would be a good thing to have pass on to her new best friend. Though that thought making her cringe a little on the inside due to Ron being her friend since Pre-k. though as she thought about it even more, the more she realized that in life your significate other was supposed to be your closest friend.

… _weeeeirrrrd._ Shego thought.

 _I've heard it all before, at least a million times. I'm not one to forget, you know._

By now Shego and Kim were stepping in sync with the finger snapping to the beat of the music, just looking deeply into the other's eyes.

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it. You left in peace, left me in pieces, too hard to breath, I'm on my knees right now, 'ow._

 _I wish she was on her knees right now._ Both women thought, trying not to give away their fiendish desires away to the other.

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up._

By now they were stepping in sync with the beat of the drums.

"We don't have that same old love, do we?" Kim finally asked, with the conversation stirring again they seemed to have drowned out the song.

Resting her head-on Kim's shoulder, Shego replied. "Way to kill the moment Princess."

"Shego…" Kim responded, clearly slightly annoyed. _Though she has a point… don't tell her that. Wait… her skin's touching mine… fuck…_

Lifting her head Shego looked once more into Kim's eyes. "No we don't, we have our own kind of love." She replied, getting amusement on how taken aback Kim seemed to have been. "What?"

"Well for starters your response and second the fact you didn't go all 'language' on me." Kim replied.

"'Language?'" Shego asked, arching an eyebrow as her hair fell back into its normal place without covering her face.

"Erm… I might have thought of the 'f' word… you didn't hear it?" Kim explained. That made Shego blush slightly. "No not in that context."

"No I didn't…" Shego thought, then she thought about how that could be a quickly concluded that it wasn't something that just happened when they touched each other's skin, but something they both had to be willing to show and see to what another.

Kim too came to that conclusion and to test it, she rested her head against Shego's shoulder this time and they both seemed to be trying it.

 _Do we have to do this as a show of trust then?_ Was heard with Shego's voice.

Pulling her head back Kim got her answer. "Well now…"

"Yeah… I'd say we most definitely have our own love." Shego mused, smirking as she leaned her forehead against Kim's. By now they were both glad that Shego's hair went back into its normal position as they could now see both of their eyes to see the sincerity in the other's eyes.

With that there was a sudden bright flash of lightning flashing through even the black blinds on the windows that were supposedly rated to block out the sun. Followed by a crack of thunder loud enough to pierce the sound proof walls of the condo walls and roof. Causing Shego to wince highly visibly as if she still hadn't shaken off what had happened during the Lil Diablo night.

Kim's suspicions immediately got raised. Despite Kim's presence and their apparent moving past what had happened that night, hell even apologizing to one another for their roles in the confusion of that eventful night, it was clear to Kim that Shego still wasn't over it.

"Shego…" Kim started, clearly concerned for her moss colored girlfriend.

Shego immediately after hearing the sh part of her name broke off from the dance, clearly still shaken. "I don't want to talk about it Kim!" Shego declared.

This momentarily threw Kim off, who began giving into her 'dark side' that she hadn't shown since that night. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" She demanded to know.

Shego out of instinct lit up her hands momentarily before realizing their setting and remembering they were trying to get passed fighting for stakes more than bragging rights. Looking away and remembering that she wasn't wearing her clawed gloves Shego immediately put out her hands, fortunately she had them on a lower heat level as if from the old days rather than an urge to kill mode. Shego closed her eyes as she saw Kim's dark side again, she desperately never wanted to see the hate in those eyes again, yet here they were again.

 _I can't…_ Shego thought, before opening her eyes and seeing Kim will still upset, not deathly upset like before but still upset with Shego not telling the truth when they said they could move on from that night.

Kim knew Shego well by now to know she was near the point of caving in. However, rather than doing her puppy dog pout face, she went with her 'Shego trump card' merely holding her hand to show she cared and wasn't going anywhere.

In a way, Shego was glad they were wearing gloves as she felt right then and there she would have spilt it though their ability to hear each other's thoughts. At least without giving Kim some time to prepare. _Damn it Kimmie…_ Shego thought. "Alright…" Shego finally let out, relenting to Kim's show of love.

Shego walked both her and Kim over to the oversized black leather couch with Kim trailing behind her. They both sat down with Shego closing her eyes as if meditating, more likely mentially preparing for what was to come. And Kim looking at Shego mostly worried.

Shego finally opened her eyes after what seemed like minutes. "I have to warn you… it's not pretty…" Shego said.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you no matter what." Kim replied near instantaneously. "No more Secrets."

Closing her eyes Shego inhaled before letting out a long sigh through her nose and removing the glove on her right arm with Kim doing the same. Kim would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous as she didn't know what to expect. As far as they knew they could only _hear_ each other's thoughts, but then remembered the sex dream they both seemed to have seen together, which did worry her a bit.

Closing their eyes, they made skin to skin contact holding each other's hands.

 **Shego's memory**

The scenes of that stormy night, clear as day from the point of view from Shego all too clear. Turning back to see her boss finally tell the blond buffoon that he knows his name. _Way to fucking go doctor smurf! Now because of you Kim blame's me for that damn syntho drone. I KNEW I shouldn't have threatened her with dating Eric, why the FUCK did I even say that!? I don't like guys… reminds me of… shit._ Shego's thoughts being interrupted by Kim jumping in front of Shego, who turning around gasped in horror.

Kim just stood there for a second before resuming her banter, her poster not giving away any intentions yet. "You know what I really hate?"

Getting into a defensive poster. _Let her have the first blow?_ Shego asked herself. "That your date melted?" She asked. _What the hell kind of response was that?_

"No…" Kim replied, before leaning back towards the kick. "You."

The 'you' could be heard echoing through Shego's mind, she could see the kick coming as Kim leaned forward to say 'you' before leaning back to kick. _I deserve this…_ Shego thought as the kick landed home swear on her chest right below her breasts. Her point of view shifted as she began screaming towards the tower all the while no thoughts of regretting letting Kim kick her came up.

Slamming into the tower, Shego's vision could be seen getting distorted though a green glow could be seen from her peripheral vision as she struggled to see Kim as she walked towards the tower. _Please kill me…_ Shego's mind screamed as if not wanting to be in this world anymore knowing her involvement in this whole night. _No wait… Kim would never live it down! It's not her… must live through this!_ Shego realized as the intensity reached its climax and her powers discharged from the buildup.

After falling to the bottom of the tower, Shego let out a moan. _Crap that hurt, I think my sternum is broken._ She thought until she heard a rumbling. _Wha..._ Looking up Shego could see the tower begin its descent as it fell all around her, without her making a sound, no scream no roar just as if she accepted whatever fate was about to bring her.

A few minutes later, Shego finally came too however she could feel her legs pined under the rubble. Letting out a controlled burst of plasma she could feel herself freed. _GA IT HURTS_ she screamed to herself as she began moaning.

"Search the rubble, I want her either in cuffs or a body bag from there!" A male's voice could be heard, though muffled.

Shego could feel she was in no state to resist anything that happened to her, but she still had one backup card to play. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a radio like device with several buttons on it however pushed a button. _Fuck you asshole_. She thought before an all too familiar voice sounded on the.

"Shego-drone responding." The voice over the radio said, with Shego's voice.

 _Damn I never wanted to use this, but I have no choice. I'm NOT recovering in a prison!_ Shego thought. "Drone, get to the control tower's base. Find a large piece of debris to put on top of you and surrender without a fight when found." Shego ordered, before wincing in pain as her adrenaline wore off.

"Yes Ma'am." The drone said before Shego put away the device.

 _Maybe now I won't kill Drakken!_ Shego thought before starting to crawl towards a crack in the rubble bubble she was in. she could see the drone, dressed just like her found its way to a large chunk of the tower and lifting it up to lay under it followed by the police 'finding' her and taking her in.

A few hours later she looked at a clock she had found and saw about an hour had passed and without hearing any noise Shego pushed what seemed to be the smallest piece of debris over her. Letting out a scream in pain as she pushed it away and after hearing the debris sound as if it was going to fall without that piece to support the rest in place. She felt a rush of adrenaline pump in and all her pain disappeared, taking advantage of this she bolted as fast as she could out from the debris as it collapsed behind her.

Though knowing her adrenaline wouldn't last she ran as fast as she could towards the garage, only to collapse in agony as she neared her black Camaro with dark green interior and lime green stripe down the middle.

She just laid there on the flour for a few minutes as the pain subsided before painfully attempting to move again. _DAMN THIS HURTS!_ Shego thought as she slowly got in and made her way to her condo.

After reaching the condo, she was glad she had a private parking area so no one could see her as she took the elevator to the condo she and Kim were in now outside of the memory. It was pretty much the exact same look as it was now.

With every step, she took, every stair she climbed to get to her bedroom, Shego let out almost a whimper of sorts of pain. She soon made it to her bathroom where she finally collapsed with a loud thud, though she didn't care at this point as she was home.

Shego's vision could be seen getting blurry as tears began filling her eyes. "What the fuck have I done?!" She screamed, as if someone was there to answer her. "Damnit now Kim hates me all because of DRAKKEN!"

Resting her head against the marble floor Shego began to smell an all too familiar scent. Looking down at her body for the first time and confirming in the full-length mirror, she was covered in blood, with some blood pooling on the floor. _Just great_. She thought.

She started the hot-tub before peeling back her cat suit, fortunately this was somewhat tailored to take into account a bra and a thong being worn underneath as she looked at the extent of the damage she took. She could see, and most importantly feel, broken bones sticking out of place in her legs and arms. Several deep gashes that had been covered by the cat suit, knowing fully well that that suit was now trashed.

But what struck her the most painful of her injuries, was a large foot shaped bruise square on her chest. Though the most striking part of it, was the fact of how black it was. It wasn't a typical dark green bruise but jet black like her hair. She let in a sharp inhale in surprise only to wince some more from the pain.

 _She hates me…_ Shego thought as her tears began streaking down her face, taking blood with the droplets. Her legs soon began to visibly wobble in the mirror so she went to the hot tub with a splash. She turned on the water jets to full blast which seemed to make the events of the day just melt away. She didn't even care that she was wearing her underwear, it just felt damn good. At least until she looked at how red the water was getting from the blood loss.

Shego let out a long sigh, this was by far the worst day since Sara's death. Though at least with Sara, she was dead, with Kim well, she hated Shego now which felt worse. Still the more she thought about it, she was glad they never found Sara's body. It was thought to have burnt up in the insuing inferno of her home after Kitshoa told Shego that he stabbed her with one of his Katanas. Though to add insult to injury, Shego remembered the large red-diamond she made for Sara. It was hard to get it right, but she gave it her all with her powers to make that diamond for her, best part of all was that it was considered a flawless red diamond, as flawless as you could get without being a clear diamond. Rumor was he took the diamond and placed it in the katana that killed Sara.

Shego could feel more tears flow as she remembered everything bad that had happened in her life with no end of the pain in sight. Until an all too familiar cat made her way in with a meow while standing on the rim of the large tub.

Forcing a smile Shego looked at the black cat. "Hey Jewels." She said before petting the cat with power dried hands. The cat just looked at her owner, somewhat sadness in its eyes that if it was human would probably look concerned.

 **Outside of Shego's memory**

Shego pulled her hand away from Kim, looking away from her red-head girlfriend to process what she just saw.

Kim… well, Kim was horrified beyond belief! _How could I have done such a thing_ … she wondered. "Shego…" she started, trying to find the words to articulate. "I'm so, so sorry." She finally got out, on the verge of tears.

Shego knew Kim by now would be near tears and didn't look towards her. "It's alri…" She started before being tackle kissed by Kim who by now took off her other glove, placing both her warm hands against Shego's cheeks.

And then, it was as if all those years of self-loathing and self-destructive feelings disappeared in an instant. No words were required to express what the other was feeling anymore.

Shego pulled back and looked towards Kim. "I love you Kim." She said, herself near the verge of tears.

"I love you too Shego." Kim said.

 _Meow!_ Jewels interjected. Causing both women to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22 - Prelude to the Storm

**Author's note:** I won't bore you again with explaining YouTube, work and school eating up my time… just did. Anyway, to answer your review Orionslave, I do have three to five stories planned for this story line so I do have an idea of everything you asked… *insert evil laugh here*

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Prelude to the Storm**

Shego and Kim laughed as Jewels interjected with their 'I love you' exchange with her meow to show that she still existed. Shego then took off her last glove and tossed it with the other three.

"But now you see why I didn't want you too…" Shego started to say before Kim put her index finger on Shego's lips.

"Don't." Kim interrupted. "We shouldn't let the past dictate our future."

"Gah I hate it when people get all wise-mentor on me like that." Shego replied, sticking her tongue out.

Kim immediately countered by lip biting Shego's tongue before sucking it in for another kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Kim looked into Shego's eyes before noticing something.

"You're not done with that memory, are you?" She dryly asked.

"Nope." Shego replied confidently, to the semi-annoyance to Kim.

 _Guess I shouldn't be too mad at her, I did say no more secrets._ Kim thought. Holding hands again to the protest by Jewels as she was being left out of something again.

 **Shego's memory**

Forcing a smile Shego looked at the black cat. "Hey Jewels." She said before petting the cat with power dried hands. The cat just looked at her owner, somewhat sadness in its eyes that if it was human would probably looked concerned.

Shego then looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes as the water jets did their magic until she noticed that her vision was getting blurry, likely due to blood loss. She soon passed out.

After an unknown amount of time had passed Shego came too and shivered at the feeling of frigid water before realizing that she was still in the tub and the water was now cold.

She tried lighting her hands to heat the water up but instead noticed how her entire body began emanating the green and black glow that usually _only_ comes from her hands. After a few seconds though the water felt good again.

 _Huh… guess that electric shock… enhanced my powers?..._ Shego rationalized, though she wasn't in a hurry to let a doctor figure test that theory.

After a few more minutes Shego decided to see if she was healed enough to get out of the tub without crawling. Sitting up in the tub she was still in pain as it felt that she still had displaced broken bones that needed some mending.

Letting out a painful grunt, Shego finally noticed her left arm was out of its socket. Moaning at this discovery she knew what she had to do… again.

Letting out a moan and bracing herself she forced the arm back into its shoulder socket on her own, taking a deep breath Shego using her right arm forced her left arm back into place with a sharp hiss as the pain set in and the sigh of relief as the pain dissipated.

After putting her arm back into place Shego decided to get out of the water and just crawl into bed. However as she slowly got up, she noticed how much red was clinging to her body. Glaring at her hands as to how much blood must have gotten into the water she proceeded to slowly make her way to the shower. She was used to losing a lot of blood when ever one of Drakken's plans, literally, blew up in everyone's faces, but this was the first time the red water had clung to her and slowly dripped off of her as if she had been bleeding.

After hitting the button to drain the tub she decided to take a shower to get it off, hitting the cleaning function button after seeing that blood was still in the tub she inched her way to the shower, letting out a slight whimper with each step. Rather than slowly and painfully peel herself out of her thong and bra she just flared up her hands and toched a lace or strap and let them fall off of her, they were ruined anyway and she didn't want to wear something that had been saturated with her blood anyway.

After reaching the shower she set the shower to the hottest setting and just stood there. Unlike the other residence in the building, her water heater went all the way up to the boiling point of water and while she seemed to be half of that. But this time, she could barely feel it. Her body still acking as bones barely holding together, some that had even started to set when she was in the tub snapping out of place again. Feeling that the blood had all come off, she did wash her hair at least to make sure it was clean.

Of all the things on her person, her hair was one of five of her… assets, that she didn't want damaged. Though it seemed hard as even as she turned off the shower and ran her plasma lit hands over her hair and watched the steamy water evaporate the instant her hands made contact, her hair didn't burst into flames nor started splitting. Not that Shego was complaining.

Slowly stepping out of the shower Shego noticed that the large pool of blood had disappeared, and the sounds of a vacuum and carpet cleaner running could be heard.

 _And this is why I bought a $100,000 automated cleaning robot._ Shego thought to herself as she reached her bed, pulling back the bedspread, all black, she slid herself into it and let out a very long and pleasured sigh as she laid there. As if the day hadn't happened at all… but it still did.

She felt the spot on her chest where Kim had kicked her again and it felt like it was worse as even the slightest touch seemed to cause her pain.

Letting out a whimper at the thought, her vision in the darkened room began to blur as she began crying. _She hates me…_

Without warning, the memory stops, but seems to be Kim's perspective.

 _WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_ Kim's mind screamed as she saw the tower collapse on top of Shego, at first, she thought she had just won and that small electrocution was to add insult to injury. But she hadn't expected to see Shego's hands create large green and black orbs that would explode! Now all satisfaction of beating Shego had lost its meaning and now the dread that she accidently killed someone.

Standing on the roof she looked over, glad she wasn't afraid of heights, to see if there was any trace of the moss-colored villainess. Thanks to the heavy downpour the dust from the tower's collapse was none existent and she could see clearly that Shego _had_ to be under the rubble.

 _What have I done?!_ Kim repeated in her head. _Drakken even gloated how he didn't tell Shego his plans figuring if Shego couldn't figure it out then I wouldn't. Eric wasn't her fault!_ Kim finally told herself. But it was too late, now it seemed she finally gave into the dark side, as it were, and in a moment of blind rage, she could have very well killed Shego.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed, he saw the tower collapse but didn't see why or anything else. Kim figured he was just all too happy about the fact that Drakken finally said his name. "Where's… oh…" Ron started, realizing why Kim was so worried.

"I lost control…" Kim slowly and sadly said.

"Search the rubble, I want her either in cuffs or a body bag from there!" A male's voice commanded, though muffled from the height of the roof.

 _You sonofabitch!_ Kim's mind said, hearing the police officer's command. A few minutes later Kim and Ron had made their way down to the ground just in time to see the police placing 'Shego' in relatively good health.

The memory then skips over the prom dance.

Back home Kim took off her singed dress and leaving her bra and panties on she chrawled into bed, grabbing her Pandaroo and pulling it close to her.

"Oh Pandaroo, I did something bad today." She started talking to her cuddle buddy.

Obviously with the cuddle buddy not replying, Kim just kept talking as if it was an actual conversation with a person.

"I nearly killed Shego today…" Kim continued. "I know it was bad but I was just so… angry, though it wasn't her fault… I know I need to tell her…" Kim resumed, slurring her voice as she fell asleep.

 **Outside of their memories**

Both Kim and Shego opened their eyes slowly to find themselves laying on top of one another with Kim on top of Shego. As they laid there, processing everything they saw, they knew no words were needed to be said as they went in for another passionate kiss. Their eyes glazing over and soon with tears streaking down their faces, not tears of sadness but of joy. Though as they came around to their surroundings they could hear the current song that was playing, though over but in this moment, it felt perfect and they both knew it.

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea._

They both looked deep into the other's eyes as they processed their situation and the song playing. Slowly but surely, faint smiles soon turned into real smiles followed by twinkles in their eyes.

 _I want to live like this forever, until the sky falls down on me…_

Both women looked into their girlfriend's perspective emerald green eyes, still glazed over from producing more tears. Though no words on what happened in their own perspective of what happened on that fateful night four years ago, they knew the new words to their present and future.

"I love you Kim." Shego said with a slight smile forming on her black lips.

"And I love you Shego." Kim replied in kind, followed by another long and passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever, but was only little over a minute. After pulling out of the kiss, the next song sparked something they seemed like they wanted to do, to finally dance, but not slowly.

Without having to say a word Kim stood up while pulling Shego who had propelled herself off the couch and with Kim pulling Shego towards her in a ballet twirl all in one fluid motion they looked at each other right on que with the opening lyrics of the song, Confident (Demi Lovato).

 _Are you ready?_ And with that they started moving their shoulders up and down with the beat of the drums, all the while staying less than a foot from each other.

 _It's time for me to take it, I'm the boss right now, not gonna fake it. Not with you go down 'Cause this is my game and you better come to play!_

As the music continued they could see the fire in the other's eyes as they danced and they knew this was another one of 'their songs' as it seemed to fit their fiery personalities.

 _I used to hold my freak back, now I'm letting go I make my own choice, bitch I run this show so leave the lights on. No you can't make me behave!_

 _Damn I wish I didn't have told my freak back._ Both women thought, deep down they both knew it was killing them and the other that they wanted to have sex to take their relationship to a whole new level and that despite each other's attempts at dominating the relationship as the alpha male to be the one that 'wore the pants' in the relationship. Both wanted to be the one that walked to the other one down the asile as the 'main bride' so to say and thus didn't want to propose first as it seemed fair that the one who got on their knee to propose was the 'groom' in the wedding.

 _So you say I'm complicated that I must be outta my mind. But you've had me underrated, rated, rated._

 _DAMN STREIGHT!_ Both women thought at the same time as they came into physical contact with Shego wrapping her arms around Kim and Kim placing her hands against Shego's waist again. Only to look at the other with wide eyes in surprise, followed by laughing as it seemed the song was describing them and their relationship to the tee.

 **Outside the condo in the storming monsoon**

Kitshoa stood there in the rain, hell you couldn't call it rain at this point anymore, it was a monsoon downpour. But water never bothered him, not when he had an old score to settle, hell he took it as a personal challenge, especially when the target was so close and didn't suspect a thing.

He didn't bother taking either of his katanas out from their sheaths on his back as he sat there in a crouched position on a building roof just across the street from Kim and Shego's top floor condo was.

 _I should have known you'd go for the most expensive residence in the whole state Shego. That's how I got to your first girlfriend._ He thought with a smug smirk on his face as he finally figured out where she had been hiding for all these years. Granted, he knew he could have made a move against her when she was working for that blue idiot, but the timing didn't seem right and he most definitely didn't have nice bait to use to lure Shego to come face to face with him, but he does now.

Looking through the binoculars one last time he could see the pair dancing and laughing, he had to admit he was slightly aroused by their outfits and hated to admit it, but Shego did have good taste in women, though he did notice Shego's girlfriend seemd to be a little pink, though he assumed it had to be the recovery from a bad winter sun-burn, uncommon unless you had sensitive skin he mused. Though he couldn't help but notice the woman's long red hair.

"Why do you always go for red-heads?" He asked. Of course, he had heard of Kim Possible and after watching the countless videos of her on the internet from her hero world saving escapade he knew how to take her down without much of a fuss. The trick was Shego, but another rule of combat was to keep calm and never to get mad, and when your partner's life is in danger, while they are less predictable and more aggressive, their emotions cloud their judgement and they make more mistakes. Mistakes he planned to make into Shego's ultimate downfall.

"Just the Prelude to the Storm." He mused.

 **Kim and Shego's condo**

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, confident?_ The song finished as they ended their dance in the other's embrace, with Shego's arms wrapped around Kim's neck and Kim's hands on Shego's waist and both panting a little as they seemed to have put more energy into their dance than most probably would have.

"And this was the song that went through my head when I first kissed you." Shego admitted with a warm smile, though as she stood there she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched by someone other than Kim. But she wasn't going to let that ruin the moment.

"I kind of figured." Kim replied with a smile of her own that was broken by a yawn from both women.

They were exhausted, not from dancing or sparring but just emotionally as it had been one hell of a roller coaster for the first time in four years they finally knew what the other was experience on that fateful night four years ago.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shego asked, looking at Kim.

"Yes, though we said we'd wait so we'll have to settle for just actually sleeping in bed." Kim replied, causing Shego to blush and just shake her head with a light laugh as they began making their way to the bedroom after picking up their gloves and turning off all the electronics and placing the remote neatly next to the others.

They then began their nightly routine with Shego getting cloths for the night from the walk-in closet and letting Kim change in there while she changed in the bathroom.

After neatly putting away their dresses in their perspective rooms, with Shego deciding to wait until morning to put it back in the closet, they walked out of their rooms at the same time and hated the other for what they were wearing.

Once again Shego was wearing a basic pair of black short shorts and a lime green t-shirt that exposed her belly button, or as Kim would put it "an outfit that exposed more skin than a bikini." Which was no surprise to Kim, but what was a surprise to Shego was that Kim upped her game and was wearing the same thing except pink short shorts and a black t-shirt that also exposed her belly button.

 _Well played Princess, well played._ Shego thought, though she knew she wasn't able to hide the fact that she was now blushing a dark green. To which Kim was thrilled as they continued their desire for domination to get the other one to be the one that proposes marriage.

Without saying a word, they pulled the sheets back and climbed into their spacious bed and with Kim cuddling against Shego as Shego turned out the lights.

"Night Emerald." Kim said, resting her head against Shego's with her head resting ever so slightly against Shego's neck.

"Night Princess." Shego replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kim replied, taking the opportunity to give Shego a quick peck on the lips and returning to her previous position.

 **Outside the condo**

Kitshoa watched as the lights went out in what he assumed was the bedroom and lowered his binoculars with a devilish grin over his lips. "Time to strike" He stated before making his decent to the bottom of building in the heavy rain…


	23. Chapter 23 - Kidnapped

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Kidnapped**

 _The two combatants look at one another through their tired and weary eyes. Sweat covering their pale faces as they breath heavily after another stalemate in another duel._

 _Kim, wearing an all-black Jedi outfit with a pink tunic and black boots, wielded two pink/violet lightsabers glared her opponent down._

 _Shego meanwhile, was wearing a jet-black skin tight leather outfit as if it was a second skin, though unlike her Jedi opponent her outfit was very similar to that of Darth Vader's outfit in that it had a black cape with a chain holding around her neck and belt. Though the under sheath like cape underneath the main cape that went under the belt was lime green and her leather gloves were thick and ended just short of her elbows. (Imagine Vader's gloves from Rogue one (If you've seen it)), and the leather was traditional leather and not quilted, also with black boots, though not armored like Vader's. On top of all this leather that didn't seem to breath was the heavy armor over her shoulders. All this coupled with the length of the duel with no victory, again, only fueled her anger as she flexed her grip on her black cored with green glow lightsabers that crackled with the green glowing plasma dancing with hints of black dancing along._

 _Their emerald eyes glaring one another over waiting for the other to make the next move, despite their apparent equal match to one another after dozens if not over a hundred duels without a clear victory over who was better._

 _Finally giving into her anger, Shego leapt after a sharp streak of anger emanated from her clenched mouth. Kim blocked the strike easily enough, but was thrown off by the force that was behind it as Shego and all her heavy armored outfit bore down on her causing her to fall onto her back and using that momentum to help her push her attacker over her who landed on her feet only to turn quickly and knocking one of Kim's lightsabers from her hand…_

Shego's eyes immediately opened to see Kim was awake and they no longer seemed to be touching each other's skin.

"No fair, I was about to win!" Shego cried out sitting up to fold her arms into a childish like pout.

"As if." Kim shock back. "I would have been faster with one blade anyway."

"Pfft. You couldn't block my Jar'Kai with one blade!" Shego continued. "Especially with my speed!"

"In _that_ outfit?" Kim questioned. "You would have been slowed down."

"Not with you clearly distracted." Shego smirked.

Kim by now held up her hands in a 'woe' like stance. "Wait a minute… are we arguing Star Wars here?..." She asked.

Shego took a second to catch the significance behind what her pale-pink girlfriend just pointed out and soon her eyes showed her surprise. "Yeah you're right… guess we'll add that to things we have in common… Nerd." Shego smirked.

"Right back at you, Firefly. Though there's no way a lightsaber could be black _and_ green." Kim said, expecting the results that were about to come.

Shego responded by tackling Kim and pinning her on her back while holding her wrists with her hands in place. "Yet you have pink lightsabers?" Shego shot back.

Kim's response was to heave the entirety of her body to pin Shego onto _her_ back before quipping. "And let's not even start about your outfit, though the Vader theme is badass."

Shego smirked at Kim. "Oh face it, you love that outfit."

Kim merely blushed a darker pink while unable to quip Shego's point whose smirk by now turned into a victorious smile. "Oh, shut up." Kim finally fired back and moving her hands away from Shego's wrists for another passionate kiss.

However, Kim's thigh slipped from pinning Shego's legs down to rubbing Shego's vagina while Shego's own thigh rubbed against Kim's vagina causing both women to let out a slight sharp inhale of air followed by a moan. After looking down at their perspective private parts they turned their gazes into their girlfriend's eyes. The desire clearly there in their eyes as they continued to stare.

Shego was the first to break the silence. "You know I only made that promise to Sar…" Shego started to suggest before a pale-pink finger covered her lips.

Kim shook her head. "No, while I would love nothing more than to rip those clothes off you and you mine and we go at it." Kim started to say, removing her finger from Shego's lips. "I still don't think you're over what happened four years ago."

Shego looked at Kim, clearly annoyed at the fact that that night was still being mentioned. "Yes I…" She started to rebuke Kim's claims before a bright flash of lightning shown through the black curtains followed by a loud thunder boom that shook the windows. Causing Shego's abdomen to clench and unclench in surprise. Rendering her response pointless she let herself plop the little distance she had risen as she and Kim started kissing. "Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever get over that night…" Shego admitted, though she hated to admit it but she couldn't forget the damage she took and the damage that was done to the both of them, as she looked away.

"It takes time." Kim said with a sincere smile, getting off Shego. Grabbing hold of Shego's hand. "And I'll be there."

Shego was clearly showing resistance of someone caring for her and offering _her_ help, not that she ever helped other people much anyway though. Her of all people was most likely to be voted 'least likely to accept help from anyone, especially her former arch-nemesis.' Yet here she was. "Thanks…" she finally said.

After a moment of silence, Kim knew Shego didn't want to talk about it but she knew Shego had most defiantly hit her daily limit of emotional weakness and started climbing out of bed. "I'll go make us breakfast."

That broke Shego out of her stupor and grabbed Kim's hand. "Oh, hell no you're not, you're still banned from the kitchen!" She exclaimed.

Letting out a sigh, Kim replied. "I'll make us a bowl of cereal then, no microwave, no stove or oven needed!"

"Alright." Shego relented, letting go of Kim as she laid back down. "Five more minutes." Shego said, almost in a childlike voice as she closed her eyes.

Kim merely shook her head as she left the room to head to the kitchen.

" _You know what I really hate?... You…"_

Shego shot up from the bed breathing and sweating heavily as she checked out her surroundings quicker than she usually had in the past. The sounds of thunder could still be heard emanating from outside, just as loud as before. Letting out a deep and long moan she plopped back down onto the bed before trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Feeling slightly better from that she sat back up again and streatched. She felt surprisingly well rested despite the nightmare again, though thinking about it, it takes a while for her to even have the nightmare in the first place. Shego glanced at the clock on the end table and went wide eyed. _I was asleep for HOW LONG?!_ She screamed.

"I said five minutes Kimmie, not over eight hours!" She said, with slight anger behind her words as she got out of the oversized bed. It had been roughly eight in the morning when they first woke up and usually she would have gotten out of bed when Kim was active and didn't sulk in bed all day like she used to before Kim came back into her life. But it also wasn't like Kim to _not_ be _this_ late.

Shego made her way down the hallway with her hands clenching into fists as her knee long hair flowed behind her like a silky cape. It still amazed her though that Kim had grown out her hair to be as long as Shego's, not that Shego was complaining, though it was starting to change to black, albeit barely noticeable as Kim's body seemed to still be adjusting to its new state. Reminding Shego of what she went through with the changes after the comet.

Shaking all of that aside, Shego reached the living room and did a quick scan of the large room. Shego noted Kim's tennis shoes still by the door, she didn't go out for a jog, not that she ever did see as how they had a treadmill here and it was a good way to not be noticed.

Nothing seemed out of place though which was irritating Shego to no end as she started to make her way to the kitchen to see if Kim was trying some lame-ass scare that seemed to elaborate, but by now Shego would accept anything as her worry levels began to rise. Until she looked at the large coffee table, Shego narrowed her eyes towards the coffee table harder than she ever thought she ever would have but the more she looked the more worried she was getting.

The table looked like it had been moved a few inches as the dents in the carpet by the table's legs seemed out of place and on top of that it looked as if the TV remote had been moved which made even less sense as the other remotes were in their 'proper' place as it seemed both Kim and Shego shared a dislike of things not being in their place and the remotes was one of their pet peeves that they shared, though Kim leaving clothes on the floor was something they, or Kim more likely, needed to work on. _College kids…_ Shego thought before returning to the here and now. By now Shego was growing desperate for more information and finally turned away to her sneaky ways.

"Kiiiiiim?" Shego asked in no direction in particular. Only for the TV to turn on abruptly causing the moss-colored woman to turn abruptly only to see an image of Kim, _her Kim_ , chained up to a wall and coming into view a face that caused her blood to boil hotter than even she could accomplish with her plasma. "Kitshoa…" Shego said, the name sounding like venom as it came out of Shego's mouth and her distain for the name ever so clear in her tone.

"Ah, Shego. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to finally get out of your whore bed." Kitshoa said, his mask not on he was a fairly tanned Asian man, at least in his thirties in an all-black ninja inspired outfit with a black belt and boots to match, the black belt seemingly to gloat over the fact that he had one.

"We're virgins you son of a…" Kim began to say before Kitshoa in a flash took out one of his swords and slapped Kim's face with the side of it, leaving a dark pink spot on her face where had impacted and the blade part slightly cutting about a four-inch cut across her cheek as she let out a slight scream from the pain before her fuming eyes looked from Kitshoa to what she hoped was Shego.

"YOU'LL… PAY… FOR… THAT…" Shego declared, not even trying to contain her seething rage. "And for Sara."

For her part Kim looked at the screen she saw Shego on and could see the pure hatred burning in Shego's eyes and began to worry. She had seem glimpses of Shego's past from their… as she was calling it, mind melding sessions in which they would each share a bit of their past with the other, though it was harder for Shego as she had buried so much while Kim was essentially an open book. Though she had seen the memories of Sara through Shego's eyes and could see why she fell for her as well and Kim too felt like making Kitshoa pay for Sara, on top of her own predicament.

"WE'RE AT A W.E.E…" Kim began to say before yelping in pain again as Kitshoa smacked her with the katana again across the same cheek as before.

Shego immediately felt the room begin to warm as she realized her clenched fists began to glow without her even remotely attempting to control the temperature of her powers.

"Must you really hit her?" A familiar voice asked before Sheldon Director, AKA Gemini came into view, the leader of W.E.E.

"Why side with this monster?" Shego dryly asked.

Before the leader of W.E.E. could answer as he placed his robotic hand over his chest. Kitshoa spoke up as if taking the leader. "Simple, he wanted Kim Possible dealt with and I wanted you and worked out a mutual… understanding."

Gasping. "I didn't want Kim Possible dead…" Gemini started, before glancing at the wounded Kim who's wounded cheek was started to have blood rolling down her chin and onto the black T-shirt she was wearing from the night before, with a reddish-black wet mark forming at the collar. "And not harmed, but working for me!"

"I'd never work for you or any villain!" Kim shot back before Kitshoa smacked her cheek again. This time causing the pink-skinned woman to whimper a bit as the pain of being hit three consecutive times in the same cheek with a sword was beginning to really sting.

"Will you stop it!" Gemini demanded. Looking back at Kim. "And you really need to have your skin looked at and possibly stop sun bathing in winter as you still can get sunburned as I'm sure you've discovered by now."

Kitshoa for his part merely rolled his eyes at what he would call "weakness" of one of the countless villains Kim has dealt with. And finally chuckling a bit at Kim's 'sunburn' "From the looks of it I'd say she was sun bathing in the nude without lotion." He laughed.

Gemini turned to the duel katana wielding man after showing Kim some concern for her wellbeing. Something unexpected by her and Shego.

Shego meanwhile was soon hit by a realization; _they don't know Kim has my powers…_ Thinking quickly Shego looked at Kim, who looked back as if sensing something, with Shego raising a glowing hand and using her other hand to discreetly point towards Kim. To anyone else it would have seemed like Shego was consoling her girlfriend, but to Kim she knew exactly what Shego was asking. Kim merely smirked and shook her head. _They don't know… until it's too late._ Shego declared.

"Anyway…" Kitshoa started. "I have something you want Shego…"

"I'm not a thing for you too…" Kim started to interject, before being stabbed in the shoulder by the katana Kitshoa had been using to slap her with, causing Kim to scream out in pain.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Shego declared, not even attempting to hide the rage in her eyes.

"MUST YOU DO THAT?!" Gemini asked.

Ignoring his temporary partner in crime, for now, Kitshoa slowly pulled out the katana from Kim's shoulder before looking back at Shego and showing her the hilt of the sword with a smirk.

Shego looked at it and finally pieced it together. To anyone it was a basic katana sword with a red gemstone in the hilt. But to Shego, she knew that it was a highly durable titanium alloy that could not only withstand extreme heat, but more importantly to Shego… was the gemstone.

"That diamond belongs to Sara!" Shego declared through clenched teeth.

" _Used_ to belong too, now belongs to me." Kitshoa said before placing the blade back in its sheathed place after wiping off the blood from the blade. "An insult to be sure to show how you failed to protect your precious Sara and now your new whore Kim." He smirked. "I'd say if you want it come and get it, but even you wouldn't find this base." He concluded before the screen cut to black.

 **W.E.E. Headquarters**

Kitshoa looked down at Kim and a now kneeling Gemini who was bandaging Kim's shoulder.

Gemini looked up at the Asian man who seemed to be looking down at him with disgust before walking away, leaving only Kim and Gemini in the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked when they were finally alone.

"So, you don't pass out from blood loss, or worse." Gemini answered after a while, the kindness in his voice not escaping Kim's notice.

"No, helping that…" Kim specified before the all too familiar alcohol cut her off by the sheer pain as it touched her wound. "Helping that monster?" She finally got out after the pain subsided.

Gemini for his part didn't seem to be the same proud and defiant villain Kim remembered fighting so long ago and indeed Kim had Wade analyse crimes W.E.E. committed and found that the weapons they used were non-lethal beams that were meant to merely disable a person's nervous system. Clinging to this idea, Kim kept pushing.

"Why keep going knowing you can never hurt anyone?" Kim asked as well. Flinching a bit as Gemini tightened the bandage on Kim's shoulder. "Why continue when you clearly don't want to and just want your sister to respect you?"

Gemini didn't say a word and merely stood up carrying the first aide bag with him as he made his way up the stairs out of the room, out of instinct he reached for the light switch. But after looking back at Kim didn't flip the lights off before leaving.

Kim just sat there, tugging at the chains on her four limbs and began to cry now that she was alone… _alone…_ sure when Kitshoa ambushed her in her and Shego's condo she didn't use her powers, but that was more because she didn't want to use it against someone yet as she didn't trust herself, despite what Shego thought. Though she did consider using them now to bust herself out, though how far could she get before being caught or worse… hurt or killed by that… demon?

 **Kim and Shego's Apartment**

Shego stared at the black screen for what seemed like an eternity, she had gone to her knees when the screen faded to black, though she wanted to cry out for Kim but knew she wouldn't have heard her. Still trying to process everything she was trying her hardest not to have her mind clouded by personal emotions, emotions that were still all too real to her. Her despair was only broken by a faint pain like meow from behind the sofa.

"Jewels!" Shego realized, rushing behind the couch she found Jewels on her side moving her eyes to where she was looking Shego in the eyes. The sight shattered what was left of Shego's already shattered heart. Shego fell to her knees and cried as she looked at Jewel's state, she had a clean puncher cut in her lower abdomen, as far as cat anatomy she knew it didn't hit anything major, maybe the intestines at worst. Though the pool of red blood circuiling around Jewels didn't bring any relief to Shego as she inched towards her black cat who seemed to be crying. Though the closer she got she quickly realized that the stab into her belly had healed, at least on the surface. But when she picked Jewels up, the cat cried out in the worst way that made Shego finally burst into tears, which wasn't helped by the fact that Jewels felt limp as if she was dead but she was clearly alive, meaning her spine had either been broken and she was now paralyzed, or kicked so hard she couldn't move without being in pain. As Shego thought about it the more she suspected the second one as she doubted Jewels would feel the pain of being picked up if she was paralyzed.

"It's okay Jewels." Shego said, still crying as she made one last attempt to pick up her cat. Upon being picked up again Jewels let out another, though not as loud, cry of pain as Shego gently put her onto the oversized leather couch.

After a few minutes of comforting the cat whom comforted her all those years ago, the more her anger began to rise and think of what happened to Sara. "Not again, not Kim!" She finally declared. The fire in her eyes emanating as bright as it ever had when she and Kim would fight no… spare for all those years. She finally got to her feet and ran for her and Kim's room, so blinded to her surroundings she didn't notice the front door locks unlocked and open.

Reaching the walk-in closet Shego went to a set of dressers marked "Fun" and reaching into the one closest to the side wall she reached into a drawer and pushed a button that opened a hidden door that pulled inward and disappeared into the wall, leaving behind a blackened opening that she walked into.

As she walked in an automated light kicked on reveling a hand sensor to which she placed her right hand on and activated her plasma power on. After a confirmation beep all the lights turned on and heavy duty locks could be heard unlocking on inch thick titanium dresser and closet like pieces of 'furniture'. None of them were labeled as Shego had them all filled in a way she would go in a clockwise manner and most of them she wouldn't need anyway. She was quite proud of this secret closet within a closet, though she felt a little bad she never showed Kim but she didn't think she had to given she gave up her life of crime and with Kim in her life… she didn't want to go back to it as it would mean giving up her Kimmie or worse turning Kim evil…

Shego shivered at the idea of an evil Kim, she had thought about it before but when Ron was turned evil and Shego briefly worked for him she was terrified to her core. Not only had the perceived buffoon rendered Shego's powers useless, he also had been the second only other person to make her scared. The first person to do so, Sara, though was the only other but for entirely different reasons, though the more she thought about it, Kim too fit that category.

Reaching the first metal dresser Shego opened one of the doors, revealing her trademark green and black cat suit. With her trademark, sassy smirk, "Miss me girls?" She asked the suits before picking one out from the back. As she took off all her clothes she thought of the changes she had made to this particular suit after dealing with Kim during the Lil'diablo night and her blue and white battlesuit.

After slipping into the skin-tight suit she made sure the thong she was wearing, albeit digging into her ass to her annoyance, wasn't casting raised lines in the suit before zipping it up and making sure the zipper disappeared under the zipper guard that hid the zipper before buttoning up the collar. She had to admit, the collar was the more annoying part of her suit, but Hego insisted on it to her annoyance. Though she did own the rights to the now former Team Go look… Shego shook her head, she had more important things to worry about.

Shego then went to another dresser and after putting on socks grabbed a pair of green and black suede knee high boots and her trademark clawed gloves from one of the drawers. Putting on the boots she also tucked in the zippers into the shafts, similar to how she made it seem like there wasn't a zipper on her catsuits before putting on the gloves. She looked in a full body mirror admiring the sight she hadn't seen in over three years since her Miss Go days, before remembering all the emotions of what the outfit reminded her of. The good times where she and Kim would fight one on one and be equally matched… the bad, where Kim in a heat of the moment would state her hatred of Shego…

Shego shook her head, sooner or later, whether she wanted to or not, she _had_ to get over what happened four years ago. Not just for her own sake, but for Kim's.

Shego didn't even bother with the safeties on the hidden closet before walking out to the master bedroom, only to find a face she really didn't want to see; Doctor Betty Director. The leader of Global Justice who seemed to be putting her phone away as the moss-colored woman came out of the closet, no pun intended.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Shego demanded. She wasn't playing games with this encounter, all serious and no sas… if she could help it, but she had to get to Kim for her own sanity sake but for Kim.

"The same reason you've decided to put on that catsuit of yours in over three years." Betty said without batting an eyelash.

Shego only narrowed her eyes. "How the hell do you already know that Kim's been Kidnapped?"

"You forget Shego, GJ has this condo wired to the tee; nothing gets in or out without our knowing as per your protection clause. I was notified seconds after Kitshoa made contact with you." Betty replied, already with her metal script ready for Shego's questions.

"Then you know to stay out of my way!" Shego replied before taking a step towards the door to the living room.

"Shego!" Betty barked. Few knew how to control Shego with her still having her own free will and one of those ways was using as serious tone as you could and Betty played that card as the moment she said Shego's name in that serious of tone she'd ever said to anyway, Shego knew Betty meant all business, causing her to not take another step. "I know what you're going through, but you…" Betty continued before Shego cut her off.

"Do you?!" Shego asked in anger. "Because I don't think you do! Kim has just been kidnapped by Kitshoa, the very one in the same person that…"

"Kidnapped and killed Sara…" Betty said, in a hurt tone of voice. At least in a tone of voice most people would use if they were hurting as Shego would put it.

"Yeah…" Shego slowly replied with a puzzled look as if wondering how Betty could know that about Shego's past as only Sara, Kim and Shego knew that part of her, and Kitshoa and now Gemini… "How do you kn…" Shego slowly started to ask before making an assumption that was instantly confirmed by Betty.

"Believe it or not…" Betty started, her voice clearly trembling. "Sara, was my daughter…"

"I…don't believe you…" Shego tried to say, before Betty undid a zipper on her own skin tight uniform to reveal to Shego a green and black wristband that Shego had made for Sara days before her death.

This floored Shego hard, mentally, and nearly caused her to lose balance as she made her way to quickly sit down in disbelief. With one leg as far out as possible with the other right below her as she sat down as if she had just lost her balance trying to think of what was just said. And it seemed to make sense as she remembered Sara say that her mom was too busy with work to spend much time with her as they were poor, hence why Sara was a bit of a thief though not as much as Shego had become.

"But the red hair…" Shego started to say.

"Skipped a generation, my mother was a redhead and my great-grandmother before." Betty answered, as if she had prepared for this moment as if it was any other, though with obvious deep seeded feelings about the subject. "My brother was so jealous that he died a part of his hair that copper red so he could brag about that to me too."

"B-b-but your age… she was a year older than me!" Shego pointed out, still confused and refusing to believe that the same woman who for years expended enormous resources to capture her and to 'reform' her was the mother of a girl she loved so long ago.

"I was a teenaged mother." Betty admitted, it was _anything_ she would admit to anyone outside of this situation and she ensured her and Sara's medical records where hidden very well. Some would call it an abuse of power, to her, it was a means to safeguard against someone using that against her to get to her. "Thought I had meet the love of my dreams, my 'Knight in shining armor to come sweep me off my feet'… he was just a one night stand, became pregnant, had Sara and had to get two full time jobs by the time I was out of high school…" Betty continued, by now she had sat down on a chair near the bed looking at the floor before looking at Shego with her eye.

Shego was still flabbergasted, Betty Director… the same woman who could make a grown man cry by just pointing out that for all the size of his muscles, his dick was smaller than an atom, the same woman who could make you feel dead and cold inside by just staring you down like a laser from the Death Star, was showing more raw emotion in this moment than all the other times they meet put together for more than a dozen lifetimes.

"She was a loner…" Betty continued.

Shego kept her mouth shut and remembered how Sara was indeed a loner…

"Then she meet you…" Betty smiled. "I was so relieved when she said she made a friend who shared the same interests, though as time went on and she hit puberty I realized that friendship was more than friendship but was turning into something more…" Betty paused, rubbing the first tear from her eye that Shego had ever seen Betty shed. "At first I'll admit that I was a little concerned but I soon rationed that why should I treat her any differently if she preferred girls over boys? And from the way she talked about you when we would finally see each other every Sunday night after I'd get off work before she would go to bed, it sounded like a match made in heaven and I finally got enough vacation days saved up to take two weeks off to not only spend time with her and finally meet you…"

"Until Kitshoa…" Shego rationalized.

"Until Kitshoa came into the picture." Betty confirmed. "I knew you and Sara had a criminal history from the calls from the police. Then you got your powers and started living a crimefree life but never knew that you two had made an enemy that was so hell bent on winning that he'd kill her to get to you…"

"I'm sorry…" Shego started to say before being cut off.

"Don't be." Betty said. "It wasn't your fault, Kitshoa is one of those people that was one of the two reasons I joined the law to stop crime."

"What was the other?" Shego asked.

"You…" Betty admitted.

"Me?!"

"Yeah…" Betty said, looking at the wristband once more before concealing it again. "Sara talked about how you two were straight, at least in the eyes of the law, for weeks and after her death and you reacting by leaving Team Go and committing numerous crimes… I knew you were better than that… and that's when I jointed the FBI first and then made the Director of Global Justice."

Shego took a moment to process all this information. This was more than she bargained for, well as much as you can bargain with when your loved one has been kidnapped. But this definitely took the top prize in 'Most unexpected twist of events ever'.

Finally growing tired of the silence. "I know you also don't kill Shego… but I understand that you may have to do… what you need to do to get Kim back…" Betty started.

Shego interrupted by chuckling. "You said it yourself Betty… I'm better than that." She said with her trademark smirk. "I take it you also know where they are?"

"I do." Betty admitted. "We've set up a temporary command post here in the living room, and are seeing to Jewels' injuries as well. Once this is over, you won't even notice we were here when you get back." Betty smiled.

Shego then got up ready to go before realizing. "How… do you know my cat's name?..."

Betty just smiled as she got up and after watching Shego leave still puzzled. Agent Will Du finally emerged from the bathroom.

"That went just like you said it would." Will admitted. Though he wasn't surprised after working for Betty for so many years now.

"Indeed." Betty agreed.

"You going to tell Shego the truth?"

"I wasn't lying." Betty admitted.

"You weren't?" Will asked in shock. "But… the files… a daughter?"

"All true Will." Betty admitted, as much as she didn't want to increase the number of people who knew her past, even showing Will the handmade bracelet made for her daughter by Shego.

"I don't understand…" Will admitted.

"I told Shego exactly what she needed to know to get her head in the game and on straight." Betty started. "I knew if she wasn't told the whole truth and why Kitshoa is also personal for me she would fight us for wasteful minutes to hours arguing. If I didn't think she needed to know about my relation to Sara I would have happily taken it to my grave."

Will nodded, despite working for Betty for years it still baffled him how much thought she gave to matters and moreover how much she planned for events such as this one. "Though I do have one question, if I may ma'am?"

"You may."

"Where did you hide the files?"

"The last place anyone would look, in Shego's safe in her hidden walk-in closet." Betty answered before walking out to the living room/temporary command center, leaving behind a very confused Will who looked towards the walk in closet and with a thumb pointed to it with a 'how did you even get into it' look on his face before smiling and power walking to catch up to see Shego already talking to the gathered agents over the dining room table over the mission plans and while annoyed that so many people she didn't know, much less like, were in _her_ home but was at least cooperative.

 **Authors notes: I wasn't lying when I said I had things planned out :D there are more bombshells but as Betty Director would do, it's all about the timing!**


	24. Chapter 24 – The Rescue

**Author's Notes: Saw the reviews from chapter 23 and I have to say, if you guys saw me on my YouTube channel, you know I'm all about crazy twists (though those are in the heat of the moment). And to reply to you Kennayil, (in Mark Hamill's Joker voice) oh you have no idea about the bombshells I have planned for my Two of a Kind series of stories with Shego and Kim. :D**

 **All I will say is this: read carefully as I have been making subtly obvious clues as to what is going to happen…**

 **And to Orionslave, no Betty doesn't have powers, at least powers like Kim and Shego. Betty leads Global Justice and was granted governmental powers over the agency and thus her covering up a personal matter such as Sara would be in effect an abuse of her power as a high ranking government official.**

 **Also** _ **PLEASE**_ **point out any grammar errors and the like as it really helps with the story!**

 **Speaking of bombshells… HERE'S CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four – The Rescue**

Shego, Betty Director and Agent Will Du were all standing in the cabin of a highly-advanced stealth attack helicopter heading towards W.E.E headquarters. Despite the horrific weather, Shego was surprised the bird wasn't losing control or experiencing heavy turbulence at all as they flew on into the night towards downtown Middleton near the old docks. Another impressive feature was that the birds were stealthy, though the docks didn't seem to have any radar dishes or antanas that were obvious, better safe than sorry. Never made much sense that Middleton had an extensive dock in the industrial district, though there was a massive lake that did link it to Go City's own dock district and was still relatively cheaper to use to transport freight to and from the cities than a railroad or by truck.

Betty meanwhile was keeping her eye on Shego, she knew that the former master thief was running on her emotions as she had to remind the pale-green woman to get and put on her trademark green ankle pouch with a black strap that she wore over her green boot. On top of that she also had noticed how Shego seemed to needed to be reminded of the battleplan when they attacked the facility more so than Betty thought she'd have to.

Possibly the most troublesome aspect of all this though was how poorly Shego was taking to the weather. Though Betty wouldn't admit it openly, she had heard, from the various bugs throughout their condo, Kim and Shego talking about how Shego was still having a hard time coping with the heavy rain due to the lil'Diablo night four years ago. Though she was also highly impressed, though annoyed as well, by the fact that Shego had managed to not actually go to prison after the event by using a Synthodrone copy of herself to take the heat away so she could escape, however she did later review surveillance footage of that night and was horrified by the extent of her injuries and partially felt that no prison sentence could have been worse than what happened to the pale-green woman that night.

The plan that was worked up though, was crude but effective: Shego would go in first and essentially blast her way to where orbital surveillance satellites had pinpointed where the strongest biological heat source was detected, which was assumed to be Kim. At Shego's… 'request' she only wanted Global Justice to make their presence known when she delivered a one liner, bit of a cliché to Betty, but fitting on what Shego wanted said before they made their presence known. Though what no one else knew, there was a wild trump card at play as well, but she hadn't said anything as she didn't know if it would pan out as hoped, though if it did it would close a lot of gaps and make this night much easier.

After recapping over in her head about how much the former thief had changed, for better or worse, she hadn't noticed that Shego seemed to be squatting down and was looking at something that was in her ankle pouch. Betty assumed that the pouch contained some of Shego's thieving tools, like lock picks, but this mission didn't require stealth and if anything was supposed to _not_ be stealth. Betty decided to inquire about the pouch's contents as she was still human and she had grown tired of how quiet the flight had been thus far and was curious.

"What's in the pouch?" Betty asked.

Shego was knocked out of her stooper and realizing that people were on to her looking at the contents of her pouch gasped in surprise and after quickly closing the pouch folded her arms and looked at the one-eyed director.

"None of your business one-eye." Shego answered.

 _Somethings never change._ Betty thought with a well-hidden smirk. Though with a loud crack of thunder she noticed Shego cringe severely. _Though that is still out of character for Shego…_

"Two minutes out!" One of the pilots shouted.

The heads up caused Shego to start doing some quick stretches as they neared their destination and Betty moving in closer to Shego.

"You remember the plan?" Betty asked Shego.

"Yeah, yeah. Jump down, cause some hurt and make a beeline towards where Kimmie is, deliver the one-liner, you guys move in and we take down Gemini and his W.E.E. and Kitosha. I _know_ One-eye!" Shego replied.

It was a crude interpretation to Betty, but was pretty much the jist of what was needed from Shego. "As your boss Shego I expect you to be more polite!" Betty barked.

Shego let out a sigh. "You're right… I'm sorr…" Shego started to reply before being interrupted.

"Shego. Your rebellious nature is one of the reasons you were the best thief and a dangerous criminal and now I need you to use that nature of yours in the here and now and I know you don't do apologies on trivial matters." Betty replied, looking Shego dead in the eyes.

Shego for her part smirked. "Thanks…" She said, causing Betty to raise an eye brow. "One eye." Now looking at betty through narrow and cocky eyes.

That caused Betty to smirk triumphantly as she knew now that they had a chance at success, how hard the success was though was still up in the air.

"One more thing Shego." Betty started, with Shego raising an eye brow of her own. "We never did find nor got a location of Sara's body…"

"I'll find out." Shego declared. "Even if I have to beat it out of him." The confidence in Shego's tone of voice and her face going from a smirk to her 'I'm serious' look added to her determination.

Betty merely nodded.

"We've reached the DZ (Drop Zone)!" The pilot said, causing Shego to do a mock saluting wave from her forehead as she gracefully fell backwards from the helicopter towards the ground after putting in her ear piece under her hair.

Agent Du for his part had been quietly observing. The more he worked with Betty the more impressed with how she was always thinking at least five steps ahead with a problem. Though he was suspicious about wanting to find her daughter's body wondering if it was personal or for a matter of the record.

"Do you think wanting to know Sara's body location is getting a bit personal Ma'am?" Du asked.

"A little Will, but it's more for Shego's sake than mine." Betty replied, "while it's true that in the wild a mother will protect their cub and do whatever it takes to protect them, at the end of the day their partner will grow closer to the cub than even a mother and should anything happen to the cub the partner will grieve more than the mother ever could." She concluded. "You've seen how over the last three and a half years Shego had been reclusive and depressed and would occasionally wake up calling out for Sara."

Will nodded.

"And us humans have evolved where a mother must let go of her 'cub' and they leave her, however their partner will develop a bond that a mother could never hope to develop with their child." Betty resumed. "Simply put, she needs more closure than I ever will…" _Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know…_ "Though I am worried."

"You ma'am?" Will asked with the surprised look on his face.

"Yeah I am. Shego turned into a full villain after Sara's death, but never killed anyone and even had 'no killing' in her contracts. If anything happens to Kim though…"

"Oh my…" Will expressed after rationalizing where Betty was heading with her train of thought. "What if Kim is rescued but Shego is killed?"

Letting out a sigh. "I fear that too…"

Shego meanwhile had dropped down the hundred feet or so from the helicopter towards the base. While she merely fell backwards from Betty to show off, she had also deliberately made it look as though she jumped from one of the tall buildings nearby rather than a helicopter to throw off the less than intelligent hired thugs Gemini hired.

And of course, there were _a lot_ of them.

"It's her!" One thug shouted.

"Get her!" Other's started saying. Bringing a somewhat sadistic smile on the pale-green woman's lips, causing some of the more senior thugs to slowly back off to run as they knew what was about to unfold.

 **Inside the base**

Kitosha was in the middle of pacing back and forth in Gemini's office. While he was a patient man when it came to catching his prey, he wasn't such when his prey was coming to him.

"Would you stop pacing?" Gemini asked. "You'll put a hole in the floor by the end of the night at this rate!"

Kitosha rolled his eyes. "Like you've never been this impatient before when setting up your traps for Possible."

Gemini opened his mouth to counter his statement but then shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "Touché."

Kitosha finally stopped pacing only to look up at the camera on screen that had been placed to keep watch over Kim. Kitosha was no fool and knew that it was most probable that Shego would try to sneak into the base to free Kim before making her presence known to everyone, but even this wasn't happening.

Just then the whole office shook and Pepe began barking uncontrollably.

"Easy Pepe!" Gemini shouted as the base alarms began to blare.

The two men looked over towards the door as one of Gemini's thugs barged in. "Sir, Shego's attacking the base and seems piiiiiissssed." He announced, making it very clear on his face of the fact that Shego was indeed pissed off.

"So, we've heard." Gemini retorted as Kitosha headed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kitosha looked over his shoulder towards the one-eyed man at his desk. "To where Shego is going." He announced.

Gemini then looked at the view screen that showed Kim still chained to the wall, who had by now stood up as the explosions happened. The more he thought about the events unfolding and what all lead to this moment the more concerned he looked. Not to mention how piss off Shego seemed he soon began following to head to the room Kim was in.

"Stay Pepe!" Gemini commanded his dog to do, who sat down on the desk. Until an explosion caused the poor dog to fall off the table and into his dog bed next to the desk with a light yelp from surprise.

 **Kim's room**

 _She's coming! She's coming!_ Kim's mind screamed with excitement as the explosions seemed to be getting louder and louder. Though she hoped no one was dead, nor badly hurt, except she'd be lying if she said she didn't want any of those options to befall Kitosha. She knew she wasn't going to live this down with Shego when she was rescued.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion in Kim's room which unbalanced the pale-pink woman but didn't lose her balance as green and black flames replaced where there was once a heavily reinforced concrete wall.

 _She really_ _ **was**_ _holding back…_ Kim thought as she saw how easily Shego blasted through the wall which caused her to go wide eyed at how lucky she was for all those years that Shego had morals.

"Kim?!" Shego's voice called out through the smoke.

Kim could see a dark figure walking towards her through the smoke with unmistakable hair.

"Shego!" Kim cried out.

By now Shego had made her way far enough through the smoke to see Kim as she started waving her hand in front of her face to get the smoke out of her way.

"Princess!" Shego gasped. "I'm here for The Rescue?"

"Just shut up and get over here!" Kim replied.

Shego nodded and started running towards her girlfriend only to stop dead in her tracks as Kitosha jumped between Kim and her.

"Not so fast." He coldly said.

Shego merely narrowed her eyes at the man and then quickly glanced over to see Gemini enter the room from the top second floor walkway from where Kitosha had jumped from and then returned her gaze to Kitosha, while getting into a defensive poster.

"You were a fool to come her alone." Kitosha quipped with a fiendish smirk as he eyed his nemesis.

Shego for her part merely smirked. "Who said I came alone?" Shego replied.

Kitosha arched an eyebrow as he eyed Shego, only to look confused at their surroundings as the sounds of breech charges going off, followed by the sounds of armed men pouring into the base. Kitosha realizing Shego had indeed not come here alone glared at Shego while letting out a near animalistic growl.

"Getting others to fight your battles for you?" He asked.

"Na, they're here to arrest everyone here, this is personal." She replied increasing the 'defense' part of her defensive stance. "You plan on joining in there Kimmie or you admiring the view?"

Kitosha and Gemini, who by now was near them, looked at Shego confused before turning to look at Kim.

Kim took that opportunity to start glowing her hands, pink and black flames like Shego's green and black, the steel shackles glowing red then yellow followed by the shackles on her wrists melting and rolling off her skin like water in a shower. Once the shackles where clear of her wrists, she got into her own defensive stance with a triumphant smirky look on her face.

"Is that what I look like when I do that?" Shego asked Kim, ignoring the two idiots in the room.

"Eh, a little." She replied.

"I like it."

"ENOUGH!" Kitosha screamed, pulling out his katanas before getting into his own defensive stance. "I'm going to finish this once and for all, _tonight!_ " He declared as Global Justice agents began taking positions just outside the breach in the wall Shego made earlier. Though he didn't seem to notice as he was fixated too much on Shego and Kim, looking like some paranoid thug that didn't know who was going to strike first. Then Betty could barely be seen taking her own position behind the wall.

Gemini looked at the ground for a brief moment inhaling deeply before returning his gaze to Kitosha, causing Kim and Shego to raise an eyebrow all the while anticipating his next move.

"No, you're not." Gemini finally declared.

"What?!" Kitosha angrily asked.

"Are you deaf?" Gemini replied. "I said enough is enough!"

"What is this?!" Kitosha asked.

"Your methods are too extreme and barbaric and I won't stand for it!"

"Some leader of the World _Evil_ Empire you are!"

"Not anymore…" Gemini said with a clearly heavy heart as he, followed by everyone else looked to the hole in the wall to see the GJ agents moving in, followed by Betty, who by now had her own pistol, a stun weapon if Shego had to guess from her experiences with GJ.

"It's over Kitosha!" Betty declared. "Surrender and we can make a deal."

Kitosha's eyes twitched as the anger built up within him as to what was happening.

"We had a deal!" He declared to Gemini.

"That was before I saw what kind of man you were!" Gemini fired back. "Or should I say, not a man but a monster! And that was when I realized I'm getting too old for this! Plus, I figure I could do a better job as an accountant than world leader anyway as I do have my doctorate in accounting."

This caused both Kim and Shego to stop their glowing hands and return to a stance that was standing tall with one arm under the other arm's elbow close to their chest and the raised arm over the other held their hand to their lips as if deep in thought.

"Wait…" Shego started.

"You have your doctorate…" Kim added.

"In _accounting?_ " Both women asked with blank expressions.

"Yeah, go figure eh?" Gemini asked.

"ENOUGH!" Kitosha erupted as the conversation dragged on. Finally losing his temper he immediately lashed out against the man who betrayed him and his final revenge on Shego. With one katana blade he slashed at Gemini's torso.

Gemini for his part was still an able combatant, though his age was bit visible by how slow he reacted and still took a deep gash into his side, with the katana's tip cutting as deep as the kidney's if Kim had to guess from all the cat scans she had had to take over the years and her mom bringing over some of her work home, despite being a neurosurgeon it surprised Kim as to how even the kidneys could affect how the brain worked if they weren't functioning properly.

"Open fire!" Betty ordered her agents as they all began shooting towards Kitosha with their stun guns.

Kitosha, despite being in his late thirties as well, still displayed remarkable athletics as he dodged and even blocked some of the shots with his swords.

Putting all jokes aside, Shego and Kim meanwhile lit up their hands and were ready to charge him until seeing he was heavily outgunned and manned made a dash for the catwalks to escape the building. With Kim and Shego giving chase in close pursuit.

"I need a medivac in the main complex building ASAP." Betty called over her ear piece as she looked at her brother's side. "See to his injuries!" She ordered the agents in the room as she began following Kim and Shego. _Damn I'm getting too old for this crap!_ She thought before her brother called out to her.

"Betty…" Gemini said, his voice a bit shaky from the pain to his right torso.

"Not now… later, Shelden." Betty stopped to say to her brother before resuming her pursuit after a nod from Shelden.

 **Outside the main building**

The rain outside hadn't let up any, if anything it seemed to have gotten worse as Shego and Kim chased Kitosha outside. In their newly deemed 'battleground', if Kitosha had his way, was the nearby industrial district that was the W.E.E front (or cover) followed by a rock surface almost as smooth as concrete while still being natural terrain. A few sub stations doted the area that sent power towards the district with their power lines standing tall, receiving the occasional lightning strike if not most of the strikes in the area.

Kim for her part was both glad and horrified about the weather, she hoped with her fighting _alongside_ Shego it would help them get over that night, she did feel partially bad about lying to her girlfriend about fully being over the night of the lil'Diablo and made a mental note to apologize. And she was horrified at the weather as for first part, they just got outside and she was already soaking wet, her black t-shirt from the night before, along with her pink shorts along with her once billowing knee long hair that all clung to her as if they were a second skin. Once more she was also barefoot so he had to make a bit more effort on her part to keep a firm footing on the wet ground. She had already decided to use her powers more than she would than her usual close quarter's hand to hand combat.

Shego meanwhile was more focused on Kitosha, she finally had the man responsible for so much wrong with her life, though she probably wouldn't have meet Kim unless Team Go had meet her if both they and Team Possible had cooperated on a world saving mission. But she doubted she would have formed a bond with Kim, or alternatively she wondered if Kim would get in the way of Shego and Sara's relationship… Shaking her head Shego focused on the now as she chased after Kitosha with Kim, she noted how Kim fell back a bit noting how Kim wasn't as prepared to fight in this kind of weather, not that she had a choice given her circumstance a couple minutes ago, Shego made a mental note to give Kim crap about that later.

But Shego for her part was glad she water proofed all her foot ware and this particular catsuit had its own advantages as well. For one, it was waterproof as she could feel the water flowing down over her suit as if she was standing in the shower and with the shafts of her boots fitting tight against her shins, she didn't feel any water getting onto her socks underneath, nor soaking in through said shafts. The one thing Shego had to take into account, her own knee long hair. She should have learned from the lil'Diablo night that having her hair at waist level was bad enough in a heavy rain, over a foot longer though, she could feel the weight on her head.

But as they kept running, both women could see that Kitosha didn't seem to be fairing as good as Shego as he kept looking as if he had slipped a few times running towards a cliff. Shego wondered if he had an aircraft nearby that was his means of escape and so decided enough was enough and blasted the ground in front of him as they got to within a hundred feet of the cliff face.

Kitosha spun to face his pursuers, katanas still in hand with the sword with Sara's red diamond in his right hand.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were too scared to fight like a man." Shego quipped in her sassy manner.

"Damn I missed that sas in a fight" Kim said, taking up a defensive stance with her hands glowing pink and black behind Shego.

"Down Princess." Shego replied looking at Kim before back to Kitosha.

"Enough, this banter is going to make me sick!" Kitosha replied before making a dash at Shego.

Shego leapt over Kitosha with graceful ease as he watched her and proceeded to change direction and charge at her again.

It was almost without saying that Shego and Kim seemed to have worked out a great strategy in their current situation with Kim merely blocking his escape back to the base while he and Shego fought.

Kitosha swung both blades at Shego, sometimes spinning in circles with the blades held out like a whirling saw blade cutting a piece of lumber all with Shego ducking and dodging every time before blasting Kitosha back with an energy blast that knocked the wind out of him.

Snarling as he got back to his feet he resumed his attacks all the while getting closer to the cliff's face. This cliff however, didn't lead down to a river, this was one of the few canyons that had long since had its river dry up, though the heavy rain the past week had caused some flowing water to flow through it, but never bigger than a large stream.

As they continued their swinging and dodging, Kitosha then changed tactics and started a thrust offensive which caught Shego slightly off guard, but not by much and she countered with a well-placed blow to Kitosha's left arm, which caused him to drop the sword in his hand and let out a light grunt in pain as Shego struck a major nerve that caused him to lose his grip on the sword.

Rather than picking up the sword, Shego continued her counter offensive with Kitosha dodging every fist or leg swing that came his way, redirecting the fight back to his fallen sword for him to pick it back up and resuming putting Shego on the defensive.

Kim meanwhile was cursing herself for not being able to help out, but short of stripping naked in the cold rain there was nothing she could do as even walking near the two fighters was taking a lot of concentration to make sure she didn't lose her footing.

Shego and Kitosha's 'dance' finally reached a small steel shack with Shego finally throwing out another plasma strike against Kitosha, who shocking both Kim and Shego, merely angled his sword to redirect the blast towards Kim. Who after going wide eyed at having seen a green blast directed at her in combat in years dodged but slid on the wet ground and could only look up at what happened next in horror.

Shego, having been caught off guard by the redirection of her attack failed to see Kitosha charge at her and with a long battle cry stabbed Shego through the shoulders with both swords and pinned her to the steel shack's thin steel walls.

Letting out a shriek of pain that made even Kitosha wince a little from its high pitch soon brought a sadistic smile to the assassin's face.

After regaining her composure, Shego looked at Kitosha with a snarl and breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush from the fight and now being severely wounded, she knew she couldn't fight with fist-a-cuffs like she could with Kim now, else she'd not only have severe pain, but also with the swords in her shoulders she undoubtedly had severed mussels that would cause her to fight slower.

"Funny…" Kitosha finally said as the rain continued to pour onto them as the thunder and lightning continued all around them. "Sara let out the same scream when she met her end." He said with an evil smile.

Kim could see the fire in Shego's eyes as Kitosha gloated over landing the first blow. After pulling out his swords from Shego's shoulders, who let out a loud high pitched grunt from the pain of them leaving her body, began a full on green and black plasma offensive that surprised even Kim.

Shego began throwing balls of plasma at Kitosha with a ferocity that matched only Kim's own offensives against Shego on the lil'Diablo night.

Kitosha for his part was taken aback by the display and had to dodge more of the bolts of plasma than he could reflect. With several bolts flying high into the air, with several striking some of the towering powerlines in the area, sending several of the high voltage cables falling towards them. Some bolts even striking the massive electric poles with the four closest (about a thousand feet) from them crashing towards them but never getting close to crashing on top of them as the cables got to within ten feet of them.

Kim watching the display could feel her feet tingle a little as the live wires landed on the rain soaked ground as she looked back up to the display.

Shego meanwhile could feel the energy of the adrenaline leaving her, along with feeling more of the pain of her shoulders until she stopped to stare down Kitosha. Her barrage bringing them to within twenty feet of the cliff edge and a hundred foot drop below.

"Impressive…" He said, with both him and Kim watching in amazement as Shego's catsuit began to repair itself, similar to Kim's own blue and white battlesuit. "Most impressive." He complemented further, before beginning a new charge.

Shego this time had had it, she eyed the incoming katana in Kitosha's right hand and the large red diamond in its hilt. Activating her powers to a level she rarely used except to cut a hole into a wall, she merely raised her hand and instead of having her own hand sliced off, she sliced the sword itself, cutting off over four-fifths of it off, leaving only about six inches cut at an angle that left it to a length of seven inches at the furthest most tip of the remaining blade.

Kitosha looked in horror at what was left of the sword as it was made of a strong titanium alloy that was resistant to temperatures of over three thousand degrees Fahrenheit (or roughly 1700 degrees Celsius) and Shego had just cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

Quickly recovering, Kitosha enacted a new battleplan. He started bringing down the sword in his left hand that had been undamaged, to which Shego dodged with ease as it came down. However as the 'sword' in his right hand was much lighter than it had been, he was able to thrust it faster than Shego had grown used too and thrusted it as hard as he could right into her lower abdomen. Causing the pale-green woman to grunt from the force as well as wince from the new pain her body was experience before collapsing to her knees.

"NOOOOOO" Kim cried out before sprinting towards Shego, almost seemingly ignoring the fact that Kitosha had backed away about two feet away, merely swung his leg out, landing his foot square on her chest and kicking Kim away a good thirty feet from him.

Betty meanwhile gasped in horror as she ducked behind the steel shack, knowing full well she was no match for Kitosha as her job behind a desk made her less of a field agent than before. _Don't die Shego…_ she thought as if pleading. Only to be knocked back by a bolt of lightning hitting the shack, but coming to the world was fuzzy and she could hear ringing in her ears but could still see what was happening.

After catching his breath from his own adrenaline rush he started laughing. "So how does it feel Shego? Knowing you've lost?" He asked, mockingly. Watching as Shego's torso began flexing uncontrollably as bodily shock began setting in. "Granted, when I stabbed Sara in the same place with that _very_ sword." He continued, causing Shego to look at the large red diamond in the hilt. Causing Shego to glare at him as she realized he had the gemstone embedded on the sword that killed Sara as a twist of irony and mockery to her and Sara. "And now, it's going to kill you and your new whore of a girlfriend." He finished as he started walking towards a now recovering Kim who propped herself up with her elbows and was now glaring at him while giving Shego a worried look, trying not to look at Shego's torso.

Kitosha reached halfway between Kim and Shego before Shego caused him to turn towards her. "You think you've won?" She asked.

Kitosha turned towards his enemy, confused though he remembered it was Shego as she was known in the criminal world to not only have a big mouth, but also was defiant to the end. "I'll admit, you're the best opponent and fighter I've known." He complemented in an act of respect.

"Heh, I'll take it." Shego smirked, still reeling from the pain. "So where'd you leave her body? If you respect your defeated foes so much, I highly doubt Sara wouldn't have at least put up a fight." Shego said. _Take the bait…_

Kitosha smirked. "I'll admit it, she was good too. Her fight was second only to this one. I was going to give her a proper burial after stabbing her, but she fell over the edge into the Colorado river and when I looked over the edge, I didn't even see her body rise up to the surface so I wasn't given the chance." Kitosha Explained.

No one could see that now Shego was crying due to the rain.

"But you've pushed me harder than anyone else has, but even a fighter of your renown has to see it's over." Kitosha declared.

"Oh, it is, just not yet." Shego admitted, before putting her emotions in check and looking back at Kim holding out her right glowing hand to Kim.

Kim watched Shego's glowing hand and went wide eyed as if remembering what happened the last time they did that and held out her own glowing hand, this time her left hand.

Kitosha looked over at Kim and then back towards Shego with a confused look on his face as the two women fired a beam of pure green and pink energy with black bubbles towards the other, meeting just a foot from Kitosha who went wide eyed at what he saw before him as the ball of pink and green energy built up in front of him before it exploded with a large shock wave that knocked him sliding towards the edge of the cliff.

Realizing that he was moving too fast to stop before going over the edge, he raised his remaining sword and in a stabbing motion, drove the blade into the rocky surface as his lower half slid over the edge with only two feet between where the sword went into the rock face and the cliff's edge he tried pulling himself up with his arm that wasn't used to hold onto the sword so he didn't slip from the wet surface to no avail and thus grabbed onto his sword with both hands. As he continued to struggle to pull himself up, cracks began to form from where the sword was embedded in the ground.

Kim meanwhile finally came too, looking over at Shego who was still having her body convulse as the shock of her bodily injuries continued, the remains of the sword still logged in her stomach. She glanced over at Kitosha, who by now pulled one of his legs onto the cliff edge and began to rise again. Kim lit up her hands in anticipation of his next attack, but refrained from attacking now as she didn't want to kill him herself from such an attack.

Kitosha meanwhile, after rising to his feet, felt the ground stable enough to stand on as he looked at the cracks that formed from where he stabbed his sword in the ground. Looking at a now standing Kim, he smiled as he pulled his sword from the ground and began to raise it in the air for the final charge to end this feud once and for all that had raged for almost two decades.

However, with the giant electrical towers knocked over, what all parties failed to see was that with the highest standing metal structures gone, the lightning was striking where it normally wouldn't strike as taught in school early on: lightning travels the path of least resistance.

As Kitosha began to raise his first step to begin his dash towards Kim, a bolt of lightning traveled like an arrow to a bullseye towards and hitting Kitosha's blade.

Screaming in agony at being struck, he lost his balance and fell over the edge, releasing and even tossing his sword into the air in surprise and bellowed out an inhuman sounding scream as he fell down the cliff with the scream finally subsiding after a few seconds.

Kim, now wide eyed by what she saw stopped her glowing hands and let out a sigh of relief until she heard what sounded like whimpering.

"Shego!" Kim remembered, so caught up by Kitosha she had forgotten Shego and her state.

Shego was laying on her back, her hair sprawled in all directions by this point from the flow of the water, tried to sit up only to collapse back down from the pain as Kim slide next to her girlfriend.

"It's over…" Kim sadly said.

"It's over…" Shego said. Wincing at the pain as Kim looked at the sword remains in Shego's stomach.

"This is going to hurt…" Kim said, putting a hand on the sword hilt.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I know its a bit of a cliche to cut it here, but this chapter is over 6,000 words now and the last part deserves its own chapter as it ties things in a bit better so... yeah, should be out either later today (Thursday or tomorrow) as I'm stuck home due to contractors staining the first floor hardwood flooring that I can't walk on to leave! (Sadly I didn't escape the homework that is done online -.-)**


	25. Cap 25 - Two of a Kind, One in the Same

**(See author's notes down below when finished! Though if I could get help with getting a good cover image of this story, it would be greatly appreciated!)**

 **Chapter Twenty-five -Two of a Kind, One in the Same  
**

"It's over…" Kim sadly said. As the rain continued pouring down on top of the couple.

"It's over…" Shego said. Wincing at the pain as Kim looked at the sword remains in Shego's stomach.

"This is going to hurt…" Kim said, putting a hand on the sword hilt.

"It hurts _now!_ " Shego exclaimed. "On three." She said, almost as if pleading.

But Kim had better ideas and just pulled it out as fast as she could, causing Shego to scream out in pain. While she thought against it as she had been taught to never remove the object from a stab wound, she knew Shego's healing factor was faster than most people and would recover where others would most likely bleed out though.

"What kind of count to three was that?!" Shego cried out.

"The anticipation only makes it worse!" Kim replied. Causing Shego to roll her eyes.

However, Shego's shaking had been worsening since she was stabbed and while it had stopped momentarily it resumed a few seconds later.

"Kim…" Shego said, making sure not to use a pet name, no jokes and all seriousness. "I love you…"

Kim's reaction in her eyes tore at Shego's heart strings. "Don't you give up now!" Kim cried as tears mixed with the rain pouring over her face.

"I c-c-can't…" Shego tried to say, gulping as her breathing became more rapid paced. "I love…you…" Shego said again, "Kim." Shego whispered before closing her eyes and going limp in Kim's arms.

Kim just look at Shego's body in shock as if she was still trying to process what just happened. And began to shake her head. "No… no… NO. Shego… don't give up on me! Not now!" Kim begged as her crying became uncontrollable. "Shego!"

Betty by now had risen to her feet and with her one remaining eye could feel tears flow from it as she put a hand over her mouth is shock. _No…_ she thought. Looking back, she could see Agent Du racing towards her and where the final battle took place and as he got closer, she held a hand up for him to immediately stop.

He was about to ask what was up before looking over and going wide eyed as he mouthed 'oh'.

"SHEGO!" Kim cried once more, her sobbing now uncontrollable. Their victory was supposed to one they would celebrate together and not without the other. And to Kim Shego's death made no sense as even though the rain washed away much of the blood, Kim knew that from her girlfriend's pigmentation that she hadn't lost that much blood as she would have been more pale if she lost more, though looking at Shego's memory of the lil'Diablo night she knew Shego could lose _a lot_ more blood than the average human could before even passing out let alone dying.

And moreover, looking at the hole the sword made, it missed all the major organs and Shego's spine, if it even managed to penetrate that far, if anything it only damaged the intestines.

"I'm not giving up on you!" Kim declared as she laid Shego down gently. She eyed the hole in Shego's stomach and as the catsuit began to close over it, she stuck two of her fingers into it. _Not what I thought I'd be doing when sticking my fingers inside you._ She thought, trying to cheer herself up as she activated her powers to cauterize the wound, the odor emanating from Shego's cooking flesh perforating Kim's nostrils, making her somewhat sick to her stomach. But it did its job and sealed the wound from further blood lose. Pulling her fingers out of Shego's now sealed stomach and quickly thinking on her feet, she noticed the live electrical wires that were blown off from the electrical towers and ran towards them. Seeing that they were attached to one of the towers and wouldn't reach where she was going to go, she let out a quick shot of plasma to knock them off the tower.

Grabbing onto some of the wires with a piece of rubber that had been blown here, Kim assumed from a tire of a vehicle Shego blew up making her way into the base, she ran back to Shego's body. " _Don't you dare electrocute yourself!"_ Shego's voice could be heard from the day they spent training Kim's new powers in Kim's mind. Brushing that thought out of her mind, she grabbed hold of sparking wires with her left hand, her body beginning to convulse as thousands of volts of electricity began coursing through her body. She could feel as her plasma powers began to build up in her hands, similar to Shego on the lil'Diablo night but she resisted the urge to let go of the wires.

Betty and Du meanwhile took a step forward in awe by what they were seeing, with Betty grasping fully as to what Kim was attempting to do.

Finally feeling she could no longer hold in her power build up, Kim placed her hand right over Shego's heart on her right breast, releasing the energy and watching as Shego's body jolted as a result.

Taking a deep breath Kim raised her hand and let the power build up, this time for a second before repeating her contact with Shego. _Come on…_ she thought as she did it for a third time, this time building up the energy for two seconds.

On the third attempt, Shego's eyes opened wide as she took a deep breath in shock and began panting heavily as she looked around her to get a look at the environment she was in before her eyes locked on to Kim.

Kim, seeing Shego return to life from her crude, albeit effect, defibrillation method tossed the wiring away from the two as hard as she could as if to hide what she did from Shego.

Betty and Agent Du let out a collective sigh of relief as they saw Shego spring back to life before they slowly began making their way to the two lovers.

Kim and Shego finally did a tearful embrace as the two, more so on Shego's part, realized that Shego had been brought back to life and began to kiss each other in a quick but passionate kiss that neither wanted to break away from, but did to look at the other.

"Kim…" Shego began to say, before being met with the hardest slap across the face she had _ever_ experienced in her entire life.

"Don't you _ever_ quit on me like that again!" Kim ordered as she resumed her crying. "Don't you _EVER_!" She barked again as the rain began to subside.

Shego, who by now had a large bruise on her face smiled after letting out a long sigh. "I promise." She said, hugging Kim. After noticing Betty and Du walk up to them she pulled away from the hug. "Help me up." Shego asked.

The request surprised Kim given who was asking for it, but remembered the damage Shego took and nodded as she helped Shego to her feet, holding Shego's arm over her shoulders to give her girlfriend more support. By now the rain had fully stopped and Betty and Du where a couple feet away from the couple.

"Quite an eventful night." Betty stated.

"Yeah…" Kim and Shego said, before glancing at the other for talking in unison again.

Soon agents began racing towards the four and for the first time, news helicopters could be heard and seen clearly flying overhead.

"Ah hell." Shego exclaimed upon seeing the news copters.

"Like you didn't see this coming." Kim smirked.

"We're going to need to re-evaluate that protection clause their Bets…" Shego said, eyeing Betty who looked shocked but then they all laughed in response.

"Ma'am." A Global Justice agent said, issuing a salute.

"Report!" Betty ordered, looking at the man.

"We've found the body of Kitosha."

"Body…" All four said.

"Yes." The agent reported, pulling up an image on a tablet of a live camera feed of the body that fell from the cliff. The body was sprawled out as if in a star position with the arms and legs flung as far from the body as possible while still attached. But the ironic part of the image, was the fact that Kitosha's last blade was protruding through his chest, from his heart no less and if the fall hadn't killed him, the sword to the heart would have.

"Heh, ironic." Shego said. "He always did love his swords." Shego finished as the reporting agent walked away to return to the main base to help supervise the mass arrest of the W.E.E.

"Indeed." Betty agreed. "He was a dangerous foe."

"True." Shego agreed. "He thought he was all that, but he wasn't." Shego concluded, before glaring at her snickering girlfriend. "Care to share Kimmie?"

"No, I'm good… Drakken." Kim slyly replied as she smirked, causing Shego to snarl with a growl before Betty snapped her out of it with her next remark.

"That's one last chapter to close on this matter." Betty stated.

"Actually…" Shego started. "It's not done yet…" She finished, looking over at where Kim dropped the sword after pulling it her body.

Shego pulled away from Kim's support and slowly made her way to the sword piece, eying it as she got close.

Kim meanwhile looked confused as to what Shego was doing before realizing exactly what Shego was doing.

Shego stopped a few inches away from the hilt and picked it up, being careful not to bend her stomach as she couched to do so. She proceeded to pull out the large red-diamond from the hilt and with one free hand she lit up her hand and melted the blade remnant to a liquid in her cupped hand before intensifying the heat further to boil the titanium blade into nothing but a fine titanium powder that fell back down to the ground.

Betty and Du were surprised the most about the display of Shego's power as they knew titanium had a boiling point of almost six thousand degrees Fahrenheit (or almost 3300 degrees Celsius).

While still in a squatting position, Shego reached into her ankle pouch and pulled something out that no one could quite see until Shego turned around to face them and walk towards them. And there in her hand they could see, the large red-diamond. It was a deep blood red color and the size of the blue Hope Diamond at 45 carats and in Shego's other hand, was a gold necklace with what looked to be small rubies encrusted around a large pendant that was missing a large gemstone.

Everyone watched as Shego gently placed the red diamond into the pendant and with a quick use of her powers bent the small little protrusions of gold to hold the diamond in place.

"It's beautiful…" Kim said. "You made that?"

"Yeah, took a lot of work and effort." Shego admitted. "I had the necklace made to the tee except for the diamond, that took _a lot_ of attempts and a lot of pieces of coal as I wanted to make a red diamond especially for Sara. Ended up with a couple hundred large pieces of just regular diamonds and it took _A LOT_ of effort as making diamonds requires a lot of heat and pressure to make, though with more heat to compensate for less pressure I finally made this." Shego held up the necklace by the pendant part.

"Can't believe you of all people would complain about having too many diamonds." Kim said, copying Shego's sassy manner.

Shego glared at Kim for her use of _her_ sass before continuing her story. "Gave it to her on our first year anniversary as a couple after I had the gem cut to its most valuable size and cut style, though it's the same as the Hope Diamond except for the color, the jeweler I know helped me cover up the fact that this wasn't a natural diamond, though if anyone said that I could make a diamond like this would laugh anyway, so a cover story was written up and the rest was history." Shego finished as she took off her gloves and placed them into her ankle pouch, rationalizing that she wouldn't need them and wanted to not only feel Kim's touch but also the neckless as she cupped it with both hands.

Kim smiled for a moment at the touching story, though she did think that Shego was now going to have to do something special for their one year anniversary if she did _that_ for Sara. A second after finishing her thought however, Kim began to shiver at the cool temperature outside and the fact that she was still soaking wet.

Shego looked up, noticing Kim shaking. "Let me help." She said, embracing Kim in a hug as she took Kim's hands as well with the necklace in both their hands now.

"Wait." Kim said, looking into Shego's eyes. "I want to try something…"

Shego for a moment looked puzzled as Kim closed her eyes and Shego soon found herself, along with Kim, engulfed in a warm pink and black flame over their entire bodies.

Both Betty and Du went wide eyed at the latest development and gave each other shocked looks as to what they were seeing.

However, no one was more surprised than Shego who knew all too well what this meant. Though pausing for thought as she felt her hair and Kim's cloths drying out, Shego decided to add her own full body glow to the mix, closing her eyes and placing her forehead against Kim's.

Betty and Du gave each other another shocked expression as they watched the two women now engulfed not just in Shego's trademark green and black flame, but Kim's pink and black as the two dominate colors seemed to dance around in a fight for dominance around the two women.

Shego for her part knew exactly why she added her own flame to the mix and she opened her mind to Kim as she thought about what she said from the night before when they were dancing to Selena Gomez's song 'Same Old Love'; _We have our own kind of love._ Shego thought causing Kim to smile in the outside world rather than say anything, which caused Betty and Du to get confused as to what was going on but thought against it for now.

As the warmth of the flames finally died down, both women looked at each other and how much had changed in the last couple weeks: They found each other after years of not seeing the other, by accident no less. Confessed their true feelings, with some effort on both parties involved. Kim got plasma powers that matched Shego's but with a pink and black glow rather than green and black and most strikingly to Shego; Kim's eyes went from olive green to emerald green and now here they were with a new change; Kim's eyes seemed to be glowing emerald green much like Shego's eyes now.

As much of a warm fuzzy feeling as it was to Betty however, she broke the lover's moment by a fake cough to bring them back into the moment.

Both women went wide eyed as they looked over at Betty with both women letting out a "oh" when they remembered their environment.

Though seeing as how the moment was gone now. Shego decided to do something the second she saw Kim using her powers in full body rather than just her hands.

"Kimmie?" Shego started with.

Kim for her part seemed to tense up as she knew what was coming. "Y-yes?"

Giving Kim a serious look now, Shego continued. "You remember what I said the day I spent training you?"

"…Yeah…" Kim whimpered as if bracing herself for something.

Both Betty and Du looked puzzled at the two women then each other and then winced as they heard a very loud slap across someone's face. By the time they looked back at the two lovers, they could see Kim looking to the side with a large dark pink spot on her cheek from where a hand slapped it.

"Guess we're even now…" Kim said. "With the whole slapping bit…"

Shego sighed. "Yeah."

"But in my defense, I didn't electrocute myself to boost my powers…" Kim pleaded.

"You still did anyway, though given the circumstances behind it… I'll excuse you from now on." Shego offered, embracing Kim in a hug.

Shego pulled away from the hug and looked down at Sara's necklace before looking to look up at Betty and started to make an offering motion to Betty before being interrupted.

"Keep it." Betty said, though in a more warmer tone than she usually uses when it came to doing business.

"You sure?" Shego asked, as Kim took Shego's free hand with her own. "She was your daughter…"

"Say what?" Kim asked, with Shego and Betty giving her a look of "not now, but later."

"As I explained to Agent Du, while it's true a mother will love their child deeply and go to great lengths to protect them." Betty explained. "A mother's love, while special in its own right, is nothing compared to the love of a partner. And you demonstrated that today, the both of you. It was a gift you gave to Sara, that you made _for_ Sara and it should remain with you." Betty smiled.

Shego and Kim looked down and giving each other a glance, they knew what they were going to do with the necklace.

"Thanks." Shego said. "Though could you stop smiling one-eye? It's kind of giving me the willies."

"Shego!" Kim cried, elbowing the pale-green woman in the side.

"Kiiim!" Shego hissed as she placed her hand over her stomach wound.

"Oh sorry!" Kim cried out.

"I'll have a medic check you over…" Betty offered.

"No need, I've suffered worse from Princess over here." Shego winked.

"Except I never… never mind." Kim replied before surrendering.

"On the note of Sara…" Betty started as they started walking back towards the compound.

Shego shook her head. "No, while he said he was going to bury her with the honor of a warrior, her body fell into the Colorado river and he waited to see if she would rise back to the surface. Probably in the Pacific Ocean seeing as how I don't remember a body ever popping up on the news."

Betty sighed. "And nothing came onto my desk about a body in the river either. I guess we should count our blessings then and hope the fish in the river and oceans were merciful."

They all soon reached the W.E.E. base as all the thugs were being arrested and placed onto police busses for transport, while Gemini was being carried away on a stretcher.

"You did the right thing Sheldon." Betty told her brother as the group reached him.

Sheldon, meanwhile was laying on the stretcher with his hands over his stomach as he was being loaded onto the ambulance. "Hmm funny, doesn't feel right." He replied.

"Look at the bright side." Betty started.

"There's a bright side?" He asked as he was loaded onto the ambulance.

"Yeah, now you can call mom without being traced and talk for long hours." Betty smirked.

Sheldon for his part looked like a kid in a candy store. "You mean that?!" He asked as the doors to the ambulance closed and it started driving away.

"So, what was his deal?" Shego asked, attempting to fold her arms as Kim stole Shego's hand that didn't contain the necklace for another hand hold. Normally she would have reisted the public display, but now she welcomed it and didn't fight her girlfriend.

"Very observant there." Betty stated before turning back towards the couple as Du, who was told the details before Shego delivered her one liner for them to enter the compound, started dealing with the more junior agents, freeing up Betty to explain. "Sheldon actually contacted me after they called you, while we knew where they were already he actually told us himself to make sure we knew exactly where he and more important Kim here was."

Kim and Shego nodded.

"His deal was simple, a ten year supervised probation, with his record being sealed. In exchange for all W.E.E assets, personal lists, everything and anything he knew on ongoing other criminal activities."

Shego let out a whistle.

"That shortens the list of supervillains in the world." Kim pointed out, to which Betty nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, though we'll always be on the lookout for…" Betty started to say, before her phone began going off and she took the call on speaker after seeing who it was. "Yes Shelly?"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" Sheldon shouted, causing Kim and Shego to snicker quietly. "Anyway, could you also look after Pepe for me while I'm in the hospital?" He asked, as a GJ agent brought out the aforementioned dog in his small kennel near them.

"I guess…" Betty started to say.

"Thanks!" Sheldon said before hanging up.

Betty sighed. "Well not in the agreement… he is my brother at the end of the day." She concluded taking the kennel from the agent who then walked away. "Global Justice…" Betty started to say as she turned towards the couple, before Pepe began barking around in his kennel.

"Shh, it's okay…" Betty started to say, before Du took the dog away so she could talk.

"We owe you a great debt." Betty said, looking at both Kim and Shego. "The both of you."

"Thanks ma'am." Kim said smiling.

"Even though I did all the work here." Shego countered to Kim.

"Excuse me?!" Kim replied. "I was the one who was kidnapped!"

"Yeah… not helping your case there pumpkin." Shego fired back, her sass getting stronger as they continued.

Betty interrupted their lovers quarrel once again by fake coughing. Which was followed by six individuals getting clear of the reports and GJ agents blocking the scene off.

"Kimmie!" Anne Possible screamed upon seeing her daughter.

 _Kimmie is my thing!_ Shego cried again. _Ah hell, who cares right now_.

"Mom!" Kim cried out.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" Anne said, ignoring the tears of joy seeing her daughter safe and sound.

Anne was joined by her dad, two brothers, Ron and Bonnie.

"Nice to see you Kimmie-cub." James said, giving his daughter a hug after her mom.

"Daaad!" Kim cried as her parental nickname was called to her in front of Shego.

"What?" James asked, only to be interrupted by Tim and Jim hugging their big sister, though without saying anything as the hug said it all.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he got he hugged Kim as well.

"Ron." Kim replied only to be interrupted by a second hugger, to Kim's surprise, being Bonnie.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Bonnie said, with a warm smile that was still throwing Kim off as she was still getting used to 'Nice Bonnie' as she calling her in her head.

"All thanks to Shego." Kim smiled, looking back at her girlfriend who had up and till now just been standing in the background looking at the ground only to look up as her name was said, and now also starting to blush a dark green as she saw so many sets of eyes on her.

"Ah…" Shego started to say, only to be interrupted by Anne hugging her.

"Thanks, Shego for being there for Kim." Anne said.

"Yes, thanks indeed, by this point in the relationship I would normally nominate you for a one-way trip into a black hole but I'd say you are one hundred percent apart of this family!" James declared.

"Hick-a-bicka-boo." Jim said.

"Hoo-sha." Time said, high fiving each other at their father's approval of a potential bad-ass sister in law.

This caused Shego to cringe and turn darker green still as the attention was getting to her.

"We saw everything on the news and I can see why Kim admired you for all those years." Bonnie admitted.

"Yeah…" Shego shakily replied. "Feeling's mutual." Shego replied, smiling at her girlfriend, though still looking nervous.

"Something the matter?" Anne asked, looking concerned.

"This… I…" Shego studdered.

"Shego isn't exactly a family person, she still hasn't explained it to me…" Kim said, she wanted to continue but was cut off.

"Say no more Kimmie-cub." James said, holding up a hand. "All that matters right now is you two are safe."

"As long as I have Shego by my side." Kim said, taking Shego's hand.

"And I you." Shego said, looking at Kim to make this less weird to herself.

"Nothing can stop us." Kim declared, smiling at her family and friends.

Anne continued crying tears of joy at how far her daughter had come, followed by James who wiped away a single tear as he had been fighting his own tears of joy since they got here. Ron smiled and waved with Bonnie smiling as well with Rufus racing up Bonnie's light blue rain coat to wave from her shoulder.

"So, when's the Green and Pink wedding?" Ron asked with a beaming smile.

"Ron!" Bonnie moaned. "Not the time or place."

"What? Was just asking." Ron defensively said, with Rufus folding his little arms in annoyance with his owner.

Shaking his head at Ron, James returned his gaze to his daughter and Shego. "Though one thing is bugging me about this…" James finally spoke up in a serious tone, eying both Kim and Shego.

"What?" Kim asked nervously.

James narrowed his, as if his old age was playing tricks on his vision. "How are you two dry now?"

Kim and Shego smirked and looked at each other and merely responded by lighting up their whole bodies, causing the group to go wide eyed. With Jim, Tim and Ron looking like kids in a candy store at the display.

"I'm sure you saw how this happened from the news…" Kim said. "Shego was doing this since the lil'Diablo night."

"You two really are two of a kind." Anne said.

"Yeah, we are." Kim replied, looking at Shego's eyes with a smile. "Two of a kind…"

"One in the same." Shego finished as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

James by now completely failed in his singular objective of not crying tears of joy by the display of love in front of him. Causing Anne to lean up against her husband as if to comfort him.

Jim and Tim were making mock gagging noises until Anne coughed causing them to stop.

Rufus meanwhile pulled out a hanky, from where is still not known, and blew his nose causing Bonnie to giggle a bit before returning to Kim and Shego who by now pulled out from the kiss.

"You'll still always be my little bubble-butt however Kimmie." Anne declared, with a semi devious smile on her face.

"MOM!" Kim cried out, causing Shego to start laughing.

By now Betty returned to the group, escaping anyone's notice that she had walked away to let the group have their time in piece.

"Here." She said, handing them an envelope.

Kim opened the envelope, unsealed which made it easy enough and went wide eyed at what she saw.

"Kimmie?" Shego asked, taking the piece of paper Kim had pulled out with her girlfriend still wide eyed and unmoving. Looking at the check and its amount, Shego let out a long whistle.

"Before either of you say anything, you're freelance agents now." Betty started to say. "You'll be getting more of these the more you help us in GJ's efforts."

"I ain't complaining." Shego said as she put the check for half a million dollars and the necklace in her pouch with her gloves. Returning to her now short circuiting Kim. "Snap out of it princess."

"Thanks ma'am." Kim said.

"Please, just Betty." She said. "I have a vehicle ready to take you ladies home now." Betty gestured.

"Home…" Both women said, glaring at the other and about to make a scene until they heard the sound of a lot of people talking at once.

To their horror, a large group of reporters had broken through the Global Justice crime scene tape and were making a beeline for group, causing Kim to prematurely activate her powers, though on her head similar to Hades from Hercules in a little anger.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" They started shouting. "IS THAT SHEGO?!" Others shouted. "DID THEY JUST KISS?!"

"The car is a prototype cloaking vehicle…" Betty quickly pointed out.

"Come on Princess!" Shego said, taking Kim's hand as she headed to the black SUV with her girlfriend in tow behind her as the reporter's speed increased.

"Bye everyone." Kim rushed to say to her friends and family, who also starting their own path to their means of escape, fortunately for them the reporters were fixated on the couple rather than their friends and family.

Getting into the car, the driver immediately activated the camouflage system and reporters looked around confused, with one even running right into the side causing Shego to laugh only to stop as she realized the pain laughing hard was causing her as they started driving home.

 **Unknown location**

A man raced up the stairs towards a looked at the large bank of television screens in front of him. He feared his boss's reaction to the recent developments that he was watching, both on the news and stealth camera drones.

"Sir!" The underling said in his unmistakable high pitched voice as he saluted.

"Hmm, an interesting turn of events." His boss said.

"Yes sir…" The underling agreed.

"No matter, we'll just have to bide our time. Dismissed." The man told his underline, who looked confused but merely nodded and scampered away.

A second man stood behind the calm man who sat watching everything unfold on the monitors and speaking in German. "Won't this cause us harm in the long run?"

He listened as his boss replied to him, also speaking in German. "No, this merely delays our plans, but doesn't stop it." He answered, calmly putting the tips of his fingers together before placing his hands up to his chin. "Kitosha was a loose cannon and his end would have come either way as I had no plans of keeping him as he was merely a pawn. Though Kim Possible not only enhancing her own powers from the looks of it, on top of Sheldonn Director surrendering his organization to Global Justice and Shego being brought back form the dead merely adds to the complexity of it all."

For his part the German man looked back at the screens. He knew English well enough, but he did enjoy talking in a language only his boss, an American nonetheless, and he understood. Though he'd be lying if he didn't wish to be the second in command.

"How are we going to proceed?" He asked his boss.

"We merely wait, as in chess one cannot win without moving all the pieces in place and pawns are expendable." His boss replied, continuing his calmness.

 **Kim and Shego's Condo**

Kim and Shego finally came into their apartment, exhausted from the day's events.

Shego however, was relieved when she saw their condo was empty of GJ agents as Betty said they would by the time they got home.

 _Meow_. Jewels said, walking slowly towards the couple, with a bandage wrapped around her stomach, showing just how poufy her black fur was.

"Jewels." Both women said with a smile, only to glare at each other as they spoke at the same time again. "Stop that!" They both said again, pointing fingers at each other.

 _Meow._ Jewels said again.

"I have to say, Jewels did put up one hell of a fight." Kim admitted, petting their cat who began purring.

"I'm not surprised." Shego replied, looking at the television before feeling more pain from her shoulders and stomach. "I'd ask you to dance as we're in the mood from all the loveydovy from your family and friends but I'm tired."

"We may not be married yet, but they're your friends and family too." Kim declared, standing up to hold both of Shego's hands. "You may have issues with yours, but you're always welcome in mine."

"How did you…" Shego began to ask, but dropping the subject with a smile. "Thanks Kim…" Shego finished as they began walking towards their room, with Jewels slowly following behind, though Jewels caught up as the stairs proved to be a bit harder on Shego than they thought they would, but they did take the elevator up to their condo so they couldn't have seen it coming.

Kim offered to help Shego change, but was rejected as Shego of course claiming to not be a child, despite her injuries and after ten minutes of worrying finally heard the door to the walk in closet open and close as Shego walked out wearing a lime-green t-shirt that showed her belly-button, and the stab wound that was close to it, which had healed a lot more than Kim thought it would have, even with her cauterizing the wound. Shego also had on black shorts and was holding her green ankle pouch.

Finally reaching the bed, Kim gently put Jewels on the bed, who had meowed a few times at Kim as she still couldn't jump up without feeling pain. With Shego looking at the pouch for a few seconds before opening it, she had since put her gloves away but left the rest as she put the large check on the dresser to deal with when she felt like getting out of bed after this latest fight. But slowly pulled out the red-diamond necklace she gave Sara all those years ago and to her relief was finally whole again.

"Bitter sweet?" Kim finally asked.

"Yeah… you could say that." Shego answered. "I still miss her though…"

"I know…" Kim answered. "I saw the memories you were willing to share and I like her too." Kim smiled as Shego moved from the dresser to the bed. "You planning on putting the necklace away?"

"No." Shego replied, causing Kim to look confused until she saw Shego wrapped the necklace around the picture of her and Sara after Shego got her powers, with the pendant with the gemstone hanging in the center below the picture.

Kim could tell this one of those serious moments that Shego needed without interruption and let her girlfriend move at her own speed. And patiently watched as Shego kissed two of her fingers and put them on the frame, bringing a sad look to Kim's face at the sight. To her she and Shego had grown very close to each other, with the world seeing Shego with a hard exterior who didn't take shit from anyone, but to Kim she saw the soft inside and the more she saw it the more she was attracted to Shego. Hell, if she had met Sara and Shego with the two saving the world if Sara wasn't killed, she'd think of possibly being close friends, if not closer…

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the pitiful sight of Shego wincing and whimpering in pain as she lifted her side of the bedsheets up and crawling into bed.

"You ok?" Kim asked, the concern in her voice coming through very clearly.

"Yeah…" Shego said, as she finally got under the bed sheets. Trying to roll over, which to her surprise didn't hurt to be on her side facing Kim, who in turn laid down fully and rolled to her side to face Shego.

The two laid like this for what seemed to be forever, prompting the two to start singing. _I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me._ Before the two started laughing a little as they looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you Kim." Shego said.

"I love you Shego." Kim replied as they kissed each other good night with their foreheads touching and Jewels making her way to lay against Shego's back.

* * *

 **Authors notes: We've finally reached the end of this journey! However, there is more to come, but in a new story! The working title is Pink and Green Twist, idk ideas would be nice. Anyway. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all in the next story.**

 **As mentioned above, it would be nice to get a good cover image of Shego in her catuit with Kim in a black short sleeve t-shirt that showed her belly button (like her mission black shirt) along with pink short shorts with the who hugging but with Kim having her pale-pink skin! ^_^**

 **For those who came here from my YouTube channel, DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING in your reviews as there is a teaser, which should be obvious where in this chapter.**

 **Also, some of you also seem to be figuring out on what I'm doing in other areas as well, though you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, once again thank you all for reading and I hope to see you in the next story!**


	26. Sequel

**STORY NUMBER TWO IS OUT!**

 **The story is: Two of a Kind, One in the Same!**

 **You can find it by clicking on the author of this story and head over from my page! ENJOY :D**


End file.
